A Poisoned Life
by FlamePumpkin32
Summary: What do you do when everything you touch becomes poison? Macie Mitchell is a mutant. Her life has never been a fairytale. The Brotherhood of Mutants, X-Men, and Enhanced humans don't make it any better either. But maybe, getting sent back in time and meeting her lifelong hero can help fill the void in her dark life. But then again, dark lies beneath. *Marvel Cinematic Crossover*
1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents**

Part One: X-Men and Captain America and Thor  
2: Chapter 1: Mutant  
3: Chapter 2: Runaway  
4: Chapter 3: The Story Begins  
5: Chapter 4: 2008  
6: Chapter 5: The Time Stone  
7: Chapter 6: A Stark Past  
8: Chapter 7: The Butterfly Effect Begins  
9: Chapter 8: Modern Marvels  
10: Chapter 9: The Nightclub  
11: Chapter 10: A Week at Camp Lehigh  
12: Chapter 11: A Letter from Sweetheart  
13: Chapter 12: Secret Facility  
14: Chapter 13: Drafted  
15: Chapter 14: Doctor Mitchell  
16: Chapter 15: Into the Tentacles of HYDRA  
17: Chapter 16: Finding Bucky  
18: Chapter 17: Into the Fire  
19: Chapter 18: Return  
20: Chapter 19: A Night Out  
21: Chapter 20: Have You Ever Been in Love?  
22: Chapter 21: In Which Steve Knows Nothing  
23: Chapter 22: Missions  
24: Chapter 23: We All Fall Down  
25: Chapter 24: A Promise to Last a Lifetime  
26: Chapter 25: The Last HYDRA Base  
27: Chapter 26: History Must Repeat Itself  
28: Chapter 27: The Alternate 2008  
29: Chapter 28: King Arthur and Mordred  
30: Chapter 29: Thor and Co.  
31: Chapter 30: Finding Liberty

Part Two: X-Men and Avengers *in progress*  
32: Chapter 1: A Crazy Team  
33: Chapter 2: Hello, Old Friend  
34: Chapter 3: The Gym  
35: Chapter 4: The Helicarrier  
36: Chapter 5: The Villain  
37: Chapter 6: Cracking the Cube  
38: Chapter 7: Explosion  
39: Chapter 8: Do Not Engage  
40: Chapter 9: Stark Tower  
41: Chapter 10: Real-Life Galaga  
42: Chapter 11: Fight as a Team  
43: Chapter 12: Tony's Sacrifice, Loki's Defeat  
44: Chapter 13: We Could Be Heroes


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Well hello! Welcome to my new story. This is a Captain America fic laced with all the MCU and even X-Men because I love me some Mutants. Heads up though, Cap and Co. won't be around until the 6th chapter. It's slow in the beginning to set up Macie's background and not a crossover because after the 6th chapter it's all about Captain America. This is my passion project. I've been working on it for quite a while now. I like information so there will be a lot in the first few chapters. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be put out with tea and rejected. Thanks! Enjoy.

Part One

 _ **Chapter 1: Mutant**_

What is a mutant? A mutant is the name given to a person with powers from a direct result of induced resolution or natural selection. For the past forty years or so, we have been seeing signs of a new stage of evolution. These mutations manifest at puberty or during heightened emotional stress. Are mutants dangerous? That's a good question. I have known mutants that have powers ranging from completely harmless to absolutely dangerous. Ever since mutants have become more known to the world, the world has met us with fear, hostility, and violence. It does not even matter what kind of mutation someone may have. Mutants are misunderstood and mankind has always feared what they don't understand. People may ignore that there are mutants around them. But that fact is, we are around and we aren't going anywhere.

* * *

I was the youngest in a well-to-do family. I was born in Milan, Italy but raised amongst the wealthy of New York. I lived in a large estate just on the outskirts of Manhattan. It was a pleasant place with other enormous mansions and estates filling up the area. Only the wealthiest families lived in that gated community.

My father was Zachariah Mitchell. He came from a long line of successful businessmen, thus having the label "old money" tagged to his name. Father was a very smart man and that got him far in life. He graduated from high school at sixteen and became a higher up on Wall Street by the time he turned thirty. He was a tall man (six-feet-two-inches, if I remember correctly) with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Father was twenty-five when he met my mother. Her name was Alessa Polvani. She was visiting New York City with her dance troupe all the way from Italy. I remember mother being much shorter than father (five-foot-two, five-three maybe) and she had the silkiest black hair with warm brown eyes.

I recall her being a very adventurous and strong person. Mother would always take me and my older siblings, Elena and Dean, out into the city and we'd walk for hours. Most of the time we'd end up on Broadway or on a bench in Times Square just people watching. Mother was kind and warm, but sad. I always wondered why, but as long as she was there for me, I was happy. And I think, because of that, she was happy too.

Mother gave up her dream of being a prima ballerina to marry my father. Father was hardly ever home. I knew he was a very hardworking man and had a lot to do. Mother never showed any emotion towards his absence. He'd come home smelling funny and I always wondered if he had had lunch with mother and her friends that day. I later learned that he was seeing other women. Sometimes, to show mother he still cared, father would come home early with beautiful flowers and jewels for her. Other times he'd take her out to see a new Broadway show and have dinner at Sardi's. Just to make her happy, father would buy her anything she liked. But things cannot make up for the lack of love.

Father, however, didn't show any love or hate towards me; it was like I wasn't even there. He showed more favoritism towards Elena and Dean. They were the _perfect_ light-skinned, blonde-haired, blue-eyed babies when they were born. They weren't fussy, hardly ever made a mess, and were very curious and welcoming to strangers. When I was born I was the complete opposite of _perfect_ six-year-old Elena and two-year-old Dean. I had tan skin, light brown hair, and hazel eyes. I was a very fussy baby who liked to make a mess of whatever was set in front of me. Like my siblings, I was a curious baby but I did not take to strangers. I was different. I have no other way of putting it other than freakish. There was something wrong with me from the start.

When I was little I was always getting hurt. Scrapes, bruises, gashes, any kind of abrasion you can think of, I managed to get it. But the thing is, they always healed faster than what was deemed normal. Once I cut my arm with my father's razor; eleven stitches and the gash healed up in a week without a scar. My parents said I just had a faster reacting immune system than most people. That was bullshit. As my body grew, I found myself healing faster. I would never get sick and I hid my anomaly from my family. Soon they forgot about the razor incident and it was like nothing ever happened.

Growing up in the community where I lived was a bit difficult. Elena was six years older than me so we weren't ever very close. She had a large group of silly, giggling girls to surround herself with. My _perfect_ sister had everything and I got nothing, as always. Dean, however, was my favorite person in the whole world. He was only two years older than me so we had a lot in common. He let me play with his toys and his friends, let me read his Captain America comics, and he shared his desserts with me. I adored Dean.

When I turned six, my father ran for state senator. He won and we moved to Washington DC. Now, being the wife of one of New York's senators, my mother loved throwing parties for any occasion. The day of the incident happened to be my tenth birthday. Mother invited my entire elementary school class and even a few of their parents. I went to a private school so most of the parents were higher up in society like we were. Naturally, my parents saw my birthday party as an opportunity to mingle with what father referred to as 'their kind'.

I remember walking around the adults and children who thought I was weird, pretending I wasn't there. My parents were the perfect hosts that day; they talked to every parent and started the games and all that crap I hated. Hell, they even hired a clown. A clown! I was so mad at my father. He never took notice of me, never considered my fear of clowns. And Elena, my _perfect_ teenage older sister, oh she was the life of my party. I was not amused. I was tired of all the crap I had to put up with and I was only ten. Watching her dance around while singing "Dancing Queen" on the karaoke machine made me see red. The crowd around her loved it! They clapped and cheered her on while I stood in the corner, arms folded over my chest, seething.

That's when Dean found me. He dragged me outside to play a freeze tag war game with the other kids our age. Of course he would try to get me to have fun. It was my birthday. But after a while of running around and messing up my new Mary-Jane's, I did start to have fun. I remember laughing wildly as my hair fell out of the braid my mother delicately did for me. I didn't care, I was having a blast. Our little game ended with me winning so Dean and I went inside to get some punch.

I heard my mother's voice calling out to the other kids, saying that the clown was going to put on his finale or whatever. Dean smiled and dashed outside along with everyone else in the house to watch what the smelly, untalented man was going to do next. Elena was left alone in front of the karaoke machine, trying to turn it off. So, I marched right up to her, eyes blazing. She looked at me and smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Aw," she cooed. "I know you hate clowns but don't you think Bozo can turn that frown upside-down?"

"Stop," I grit between my teeth. Elena was trying to be cute. She was taunting me.

Elena smirked. What could I, a measly little ten-year-old do to her, a tall sixteen-year-old. She bent over, placing her hands on her knees, "Is wittle sissy gonna thwo a tantwum?"

"Stop it…" by now, I was shaking. My fists were clenched at my sides, completely white and ready to pound her _perfect_ face in.

"That's how you get what you want, isn't it? Throw tantrums? Little Macie never gets what she wants." Elena rolled her eyes and began again in a high, squeaky voice, "No one ever listens to me! No one ever notices me! Dean love me! Daddy love me. Mommy love me. Why don't you love me," Elena stood up to her full height, towering over me. "You know why they don't love you? You're a FREAK!"

Elena chuckled and began to walk away from me. I lashed out, clasping on to her wrist in a tight and painful grasp. Elena tried to shake me off as she called me rude names. At one point she even tried to kick me off of her. I kept my gaze locked on my _perfect_ older sister, wishing she'd just drop dead. Suddenly, she whimpered in pain. Slowly, she knelt to the ground before me as my grip tightened. My body shuddered painfully as I pictured her pain. Her eyes widened and she gasped like a fish out of water. I shifted my own eyes to my reflection on the karaoke machine; I was wearing my new atrocious white and blue dress with white stockings and newly ruined black Mary-Jane's and my eyes were glowing dull neon green. I looked rather scary. Looking back to Elena, I focused on all my hate and pain and suffering and neglect, making sure she felt every little feeling.

My hand clamped tighter around Elena's wrist as her gasps grew raspy and her face paled drastically. The pain left my body quicker than it came. I let Elena's wrist go and she crashed to the floor in a heap in front of me. I was breathing heavily through my nose, staring at my hands. When I had calmed down I remembered something was terribly wrong. I focused my eyes on the body crumpled on the floor. I panicked.

"HELP," I screamed at the top of my lungs. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Everyone rushed back in to see what was wrong…even the clown… My mother gasped in shock when she saw Elena on the floor, pale as a ghost. She rushed to her older daughter, placing two fingers to her jugular. "Somebody call 911," she screeched.

I backed into the wall, shaking. Dean and my father joined my mother's side. Father was stroking Elena's _perfect_ hair. Even unconscious she still had to look _perfect_ ; like Snow White after she had eaten the poisoned apple. My father looked at me with harsh eyes. They bore into me, accusing and possibly fearful. _What have you done?_ It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't mean to hurt _perfect_ Elena. I swear. All I ever wanted was to be like her; _perfect_.

When the police and ambulance arrived, they made everyone leave. My father went with Elena to the hospital while mother, Dean, and I stayed at home. I was laying on the couch while Dean was sitting at my feet, playing with the straps of my shoe. That's how our mother found us in the living room and she moved me over so she could sit down too. My head fell into her lap as the three of us cried silent tears. My reasons, however, were completely different than my brother's or mother's. We stayed on the couch for an hour; my head was resting in her lap while she stroked my hair softly. She didn't move until the phone rang in the other room. Dean and I eavesdropped on the conversation. Elena was dead. The doctors had no idea what happened; they had told my father that there were traces of an unidentifiable poison in her system. Mother dropped the phone as her legs gave out from under her.

I ran up to my room, sliding down against the back of my door. My mother's sobs echoed through the walls, cutting into my flesh like a sharp knife. I could hardly hear my brother consoling her. When I saw myself in my mirror, I crawled towards it. My eyes were normal hazel again. I stared at my hands as I clenched and unclenched them, trying to figure out what I had done. The veins in my wrist and palms should have been blue but they now had a green tint to them. That's when I realized, I killed her…that's what I had done. I killed _perfect_ Elena. I was a monster.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a warning this chapter has mentions of abuse. Also thanks anon for the review!**

 _ **Chapter 2: Runaway**_

Elena's funeral was sad but something deep inside me laughed the whole time. I hid these feelings from my family and all those relatives you never hear from or see until there is a death or wedding in the family. Those family members would pinch me and Dean's cheeks and hug us, saying how sorry they were or tell us we were such little grown-ups for being strong. If they knew. If they really knew...they'd be running scared shitless of me.

Two years passed since Elena's death and we had moved back to New York. I was twelve and I hated living at home. My mother couldn't stand to be around me. If I was in the same room as her, she'd burst into tears and run out. Thus, the neglect continued. I think, deep down, my mother knew I was the one who killed Elena. Of course she never said that directly though. What parent wanted to admit their child was a killer. I started seeing Dean less and less too. He was distant when I tried to speak to him and if I accidently touched him he would spaz out. Do you know what that's like? Having someone you love react that way when you touch them? It killed me on the inside. The lack of affection started to take its toll. This was when the darkness started creeping into my soul.

Soon, my father started hearing about people called mutants and was pulled into the mutant opposition in the senate. I was forced to hear all about what was going to happen to mutants in the future. That pissed me off! Mutants had rights just like any other normal person. Every time father had his "mutants are not people" rant, he would look at me expectantly. It was like he was daring me to say something. Zachariah started locked me in my room. He accused me of being a "mutant freak" and that I killed Elena and he didn't want me around to kill him or Dean or my mother. He couldn't get rid of me because I've been seen and people would start asking too many questions. Sometimes he'd come into my room to belittle me or push me around. I didn't dare try anything on him because he was bigger and stronger. Zachariah thought by locking me up, taking all my possessions away, and abusing me he was breaking me. But no one would ever break me.

One day, I heard footsteps pass by my room. They stopped for a moment, probably placing their ear against the door. Dean had school so it couldn't be him. It couldn't be Zachariah because he was at work and my mother was at the beauty salon with her friends. I started to get scared. What if it was Zachariah? He would get really drunk and beat me. The first time it was with a belt. The welts on my back should have been red and irritated for weeks but they disappeared altogether in days. The abuse escalated when he realized I started healing myself faster and faster. So the punishments got worse. He thought he could _beat_ the mutant out of me.

When the doorknob jiggled, I threw myself on my bed, pretending to be asleep. The person quietly came to stand by my bed. Whoever it was, was too quiet to be the drunken ass who gave me life. I heard the breathing and I instantly knew it was Dean.

"What are you doing here," I asked my older brother. He was wearing his school uniform, but classes didn't end for another four hours.

Dean looked at me with an expressionless face. I surprised myself when I backed away. I never backed away from my brother. He threw something on my bed; a backpack. It was the one he had gotten me for my birthday too. It was ruby red like Dorothy Gale's slippers. I pulled my legs away, as if it would bite me if I got too close. The bag was half open and inside I could see what looked like nutrition bars, a water bottle, and a wallet. He walked over to my closet and began throwing all items of clothing my way.

"Dean," I whispered. I could hardly hear myself. "Dean, what are you doing?"

My brother turned around in a silent rage. A black sweater with white polka dots was clutched in his hand. His face was red and his eyes were glassy. "You're leaving," he whispered back. It was the first time he had spoken to me in months.

"What?"

"You're gonna pack your stuff and get out of this house."

"But…but I…" I tried to find words. I had none. I didn't know whether to be happy or upset that I was being kicked out by my brother.

"You have to leave before they get home," Dean informed me. I hadn't moved from my spot so he started stuffing things into the ruby red backpack.

"Dean –"

"Don't you get it," I shrunk back as he started yelling, tears spilling down his face. "We don't want you here!"

His words hurt. They hurt more than when Zachariah beat me. The pain made me stronger. But this? When Dean yelled at me, everything that I had built up crumbled to pieces. I started to cry. I cried for what I put my mother through; I cried for what Dean was forcing himself to do; I cried for the death of Elena. When I stopped crying I felt like I had fallen into a black hole. The heat of hatred I had been holding back consumed my heart like a wildfire.

I lashed out, pushing Dean away from me. He tried to move away but his head hit my open closet door and he fell to the ground, out cold. I fought the overwhelming throbbing in my head as I noticed my eyes change color in the closet mirror. I snatched the bag off my bed and booked it down the winding staircase. As I skidded to a halt in the dining room I thought it best if I take some more food from the kitchen. Just as I shoved a can of macadamias into my over-stuffed bag, the kitchen door swung open.

I stared at Zachariah like a deer in headlights. He stared at me, at my bag, then at me again. His confused gaze turned into a warped anger. "How the FUCK did you get out of your room!"

My heart began to beat wildly as he lunged. I tripped over my feet as I flung myself out of the way. Zachariah's body hit the counter top at full force, making him disoriented. I threw my arm out, grabbing the bigger man's ankle. As I dug my nails into his rough skin, the man fell over. He thrashed around as my grip tightened, drawing blood.

"FUCKING BITCH," he yelled as he tried to kick me off.

This time, as my head began to throb, I embraced the pain. I felt overcome with power as Zachariah's attempts to kick me off lessened. I watched in sick delight as he struggled. I wanted to see the light leave his eyes. I had to see it. I dreamed of this moment for months. _Payback._ I removed my hand from his ankle, rolling him on his back. I could tell he was hardly breathing. I let out a soft sigh as the pain in my skull went away. I picked myself up off the tile and knelt next to Zachariah's head. I smoothed out my awful dress only to have Zachariah grip the hem, wrinkling it. He gasped like a fish out of water. I pointed my index finger, twirling it around lazily. Zachariah's eyes followed my movement in fright. I looked at the man sadly, stroking his hair.

"We seem to be in quite the predicament, Zachariah," I whispered. "I could leave you here. It would be a slow and painful death…but I really don't know. Or, I could kill you now." I waited a moment. Zachariah just blinked. Without warning, I pressed my finger to the middle of Zachariah's forehead. His breath caught in his throat as his whole body twitched. The green eyes that haunted my sleep flashed brightly before dulling. I watched as the light went out as if someone flipped a switch. I should have been happy. I was rid of the man who made my life hell for two years. I was free of him. Still, something was bothering me. When I touched him, and he died, I didn't feel any pain like I did the other times. I picked up by bag and smoothed out my dress again. As I passed the microwave I noticed something that should have disturbed me. My eyes were still that dull neon green. The same color Zachariah's eyes had flashed before I killed him.

I hightailed it out the front door and I have never looked back since.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Story Begins**_

The place was nowhere near new. The linoleum floor was pulled up and stained. Lining the back wall were large mirrors which were fogged up, dirty, and cracked. The punching bags hanging from the ceiling were split open and limp. It was not a place for any respectable person to be. Hero's was a small boxing joint that had seen better days. It was situated just behind Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas, Nevada. The year was 2000.

Around the makeshift arena were thick, brutish men. All were yelling and cheering, some even placing bets on who was going to win the recent fight. Currently in the ring were two completely opposite people; one, a man about thirty, and the other, a young kid in his teens; sixteen or seventeen. The older man was wearing brand new sport shoes and shorts. His hands and wrists were wrapped up in clean white tape. It was obvious this man knew what he was doing. The man bounced lightly on his feet, dancing around the younger man. The younger of the two looked shabby. He was wearing an old pair of stretch pants and dirty sport shoes that were falling apart. He also sported a large gray hooded sweater, the hood pulled up over his face.

The older man took a swing at the youth. The youth leaned to the side and gave his opponent a sucker punch in the gut and then hit him over the head. The older man stepped back, dazed. With the speed of the wind, the young man was now behind the older man. He tapped the man on the shoulder, smiling maliciously. He pulled back his arm and pounded the man in the face. The older man's body twisted oddly and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

The owner of the joint counted the older man out. Smirking, he declared the young man the winner. Some men around the ring cheered while others groaned and handed over their money. It wasn't illegal what they were doing…at least not in private. Four men had faced off against the young teen that day hoping to win a prize of $450. None of them, however, were very lucky. The first man left with a broken nose and broken pride; the second gave up within three rounds; the third had a few bones in his hands broken; and the last just knocked unconscious.

"Alright, men. Sev'n on the dot. Take yer earnin's and git," the owner, Hero announced. The men did what they were told. They knew if they didn't follow Hero's rules they'd be kicked out and not allowed back in. Hero was a war vet and liked order and ran his place and workers as if they were his old company. The young teen cracked his knuckles and his neck as he approached Hero. The man chuckled, handing his star fighter a cup of water and a rag. "Ya sure know how tuh give 'em hell."

The youth took a swig, swished, and spit into the rag. A few of the men had taken some pretty good hits to his face. Although, he let that happen, it was all for show. Hero knew the youth could have taken out those four men all at once. The kid was a star fighter. The young teen poured the rest of the water over his glistening face. As the cool water splashed down upon him, his hood fell down revealing a curtain of stick straight hair, glistening hazel eyes, and plump lips. The teenage boy was actually a teenage girl.

"That felt good," she sighed as she tossed the cup and rag into another corner of the ring. Hero took her hands and began unraveling the dirty, bloodstained tape from her knuckles and wrists. When the old man was finished the teen tied up her hair into a bun and pulled the baggy sweatshirt off. Teenagers of the 2000s tended to be more slim and feminine whereas this girl was curvy and fit. Her toned tummy was just visible under her skintight shirt. The youth was a firm five-foot-five-inches; that was the only thing normal about her.

Normal. She scoffed at the word. All her life Macie Mitchell had never been normal. When she was young she discovered she was a mutant. Macie could heal herself. Any kind of injury was gone in seconds. This meant that she was also immune to most diseases and other defects. Her main mutation, however, was her poisonous touch. The sixteen-year-old's eyes would glow dull neon green when she used her mutation. At ten, she had accidentally killed her sister at her birthday party. At twelve, she murdered her father in the kitchen. Macie Mitchell was ruthless if you got on her bad side. She was moody and had a short fuse with a low tolerance for normal people. Normal people were the bad guys…not mutants. They were the ones who'd kill you without a second thought. Macie was smart enough to know that.

Later that night, Macie was cleaning up the place for Hero. The elderly man let her stay in the back room for free as long as she helped out around the place. He never asked how she came to be in Las Vegas and he certainly never asked about her past. All he knew was that she had run away from an orphanage in Laughlin. For payment, Hero taught the young woman how to fight. He took her off the streets a few years before and treated her like she was his own. Hero had a family once; a lovely young wife and two sons. His wife died giving birth to his youngest son, that boy was only five years old when he died of leukemia, and Hero's oldest son was killed in a car crash. Macie was all he had now. When Hero witnessed her using her powers, he was overjoyed. Both had never met anyone like themselves before. Hero's mutation was superhuman reflexes; he could react to things faster than a normal human.

As Macie swept the old floor of water, sweat, and dirt she listened to the TV. Her favorite program, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit was on: _"_ _In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories._ _"_ She loved a good crime show and SVU was the best. This week's episode was called Chat Room. It had something to do with a child porn ring and awful stuff like that. Despite the nature of the episode, Mina was so into the program that she didn't hear the front door open. She swept up a pile of dirt, hardly paying attention, staring at the old TV. From behind her a hand grasped her shoulder. She reacted quickly. She dropped the broom handle, grasping the hand and pushed the attached body up against the wall in a flash. She kept the person's arm pinned behind them and had a death grip on the other arm, making it so that the person couldn't get away.

"Who are you," Macie questioned threateningly. "What do you want?"

"Fast reflexes. That's good," a voice behind her mused. Macie let the man against the wall go.

The man shook out his arms, fixing his tan leather jacket. When he glanced up, Macie glared. He had dark green hair which was spiked up at the tips and he had a long face. His skin was a light shade of puke green and his eyes were a muddy brown with wide pupils. He sent her a sarcastic smile, his teeth were small and round. The woman, however, was a prettier picture. She was quite tall and naked, well, she looked naked. Her skin was a dazzling dark blue with even darker patterns that covered her body. Her eyes were bright yellow and her hair was bright red.

"Hello Macie," the woman looked right at her. Her voice was smooth. "I'm Mystique. This is Toad. We are a part of the Brotherhood of Mutants."

"We're closed. Come back tomorrow," Macie turned around, picking the broom back up.

The creepy guy was suddenly in front of Macie. His back was hunched and he violently cocked his head to the side, daring her to move. Mystique narrowed her eyes, "Perhaps you don't understand. You're our new recruit."

Macie scoffed. She turned off the TV and made her way towards the back, "Thanks, but no thanks."

The two mutants scowled, this girl was proving to be a bit difficult. But with her track record, they expected no less. They followed her into the back room. Toad made himself comfortable on the couch while Mystique leaned against the doorframe. This annoyed Macie greatly. Toad suddenly spoke, he had a rough English accent, "Do you like living here? No one to watch your back. Vulnerable?"

"And…?" the young female mutant turned to face the male. She wouldn't have said anything if that Toad guy hadn't said she was vulnerable. Macie was anything but vulnerable. Suddenly, Toad lurched forward and his tongue shot out of his mouth. Macie let out a disgusted gasp as it grazed passed her ear, reaching for something just behind her. Mystique stepped forward, grabbing his tongue with a quick flick of her wrist. Toad let out a strangled cry as his body fell off the couch.

"Disgusting amphibian," the blue mutant muttered. She let go of the tongue and wiped her hand on a worn out American flag hanging on the wall. "You can stay here, fighting men for their money," she said to Macie, "or come with us. You have a special gift and the Brotherhood can help you learn to use it."

Macie clenched and unclenched her hands. Hero's was great and all, but it was a dump. She was planning on leaving in a few weeks anyway…what was a few weeks early? She only stayed because she needed money. Macie could have been smart and think over her choices. But instead she looked from the man to the woman, giving them both cold stares, "Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice," Toad grunted, still rubbing his mouth. "We're just here to make sure you make the right one."

"I don't work well with others," Macie stated as she turned away.

"Then you'll fit right in," Toad smirked.

When Magneto told Mystique about this girl, she was ready to bring her in. What Erik had found out about this young mutant was perfect for their plan to rid the world of Homo sapiens. Macie's past was filled with horror and despair. This young girl had killed; she had blood on her hands and she may have felt no remorse. This was the kind of person the Brotherhood wanted. She just needed a little push to tip over into true darkness. Mystique was a little surprised that Xavier's goody-goody mutants hadn't found her first. If they had, who knows, maybe they would pitch how wonderful and loving and supportive their school was. It disgusted Mystique. The Brotherhood would push Macie Mitchell so far over the edge, that that dumb school wouldn't even want her after they were through with her.

"Fine," Macie scowled, turning back around to face Toad and Mystique. "I'll go…but I won't like it!"

"Wonderful," Mystique grinned. "We leave in five."

As the two left the room, Macie walked over to the small cot on the side of the room and pulled a rut-sack from under the bed. She threw in what she needed and left a short note for Hero explaining why she left. She did have half a heart after all. As soon as she was ready to go, Macie walked out of the back room and looked around at the place that had been her home for the last few years. She didn't think she'd ever see it or the mutant owner again. Mystique and Toad led Macie out of Hero's and to a helicopter hidden in the darkness. As she and the adults prepared to take off, Macie couldn't help but think about what she was doing. Something had compelled her to leave with these older mutants. It felt so wrong and yet she still left with them. She brushed it off as nerves and looked out the window as they hovered over the bright Las Vegas Strip.

"So, uh," she started. Toad looked back at her with a lazy grin. "Where are we going exactly?"

"The Brotherhood's lair in New York."

Oh fuck, Macie thought as the jet whizzed high over the Nevada desert.


	5. Chapter 4

**Giulietta: Thanks for your review. It was quite helpful. Things will change for the better, I promise. Macie has to work on herself before things get better. It will be slow until the 6** **th** **chapter when she meets the Captain America characters. I updated my first author's note to state this. It is not a crossover because after the 6** **th** **chapter it is all Captain America. I'm sorry for not making this clearer from the start.**

 _ **Chapter 4: 2008**_

Eight years had passed since Mystique and Toad brought me to the Brotherhood of Mutants. It was everything I learned to hate. Because everything was done in hate. The Brotherhood was devoted to mutant superiority over Homo sapiens. They were terrorists in many eyes except their own. We – they - were just were just doing what they thought was right. And what they thought was so wrong. Normal people weren't the monsters Erik Lehnsherr told me about. The Brotherhood, they were the monsters. They were the ones killing the innocent, destroying those who opposed them.

Magneto had called me Poison. Through him, I was just that. I was the silent attack you never saw coming. Because of my mutation, I could assault others with one or more varieties of toxins. Everything had a different effect. I could produce chronic-poison, nerve gases, biocides, you name it I can produce it. My accelerated healing factor was what kept me alive. The cocktail of lethal poisons in my blood would have killed me the moment my mutation manifested if my body didn't heal like it did. My poisonous mutation worked so that I had to will the poison out of me. But I could also touch people without harming them.

Magneto used me. I was a loyal puppet. I understand now that I was brainwashed into believing his cause. That mutants were dying because of people like my late father who were passing bills and making motions. Magneto had me on a tight leash and I knew no better. He pulled the strings, but, he treated me like I was a person. For the first time I felt a sense of belonging with a group of people, even if they were killers and even if I hated every single one of them. I began to actually like attacking those who meant to attack us. I felt powerful. It was a burning rage like what I felt the night I killed my father. It scared me.

A few months after I joined, I started to realize my horrible mistake. There was a picnic. All the big-wigs in the anti-mutant coalition were partying it up, smoozing and whatever it is those Capitol Hill sons of bitches did. It was a family picnic. But I didn't know that. Not when I unleashed my mutation upon them. Magneto had Emma Frost get into my head. She placed the picture of a group of men, men like my father, gathered in a place to write up another bill to put mutants in their place. This time, the picture was a concentration camp. We'd be rounded up like animals, forced to wear green jumpsuits with bold black M's on our chests. I was livid. Red hot rage burst out of my body and before I knew it, I did the one thing I had always feared doing. I lost control. I could feel my body hurling balls of poisonous green gas right at the picnic. Innocent women and children died that day.

Luckily, some villains can be redeemed. Charles Xavier's X-Men stepped in one night during an attempt to assassinate the anti-mutant Senator of Texas. Jean Grey saved my life that day. She appealed to my softer side, the part of me that was still a child wanting to be accepted and loved. As I fought her, she told me I didn't have to let my gift drive my hate. I told her I had no gift, only a curse. Gifts don't kill people. I will never forget what she told me. Jean Grey placed her hands on my shoulders, looked me right in the eyes and said:

 _Your gift becomes a curse only if you let it be. Once you own it, nothing can own you._

So I left the Brotherhood of Mutants. Charles Xavier, the man I was told to hate, took me into his Institute with open arms. Twice a day every other day I met with Charles for evaluations. I knew I wasn't completely right in the head. You don't do the things I did and smile at the memories. I was staying in the wing of the mansion for the professors for the first month. I understood why, I was still unstable; a threat to the students.

When it was finally deemed 'safe', I was moved to the student dorms. Upon Charles's request, no matter how hard I tried, it was challenging to make friends. No one wanted to be friends with the evil chick. Poison, the name that used to strike fear in their hearts, was now used as a joke. I would hear the whispers as I passed the halls. Working with them in the Danger Room was bullshit. No one wanted me on their team for training. Scott Summers, Cyclops, had told us that working together would help us understand each other's strengths and weaknesses. Each team I was put on used my weaknesses against me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't be good in their eyes. I was part of the X-Men now, but I never really belonged with them.

My first friend at the Institute was the Russian-born Piotr "Peter" Rasputin, better known as Colossus. He was not afraid of me because half the time he was in his strong metallic form and I couldn't harm him. We started off fighting against each other in the Danger Room and slowly started fighting together as a two-person team. Our favorite pastime was a game called Storm Catcher, or trying to get Storm through various levels of the Danger Room unharmed. Peter was a saint. Where I was selfish, Peter was completely thoughtful; where I was violent and, at times, blood-thirsty, Peter was diplomatic and passive. He was always willing to put himself in danger to protect those he cared about. He taught me that the X-Men never seek revenge. Peter was the only one, besides Charles and the teachers, who were positive that I could change. I can't remember when I fell in love with Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin. But I did. He didn't love me back. I wasn't innocent enough or kind enough for a man like him. He told me every day I was his best friend and he cared deeply for me. But I knew it in my heart that he did not love me.

So I threw myself into my work. I studied hard to keep up with the other students. I eventually graduated top of my class and excelled in science. It's what led me to pursue my dream of becoming a doctor. At 24, I was a graduate from the Keck School of Medicine at USC. California was a hell of a long ways away from New York, but I needed to get away. Currently, I was sitting in my crappy Ford, head resting on the steering wheel. My car had decided to die while I was driving down the Pacific Coast Highway through Malibu in the heaviest rain imaginable. The turn-out I had parked in overlooked the stormy ocean and was beginning to flood. There was nothing near me for miles and my phone had no signal and I was alone. California 1: me 0. Things like this made me wish I had another, more weather related mutation.

Being pissed off at the world and my crappy car were obviously going to get me nowhere. I couldn't call anyone and I hadn't seen an emergency call box for at least ten minutes. I know it was stupid and I would regret it (which I did) but I decided to walk down the highway. It was the only thing I could think of really. I'd walk down the highway until I found a call box and then walk back to my car. I couldn't get sick so the only downside was getting wet. That's what I had hoped, at least. Luckily, I had one of my USC sweaters with me. Unluckily, I was wearing clothes meant for an interview; meaning a white ruffle top, black fitted pencil skirt, and black pumps. California 2: me 0. I slipped the cozy sweater over my head and jumped out of my car.

About a mile or two into my walk I was soaking wet, mumbling about how I hated California, and wishing Ororo was with me. A sudden honk made me jump and turn around quickly. A nice car…and I mean a _really_ nice car was coming down the highway. I had to shield my eyes from the blinding lights as the car pulled to a stop beside me. As the window rolled down I had to bend over a bit to see the driver. The driver was a woman in her early to mid-30s. She was wearing a nice dress suit and had a Bluetooth device clipped to her ear.

"Need help," the blonde woman asked, yelling over the harsh rain.

She looked friendly enough… "Oh you have no idea! My car broke down about a mile or so from here. And I have no cell service. Could you call a tow truck for me?"

The woman seemed to think about my request for a moment. With a tilt of her head she told me to get in the car, unlocking the door. I wasted no time in hopping in to the fancy interior, not caring how sopping wet I was. That didn't seem to bother the blonde either. I thanked the woman over and over as I lowered my hood. I also apologized for getting her leather seats wet. The woman just smiled.

"It's quite alright…Miss?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Macie Mitchell," I introduced myself as I held out my hand for her to shake.

She took my hand, "Call me Raven."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last chapter before Cap & Co. as promised. **

_**Chapter 5: The Time Stone**_

It had been a trap. I don't know how Magneto knew where I was going to be. The moment Raven drove off she pulled out a syringe and stuck it in my neck. Before I blacked out, I remember seeing the pale skin and blonde hair become blue skin and red hair. Mystique had come to collect. Once a Brotherhood member, always a brotherhood member.

I wondered how long I had been out because when I woke up, I was laying on a metal table with my arms and legs chained down and there was duct tape over my mouth. In my right arm was a long, thin tube connected to an IV bag on the floor. The bag was less than half full with blood. My blood. Trying not to panic, I looked around to gather my senses. I was in a nondescript warehouse. In a bucket on the floor next to the IV were four other bags of blood. It was no wonder things were fuzzy. I must have been drained of blood at least twice. There were no other sounds but my struggling which made me think I was left alone. And I was alone. For four days no one had come. My head in a constant fuzzy state from the lack of blood even as my body quickly replenished it. I knew the Brotherhood, this kind of torture wasn't their style. Just when the thought crossed that I maybe I could die like this, the warehouse door slid open. The light poured in, leaving me blind. I turned my head and kept my eyes shut, hoping whoever came in would think I was still out.

Two large, cold hands wrapped around the chains and suddenly, I was free. I felt those strong hands gently remove the needle from my arm. I opened my eyes and looked up into the shining metallic that was Colossus. He ripped the duct tape from my mouth and I winced. Peter's form shrank and became fleshy again. He wrapped his arms under me and picked me up.

"Are you okay," he asked. A tear slipped down my cheek. I hadn't seen Peter in a year. So just seeing my Russian friend made my heart swell.

"Fine," I whispered. I was still weak and having Peter hold me so close didn't help. It was then I could hear the commotion outside the warehouse. There was a fight going on. The X-Men needed us.

"Come," Peter began walking to the door. His body was warm. It sent butterflies I had only felt with him erupting in my stomach.

Peter was still in his human form when we arrived to the fight. He set me on my feet just as a long tongue came flying towards us. Like Mystique taught me so many years ago, I grabbed it and pulled as hard as I could. Toad came flying forwards, I moved so he hit the side of the metal door, face first. Toad was always stupid, falling prey to the same trick every time.

In front of us, Mystique (who was surprisingly wearing clothes) was shooting at a flying Storm while fighting Kitty Pryde on the ground. Sabertooth and Wolverine were nail and claw deep into each other. Emma Frost and Jean Grey were in some sort of psychic battle. Mystique heard the bang from Toad's body against the door and spared us a quick glance. Her yellow eyes narrowed but I could see the hate which clouded them. I had been her protégé and I ran away. I knew Mystique wanted me dead. No one fucked her over and got away with it.

The shapeshifter sent a roundhouse kick to Kitty who was unprepared for it. She went down and the blue she-devil started running at me and Peter. Storm used her powers to cover the area in a thick fog, cutting off all sight. I couldn't even see Peter standing next to me, but I felt his hand take mine. He hadn't even changed into his meal form when a single shot rang out. Peter's hand was suddenly gone. I heard his body fall before I even registered what had happened. Then I screamed.

Storm lifted the fog and Mystique was standing in the middle of the fight, gun smoking. On the ground next to me was Peter, blood gushing from a bullet hole in his gut. No one moved. There was no sound except the dull thud from the gun magazine hitting the ground. My wail of horror mixed with Kitty's terrified shouts brought everyone up to speed. Colossus was down. I fell to my knees. Tears were now streaming down my face like a faucet I couldn't turn off.

"No! No. No. No. No. Peter," my shaking hands hovered above his fatal would at Peter's eyes shut tight. I heard a chuckle and stared up into the hate clouded yellow eyes that belonged to Mystique. "Why him?! WHY?!"

She did not answer. She just stared. I removed my sweater, wadded it up, and gently placed it under his head. I hated seeing Peter in so much pain. I wasn't used to it. He definitely wasn't used to it. With every breath, blood oozed out of his wound. I wanted to tell him it would be okay. I wanted to tell him that he would survive. But I couldn't heal him. He was a big guy and his wound was too serious. If overused, my healing ability could be fatal. It would drain my energy and kill me if I tried. All I could do was ease the pain. But whose pain would I be ebbing away? His bullet wound or the crushing pain in my chest?

As I placed a hand over the wound, Kitty lunged for Mystique. "Ah, ah, ah," she chided, pointing her other gun in the girl's face. She pulled a small cylinder out of her cargo pants, revealing a glowing orange gem.

"What the hell is that," Wolverine scowled, he was on edge, ready for another fight. I gasped in shock. It was the Time Stone. Magneto's favorite trophy. He never told me how he got it, but he told me how it worked. Kitty tried to move towards the blue shapeshifter again.

"Take one more step, kiddy, and I will smash the glass, triggering the gem, sending all of us God knows where in time!"

Everyone was tense. The members of the Brotherhood now stood behind Mystique. The X-Men gathered closer to Kitty. Everyone stood their ground. But Kitty looked torn between fighting and coming over to where I was concentrating on Peter's wound. The bright green healing glow emitting from my hands was being accepted by his body. But I knew it wasn't enough.

"K – Kitty," Peter rasped. I looked up at the younger girl and she ran over, never taking her eyes off of Peter. She was quick to kneel down and take his hand.

"I'm here, Peter," her voice was thick with emotion. She looked at me and I shook my head. I knew Peter didn't have much time left. He was losing too much blood. When I stopped the healing process, Peter groaned in pain.

"It's okay, Peter," I panted. After losing all that blood my body had quickly drained of energy even though I wasn't using my full potential. Peter slowly raised a hand and placed it over Kitty's. He wheezed. She slipped a hand from his grasp and gently stroked his jaw and hair like a lover would. That's when it hit me. Peter and Kitty. They were in love. If I wasn't sure before, the little smile he gave her said it all. He brought her palm to his lips and gave it a small kiss. My heart, which I had unwillingly given to Piotr Rasputin, shattered into a million pieces. He had finally gotten his sweet love. He had the love of a nice woman, someone who was kind and strong and easy to love. And he was losing her. He never looked at me like that. He would never love me the way he loved Kitty Pryde. I felt the darkness that he kept at bay slowly creeping back into my soul and hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Oh, Peter," Kitty whispered. There was so, so much pain in her voice. When he coughed, a little bit of blood dribbled down the side of his cheek.

"There's still a way you can save him," Mystique hissed sinisterly. Everyone looked at her as she held the glass cylinder out further. I knew this was her way of enticing me. "Take the stone. Go back and stop this from happening."

More silence. The only sound was Peter's labored breathing as everyone stared at the orange stone. Logan grunted, "This was your plan all along. You wanted us to use that stone."

"Not you," Mystique snapped. She looked at me and grinned as she stepped closer. "Her."

"How do I know where I'll end up? You said it yourself that it could take us 'God knows where'."

"There's only one way to find out."

The shapeshifter opened the bottom of the cylinder and lifted the glass up. The stone seemed to be suspended in midair, waiting to be used. We all stared, transfixed, eyes reflecting the orange glow. None of us had dealt with anything like this before. I pulled my gaze away and looked at Kitty. There was a look of determination on her face. If she had the chance to save Peter, she would take it. But this was my fault. My mess. If Peter hadn't come looking for me this wouldn't have happened. He'd be okay and would live a lovely life with the woman he deserved.

It was almost like slow-motion as I watched Kitty reach for the stone. Before she could grasp it and before Mystique could shoot off her hand for trying, I placed my hand on her delicate tear-stained cheek. She looked at me in confusion as my hand released a green glow. Her eyes glossed over before she knocked out. I had supercharged her cells with my healing ability, making her body shut down into a sort of healing coma. It would last a few minutes, but that was all I needed.

I whipped my head up to glare at the remaining X-Men, daring them to come any closer. Storm and Jean nodded, understanding what I wanted – what I had to do. Logan, however, was very much against the idea. "No way," he shouted. "You're not risking your life for some science experiment!"

"This isn't a science experiment, this is saving Peter's life!"

"Then I'll go with you," Logan began to walk towards me but Jean stopped him. It was a sweet gesture. We hadn't been all too close until a year before I left. But we shared similar abilities and Wolverine became another one of my Danger Room buddies. Even after I left the school, Logan was a constant contact in my life. Maybe, if we hadn't been in love with other people, we would have been good for each other.

"No," I shook my head. "This is personal."

I looked down at Peter who was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. His mouth kept opening and closing like he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. I brushed some of his hair off his forehead and gave him a soft smile. I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. If I succeeded, no one but me would remember this moment.

"How sweet," Emma Frost laughed.

"Tick-tock," Toad giggled.

I pulled away from Peter and stood up with all the energy I could muster. With a nod to the X-Men, I turned to face the blue shapeshifter. Her yellow eyes mocked me. Without another word, I grasped the gemstone tightly. The pain was horrific. I felt as if my body was being split in two and then set on fire. The pain was so intense that my body was overworking to try and heal itself which was doing more damage than healing. The moment I touched the gem, everything turned orange. I saw time pass in hues of orange and black shadows. My mind was disoriented. It was difficult to pinpoint how far back I was going. Then, there was a final searing in my hand, and I let go.

All at once, everything relaxed and I knew nothing.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: A Stark Past**_

When I came to, it felt like waking up after a particularly terrible night of drinking. My head was pounding and it hurt to open my eyes. I didn't dare sit up just in case it might cause me to puke. Remaining on my back, I could feel the chilly air around me, making my whole body shake. The ground was soft. Something firm and cool was poking me in the face too. I cracked my eyes open and looked up into the night sky. I was laying in dirt, surrounded by plants. I slowly bent my legs and arms, making sure they worked properly, and clenched my hands and wiggled my fingers.

I sat up too suddenly, all the blood rushing from my face. The stone! It was gone! Fighting the funny feeling in my stomach, I got on my hands and knees and started frantically searching for the orange gem. Among the brown and green it couldn't be hard to find a glowing orange gemstone!

"Who goes there," a voice called out. I stopped digging around and fell flat on my stomach. A light came on just above where I had been. I tried to inch away from it.

"Sir!"

I cursed and started searching the dirt again, not caring if I was caught. I just had to find the stone and figure out how to get away. As I looked around, my hand landed on something leathery. Then I felt the cool barrel of a shotgun under my chin. "Don't move," a male voice grunted. "Or I'll be forced to shoot."

Against my better judgement, I looked up. Standing in front of me was a man who looked to be in his mid-to-late twenties. He was in a dressing gown style not worn after the 1950's. He had a nice face with dark hair, dark eyes, and full lips. Above those lips sat a mustache that reminded me of the billionaire Tony Stark.

"You have got to be kidding me," I groaned. That interview I had been at, before I was kidnapped, was for Stark Industries. There had been a large portrait of the founder behind the desk of the woman who was interviewing me. This man was Howard Stark, Tony Stark's father.

"Who are you? Did the government send you? Did the Germans send you?" I gasped, trying to think of something to say. I must have looked awful. Peter's blood still coated my clothes and hands, dirt was smeared all over my exposed skin, and my hair was sticking up in odd places. Howard Stark shoved the gun harder under my chin. "Speak!"

"Okay! Okay," I held my hands up. There was no way in hell this was going to go well. "My name is Macie Mitchell. I'm a doctor – a new doctor – medical – I just got my degree…" I was rambling, "I – I came from the future…I think…"

As expected, he did not look convinced, "You think?! You expect me to believe that? Spy!"

"No! I'm not lying! There was a gemstone. An orange stone. I touched it and it brought me here! I swear!"

"Still not convinced, dollface."

I pushed the barrel of the gun out of my face and took a deep breath. I hoped those notes I took on the company would help me out. "You're name is Howard Stark. You founded Stark Industries. You're a scientist, a businessman. You design and build weapons."

"Anyone who picks up a paper would know that."

 _Shit._ "You're working on reversion technology," I tried to remember facts about him from the history class I took with Charles. "You show it off at an expo or something! I don't think it worked. You're creating something secret for the SSR. Please, you have to believe me. I have to go back to my time! Someone I care for is hurt. Please help me."

Howard Stark pointed his gun at the ground. His eyes lost the fire and took on a more sympathetic shine. But then, "Mr. Stark! I've found something!"

I looked away from Howard Stark with wide eyes. Before he could do anything, I was off in the direction of the other voice. Around the corner, a tall man in a suit was bending down to pick up something orange. "Don't touch that," I screamed. I threw my body into the man and we went down hard. He wrestled with me, trying to catch my arms behind my back. I elbowed him in the nose and scrambled away. Howard Stark was in front of me as I slammed my hand on the orange stone with so much force, I thought it would go right through me.

Nothing happened.

There was no intense pain. No splitting feeling. Nothing. Horrified, I lifted my hand and slammed it on the stone again. Still nothing. I started crying in frustration as I felt myself being pulled away from the gemstone by the tall man. I didn't struggle as Howard Stark walked up to us. I looked at him pathetically. The stone didn't work. If it didn't work then I couldn't go back. Howard Stark's eyes were full of anger as he took the shotgun and slammed the handle into my temple and I fell into darkness again.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, instead of the night sky above me, a silk canopy and a high white ceiling took its place. Instead of dirt, I was laying on a soft bed. Instead of leaves poking me in the face, the barrel of a shotgun was pressed against my cheek. I found my left wrist was also cuffed to the metal bed frame. Howard Stark sat in a chair, staring at me with an unreadable mask. He started talking the moment I looked at him.

"Your wounds healed. On their own. I watched it happen. How did you do that?"

I rolled my eyes and looked back up at the bed canopy. "The future, apparently," I muttered.

"Oh still on that story, are we?"

"It isn't a story Howard Stark. It's the truth."

"I don't believe you."

"You wouldn't. You wouldn't believe anything out of this world unless science could explain it."

"And that gemstone of yours is out of this world?"

"Yes. Maybe. I had only ever seen it once before. But I know, if it literally ripped me away from my time, then it's powerful. It sent me here, to your present, with one touch."

He was quiet for a few minutes. He removed the gun from my face, placing it across his lap. His tongue jut out between his lips as he frowned in frustration, "What are you?"

I sighed. I looked at him again with sad eyes, "I am a mutant. We are evolved Homo sapiens, if you will. A new normal in the future. There are many of us. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if there were many of us here too. Most of us can blend in. Others, their mutation is external and they are forced to hide from the world. A world that hates us. A world trying to destroy us." I had to look away again as tears silently slid down my face. "We are feared. The world is full of fearful people. And people try to rid the world of things they fear."

It was quiet again. I didn't know if he believed me. Frankly, I didn't care. I was stuck. I touched the stone and it didn't work. Peter and the others could be dead at the Brotherhood's hands in my present. But here I was. Wherever here was. I remained still as Howard Stark rifled through his pocket and procured a key. He leaned over and unlocked the cuff from around my wrist. I just let it fall limply by my head.

"I don't know if you are telling the truth or not. But what I saw you do, it wasn't natural. I may be a science man, but I do believe in seeing something to believe it. Now, I may not trust you. But you look like hell and wouldn't get far not knowing where or, as you say, when you are. Clean yourself up and rest. I want to hear the full story in the morning before I decide what to do with you."

With that, Howard Stark left me alone. I stared up at the canopy long after the man left. I couldn't stop the tears. I didn't want them to stop. Crying meant I had feelings. I wasn't an unfeeling mutant robot to be used again. But I felt like a robot as I got out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom. The old fashioned bathroom didn't faze me as I quickly figured out how the tub operated, filling it with scalding hot water. It would sting but not hurt me. Nothing could, not really.

As I sat in the water, I thought about the X-Men. From what Magneto told me about the stone, as you are in one time, your original time moves on with or without you. I thought about how fast or slow time was moving. Did they miss me? They must have if they came to save me from the Brotherhood. My mind wandered to Peter. Was he alive? His dried blood was still caked on my hands. I grabbed a bar of soap and furiously scrubbed my hands, making the water turn a rusty red-brown as it mixed with the dirt on my skin. I felt more disgusting.

When I finished cleaning myself as best as I could, I sat on the rim of the tub, watching as the rusty water drained away and left a red-orange ring around the inside. I wrapped myself in a soft robe that was hanging on the back of the door and looked out the large window into the darkness. From what I could tell, the property was huge. Probably as big as Xavier's. It made me wonder if Tony Stark used this place in my time. It'd be such a waste to leave it empty. My heart felt a stab of pain again just thinking about the man who took me in. I watched enough Sci-Fi to know that I might as well be stuck here.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the views, follows, and favorites!**

 _ **Chapter 7: The Butterfly Effect Begins**_

I didn't get much sleep. I kept having nightmares. I saw Peter dead at my feet, his blood rushing from his wound like a great river. Then a man I had never seen before laughing, the deep sound echoing through my ears as he grew taller and taller and sprouted many heads. But worst of it were the X-Men blaming me; telling me I could have saved Peter but I didn't. I left Colossus to die.

I pulled the robe closer to my body, staring at my bloody clothes on the hardwood floor. I couldn't exactly walk around in them anymore. Across from the bed, next to a floor length mirror, was a dark wood wardrobe. When I opened it I discovered that it was filled with women's clothing. How convenient. Different sizes too. How awkward. I assumed this was the room Howard Stark used for his female guests. I cringed at the thought.

I ended up finding a dark green woolen skirt, a pink button-up, and a heavy maroon jacket. My black kitten heels were still in wearable condition so I kept those on. When I looked in the mirror I laughed out loud. I didn't have to be from the past to know that I looked mismatched and definitely out of place. Maybe this was a bad idea. As I kept checking out my new look, there was a knock on the door.

I opened it to reveal the tall man from the night before. He was very well put together. "Mr. Stark is waiting for you, miss." He looked at me up and down, it wasn't a leering kind of look. More like a what-the-hell-are-you-wearing look.

I was about to respond when we heard, "That won't be necessary, Jarvis. I've brought breakfast to our guest." Down the hall was Howard, carrying an elegant tray with various foods laid out. Jarvis nodded and went off to do whatever it was he did. Howard gave me a winning smile. "Well, someone has been playing dress-up."

I rolled my eyes and let him in the room. He sat down on the bed and placed the tray gently next to him. He patted the other side and I sat down too. We ate in silence for some time before I noticed him staring.

"What," I asked rather rudely.

"How's a gorgeous young lady in bloody clothes with an orange stone end up in my garden? You owe me and explanation, doll face."

He was right. Howard Stark was one of the smartest men of the 20th Century. So why shouldn't I trust him? He was the only person I could think of that would be able to help me out. So I told him everything. I told him about my family history. I told him about my mutation. I told him about the Brotherhood and the X-Men. Of course, I left out names and dates. I just said I came from 2008. It was a lot to take in. Howard Stark had been quiet the whole time. He had the same serious thinking face that had been painted on the portrait back at Stark Industries.

Finally, after a moment, he said, "There's only one thing to do. We need to get you home. You being here can't be good."

I was a little worried. Howard Stark was completely serious. There was no trace of joking in his voice or body language. "That might be a problem," I confessed. "The stone is supposed to glow. But last night it wasn't. Nothing happened when I touched it."

Howard Stark's eyebrows creased together in a frown. He suddenly smiled, "Lucky you have the world's best genius then!" Even though I smiled, it wasn't genuine. I looked at my hands which had been twisting the hem of the jacket. "First though, we need to do something about those clothes."

* * *

I had learned that I had landed in 1943; about two years after America entered World War Two. A few years before I arrived, Howard had been attacked by assassins after a convention in Los Angeles. He was approached by Colonel Chester Phillips and Howard joined the newly created Strategic Scientific Reserve. It was no wonder Howard was shocked I had known he was a member of the SSR. No knew one about it yet. He had also already rescued the doctor Abraham Erskine, the man I knew would create the serum that made Captain America.

It took a few weeks and lot of convincing from Howard to get me to walk out the doors of his mansion. I was afraid that if even one stranger saw me, I would mess up the future. It was the Butterfly Effect, you know? Step on a butterfly now, destroy the world kinda thing. I even rejected Howard's lovely proposal to work on Project Rebirth with Doctor Erskine. Howard took me to a fancy upscale restaurant and laid out the whole thing for me, even said I could work from the comfort of his mansion. I knew it was a bad idea, but the doctor in me couldn't say no. I had studied Erskine in med school. He was my hero after all. So I agreed that while Erskine worked on the project, I would examine the charts of the men he had in mind and give my opinion on who the first glorified lab rat should be. Howard would be the go-between so Erskine and I never had to meet. Sometimes, I would hear Howard discussing things about Project Rebirth with Erskine over an encrypted phone line. They were so doubtful. I wanted to take the phone from Howard and reassure the good doctor that his serum would be a success. I wanted to tell him that Steven Grant Rogers would be America's Super Soldier and that he would protect this country and those who believed in freedom and justice. I wanted to tell him that on the day of his success he would perish. But I couldn't find it within me to actually tell him.

* * *

Looking back now, I guess the day everything went wrong was on the day I decided to see a movie. Stupid, right? One wouldn't think that would be the end of the world. "Casablanca" may be my favorite movie, but it's not worth ruining the future. I had always dreamed of seeing movies in the times they were filmed. But it just caused me a lot of trouble and pain in the end.

The movie had just gotten out. Many people were seeing it for the first time since it released a few months ago. Of course I had seen it many, many times before. I may have a cold heart at times, but I'll be damned if Humphrey Bogart doesn't thaw it out. Anyway, as I was walking passed the alley between the theater and a diner, I heard a threatening male voice and what sounded like a fist hitting a flesh. The X-Man in me reared her head. Without thinking of the consequences, I marched down the alley, purse slung over my shoulder.

"Hey," I shouted. A tall young man turned around, fists still raised. Against the wall was a kid protecting himself with a garbage can lid. "Pick on someone your own size!"

The young man smirked, looking at me up and down, "Beat it, legs."

He turned back around to punch the kid when I lunged forward, grabbing the man's shoulder. "I said, pick on someone your own size."

In the reflection of his eyes, I could see my own eyes glowing green. The young man's face paled as his eyes widened in horror. That didn't faze me. I was still haunted by the horrified ghosts of my past. Logan once told me that if you let them get to you, they will drive you mad. This face was now one more of those ghosts. I was expecting him to run off scared, what I didn't expect was for him to sucker punch me in the gut.

While I was caught off guard, I heard him punch the kid. As I looked up, the kid had his arms raised. The young man scoffed, "You don't know when to give up, do ya?"

"I could do this all day." I suddenly felt as if I had been punched in the gut again. I knew that voice. "And didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a girl?"

The young man grunted as his fist flew into the kid's face again. This time he went sprawling into the garbage cans. I figured he was out for the count. I shook the feeling of dread and threw my purse aside. I grabbed a fist-full of the young man's hair, pulling his head back. He twisted and reared back, but I kept a firm grasp.

"You like picking on little guys, huh? Well, you're in luck, buddy," I placed one of my hands at his throat. I could sense Poison wanting to come out. I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I like to pick on big guys."

I slammed my knee into his back and pushed him away. The man cried out in pain as he went down. I straightened out my coat and went to kneel down by the boy to see if he was okay. He was groaning as he tried to push himself up. When I grabbed his upper arm to help, I noticed he wasn't a boy at all. This kid was a rather small man.

"Why you dumb bitch!"

Before either the man on the ground or I could do anything, another voice rang out. A man in a military uniform grabbed the other man's arm and threw him away from us. Through grit teeth I heard the uniform tell the man to get lost. The man threw a punch at the uniform. He dodged it and landed a punch right in the other asshole's face. He then literally kicked his ass, quite hard too. As he ran off, holding his backside, the man on the ground started to rise. I helped him up as the uniform walked back to us. I noticed he picked up my purse before he looked at the man and sighed.

"Sometimes I think you like getting punched."

"I had him on the ropes," the smaller man responded. He stood up too fast and started to lean over.

"Whoa, take it easy," I told him as I caught his small frame. "That guy almost punched your lights out."

"Yeah well, next time I'll get him," he chuckled dryly.

I pulled a white handkerchief out of my dress pocket and held it to the side of the man's face. "The bleeding should stop soon. It doesn't look like you'll need stitches."

"And how would you know that," the uniform asked from behind me, his voice a little condescending.

"Because I'm a doctor."

The small man stood to his full height, finally looking at me straight on. That dread feeling came back and I could feel the blood rushing from my face. My whole body went ridged, and, for a moment, I couldn't breathe. He was shorter than me, much skinnier and gaunter looking than in the pictures, but I knew those eyes. Blue with long lashes. A darker blue. American blue. Captain America blue.

"Oh god," I hadn't even realized I had whispered it.

"You okay, lady," the uniform asked in concern. I stood up, getting a good look at him as well. He was still holding the purse Howard bought me. He was tall with a nice squared face and plump lips. His eyes were blue as well. Ice blue. The black-and-white pictures did them no justice.

I fumbled forward as I snatched my purse from him. Without a second word or glance, I walked out of that alley as fast as I could. The whole time I was panicking I didn't hear the two friends conversing on how odd that had been. I practically ran down a cab and didn't stop breathing hard until I was dropped off at the front of the Stark mansion.

I shut myself in for the rest of the day. I didn't come out for anyone, not for Mr. Jarvis, and most definitely not Howard Stark. I was so frightened. I had no idea that because I had run into Steve Rogers and James "Bucky" Barnes in that alley, I had created a huge effect on the future. Those few moments of touching and exchanging of words would shape the course of not only my future, but theirs as well.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Modern Marvels**_

"Howard, I don't know anything about technology. I'm a doctor, not an inventor."

"Oh come on, dollface. You said it yourself. It's not going to work. All I want to know is why?"

"I don't know, Howard," I sighed as I pushed myself up against the wall, trying to stay out of the way. "Maybe you aren't as good as you thought."

Howard placed a hand over his heart as if to say I wounded him. Tonight was the World Exposition of Tomorrow exhibition. It was the night he would demonstrate his reversion technology. It was also the night Steve Rogers would be approved for the United States Army. I wasn't planning on attending but Howard had convinced me to go. Upon his request, I was going to stay backstage and watch the show so I didn't have to run into anyone too important. Without dropping names, I had told him that I ran into two very important people already. Howard had commented that maybe, even though it might ruin things in the future, I was supposed to run into these two people. Then he asked if they were handsome fellas and if I had my eyes on them because he literally 'found me first'. Pig.

When the introduction music began, Howard's lady assistants (who were scantily clad dancers), sashayed on the stage. Howard turned to me, a devilish smirk playing on his lips, "Kiss for good luck, dollface?" I swat at him as he ran off after the beautiful girls. Howard Stark was an idiot. A genius billionaire playboy idiot. But we had become close. Someone I didn't know I needed. I had told him everything about me; good and bad. As much as I hated to admit, leaving him would be hard. I chuckled darkly. I always made friends with the wrong people.

The show had hardly begun when I tuned in on a conversation happening a few feet away from me. It was the assistant stage manager and a reporter from New York's most popular paper. I internally panicked. The reporter had heard that Howard Stark had been living with an anonymous woman for a few weeks now and he was trying to crack the mystery. Before the assistant stage manager could point me out, I slid around the corner and dashed outside.

There were probably hundreds of people watching the show. I maneuvered myself further back so I wouldn't catch Howard's eye. Although I doubted I would. He was too enraptured by his technology and the ladies onstage to notice me. Howard was a natural crowd-pleaser. That I was sure of. They loved his quips and the little taps he gave the dancers on their behinds. In private, no one knew that Howard wasn't actually like that. Yes, he was a sarcastic asshole half the time, but he was a caring person who had a genuine interest on pushing this country into the future.

While Howard captivated his audience inside the Modern Marvels of Tomorrow building, outside the world was turning. Literally. There was a giant bronze globe gracefully turning outside in the middle of the pavilions. Booming from the dozens of multicolored fireworks lighting up the sky could be heard even over the noise of the people inside. There was a working monorail out there that hung from the track instead of sitting on it. Inside, the people of the 1940's were treated to prototype exhibits. Howard's building included some of his own designs and those he sponsored. In a glass case there was a mannequin wearing a synthetic suit that could withstand any temperature. Near that was an invention called "Tell-O-Vision" which, turns out, was a bunch of motion-capturing cameras displaying images from outside on dozens of small screens that made up one big picture. Another interesting exhibit was "The Earth's Treasures" which had just been displays of new metals and fossils found in the earth. It was all very odd. This past was actually more advanced than I had remembered reading about.

A loud humming noise brought my attention back to the stage. The red car Howard had used for his showcase was hovering off the ground. Loud gasps went all around. Howard was so smug. But the moment he took his hand off the controls, one of the 'wheels' showered the stage with sparks. Just like I had told him, the car came crashing down. Howard and his ladies jumped back.

"I did say a few years, didn't I?" Howard's laugh was strained as members of the crowd clapped in appreciation of the show.

I just shook my head as I headed towards the stage. As the crowd began to move, my shoulder collided with someone's chest. I had been about to apologize when I noticed the young man I bumped into was wearing a navy uniform. He was pale with freckles dusting his nose and his light red hair had been neatly coiffed to fit the style of the times. His brown eyes were a dark wood color. He was handsome.

"Gee, miss," he gulped. "I-I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault," I smiled at the young man. "I wasn't looking where I was going." Young man, indeed. He was too young to be going to war in my opinion. Must have been barely 19. I had almost forgotten how many young men went and perished in the Second World War. They were all eager to serve and come home heroes, yet, in the end, many never returned. My smile turned into a sad grimace. It was only then I had realized that he was still talking to me. "Sorry, what?"

"Oh! I – um – will, well would you care to come dancing with me? It's my last night before I am deployed and well I don't know anyone in New York, being from Arkansas and all. And I ain't a dead hoofer…"

I felt a bubbling in my chest and laughed out loud. It was something I hadn't done in quite some time. The young man in front of me let out a nervous twitter. He started wringing his hat. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't be much of a dancing partner. You see, I don't know how."

The young man's face lit up. That was totally unexpected. I was assumed he'd be dejected and try his luck with another lady. "Well miss, it just so happens that my younger sister, bless her, taught me all the new crazes before I got here! Said if I was gonna find a lovely gal to take on the town I'd better know how to dance! I can teach you!"

"Oh," I was taken aback by his excitement. The happy look on his face reminded me of Peter. I was suddenly pained by this. I hadn't thought about my friend. I didn't want to remember him bleeding out all over me or kissing Kitty or unintentionally breaking my heart. So I buried the feelings like Mystique had taught me so long ago.

I don't know why I said it. Maybe it was because this young man reminded me of my best friend. Maybe it was because the way he looked at me made me feel like a normal person again. But I said yes. I agreed to go dancing with this stranger. That was a modern marvel in itself.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: The Nightclub**_

Nightclubs were a huge phenomenon in the 1940s. They popped up all over America from grand-scale to hole-in-the-wall venues. Orchestras played lively jazz and swing music while cocktails were poured and people danced their hearts out. _Jolie's_ was one of those big venues. Top performers of the decade crooned on that glittering stage as well as the occasional up-and-comer. It was the trendiest nightclub in the Brooklynn area and that's where I found myself with the stranger named Marcus Danvers. Marcus, I had come to find, had a passion for Big Bands and champagne. Who would've thought? As we sat at our cramped little table drinking bubbly, he pointed out to me all of the instruments and could name every song the band played. When we did hit the dance floor, Marcus proved to be a good dancer. It was evident that he was nervous, but I could tell he was having a good time. I was too. It surprised me. I hadn't had fun in so long. I had found myself smiling more often as Marcus looked down at our feet, counting out the steps to an easy jitterbug.

There was still that part of me that was wary. Something inside me was against this fun. It said to leave, return to Howard's and stay there until he found a way to get me home. I couldn't go out dancing in 1943! Ludicrous! I didn't deserve to have fun when my best friend, the man I had loved so much was either dead or dying! I didn't deserve to have fun in a foreign setting filled with potential lives I could ruin.

Fuck it. Fuck it all.

Howard said he didn't know if I would ever be going back. I don't even know if I will ever be going back. My life before I fell into Howard's garden is nonexistent. I'm not the person I was before I touched the Time Stone. In these past few days I have become a different person. I could start over; be the Macie Mitchell I always wanted to be instead of the Poison I was forced to be. A weight had suddenly been lifted off my shoulders. I was free. Free from the pain and the hurt and the disgust I felt inside my soul. When I look in a mirror, I wouldn't see an ugly monster, I would see a shining star. I would be the sweet, yet "quite intimidating" woman Marcus revealed he thought me to be.

Marcus and I clumsily danced for a few hours. He drank as much champagne as times we were on the floor and I could tell it was going to his head. His pale complexion became flushed and he had to sit down for a time. I didn't mind. I know new enough basic steps to move from partner to partner. I was having a ball. I couldn't remember ever having so much fun.

As the crescendo of an Andrews Sisters song ended, the beginning of a Rodgers and Hart ballad started. I knew it instantly as I was spun around by another faceless soldier. I lost my grip on his hand and then my balance. Before I hit the ground, a pair of hands gently surrounded my waist.

"Whoa there! Don't go fallin' for me now," a man chuckled. I turned around and found myself looking up into a pair of icy blue eyes. James Buchanan Barnes cocked his head in slight surprise when he saw me. No doubt remembering me from the alley. "Well, if it isn't the mysterious lady doctor."

I tried to find words, but they escaped me. James Barnes smiled and took my hand, tightening his other arm around my waist. We didn't say anything. We just danced; swaying to the melody of _Where or When_. I looked everywhere but at him. I tried to find Marcus but it was too crowed in the club.

 _It seems we stood and talked like this before  
We looked at each other in the same way then,  
But I can't remember where or when._

"Kismet," he finally said.

"Excuse me," that finally got my attention.

 _The clothes you're wearing are the clothes you wore.  
The smile you are smiling you were smiling then,  
But I can't remember where or when._

James Barnes grinned, "Kismet. Fate. It was destiny that caused you to help Steve before and now it's fate that we are here dancing. In this crowded club of all places? Funny, isn't it?"

Funny? I knew it wasn't fate. I didn't believe in fate or destiny. You made your own choices in life. It was my choice to help the boy who turned out to be Steve Rogers. That wasn't fate. I choose to go out dancing. That wasn't destiny. But I didn't choose to be dancing with James Buchanan Barnes. That was unexpected. Kismet… But why not? Maybe all of this was my preordained destiny. Kill my sister, kill my father, join the Brotherhood, kill loads of people, join the X-Men and become a good guy, get kidnapped, watch my best friend as he slowly died…

I looked up at James Barnes and sent him a disgustingly sweet smile. "You tell all the girls that?"

 _Some things that happened for the first time,  
Seem to be happening again._

"Only the pretty ones."

 _And so it seems that we have met before  
And laughed before  
And loved before,_

"Really now? So you're saying you could use that line on any pretty girl in here and she'd be putty in your arms?"

"Well, you're still here, aren't you?"

 _But who knows where or when._

"Oh boy," I muttered. "You know that's quite chauvinistic."

"Well, you got to be a little upfront to get what you want in life."

"You know, I'm a little dizzy from all the dancing."

I pulled myself away from the man I had thought so much of when I was growing up. That's the thing about meeting your heroes…sometimes they aren't quite the people you imagine them to be. I didn't say one more word to James Barnes. The feminist in me raged. Sometimes I forgot what era I was in. Women here were not treated the same way as they were in 2008. We were still thought of as the lesser gender; only good for household work and bringing up the children. But hey, if you have a pretty face, you could be a secretary or a nurse. I was stomping out of the nightclub before I even realized I was doing it. My autopilot was telling me to flee. I didn't worry about my bag. There was nothing really in it Howard couldn't replace.

It was chilly outside. Early spring. By the time I was on the sidewalk, I realized that, since I left my purse, I had no money to use for a cab. Groaning, I began walking. There had to be a free phone around somewhere I could use.

"Hey! Hey, Doc Lady!" I kept walking. My pride would not let me turn around and face the man I walked out on. Feet hitting pavement grew louder as I came to a stop at a corner. James Barnes came up next to me panting. "You walk fast, sweetheart," he chuckled.

 _Sweetheart?!_ I growled and booked it across the street. James Barnes called out to me again. When we were outside a cafe, I whirled around, "What do you want?"

"Hey now, don't flip your wig."

"What do you want," I asked again, crossing my arms.

"Look, I'm sorry, for what I said," his shoulders hunched as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Then why'd you say it?" James Barnes looked stumped. It was like I had been the first woman to run off on him. "You can't just treat women like damsels – like – like – meat. Didn't your mother ever teach you that?"

"Something like that," he muttered. "Again, I'm sorry. I'm shipping off soon and I just got caught up, ya know?"

"No. I don't."

I started walking off when I felt James Barnes grab my elbow. His hand was warm against my cold skin. I just yanked away. "Whoa," he backed away with his hands up. "I wasn't gonna hurt you."

I rubbed my arms. For some reason, I couldn't look at him. "I just don't like people touching me," I confessed slowly.

"Can I take you home," he asked with sincerity in his voice. "It's cold out and looks like you don't know where you're going." He was right. I had no idea where I was. Howard's mansion was outside the city limits but I wasn't sure which way to go or how long it would take me to get there. Lost and alone in an unfamiliar place. Story of my life.

I accepted the soon-to-be war hero's offer. He even offered his arm, but I declined. I already put up with dancing and I didn't want to touch him again. Touching meant familiarity and familiarity meant getting close. Dancing was close enough. Despite my insides screaming at me, I did not want to get to know the man who would perish in the war, no matter how handsome he was, because in the end, he would die and I knew I couldn't change that. It was so odd, walking next to a dead man. He looked so young and happy. James Buchanan Barnes had these lovely lips that turned up in a perpetual little grin and his eyes were bright and full of exuberance. It made me sad to think that he would eventually pass into history.

We didn't talk until he flagged down a cab when we were back near the club. It was still in full swing but James Barnes did not look back in longing once. He could have gotten me the cab and that would've been it. But he slid in next to me, perfectly content in leaving at that moment. My lack of conversation did not deter him. James Barnes told me his entire life story (one I already knew from my history books). He mentioned growing up in Brooklyn and his relationship with Steve, his parents and sister, basic training and being promoted to Sergeant. I listened more intently than I thought I would. His voice was soft and I could hear the admiration he had for those closest to him. On that ride I learned that James Barnes, if anything, had a genuinely good heart.

As the cab pulled up to the gate of the Stark mansion, my companion was gawking out the window. "You live here," he asked incredulously.

"More like staying temporarily," I replied as I got out of the cab.

He leaned over, head out the door, "So – uh – then are you and Howard Stark…?"

I snorted. "No! Howard Stark and I are _not_ that. He's…" I thought about what he was to me for a moment. Definitely not a lover. No. I was never attracted to the suave player type. He was certainly not a captor and he didn't treat me like a lab rat. Sure, sometimes he looked at me like I was crazy, but he took me in with ease. He helped me get used to life here. He was there when I woke up screaming and he was there when I shut down. He became closer to me than even Peter. "…he's a dear friend."

James Barnes looked, dare I say, relieved. "So if you're not – an item, just friends, he wouldn't mind me asking if I could write to you?"

That caught me by surprise. "Me?"

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I got people to write to and all, but I want to get to know you. I've wanted to since that day in the alley. It doesn't have to be personal! Just the little things."

"Little things," I whispered to myself. I gave James Barnes a sad smile. "I don't even think you'd like the little things."

"Just give me a chance, sweetheart. I'll only keep pestering you. I know where you live now."

I don't know why I gave in. Maybe it was his smile or the way he bit his bottom lip when he asked me a question or maybe it was the annoyed harrumph from the cab driver. I got a pen from the driver and wrote my name and address on James Barnes's hand. This man, this historical figure, a man I shouldn't have ever met, wanted to get to know me. _If you don't let people in, your life will become something not worth living._ Logan, of all people, told me that. I did tell myself I could start over. I owed it to myself and to those I left behind. I wanted to be someone better than I used to be. I may never see him again, but James Barnes might just be the salvation I needed.

"There's your chance."

"Macie Mitchell," he muttered with another grin on his face. The cab driver revved the engine and I stepped back.

"Goodbye, James Barnes."

The cab pulled away before he had even closed the door. My mind felt cloudy as I walked through the side gate and up the path to the mansion. I had to knock on the front door a few times before Mr. Jarvis opened it. He didn't seem surprised to see me shivering in the cold sans purse. With no questions asked, I marched right down to Howard's lab.

"I want to meet Doctor Erskine."

Howard was testing out his latest experiment for the Allies when he jolted. A bullet was hurtled towards him and hit the slab of glass protecting him. It got lodged about halfway through as a string of spider web-like cracks disfigured the surface. "Damn," he muttered.

"Did you even hear me," I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Dollface, wasn't it your idea to stay a ghostly partner? Something about space and time or however you so expressively put it."

"It's different now, Howard."

"What changed your mind? Was it a soldier," he laughed.

"What – no it –" the image of James Buchanan Barnes smiling crossed my mind, "what if I was brought here to help? Maybe I'm not supposed to sit around and do nothing."

"You do things," Howard waved his hand at me lazily. "You go through my files. You patch me up after my experiments."

"That's not good enough anymore. Howard, I want to help. Please. Let me meet Erskine. Between history and the files you give me, I know everything about Project Rebirth. I can be an asset."

"Macie…are you sure? There's no going back from this."

I took in a shaky breath, "Yes. My mind is made up. Screw history. I'm doing this."


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: A Week at Camp Lehigh**_

I spent the next month going from army camp to army camp rounding up recruits. Erskine was very pleased to finally meet the woman behind the subject files, but not as excited as I was to meet him, let me tell you. I gushed over his findings on human DNA. Howard had to elbow me a few times for me to keep my mouth shut when it came to talking about myself. We had agreed that no one was to know about my mutation. That included the German doctor.

While at the camps, I received many letters from James Barnes – Bucky. The letters were always short on both parts. He'd tell me where he was and sometimes recounted stories of the men in his unit. I told him about my new "job" as an army doctor. Bucky would always ask questions about me and I found myself responding honestly. I knew his favorite color and he knew mine; his favorite fruit was plum, mine was apples; he told me his favorite ride at Coney Island and I mentioned I had never been to a theme park. He told me he was a damn good sharpshooter and I told him I liked throwing knives. A sort of friendship blossomed through our short letters. We wrote the way I think we would have talked to each other in person; informal, stress-free, a touch of intimacy maybe. There was a sort of intimacy in writing and receiving letters. Your fingers touch the same paper, as if you're holding hands in a way. As if, I never let go of his hand after our first dance.

* * *

Camp Lehigh in New Jersey was the largest camp I had been too. It was partially run by the Strategic Scientific Reserve. I was brought there by Erskine himself to overlook the health of the recruits for the super soldier program. It was – well there was a lot of testosterone in the air. Everything was run by men. When I arrived, I took down a man for trying to grab my ass up my standard military skirt. He received a kick to the balls and a trip to medical. I was applauded by the only other woman, Margaret "Peggy" Carter. She was a British agent overseeing all military operations for the Project Rebirth unit.

With a firm shake of hands and a short introduction, we became roommates and allies against the unwanted advances of the camp. She was a kick-ass lady. Strong, smart, gorgeous; all deadly. The Brit was adventurous and she liked to make sharp quips about the men we worked with. I could tell there was something holding her back from getting to know each other more. I knew because I was doing the same thing. We didn't share much of our pasts with each other. I knew she had been a code-breaker, promoted to field agent and was on the team that found Erskine. She knew I was a doctor. Little things, as Bucky put it, were shared. We were friendly but guarded. It was war after all.

* * *

On the day I was to officially meet the unit, I was late. I had been up most of the night overlooking charts and making corrections where I saw fit. Before I went to sleep I had placed the charts in a box for the assisting private to pick up outside mine and Peggy's bunk. I had to rush in dressing, slipping on my shoes as I ran out the door. I pulled my hair up into a pony-tail, not bothering that it wasn't the proper style. I briskly walked up to the group just as a man holding his face stood up from the ground at attention.

"Our goal is to create the best army," I heard Colonel Chester Philips tell the men. "But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers. And they, will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell."

"Ah, Doctor Mitchell. How wonderful that you could join us," Erskine smiled.

The recruits all looked back at me as I approached. I smoothed down my jacket and skirt, walking a little taller. Peggy's red lips turned up in an amused smirk. The Colonel did not look impressed, "This is Doctor Mitchell. She will be your head physician while you're here. Don't try anything though, I hear she has a swift kick."

By now, most of the men learned not to mess with me after that incident. Steve Rogers had wide eyes, clearly not expecting me to be there. I nodded a hello in response. The assisting private handed out the charts I had made and each participant of the unit added their personal information. This was a dangerous project and someone could likely die or be seriously harmed in the process.

It was painful to watch Steve Rogers go through the tasks presented to the group. As a super-soldier, these would have been easy. But for little Steve with all his problems, it was a train wreck. Still, he persevered, never letting his short comings get the best of him. It was inspiring to watch. I realized as he struggled and couldn't keep up that this was the start of Captain America. Steve had the makings of a great hero in him all along. It just took a little help to come out.

* * *

On the second day of training, each member of the unit were called to me for tests. I checked their vitals as they did strenuous tasks, took blood, confirmed medical history, and gave them more shots. After his series of tests, professional asshole Gilmore Hodge followed me from medical to my bunk. He was walking a few feet behind me, catcalling and trying to get my attention with crude remarks about my position in the unit. I promised Howard I wouldn't use my mutation unless I absolutely had too but Hodge had it coming. I was about to turn around and unleash Poison when I heard a firm voice.

Steve Rogers walked around the corner with a determined look on his face, "Leave her alone Hodge."

"Yeah? And what if I don't wanna?"

Steve raised his fists, "Then I'll fight you."

Hodge scoffed, "You ain't even worth it." He then turned to me and winked. Hodge rammed his body into Steve's shoulder as he stomped away. The smaller man winced, rubbing the spot of contact. Going into doctor mode, I immediately went to his side. Steve Rogers had a numerous about of ailments. Asthma, fatigue, a weak heart, high blood pressure, sinusitis, brittle bones…not to mention he's had scarlet fever, rheumatic fever, contact with tuberculosis, and a family history of diabetes. In this era, pre-serum Steve Rogers should have died a long time ago.

"Are you okay," I asked him as I pressed on his shoulder. His face was red. Because of me, I assumed. Steve Rogers was never a ladies man. In fact, I'm pretty sure he was hopeless in that department.

"I'll be fine," he managed to get out. He definitely wasn't used to a woman touching him. "But how are you? Was he following you for long? You should file a report."

I smiled a little. He was thoughtful. "It's nothing I can't handle. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. But thank you, Steve, really. You're a hero."

I didn't mean for that to come out. But it was the truth. Steve's face turned a darker shade of red as he looked away. "I'm no hero," he muttered.

I hooked a finger under his chin and made him look me in the eyes. There were flecks of green in the blue. "You're my hero. Hodge might never have left me alone if you didn't show up. You're here, trying to make a difference. You have more guts, more bravery than any of the men here, Steve Rogers. Remember that, okay?"

"Thank you," he smiled. I smiled back knowing that I had just made a friend out of the man I so dearly admired.

* * *

On the third day, one of the tasks was crawling under a chicken wire course with full gear and a loaded rifle. I was in the medical building when a private appeared. He had escorted Steve in. My hero was covered in mud and scratches. I thanked the private and led Steve to a bed.

"What happened to you?"

"Pole holding up the wire gave. I managed to crawl through to the end."

I sighed, "Did it give or did someone make it give?" Steve was silent as I grabbed two cloths and a bottle of antiseptic. Another thing I admired about Steve was that he would never give a man up. He would protect his unit even if it meant harm to himself. I cleaned his wounds and sent him on his way. I marked down the incident and what I had learned on his chart for Erskine. The list of good things would only grow.

* * *

The fourth day was dedicated to cardio. While the Drill Sergeant had the men running and doing drills in full gear, Peggy and I were riding in a topless car comparing the notes we had compiled so far. We stopped by the flag pole which was the half-way point. As the Drill Sergeant stopped the men, Peggy nodded her head. Steve was trailing behind, huffing and puffing. I made a note before preparing myself to jump out of the army vehicle if he dropped from an asthma attack.

The loud Drill Sergeant pointed up to the flag, "First man who brings it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter and Doctor Mitchell. Move! Move!"

Men dropped their packs as they shouted rounds of "yes, sir!" and "it's mine!" They all sprinted to the pole. Some skidded on the loose dirt while others pushed the men closest away. They were acting like primates as a few attempted, and failed, to climb the slippery flag pole. All the while, the Drill Sergeant was yelling at the men. Surprisingly, Hodge got about halfway before sliding down like a firefighter. Peggy and I chuckled.

"Nobody's got that flag in seventeen years," the Drill Sergeant shouted over their animalistic grunts.

"This is pathetic," I muttered.

Having enough, the Drill Sergeant called the men back in line. Peggy shook her head, taking notes on each of the men who attempted to capture the flag. Once the men were back in formation, I noticed Steve walk up to the flag pole. He looked up at it, shielding his eyes from the sun. When his name was called, Peggy and the rest of the group looked back. We watched as Steve bent over and removed the thick pin holding the pole upright. It fell to the ground with a clatter. I beamed. The Drill Sergeant was shocked and Peggy looked quite impressed as Steve handed the flag to his superior.

"Thank you, sir," he panted. He climbed over the back of the truck and planted himself in the seat next to me. He tipped his helmet at Peggy and she turned back around. She sat up a little straighter. As we drove back to camp, I couldn't help but chuckle at the pleased look on my hero's face.

* * *

The last day of training was quite eventful. While Peggy had the men start the day off with a basic warm-up, I had been presenting the charts to Erskine and Philips. Erskine had asked me for the chart of the man I thought was the best candidate. I did not hesitate when I handed him Steve's. Not only did I know for a fact that he should be the chosen one, but he exceeded all expectations on every test. Erskine and I began to talk amongst ourselves on why he was the perfect choice when Colonel Philips walked away in a hurry. The German doctor and I followed.

"You're not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?"

"I am more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice," Erskine stated.

"When you brought a ninety pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, what the hell? Maybe he'll be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick him." We approached the caravan of army trucks just as Peggy ordered the men up for jumping jacks. While the other men didn't look that much out of breath, Steve looked dead on his feet. He was drenched in sweat and his back was hunching over. He was moving slower than the rest of the unit but he was still going. "Stick a needle in that kid's arm and it's gonna go right through him."

"Actually, it won't," I commented. Erskine chuckled as the Colonel rolled his eyes. We continued to watch Steve struggle to keep up.

"Look at that," Philips said. "He's making me cry."

"I am looking for qualities beyond the physical," Erskine stated. It was true. The serum Abraham Erskine had created heightened everything about a person. Sure, they became stronger and more durable. But what was on the inside, what made a person who they were, would also be enhanced. As Erskine put it, a bad man would become terrible and a good man would become great.

"Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big, he's fast, he obeys orders. He's a soldier."

"He's a bully," Erskine and I said together. Where Erskine was stating a fact, I had said it in shock. Philips was so intent on Hodge as the first super-soldier. I needed to sway his opinion.

"He's not good enough, Colonel. He looks out for himself. He won't be able to lead a unit. You said yourself that this first soldier has to be a leader. It has to be someone the men will look up to. You can't look up to a bully, no matter how many tests he's passed."

"You don't win wars with niceness, doctor." Philips reached into the bed of the truck we were closest to and pulled a grenade out of a box. He pulled the pin at the top. "You win war with guts."

"Wait! No," I whispered in horror. Philips threw the grenade in the middle of where the men were training.

"GRENADE," Philips shouted.

Hodge was the first to look down. The grenade landed right beside him. He yelled for the men to take cover and the soldiers scattered, hiding themselves behind trucks. Steve dashed for the small bomb. Peggy and I both moved forward to try and stop him. The little man from Brooklyn curled his body around the bomb.

"Get away! Get back," he shouted at us.

When nothing happened, Erskine took a hold of my elbow and had me step back. "It was inactive," he whispered in my ear. The last test. The grenade never went off. The frightened members of the unit came out of their hiding places.

Steve uncurled himself from the grenade and looked at Philips. My chest swelled with pride for the little guy. He had just confirmed everything Erskine and I thought of him. "Is this a test," Steve asked.

I smiled softly. Erskine turned to Philips, shrugging as if to say 'I told you so'. Philips frowned, clearly not happy but finally accepting of Steve. "He's still skinny."

As the Colonel walked away, I shared a happy look with Erskine. We had our soldier.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get another chapter out. I just got a new job so I was training. I also don't upload a new chapter until I write a future one. I'm up to 21 now! Anyway, this is a filler. One that is crucial though. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for all the likes, favs, and all that jazz.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: A Letter from Sweetheart**_

 _Dear Bucky,_

 _I found your last letter quite amusing. Timothy Dugan sounds like a character. I'm sorry I wasn't able to write sooner. I was caught up in a project for the base I was at. It's been a long week and all I want to do is fall into bed and sleep forever. But I can't imagine how you feel. It does make me happy to know you're safe in London for the time being. Steve is safe too, by the way. He's keeping up with the other soldiers just fine._

 _As for your last question, I moved around quite a bit when I was young. I was born in Italy and raised in New York and I've lived in Virginia, Ohio, Nebraska, Arizona, Nevada, and California. Maybe I'll tell you all about it one day. And you want to take me dancing? Trust me, I'm a horrible dancer. That night in_ Jolie's _was a fluke. Besides, I'm sure there are many pretty nurses just dying for a night out with Sergeant James Buchannan Barnes. I wouldn't mind a few lessons though. Maybe I'll go with Steve. He seems to be waiting for the right person. Who knows? I could be that person._

 _Bucky, I really am glad you're okay. I know I shouldn't ask, but please stay safe. Don't do anything reckless. You asked me why I ignore some of your questions. It's because I find myself liking you more and more through your letters. You are compassionate and you care so much about those around you. You're different from all the men I have ever met. Cocky, but not overbearingly so. You don't presume things about people; you listen and respond. I don't know how you can trust me so much with delicate information about your life when I give you vague answers. I do want to tell you more someday. But you have to come back. You once told me that it was fate that we met. I think I'm starting to believe you._

 _I've enclosed a photo, like you asked. Don't go around saying I'm your girl because I'm not. Not yet. Not until you ask me in person. Because I will say yes. Yes, because you have helped me open myself. You wouldn't know that. But one day you will. You deserve to know everything. You will know everything._

 _Yours, Macie_

Macie re-read the letter she had written for James Buchannan Barnes many times. There was a slight smile on her face. It was the most personal she had been yet. Her chest swelled when she thought about him. Honestly, she hadn't stopped thinking about him since the night they danced. The fact that he thought about her too made her head spin. Through their letters, he had slowly chipped away at the wall she built up. Something softer blossomed underneath. Like a flower growing up through cracked cement. She would be his girl if he asked. And she knew he would ask. She had a gut feeling it would be the next time they saw each other.

The photo Macie would send was the perfect size to fit in a pocket. It wasn't pin-up style. Macie wasn't comfortable looking that way. It wasn't her. She was sitting against a rose trellis in Howard's garden. Her head was tilted to the side, curled hair framing her face. Her lips were dark and a genuine smile reached her eyes. Macie thought she looked happy. She hadn't been happy in a very long time. On the back of the photo, in her messy hand-writing was a single sentence: _Where or When, Sweetheart_.

She kissed the back of the photo, leaving a skewed lipstick mark. There was a knock on her doorframe and Howard Stark's head peeked around the slightly open door. "It's time to go." Macie nodded, grabbing her purse and coat off of her bed. Together, they were driven into the heart of Brooklyn where history was about to be made.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks so much to kawaiixkisses and Ur fan for the reviews! Honestly, any nice reviews come as a lovely little surprise. I'm just glad to know someone is out there reading my little passion fic lol. Enjoy the procedure chapter!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Secret Facility**_

The secret SSR facility was hidden within an antiquities shop. It was the perfect place to hide an experiment from unwanted eyes. Antiquity stores did not hold much value in the 1940's. The owner of the store was an old woman. No one would suspect a little old lady of working with a secret government agency. To whoever entered the shop, she would comment on the wonderful weather. Those who agreed would be treated with respect and stunning customer service. Those who replied with the secret code would be able to enter a passage behind the counter. A blue curtain separated the back area from unwanted eyes. In the back were boxed items for the store and a suspiciously fake looking bookshelf. It would open to reveal a long hallway filled with military personnel. At the end of the hall was another set of doors. Those opened to reveal the room that held the Vita Ray machine that Howard Stark had built in preparation for the first super-soldier. This is where I found myself surrounded by doctors, nurses, military personnel, and politicians who would witness this momentous occasion.

Howard was running around checking and double checking that everything was ready to go. There was no room for mistake. He was his usual charming self with everyone he came across but I could sense his unease and trepidation. Doctor Erskine, who was becoming peeved by Howard's flitting, raised his eyebrows and motioned for me to do something. Howard passed me a few times before I grabbed him by the shoulders, "Howard, this is going to work! Trust me. This will work."

"How do you know?"

"Did you really just ask me that?"

"Oh, yes, right. _That_."

"That," I nodded.

Howard stood back and clapped his hands together, a sign he was ready. Just then, the doors above opened up to reveal Peggy and Steve. He clutched the railing, observing what was happening as everyone stared at the soldier who would become super. I heard the whispers as those around me saw Steve. Disbelief and awe. No one moved again until Peggy descended the metal stairs. Steve walked down to the machine with careful steps. He shook hands with Erskine as a flash of light went off. The first and only photo of Steve Rogers and Doctor Abraham Erskine. I made my way to them as Steve stared at the machine. When I was standing beside the doctor, Steve turned my way.

"Hi," Steve greeted me with a slightly shaky voice.

"Hey," I knew he was nervous but I couldn't think of the right words to say. "Ready?"

Steve nodded, also unable to say anything. I just reached forward and grabbed his hand. I gave it a little squeeze for reassurance. The moment was ruined by Erskine telling Steve to take off his shirt, tie, and hat. Peggy respectfully averted her eyes as Steve handed his things to a nurse waiting nearby. Steve's face turned red when he started unbuttoning his shirt. Once it was off, Steve took a deep breath and walked up the steps to the machine. I moved to stand next to Peggy out of the way of those working around us. When Steve went to lay down in the machine, Peggy leaned closer to me.

"How dangerous will this be," she asked formally.

"Do you want my professional or personal opinion," I asked. When she did not respond I sighed. "Professionally, very. His body is so brittle he might not survive this. Personally, I know he's strong. He's going to be a hero."

"Mr. Stark? How are your levels," Erskine asked as Howard joined us.

"Levels at one-hundred percent." Steve lifted his body up a little, surprised to see Howard Stark of all people in the room. "We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn. But we are ready." He then looked back at me and Peggy with wide eyes. "Ready as we'll ever be."

"Way to be optimistic, Howard," I nearly groaned. My friend took his place at the control station.

Erskine, noticing that Peggy and I were still around, asked for us to go up into the booth with the other observers. Peggy left right away. Once she reached the stairs, she looked back at Steve before going up. "Doctor Mitchell, I know you wish to be here. But you are no longer authorized on this project."

"I know, Abraham. But –" how was I to finish that sentence? From up in the booth, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop what was inevitable. I gave him a small smile before walking up to Steve.

"Be careful," I told him.

Steve chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere," he smiled. I reached down and squeezed his hand again. It was sweaty.

I turned back to Erskine. "If I don't get to tell you after, it was an honor working with you."

I didn't stick around for a response. When I looked back as I walked up the stairs, Steve was watching me. I blinked a few times before he looked away. I joined Peggy in the booth. We had seats in the closest to the door. Perfect for getting out quickly. Feedback from a microphone caused everyone to look down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace," Erskine said. I watched intently as Steve was strapped in. A nurse began placing the serum in the machine. "We begin with a series of micro injections into the subject's major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with vita rays."

Despite what was happening. The fangirl inside me was raging. This was it! I was witnessing the making of Captain America! My longtime hero was being born right in front of my eyes. If only Dean was here to see this, I thought sadly. I didn't realize I was clenching my fists so hard. When I opened my hand I saw that my nails had cut into my skin, leaving little half-moon cuts. They healed instantly and there wasn't any blood. I kept telling myself I had to be careful. Down below, Steve and the doctor were talking. Erskine started counting down as the machine started to close, locking Steve in for the procedure that would change his life.

An assistant flipped a lever and the serum was emptied into Steve's body. Then Howard pulled another lever and the machine rose into a standing position closing the capsule. Peggy audibly gulped. Another assistant locked a tube into the back of the capsule connecting it to the power source. Erskine knocked on it and then turned to Howard. They nodded at each other as Howard turned the dial to power up. Everyone below placed protective glasses over their eyes. With a turn of a wheel, Howard started counting percentage. The light from the capsule grew brighter and brighter.

At seventy percent, Steve started screaming. "Steven! Steven," Erskine called out.

Everyone sat forward in their seats as I scrambled to get out of the booth. Peggy, who followed me out, griped the railing. "Shut it down," she shouted below.

Erskine banged on the capsule but Steve kept screaming. "Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark! Kill the reactor," he told Howard.

Peggy was about to run down the stairs when I grabbed her. "Stop," I told her. She started fighting against my hold. "He's strong," I reminded her. "He's stronger than you think."

We watched as Howard was about to turn down the reactor when Steve shouted from inside. He still sounded like he was in so much pain. "No! Don't," Erskine looked back. "I can do this!"

Howard turned up the levels to one hundred percent. The light from the capsule was blinding. Just when I thought things would be alright, the controls began sparking. Howard and the assistants all jumped back in fear of electrocution. The light flickered at its whitest and then began to die down until it was dark inside. Peggy was breathing hard. So many thoughts were running through my mind but the only one I could softly verbalize was "whoa."

"Mr. Stark," Erskine growled at Howard. With a press of a button, the capsule opened.

Never, in all my life, did I ever think I would bear witness to the shock and surprise that everyone felt that day when those doors opened. I think my jaw hit the floor. Little Steve Rogers was no longer little. He now took up the entire space of the capsule. His body was clenched so tight that all of his new muscles were flexed. I had never seen a photo of Captain America shirtless. And here he was, standing right in front of me. Shirtless and sweaty. I just about drooled.

Erskine was the first to move. He reached for Steve's now bulky arm to help him down. As the men in the booth stood up, Peggy bolted down the stairs. It didn't take me very long to follow her. The people down below started crowding around to get a better look at the newly made super-soldier. We approached just as Howard and Erskine helped Steve down. Erskine was smiling at his success and Howard's jaw was ajar in complete shock at what they had done. I stood behind her as Peggy stood in front of a now much taller Steve.

"How do you feel," she asked with a soft voice.

Steve was still panting. A nurse was waiting with a new shirt for him. "Taller," he frowned.

What happened next was to my disbelief and amusement. Peggy's hand reached out to touch Steve's chest. But it was back at her side as quickly as it had been there. I don't think he even noticed as she swiftly grabbed the shirt from the nurse, unfolding it and handing it to Steve. "You look taller," she replied lamely.

I wanted to speak to Steve, but he was soon mobbed by the politicians. So I kept my distance for the time being. I ended up staying close to Erskine. I didn't say anything though. This was his moment after all. I was looking through the crowd when, in the background, I saw a suspicious looking man. Erskine was shaking the hand of the mayor when he looked in the same direction. The man had a devilish smirk. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a lighter and flipped it open. I rushed for Erskine.

"GET DOWN!"

The explosion was deafening. Glass shattered everywhere as people screamed. Erskine was the first to stand. The man who planted the bomb grabbed a vial of unused serum. "Stop him," Erskine yelled. I launched myself at the German doctor just as a shot rang out. A woman screamed and two more shots were fired. I grunted, feeling the bite of a bullet just above my lower back. There was more shooting and screaming but I forced myself to roll over. The bullet had stopped in my spinal cord and I lost the use of my legs. I looked over to the man I had tried to save.

I was too late. The first bullet had hit him in the collarbone. The second probably hit a major artery in his heart. I groaned in pain. Not from the bullet that was trying to dislodge itself from my back, but from the pain in my chest. I failed. I wasn't able to save Abraham Erskine. I know I shouldn't have, but I still tried. As I cried I felt a pair of hands touch the wound that was very, very slowly healing.

"Oh god," I heard Howard whisper breathlessly.

"Fuck. Ah man," I gasped. It really hurt. I called Howard's name.

"Jesus, Macie, this is bad, real bad."

"Turn me over," I bit out.

"What –"

"Turn. Me. Over." Howard placed his hands under my stomach and tried as gently as possible to roll me on my back. No one could see me heal myself. As I turned my head to see Erskine tapping on Steve's heart, I went survival mode. If this is what happens when I try to be good, then I don't want to try. My self-preservation skills were ten times better than my people-saving skills. I could feel the heartless monster taking over as I pulled on Howard's tie, bringing his ear to my lips. "Get me out of here."

Suddenly, Steve took off. Part of me wished he'd looked back. But I knew he had a bomber and murderer to catch. Howard scrambled up to get help to move me. I still couldn't use my legs while the bullet was lodged in my spine. It was almost too painful to move. Almost. My body was already trying to push the foreign object out and there was a puddle of blood forming under me. When I looked over again, I saw Erskine's body. I closed my eyes and whispered an apology. I was sorry I wasn't good enough. I was sorry I would never be good enough.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it's been a few months. Real life and medical stuff got in the way. But I am back and here to regularly update twice a week! Thanks to those who have stayed and not lost hope! Your PMs were so sweet and kept me writing from my sick bed. Enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Drafted**_

Howard had managed to get me in a little storage room without anyone noticing. There was a small metal table in the middle of the room. Howard pushed off the extra safety gear and gently laid me down. I bit back a scream when my back touched the cold metal. Howard left my side and started shuffling through something. He was muttering to himself. I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I tried to turn my head to find him.

When I called to him, Howard was instantly at my side. "What is it? What can I do," he asked in a small voice.

"I need you to put me on my side. My body is trying to heal itself. I can't feel my legs so the bullet is probably lodged in my spine. That's why it hurts so much," I groaned again.

"Okay I'll just – um…" he started wringing his hands. An act he did when he was nervous.

"Now's not the time for performance anxiety, Stark."

"Right…" Howard placed one hand on my shoulder and the other under my back. He was able to roll me on my side; my back to him.

"Fucking shit," I bit my tongue as the bullet was finally pushed out of my spine. My breathing came out as pants as I could feel the bone and skin starting to replace itself. With a little clang, the tiny bullet was finally out of my body. I sighed. "That hurt."

"That was –" Howard stopped. I looked back at him. For a few seconds, I thought he was going to run. Howard had witnessed my healing before, but not to this extent. I should have died or been paralyzed. But I was very much alive and slowly regaining feeling in my legs and feet. "That was gross."

I laughed. "You have no idea," we both chuckled for a minute. When the awkwardness died down, I turned on my back. Howard was quick to try and help me. "Thank you. I couldn't – I didn't want to do that out there. And you didn't leave me."

"Hey, I won't leave you, dollface. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Howard Stark with a platonic female friend. Who'd have thought?"

"Yeah," Howard smiled softly. "Who'd have thought?"

* * *

When I was able to walk again, Howard had given me a lab coat to cover up the blood. He slipped out of the room to make his rounds and be seen. I slid on the white coat; it covered everything down to the back of my knees. That was good. But even if someone did see the blood and started asking questions I was close enough to Erskine…Abraham… His body was gone when I left the room. I was able to join the masses with no problem. Some military officials were already taking information down from the people who were still waiting around. I overheard that Steve had run down the man who caused all of this. Apparently, he committed suicide in Steve's hands. Cyanide tooth capsule. Nasty thing.

It was another hour before Howard met up with me again. He told me we had to leave before the wrong people showed up asking questions. He led me back up the stairs, through the hall and into the shop. The compromised antique shop. This place would never be able to be used again. The walls and many of the items were riddled with bullet holes. The front window was blasted out too. When I was standing around, I also heard that the old woman who ran the place had been killed.

We were taken to another facility at an unknown location to regroup with the Colonel, politicians, and SSR agents. Once there, Howard and I were split up. He was taken to another room which meant that whatever conversation he was involved in was definitely above my pay grade. A nurse found me standing around awkwardly and led me to a medical room. She told me that Steve had asked for me specifically and wouldn't let anyone touch him until he saw me. Steve was sitting on an examination table, soaking wet. He was staring off into space when I knocked lightly on the doorframe.

"Hey." Steve remained silent. He looked over at the nurse and she scrambled away. "You look cold."

Steve shrugged. The nurse came back with some towels and fresh clothes. When he didn't move, I grabbed the dry things and thanked her. A doctor walked in and he and the nurse started whispering to each other. I set the clothes aside and handed the towel to Steve. His movement was slow, but he took the towel, rubbing his head. The clomping of the nurse's heels told me she was right behind me but I couldn't turn around. Steve looked so heartbroken. I could only describe it as a kicked puppy; wide unseeing eyes, droopy face, tight lips.

"Please, Doctor Mitchell." That caught my attention. I wasn't aware that many people knew I was a doctor. Then again, I had been working with the SSR and insisted they used 'doctor' instead of 'miss'. "He needs to change. We're also going to take some blood samples."

I nodded in response. Steve had the towel over his shoulders when I placed my hand on his arm. I gave it a little comforting squeeze. It was something that was becoming a little habit. Even through the towel and even though he wasn't flexing, I could now feel the hulking muscle he had gained just hours ago. I turned around and walked away to give Steve some privacy. When I was at the door, Steve spoke up.

"Macie? Are you bleeding?" Oh shit, I thought. My blood had soaked through the coat, I thought I was being careful. My hand went instantly to my lower back as I turned around to face Steve. "Your legs," he stated. I looked down, lifting my right leg back. My stockings were splattered with dried blood.

"I'm fine," I told him too quickly. "It must have been from…" I couldn't finish that sentence. Steve already felt bad enough as it were.

"I saw you. You tried to push Doctor Erskine out of the way. That man fired three bullets. Two hit Erskine. Are you sure –"

"Steve, if I had been shot I wouldn't be here right now. I'm fine."

I lied. I had to lie. One too many people already knew about me. As much as the little girl inside was screaming at me, I wouldn't tell him. At least, not until the right moment. I turned to the nurse and told her I was going to stay. Steve desperately needed a friend and since Bucky couldn't be with him, I decided I was going to be his friend. He reminded me so much of Peter. Maybe that's why I had taken everything that happened to him so personally. Not because he was my hero, but because of my own guilt.

I sat next to Steve as the nurse began taking his blood. I didn't really know what to do. Comforting people was never really my forte. People in general aren't really my forte. I'd say I'm a good doctor and you don't really need people skills to do surgery.

Peggy came in at one point. Steve was too inside his own mind to even notice. She had a rather thick file in hand. I assumed it was everything on the formula. Erskine's body was hardly cold and yet the SSR had already managed to confiscate his things. No doubt to keep out of the wrong hands.

The nurse had just taken away a third pouch of blood when Steve rolled down his sleeve. "I think you got enough," he told her firmly. He was right. They had taken enough of Steve's blood to make a normal man pass out.

"Any hope of reproducing a program is locked inside your genetic code," Peggy explained. "But without Dr. Erskine it will take years."

"He deserved more than this," Steve got up. I could tell he was trying to figure out his next move. What would happen next?

"If it could only work once, he'd be proud it was you," Peggy sighed. She opened the file and pulled out a small packet. She handed it to Steve. When I stood by his side, I saw that the front was stamped with a large 'CONFIDENTIAL'. Inside held all the information the SSR had on the Nazi division called HYDRA and their leader Johann Schmidt.

Steve flipped to the first page which had a clipping of the HYDRA leader. Red Skull, they called him. "This is the guy Erskine used his serum on," Steve asked.

"Yes and apparently with less than appealing affects."

Peggy turned on her heel and left the medical room. Steve and I followed her down hallways, around corners, and to a double door. She knocked twice, paused, then twice again. The metal doors screeched open. I could hear voices over the sounds of metal being cut and machines whirling. Peggy led Steve and I down the stairs and into a large basement where scientists were working on an old fashioned submarine. Well, they were old to me. It must have been pretty high-tech to everyone else. Howard was sitting on a chair examining the controls while Colonel Philips and the Senator were arguing.

"HYDRA's practically a cult," the Colonel told the Senator. Peggy, Steve, and I had just joined the small group when Philips said that Schmidt's followers worshiped him.

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Spoke to the President this morning," Philips shrugged. He walked away from the Senator and faced us. I knew he was speaking directly to Peggy next. "As of today the SSR is being re-tasked."

"Colonel," she asked in confusion.

"We are taking the fight to Hydra. Pack your bags Agent Carter," he told her. Then he looked back at Howard. "You too, Stark." I had a terrible feeling in my gut when Philips looked at me. "Dr. Mitchell, since Dr. Erskine is no longer with us, and you worked with him personally, you're coming too. You're flying to London tonight."

Chaos erupted.

"I didn't have anything to do with the serum," I shouted.

"Sir, if you're going after Schmidt, I want in," Steve requested.

"Dr. Mitchell is not a part of the SSR," the Senator protested.

"I agree with the Senator here, it's too dangerous," Howard decided.

"Quiet! All of you!"

The room was silent. The lines on the old Colonel's face grew darker and deeper as he frowned. He pointed to me, "You have no say. Welcome to the SSR, Dr. Mitchell, you've been drafted on the sole purpose that you are, in fact, a doctor." He then looked at Steve with distain, "You're an experiment. You're going to Alamogordo."

Philips was walking away when Steve called out to him, "The serum worked."

"I asked for an army and all I got was you. You are not enough."

Steve looked defeated as Philips walked up the stairs. It was when he was completely out of sight that the Senator walked over to Steve and offered his condolences. He also told Steve that he could be of better use to the country. His aide brought over a newspaper which had Steve on the cover holding a cab door. It was a front page report of how he saved a child from a Nazi attack. Steve didn't look too enthused until the Senator said that he thought Steve was a soldier. I knew exactly where this was going. This was the Senator offering Steve a chance to be able to serve on what was known as the 'most important battlefield of the war'. Steve accepted.

Just like that, Steve Rogers was swept off to be promoted as America's hero. Dressed in the stars and stripes. Brightly colored cotton and spandex stars and stripes. Steve's rise as Captain America. Watch out HYDRA, Captain America's coming for you, one war bond at a time.


	15. Chapter 14

Ur fan: Thanks for your review! I don't want to turn her too much into a Mary Sue and changing things, I believe, would do just that. It's a huge struggle for her because she is stuck between what is right and screwing up her own future-past. She knows what's at stake either way and it's killing her inside. But I'll touch on that later. Here's another chapter to make up for my long ass absence lol.

 _ **Chapter 14: Doctor Mitchell**_

It had been months since I was drafted into the SSR and shipped off to London. While Peggy was off fighting or spying or whatever, Howard was sent to some lab where he was creating weapons. I had been dropped off in London at the nearest SSR-run hospital and left there. Wasn't told why. Wasn't given a specific task. They just left me. Fucking great. Thanks a bunch SSR. You're wonderful. All loathing aside, I was actually doing what I had went to school for. I was being a doctor. After the Blitz in London, many of the facilities had been damaged or destroyed and never repaired. I stayed in the worst part of the city for at least four months. There was rubble everywhere. You couldn't go a few feet without stepping into some sort of flood. At least the bodies were recovered. Most of them anyway.

In London, I rotated from makeshift hospital to makeshift hospital. It was nothing like I had ever seen before. This war was disgusting. You don't understand the loss and horror until you've lived it yourself. Men would be carried in the hospitals, screeching for their lives; crying out to be saved. Their limbs missing, eyes gouged out, skin bubbling from burns and gas, minds snapped from the things they had seen. My fellow doctors and nurses would work until they dropped. Once they were unable to take care of themselves, someone else would take their place. This rotation happened at every facility I went to. When I started, I told myself I would use my healing ability on anyone I could. I didn't care if it was too risky. I just wanted to ease some pain, you know? By the end of the second month, I had stopped. There were too many. I couldn't help them all.

My only solace from the horrors came from letters. I'd hear from Steve every so often. He'd tell me what city he was currently in and how many bonds he sold there. It made me smile to know that he was finally getting used to the idea of his role in the war. He even sent me a coveted first edition of his comic! I didn't want to ruin it so I had it shipped back to Howard's. Peggy also sent me letters. Formal letters, but she still wrote. Bucky and I were also still exchanging letters. They were short and few between, but I liked them the most. Howard's were long and full of weird ideas for inventions he was going to attempt after the war was over. He wanted to perfect his reversion technology and finally make a car fly. I hoped I'd get to see that. Howard also voiced his concern for me. Awhile back, a facility I was working in had been bombed when I was doing my rounds out on the field. He urged me to go to the country where it was safer but I responded that I needed to help. There was a serious lack of doctors anyway and, even though I was a woman, I felt it was my duty. I couldn't be selfish. I had these skills that were desperately needed. For every soldier that died, I saved two.

* * *

I had been placed in a small town a few miles from Normandy when I saw an old friend. He was with a Canadian company. They had been on the front, fired upon by canons and gas before being sent back to regroup. I had a soldier on my table whose arm had been almost blown off. It was just hanging on. If we didn't amputate it would get infected. I was used to the metallic scent of blood by the time I began the operation. We didn't have enough anesthetic to go around so I had to numb what was left of the soldier's arm to the shoulder. So he had to remain awake; thrashing, crying. A petite nurse had tried to calm him down but he threw her to the ground.

"Don't take my arm! Please! Please, Doc, you can't!" The nurse bounced up, unfazed. She had just gotten a bind around the soldier's legs when I heard his voice from behind me. It was rough like gravel but there was a tinge of softness.

"Sorese!"

His tan uniform was splattered with blood. Not his, I assumed, because there was not a mark on him. His skin, what I could see of it anyway, was dirty and also bloody. But it was also unblemished by scars or abrasions. His muscles were bulging under his shirt as he crossed his arms, watching his fellow soldier wriggle around like a worm. He had a cigar hanging from the corner of his mouth which showed off his slightly pointed canines. I briefly wondered where he had gotten the cigar since they were hard to come by. The mutton chop facial hair was out of style just as the upturned tips of hair on both sides of his head were. It was Logan.

"Jim," Sorese cried out. "Jim, don't let them take my arm, pal!"

I stuttered. I was not expecting to come across my friend and mentor. "He needs to be held down," the nurse told the Wolverine. "He lost a lot of blood but Dr. Mitchell and I were able to stem the bleeding for the amputation. Are you here to assist?"

Logan nodded and in a few large strides, was standing behind the soldier's head. He places his massive hands at the man's shoulders and looked down. His face was stern. "Stop giving these gals trouble. They're tryna save you."

Sorese looked between myself and Logan. Once he determined it was okay, he grabbed Logan's wrist with his good arm and shut his eyes tightly. His face nearly went white. The first scream he let out was the worst. I'm sure the whole camp heard it. I won't describe it because the memory is too painful. The nurse assisting me quickly grabbed a clean rag and shoved it in the soldier's mouth. This was to muffle the screaming and so he wouldn't choke on his tongue. Even though I knew he wouldn't feel anything, he kept screaming until I had fully cut off the beyond damaged appendage and put the bloody bone saw aside to be cleaned. The nurse quickly bandaged the stump. Logan removed the rag and Sorese let out a shuttered breath.

"Thank you," I told the nurse. I still didn't know her name. I never asked for names anymore. At least, not since my time in London. "We need to move him to a clean area where he can heal and be checked on."

Before the nurse left to find help, she turned to Logan, "Are you next?"

"What? Naw, I ain't hurt," Logan grunted.

"Then please leave. There are too many wounded men and not enough hands." I almost laughed. The tiny Parisian nurse had guts. No one told off the Wolverine and got away with it.

The nurse scurried off, leaving me to stare at Logan. He looked younger. Or the same? I couldn't tell. But he still held himself with the same standoffish stance. I wish he knew me. Logan always had a way of knowing what I was dealing with; he knew my inner anger and self-hatred. He had gone through the Weapon X program and I could kill things with one touch. We both had strong healing factors that kept us from getting sick or dying. I loved Wolverine. And, even though he never actually showed it, he looked out for me. We were so connected that we could find each other when something was wrong. I tracked him all the way to Canada once because Omega Red had captured him. Boy was he glad to see me, he had – well, that doesn't matter now. What mattered was turning around, walking out of that tent, and forgetting I saw him. When my legs finally got the message, Logan spoke.

"Thanks. For patching him up. He saved my life. Jumped in front of a German."

I turned around and caught the soft look on Logan's face. He wasn't all steel yet. That wasn't for another few decades. Another war or two. "You're welcome," I said just as softly. With another grunt, he was gone.

I wouldn't see Logan for the rest of the war. In fact, I wouldn't see him for another couple of decades. He wouldn't know my face then either. I told myself to keep it together. Don't break down until you're alone. Don't let anyone see you shut down. I knew if I saw someone from my future-past that they might not know me. But I didn't think it would have such an impact. Once I was out of sight from other people, I broke. The tears and the sobs started and wouldn't stop. I was not weak. But no one could go through what I had the past months and not break. War breaks people. But it brings them together too. I hadn't felt at all close to humanity until I was thrown into this life. This life wouldn't let me revert to the person I once was. The thought that I was becoming a better Macie had kept me going.

* * *

I was in Italy in November of 1943. A base was set up in the middle of a forest just a few miles away from a Hydra facility beyond the Austrian border. The army units were gearing up to attack when I joined the medical team. It was Peggy who greeted me upon arrival. She wasn't expecting the hug when I threw my body at her. I smiled when she gently patted my back, giving me a little squeeze.

"Good to see you, Macie," she said. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a letter. When she handed it to me I was surprised to read that it was not from her, but Bucky. "I've been overseeing that the men here have all they need for this mission. To my surprise, I found someone who claimed to know you. He gave me this, in case I caught you first."

"Bucky is here," I whispered, clutching the letter to my chest. After everything, the prospect of seeing James Buchanan Barnes again was like a light in the dim tunnel I was traveling.

"His company, the 107th, left yesterday for the Hydra facility."

My excitement fell a little. But he was here! In the same camp I was. He'd come back and I'd – what? I'd what? I never got the chance to send the letter I had written all those months ago before Steve was turned super. He didn't know that I had slowly been falling for him letter by letter or that I wanted to dance with him again or that I thought he was compassionate and caring and patient. He never received that praise from me. But he would. When the 107th returned to the base I would be there to greet him. It would be like in those old movies where the girl runs into the man's arms and they proclaim their love.

But that didn't happen that way. Less than fifty of the two-hundred 107th came back. Broken. Beaten. All others had been killed or taken as prisoners of war. We had our hands full at the medical tents. Many of the soldiers who came back had strange burn-like wounds but they were too clean to be fire. Fire would leave red and blistered skin. The skin around these wounds were blackened and left no extra wounds. One of the soldiers I had treated wouldn't stop blabbering about blue fire. It hit his friend and the guy disintegrated into nothing. What kind of weapon left not even ashes?

It had been almost two days since the 107th was cut down. Peggy had left for another mission in Paris. Before she had gone, she urged me to read the letter from Bucky. I didn't have the guts. Part of me thought it might be the last. I couldn't stomach that. But I knew he'd come back. Still, Howard once told me that things could change. It upset me. What ended up keeping my hopes up was the thought I might see Steve. He was in Europe too, making his rounds as Captain America, trying to rally the troops. Truth, Freedom, and Justice couldn't be bogged down by one missing soldier.

His attempt finally came to Italy. Specifically, the base I was at. It was a dismal day. But then again, all the days had been dismal since what was left of the 107th came back. A few of the guys set up a small stage and then a few other people started dressing the stage. The background was a bright American flag with two large eagles on top of pillars. The rest of the stage was draped in red, white, and blue fabrics. It definitely stood out. Not many men had showed up at first. There was a small opening band playing popular music from back home. Not even swing could lift the men's spirits.

By the time Steve took the stage, everyone at base was watching. I was standing off to the side at the front of the medical tent. One of my patients, Private Purnell, had lost his leg and needed help with his crutches. As I helped him stay upright, his eyes lit up. "Can you believe Captain America is actually here," the young man asked me.

"Pinch me I'm dreaming," I responded sarcastically. The private nudged me with his elbow. I just smiled.

"You think he's a looker? My gal back home adores him."

"Yeah," I said softly. "He's quite the looker. But I prefer the cocky yet silent romantic type."

"Oh, so you do have a sweetheart? You know, some of the boys have been placing bets if you were spoken for or not."

I laughed. "Spoken for? No. But there is – was someone special."

Private Purnell's face fell. "I'm sorry, Doc."

"Don't be," I told him. "I think he's still out there. Oh! It's starting!"

With a big fanfare, Steve stepped out on the stage. He flashed a winning smile, saluting the troops. A few people clapped but nothing more. Steve didn't let the mood deter him. "How many of you ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw," he asked as enthusiastically as he could. There was complete silence except from the occasional cough or two. "Okay. Uh…I need a volunteer?"

"Go volunteer, Doc," Purnell chuckled.

"Not on your life," I smirked back. I was enjoying the show too much.

"I already volunteered! How do you think I got here," a heckler shouted from somewhere in the audience sitting down. There was a chorus of laughs. "Bring out the girls!"

With a roaring cheer from the men, Steve frantically looked back at his dancers. "I think they only know the one song. But um…let me – I'll see what I can do, fellas."

"You do that, sweetheart," another soldier yelled.

Someone else complimented Steve's boots and called him Tinker Bell. This was not going well. One of the older doctors passed by and I called out to him. I asked if he could take care of Private Purnell while I saw to other patients up front. The man gave me a tired nod and helped Purnell with his crutches. As I made my way to the side of the stage, Steve struggled to communicate to the men that they were all on the same side. A soldier pulled his pants down and asked Steve to sign his ass. More loud laughter erupted. It was nice to hear the men having a good time, but not at the expense of my friend.

When the tomatoes started flying, Steve blocked them with his shield. Not knowing what else to do, Steve got the dancers to get on stage. There was a resounding chorus of catcalls and whistles for the dancers in short skirts. The music for their song began and drowned out the men. I pushed passed soldiers as I made my way to the back of the stage. When I finally pushed passed the final soldier, I was greeted by the stage manager who told me rather rudely to go away.

"Steve," I called to him.

Steve poked his head out from his tent and smiled. A large grin plastered his face as he came out. "Let her through."

I walked up to him with an equally large grin on my face. "Hello," I said eagerly. Before I could say anything else, he wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a hug. I wasn't expecting it. But I returned the gesture. When we parted, he looked confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a doctor, Steve. They needed someone here so I volunteered."

"Are you okay? I hadn't heard from you in a while and I –"

"As well as I can be, Steve."

We took a seat on the wooden steps backstage and started talking. We talked about everything since we last saw each other in Brooklyn. Steve talked the most. He had a lot more to say than I did. From his first performance to his film clips, he recounted whatever he left out of his letters. I just took it all in. The way he smiled when he spoke of how kids would come up to him after shows and tell him he was their hero, filled my heart with joy. There was definitely more to Captain America than he had initially thought. Symbol be damned.

Steve and I stayed together even when the rain came. The soldiers scattered to tents and the dancers hurried off backstage. No one wanted to be out in the mud. But Steve and I found a spot under the awning of the stage and we sat together in silence. He began drawing in a sketchbook while I took some of his paper and started writing a letter to Howard. I dove right in about how I saw and talked to someone from my future. The funny thing was I realized I didn't say 'future' but 'old life'. Like my brain just knew I wasn't going back. This was my life now. My new life. Howard, Steve, everyone here, they were my life now.

When I looked over to Steve he was deep in concentration. He was shading a shadow for a drawing he had just done. It was a monkey in the Captain America suit on a unicycle. There were shapes of people below laughing and pointing. On the page next to it was a drawing of Italy and a lovely sketch of a train. A shudder went down my back thinking about the horror and loss Steve would face on a train.

"Hello, Steve. Macie," a soft voice called out.

We turned around to see Peggy. "Hi," my friend replied in almost shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Officially, I'm not here at all," the SSR agent told us. She sat on a stool, staring at Steve. "I caught your performance."

"Yeah. Uh…I had to improvise a little bit," a soft smile spread across my face as I listened to Steve try to explain the disaster of a show for the soldiers. "Crowds I'm used to are usually more…uh…twelve."

"You did your best," I told my friend as I patted his arm. Looking between Peggy and Steve, I realized that I should leave them alone. They had this…well it was…something was growing between them. I know because I've felt it before. It was a growing attraction that one doesn't want to admit. I could see it in Peggy's eyes. It was there from the day Steve threw himself on the dummy grenade. Steve had it from the moment he saw Peggy's resolve. They would be sweet together. They didn't need me in the way.

I stood up, excused myself, and walked out into the rain. I was drenched the moment I left the shelter of the stage awning. I didn't care. It wasn't a cold rain. I hadn't been walking for long before I heard the honking of a vehicle horn. A medical truck pulled up next to the tent. Two soldiers carrying a stretcher burst out of the back doors. They rushed inside. That's when I took off. Mud flew up everywhere, but I didn't care. Technically, I had been on my break when I was with Steve. I'd never abandon a shift. But when I was needed, no matter what I'm doing, I go help.

When I reached the medical tent I was greeted by the head doctor. He was a stern man of forty-five who disliked _any_ people of color, Germans, and women doctors. So basically most of the world. His arms were so tightly crossed, I thought his chest was going to implode. "Miss Mitchell," he seethed. "Why have you come into my tent muddy and wet?"

"It's raining, doctor. Unless you haven't noticed," I responded rather quickly. I tried to get around him but he threw out his arm, stopping me in my tracks. "Excuse me. The 107th is my jurisdiction. The Colonel placed those men under my care with nurses of my choice. Let. Me. Through."

"I don't care what the Colonel said. The only way you're getting through is if you get cleaned up. Make yourself look presentable for the men here. You look like you've been rolling through the mud like some sort of tramp."

The man on the stretcher wailed in pain. "That man needs medical attention," I grit out, trying not to cause a scene.

"And I'll give it to him. I'm sure he'll do much better without a woman treating him. If it comes to amputation, he needs a strong doctor." The moment he said 'amputation', red started creeping into my vision. I started to breathe a little harder as the screams from the Canadian man in France bounced around my skull. My fists clenched, ready to deck the asshole in the face when someone shouted my name. Howard was standing under an umbrella outside. It took my brain a few seconds to process that he was here in Italy. He was waving his arm frantically, motioning for me to follow him. I turned away from my colleague for two seconds when he muttered, "Run to your Doll Dizzy lover, Share Crop. Leave the real work to the men."

The red became green as I turned around and punched the idiot right in the nose. He screamed as he went down, holding his face. I felt his tooth cut into my skin as I shook the minor pain off. Soldiers were watching now. One even hooted. I turned and ran out to a stunned Howard. He quickly turned us away, leading me to the Colonel's tent with a hand on my back.

I might have lost the respect of some of the men back there. But no one said a bad thing about Howard to me and got away with it. He may have been a little promiscuous but he was a good man. I protected my friends. Doctor Dipshit had it coming. We were in a war. If I had to protect myself from the enemy, I would. And you never know who your enemy is until they're standing right in front of you.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: Into the Tentacles of Hydra**_

Colonel Philips was in the middle of a conversation with Steve when Howard and I arrived at his tent. He had pens and papers spread out all over his desk. No doubt writing to the families of the fallen. Steve was pestering him about the men who had been captured. He was adamant about planning a rescue mission. I knew if there was any inkling that Bucky was alive, Steve would be busting down doors to find him. And then, if not, at least he saved other lives trying. But according to Philips, the only rescue mission being planned was 'winning the war'.

To Steve Rogers, 'winning the war' was not good enough. Despite being over thirty miles into Austria and at a heavily fortified facility, Steve still insisted on a rescue mission. Men would be lost trying to recover those captured. Steve understood this. I did too as I stood close to Howard and Peggy, listening to the heated back and forth between Colonel and fake Captain. Philips, who had enough, walked away. It was a sign that Steve should too. But as Philips approached a military map, Steve stood behind him, looking it over. On it were pins indicating where the soldiers were prisoners.

When he walked away, Peggy stared at the map. Her eyes nearly went wide in understanding of what Steve was going to do. Philips looked at the three of us, exasperated. He told us to go away and get back to our own jobs. Peggy cursed at him under her breath and walked out of the tent. I pulled Howard along and we followed the agent behind the stage where Steve was frantically packing a bag. He had removed his coat and was in full Captain America uniform.

"So you're just going to walk into Austria," she stated. Steve didn't stop packing. "You heard the Colonel. Your friend is most likely dead."

"You don't know that."

"Even so, he's devising a strategy to take –"

"By the time he's done that, it could be too late," Steve raised his voice at Peggy. He shook his head, slipping on a brown leather jacket over his cotton suit. He grabbed the bag and hurried out of the tent.

"Steve," Peggy called after him. She and an oddly silent Howard followed him. My heart thumped as my sight landed on a blue helmet with a white 'A' on it. I grabbed it and hurried out of the tent.

It had stopped raining. Steve was sitting in a truck with his shield and bag in the back, clearly prepared to drive over enemy lines. "Did you mean that," he asked Peggy as I approached.

"Every word."

"Then you gotta let me go."

"And I'm going with you," I said, standing next to the passenger side of the car.

"No. No way," Steve shook his head. "It's too dangerous and you –"

"I can take care of myself, Steve. Besides, I live for danger," I held out the dancer's helmet for him to take. "Partners?"

"I don't want something to happen to you."

"Something probably will happen to me. But I want to do this. I'm ready to go into battle with Captain America."

"If you get hurt –"

"She won't," Howard suddenly spoke up. He was leaning against the back of the truck, umbrella hanging off his arm. "She won't get hurt. This dame's full of surprises, aren't ya, dollface?"

I smiled at him. Howard winked. Steve sighed and took the helmet, "Fine. You can come with me. But you're staying with the truck!"

"Truck," Howard asked. "So…you don't want me to fly you over? I was going to offer but…"

"You can fly," Steve asked with hope in his voice.

"Sure can."

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Howard had commandeered a small two-person cargo plane. It had no distinguishable markings so it would be easier to fly over enemy territory. When we were up in the air, Peggy began pulling out maps from a bag she brought. One was just terrain and another showed buildings. Steve had placed the helmet on his head. A pair of goggles were now strapped to the font as well. While he was strapping his bag of weapons to his body, Peggy began to explain what we were up against. I was clipping a hunting knife holster to my thigh when she said the facility looked like a factory of some kind. That sounded familiar. At least I knew history was repeating itself. That meant everyone would be saved.

"Looks like I can drop you 'round their doorstep," Howard yelled, cutting Peggy off.

"Just get me in as close as you can," he yelled back. "You know, you three are gonna be in a lot of trouble."

"And you won't," Peggy responded with concern in her voice. Again with the third wheel thing. I started to feel like I would always be a third wheel in Steve and Peggy's conversations. I got up to go to the front of the plane.

Howard glanced at me as I slid into the co-pilot seat. I tilted my head back to the two. "They just need to admit they like each other," I said to him softly.

"They're tough. Like you, dollface. Well, Rogers not so much. Agent Carter…well that's another story."

"Yeah well, everyone's gotta admit that they're in love sometime."

"You think its love," Howard asked me in surprise. His brow was furrowed in thought.

"I know it. It took me a long time to admit I loved Peter. By then, it was too late, you know?"

Howard didn't respond. His lips twitched up. We were both quiet, trying to strain our ears to hear Peggy and Steve's conversation. Then, Howard chuckled. "Watch this," he smirked at me. Then, eyes still on the sky, he leaned his head back. "Agent Carter, if we're not in too much of a hurry, I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late night fondue."

I almost laughed as Steve stared at Peggy with wide eyes. She looked awkward, not knowing what to say. "Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen," Peggy finally said. "He's mad enough to brave this airspace. We're lucky to have him."

What Steve said next made me choke on my own saliva. "So you two…? Do you…fondue?"

Howard could hardly contain his giggles. I had to punch his arm to get him to shut up. I mean, it was funny as hell. Howard confessed to me that he liked women like Peggy. Not Peggy per say, but strong women like her. Someone who could take care of herself, not a damsel. I knew he'd eventually find her. Howard deserved happiness. He just wasn't willing to go out and find it. It had to find him. I told him that once before a date he had with a Hollywood actress. He laughed it off. When he got home that night he had told me over coffee and witty banter that she was definitely not his definition of happiness. She was gorgeous but lacking in the brains department. He wanted someone who could keep up with his wit. I didn't realize exactly what he was trying to say; but maybe I should have.

We came under enemy fire just as Peggy handed Steve a transponder. I was almost bumped out of my seat when a blast came close to the nose of the aircraft. Howard leaned back, pulling the controls up to get away from another blast. I stood up with one hand on the roof to steady myself. I placed a quick kiss on Howard's cheek and told him to be careful.

"You better make it back, dollface," he yelled at me while trying to keep the plane level.

"I always come back, Howard," I yelled back.

Steve was already at the door of the plane when Peggy panicked, "Get back here! We're taking you in all the way!"

I grabbed the satchel of weapons I assembled and pulled it over my shoulder. When I joined Steve at the door he stopped me. "I told you I'm coming with you," I shouted over the roar of the wind and blasting of bombs.

"No!" We did not have time to argue.

"Too bad, Steve! You need backup down there! I know what I'm doing!"

"It's not safe," he tried to reason with me again.

"Then you'll be glad I have your back, won't you?"

Steve's jaw twitched. He then reluctantly held out his hand which I took. I started strapping myself to his front. Better to use one parachute than two. As I was doing this, he yelled at Peggy, "As soon as I'm free, turn this thing around and get the hell outta here!"

"You can't give me orders!"

"The hell I can't," I thought I heard Steve laugh a little. "I'm a Captain!" Then he jumped.

* * *

My eyes watered and closed on their own accord as the wind rushed passed us at a dangerous pace. I couldn't hear my own breathing but I was able to feel Steve's chest rise and fall at a rapid rate. We were suddenly jerked up when Steve pulled on the parachute lever and it opened up, slowing us down before we hit the ground at body-breaking speed. Bombs were still going off around us as we got closer and closer to the ground. But we could not see where the ground was. The land was coated with a thick fog. I had overheard Peggy telling Steve that this part of the country was all bog and dead trees. Trees which could be deadly were you to land on the sharp end of a branch. I just barely heard Steve ask if I could see the ground. Instead of responding, I unbuckled the clasps holding me to Steve and I started freefalling. He screamed.

Ten feet. That's how far from the ground we were. I broke my leg. I had held in a shriek so not to worry Steve and alert any HYDRA nearby. It was positioned at a right angle when I looked at it. I knew I had to reset it before Steve landed. He was still shouting and calling my name from somewhere above. So I took my ankle and knee and forced my leg straight which caused me to accidently let out a shout of pain. The bone reset itself and everything else healed up too just as I heard Steve tumble to the ground. His face was as white as the fog when he found me, standing against a tree, picking my nails like nothing had happened.

"Macie," he rushed to me, tugging at my arms and looking me over. "I heard you scream! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I reassured my friend.

"Fine? You're fine! Macie, you dropped to the ground! We couldn't even see the ground! That had to be nine feet, maybe more. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I found the ground," I stated. "Now let's go."

Steve grabbed my arm. I tried to pull it away but Steve's grip was like a vice. "No," he growled. "Something's wrong. You knew you wouldn't get hurt, didn't you?"

"What," I asked slowly. Steve's grip was getting harder and harder. I was glad I was still wearing my olive military button-down so he wouldn't see the nonexistent bruise.

"Why did you want to come here? You've been acting odd since we got on the plane. Like you knew something. What are you hiding, Macie?"

"Are you kidding me, Steve? I'm not hiding anything. You came here to save those soldiers. I came here to save you. So let's move."

Steve suddenly pushed me against a tree. The action shocked me because, until now, I had never seen him so mad. "How do I know you're not a spy?!"

"Me! A sp – you think I'm a spy?! You're one to talk," I knew I would regret those words.

"Me?"

"Yeah! Maybe – maybe Erskine was still working for Hydra when the SSR 'saved him'. And he thought 'hey, if I find a super skinny kid with no luck of getting into the army maybe I can turn him to the dark side of the Force'. So maybe you've been HYDRA all along. You infiltrated the army and pretended to suck at everything, knowing you were smarter than all the idiots Philips chose for the program. So you were the glorified Chosen One. Ran down that HYDRA agent who shot me and Erskine like you planned and won over America. Now you're here and this has all been an elaborate plan from the get-go! I bet old Adolf is a dear friend of yo –"

I wasn't able to finish that sentence. Steve Rogers, good-guy Captain America, punched me, a woman, in the face. I wasn't trying to rile him up and I definitely didn't think he'd clock me so hard. He had used all his new strength. I heard and felt my jaw crack as I went tumbling to the ground. By the horrified look on his face, he heard it too. Just like I had done to Doctor Dumbass, he had split my upper lip up to my nostril. I tasted so much blood. That really hurt.

"Oh no. Macie. Oh man, Macie I'm so sorry," Steve immediately started apologizing. He crouched down in front of me. I didn't stop him before he grabbed my face to assess the damage. "I didn't mean – Oh God. You need medical – you – you –"

Steve stopped. His mouth practically dropped to the ground as I took my chin and snapped my jaw back in place. I moved it around to make sure it felt right. I wiped the blood from my face and spit out what was in my mouth. Steve's eyes bulged out of his head as he watched the deep split heal back into smooth skin. "Damn," I muttered then spit more blood on the dirt. "My jaw must have been misaligned for a long time. Thanks."

Steve was flabbergasted, "What – how – you just – and your lip…?"

"Yeah that," I looked away. I wasn't planning on telling Steve about what I could do, but he literally witnessed it. No skirting around that. "Long story short, my body can heal itself. I'm a Mutant…surprise! Oh – you probably don't know what that is. Anyway, I can also produce poison too…and heal others." Steve jumped back in shock as my eyes glowed a dull green. A small cloud of green gaseous poison floated through my fingertips. I closed my hand and it was gone. "The healing and poison go hand-in-hand. I'd die without my healing ability because of all the poison in my body. That's the worst, let me tell you," I laughed. Steve's face was still in shock so I gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry for what I said. It was wrong and I was mad. I know you're not Hydra and neither am I. I didn't know what it was until Brooklyn. Anyway, we gonna attack this place or not?"

I stood up, cracking my knuckles. I didn't wait for Steve as I took off in the direction Peggy told us the factory would be in. Steve trailed behind me as I walked through the fog, sort of not really knowing if I was going in the right direction. I wasn't concentrated on the mission. I was too worried about what Steve was thinking. It was getting darker and colder as we crept through the fog. The silence was tearing me apart inside, but I knew I needed to shake it off. If we were to save these soldiers I needed to get it together.

In the distance, I saw moving lights. Steve had seen them too because he came up beside me. Together we ran along the trees and fog, staying out of sight. The lights were coming from a watch tower surrounded by a wire fence and a dozen or so HYDRA soldiers.

Steve put a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little, not expecting him to want to touch me. "Not hiding anything, huh," he whispered.

"Everyone has their secrets," I responded as I assessed the fence. The place was completely surrounded but there had to be a way in.

"When this is over, you are going to tell me the long story, right?"

"You really want to know everything," I asked in disbelief. Disbelief because we were about to attack a HYDRA base and he wanted to talk about this now. Also, disbelief because of the softness in his voice. It was the same kind of softness Jean Grey had used when she told me that my gift wasn't a curse.

"Partners," Steve held out his hand.

"Partners," I whispered as we shook.

The sound of vehicles approaching caught our attention. We crouched down behind some trees and watched as a caravan of army trucks led by a motorcycle head towards the wire fence. Steve and I waited until the last truck passed before we ran after it. With his super agility, Steve was able to catch up and jump into the truck bed before I could even latch onto the bars going up the side. I heard the sound of a scuffle and a man was thrown out of the back of the truck. I hung off the side of the truck as another body was thrown out. I ducked under the tarp and saw Steve sitting on a wooden bench.

"Thanks for the help," he said breathlessly.

"I thought I'd let you get the first one," I shrugged.

We stayed silent as the trucks continued on passed the wire fence. When the truck slowed down, Steve and I prepared for a fight. It turned slightly to the right and stopped. Then the truck began backing up. The tarp flapped in the cool wind as the truck bed hit something making both of us jerk forward. We were completely stopped now. Steve looked over at me and nodded. We had to be ready for whatever was to happen next.

Steve and I stepped right behind the tarp. I stood behind him as he held up his shield for cover. When the flap was opened. Steve thrust the shield into a person, making him fly back. I jumped out and made sure the coast was clear before signaling for Steve. We jumped off of what was an unloading platform and ran for cover between army trucks. They weren't trucks at all. They were tanks unlike I had ever seen online or in history books before. These were like some brand new design no one ever knew about. I gasped and pressed myself against one of the tanks as a beam of light slowly moved passed us. When it was safe, we left the cover of the tanks and I followed Steve towards a wall that led right to the factory. We climbed up the back of a tank and like a cat, Steve pounced up. He landed in a crouch as I scoffed. He was becoming quite the showoff.

I had to pull myself up, but we were running for the large factory before I knew it. I was surprised at how little security there actually was. All the Hydra soldiers must have either been stationed at the fence, unloading platform, or inside the facility. It wasn't hard to run all the way down the wall undetected. Once we hit the end where the wall met the building, Steve and I went back-to-back looking for an entrance. There was one on my side a few yards from us. A guard was posted at the door.

I elbowed Steve to let him know what I found. I was the one who jumped down first. I walked as close along the side of the building as I possibly could without causing any unwanted attention. Thankfully, a muffled voice in German came over a P.A. system. This caused the guard to look the opposite direction. I grabbed the knife out of my holster and flipped it in my hand. When I got close enough, I brought the metal hilt down on the back of the guard's head. Steve caught the man before he hit the ground. I would have just let him fall, but Steve was such a nice guy. I also would have stabbed him, but Steve wouldn't have approved of that.

I jiggled the doorknob and to our delight, it was unlocked. Steve pushed it open and motioned for me to go in. Chivalry wasn't dead even in the midst of a rescue mission. I took a few steps inside the dark hall, keeping a look out. Steve gently shut the door behind him and walked on. We were inside the belly of the beast. Steve hoped we'd find our captured soldiers. I knew we would find more, much more.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: Finding Bucky**_

At the end of the long, dark hall was a metal door with a squared off window in the middle. When I looked through, I saw the inner workings of the factory. HYDRA soldiers and our captured Allies were everywhere. There was a guard with his back turned towards us. On his back was some sort of blue glowing backpack with a tube that attached to a flame thrower looking weapon. I frowned. HYDRA had a lot of secret weapons, I knew that, everyone who picked up a history book knew that. But these were technological advances that no one in the 1940s should have had.

I started tapping on the door as Steve prepared for a fight. When the guard turned around, I waved at him with a smile on my face. Like I had hoped, he didn't sound an alarm but rushed to the door to take care of us himself. Once it was open, Steve grabbed the man, smashing him into the metal doorframe a few times. For good measure, I slammed the door against his helmeted skull. Just in case. With the HYDRA soldier down, we slipped passed him, keeping our eyes open. No one had seemed to hear the commotion. The soldiers were too invested in pushing around their POWs and I noticed a few guards off to the side, chatting.

Steve and I tiptoed our way through columns of, well I don't know what they were. They looked like silos or large bullets. Each had a series of numbers and writing in German. They were cold to the touch too. By now, Steve had pulled out a gun from his coat. He kept it ready at all times. He reminded me of James Bond as we snuck through the metal columns. Steve would place his back against the metal, look around, then run to the next. Despite the dangerous situation, I found it a rather comical thing for Captain America to do.

Once we were out of the cover of the columns, my guard was back up. I was looking for a door or something when I felt Steve's hand on my arm. He was staring at a table full of glowing blue objects. They were in small cube and thin cylinder forms. Each was incased in a thick grey metal. HYDRA was using them for something because there were also spools of thin wiring on the table. Steve grabbed a battery sized cartridge and stared at it.

"What is all this," he whispered.

"I don't know. But some of the men that came back…they talked about glowing weapons…" Incoming voices caused us to jump. Startled, Steve placed the cartridge in his pocket. The Colonel had to know HYDRA had some sort of super-charged weapons.

I pulled Steve towards a bunch of crates on wooden pallets. We crouched down behind them as two HYDRA soldiers walked by. While Steve was looking around for more soldiers, I finally spied a door. It was half hidden behind a forklift. I tugged on Steve's jacket and tilted my head towards our exit. Leading Steve, we zigzagged though the crates, keeping out of sight. It did occur to me that, if we were caught, we'd probably die on the spot. I mean, I wouldn't. But who knows? If those glowing weapons could turn a person to ash I would definitely not come back from that.

The forklift began moving just as we reached the last line of crates. The man at the controls was stacking pallets on the back of a truck to be shipped out. Our opening was not going to last. Steve got this conflicted look on his face. If those weapons went out, many people were going to die. But we had a mission. Our guys today, HYDRA super weapons another. With Steve's hesitation growing, our time was shrinking. To our luck, the forklift stalled, grabbing the attention of some soldiers away from the area. I took off for the door. Thankfully it was unlocked. Unfortunately, Steve hadn't followed. By the time I was on the other side, the forklift was working again. Through the small window, I could see Steve still by the crates. He waved his hand at me as if to tell me to go on without him. I knew it was a bad idea. But I had faith in Steve. I trusted his judgement.

The door I had gone through led to a stairwell. I grabbed the railing and looked down first. One floor. No guards. That was good. Then I looked up. Must have been about eight or nine floors and I couldn't hear any shuffling or voices. I wasn't exactly sure how far up I should go. Five had always been a good number for me. So up five floors I ran. By the time I was on the landing, staring at a windowless door. I heard a door close and loud footsteps. I thought it could have been Steve so I peeked over the railing.

Bad call. Stupid really. The HYDRA soldier shouted in German and began running up towards me. I groaned. I was doing so well with not getting caught. The soldier kept yelling and running up the winding stairs. I walked to meet him. He didn't have one of those glowing weapons which I was a little bummed about. I wanted to know how they worked. Instead, he was pointing a pistol at me. The first shot flew passed my ear. The second had almost hit me in the side but I was able to spin away, grabbing the gun. He has the aim of a Stormtrooper, I thought. I was able to twist the gun from his grip. I was about to bring it down on his head when he kicked me in the gut. The wind was knocked out of me for a few seconds as I stumbled back. The soldier cracked his neck and put his hands up, a clear sign we was ready for a fight.

When I stood up again, he didn't hesitate. The man lunged forward and I jumped back. I was able to clock him on the jaw before kicking him in the ribs. He let out a pained gasp. While he was disoriented, I grabbed his left arm, twisting it behind his back. When the man started shouting, I used my other hand to cover his mouth. "Goodnight," I whispered as I supercharged his cells. The man dropped like a dead weight. His face hit the cement hard.

"Macie," I heard from below. When I looked over the railing again, Steve was on the second floor.

"What took you so long," I asked.

"I made a new friend," he answered cryptically.

I looked at the HYDRA soldier on the ground in front of me. "Me too," I chuckled.

When Steve joined me, he didn't even look at the man on the ground. He took his place in front of me, shield up, and knocked on the windowless door. Steve kept his shield up as he pushed down on the handle. When the door was open, I looked out from behind Steve to see an empty room. It was huge, the same size as the floor where all the weapons were. Except this floor had large holes lined with metal bars. There were at least seven in each of the four rows. The big windows on the walls let in the artificial light from outside. I spotted one soldier. He was standing on one of the large grates stomping his foot and laughing at the clanging noise.

Steve and I fanned out on either side. The lone soldier was an easy target. When we were close enough, I tapped on his shoulder. He turned with a 'huh' and I punched him in the nose. As his body lurched around, Steve shoved the shield into his chest. The man was down and out for the count. Looking down, I saw several United States soldiers in a cage. Steve crouched down, grabbing the keys the HYDRA soldier had on his belt. The US soldiers looked up at us.

"Who are you supposed to be," one asked. The men in the cage were stunned by Steve's bright uniform.

"I'm Captain America," he replied.

"I beg your pardon," a man with a British accent and a red beret blinked.

Steve tossed down the keys to the men and ran off for the door. The soldiers we were looking for were on the fourth floor. They could take care of the guards while we ran down to join them. I turned to follow Steve but a third man whispered up, "What about you, lady? You military?"

I hesitated, looking back to the door where Steve was waiting for me impatiently. "Call me Poison," I told him in a small voice.

* * *

By the time we had joined the captured soldiers, the first group of caged men had taken out their HYDRA guards. They had also gone around letting out the other prisoners. The cells were small so they must have been cramped. The ground was damp and the only light came from the windows on the floor above. Many of the men were injured and the terrible condition they had been kept in had not helped them heal.

Steve and I stayed with the men from the cell he'd dropped the keys in. We helped soldiers to their feet and I started making notes on who needed medical attention the most. I wanted to find Bucky but these men were in desperate need of help. Steve had been looking out for Bucky the entire time. We had found the men. Mission accomplished. But finding Bucky was the big prize. He frantically searched over heads trying to find his best friend. There were just too many men. More than we thought. Turns out, it wasn't just the 107th who had been captured. A group of British soldiers and a small group of French and Canadian men had been taken as well.

"What? Are we takin' everybody," a man with a bowler hat and red moustache asked as he looked at an Asian man in front of him.

The Asian man responded to the racist comment with disgust. "I'm from Fresno, ace," he snorted.

"Everyone," I emphasized, clapping the bowler hat guy on the shoulder.

With all of the men released. They began to crowd me and Steve. The group we had come into contact with first had stayed the closest. We all knew what was going to happen next but they were looking to Steve for orders. He was a Captain after all.

As we walked back towards the door Steve asked, "We're looking for Sergeant James Barnes."

"There's an isolation ward down in the factory. No one who's gone has ever come back from there," the British man from the first cell told Steve.

"The tree line is northwest, 80 yards from the gate. Get out fast and be careful. We'll meet you in the clearing with anybody else we find," Steve told the men.

We started to leave when a voice stopped us. "You know what you're doing," a black man asked.

"Yeah," Steve responded quickly. "I've knocked out Adolph Hitler over 200 times."

He turned and left. The men were even more confused than before. I placed two fingers to my temple in a lazy salute. "Give 'em hell boys," I smiled as I ran after Steve.

* * *

The moment we entered the factory, half of the men split off from us. They booked it to the bay doors and burst into the night. When this happened, HYDRA solders were alerted to our presence on the factory floor. It turned into a real battle. The gunfire and blasts outside were almost drowned out by the gunfire and yelling and alarm blaring from inside. The POWs being forced to work had quickly turned on their captors when the saw the sea of Allies rushing at them. One of the men from the first cell pointed out the direction of the isolation ward as we came under attack. I kicked our attacker in the gut, sending him to the ground. The soldier with us stomped on the HYDRA man's face and stole his gun.

Steve and I ran passed him as a group of Allied soldiers covered our backs. We had to go up the stairs, around a corner, and down a hall to get to the isolation ward. But not without being attacked. Steve and I didn't managed to get a few feet before a HYDRA soldier shot at us or engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Steve was getting good at fighting with his shield. As I knocked out a few guys, I caught snippets of Steve smashing bodies out of the way, sending them flying back. He shouted my name and I didn't see one guy point his super weapon my way. With a grunt, Steve swung sideways at the man. The pointed tips caught him in the face causing blood to fly as he went down.

"Thanks, Captain," it was the first time I had really called him that and meant it. I grabbed the super-charged weapon, pulling the strap over my shoulder, and pointed it at a HYDRA soldier approaching us. It lit up before blasting a 'blue fire' at the guy. He disintegrated. "Aw man, I'm keeping this" I laughed.

Steve ignored me and made a break for the stairs. We had gotten to the platform a few feet off the ground before more men came at us. Throwing the super flamethrower over my shoulder, I ducked a punch from one soldier. I grabbed his neck and pushed him against the railing twice. Then I slammed his head into the metal bar and kneed his stomach. For a split second, I felt Poison flare. The man began to choke. When I let go of his neck, he slumped over, dead. I knew Steve had seen. But we didn't have time to discuss what I had done. Another HYDRA soldier was running up behind him. Steve threw his fist back and the man grabbed his broken nose. He stumbled over the railing and fell to the ground. I watched as he had fallen on top of a HYDRA soldier about to attack a group of our allies. The man from the cell looked up in shock. With a short nod he and some others took off out the bay doors.

Steve had surpassed me on the catwalk we found ourselves on. He was kicking and punching and bashing his shield into HYDRA soldiers with a new vigor. Our time was running short and he knew it. The door to the upper level of the factory was unguarded. Once through, we were on the same level as the tops of the bullet shaped columns. Below us, the factory floor was starting to empty. All that was left were bodies.

The catwalk wrapped around the side of the building right to the door. Steve kicked it in. The hall was quiet. The floor was slick and polished; our boots thumped against it loudly. The walls were brick on both sides of the hall and on one side there were small barred windows every few feet. The other wall faced outside where the gunfire and blasts and alarm were just faint noises. Above us, the lights were out, making the hall dim.

A man burst out of a door. Steve and I stopped when we saw him. He was short in stature and carrying a coat and briefcase under his arm. Since it was dark, I couldn't see his face. But I knew from his body language that he had been shocked to see us too. He slowly backed up and then ran around a corner. We chased him to the spot where he had been standing, but the man had disappeared. A yellow light was coming from the doorway he had come out of. We cautiously crept through.

It definitely was a lab. The brick walls were lined with shelves and tables full of medical instruments and papers. The artificial light from outside poured through big windows. In the middle of the room was an examination chair. A yellow light was shining brightly above a body. Next to the body was a small table with needles and scissors and a scalpel. The towel underneath was stained red and yellow. I had thought the body may have been a dead man, but the head moved revealing messy brown hair. He was muttering faintly to himself.

It was James Buchanan Barnes.


	18. Chapter 17

BigBangVIP: Thanks for sticking with this story! I've had some mad writer's block.

Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: Into the Fire**_

"Sergeant. Three-two-five-five-seven."

Steve and I rushed over. Bucky had been strapped down. His legs were tied together and his wrists hung limply over the chair's arm rests. There were thick straps over his shins, stomach, and chest as well. My heart clenched painfully at the condition he was in. Bucky's wrists were red and raw; probably from struggling. His clothes were ripped and dirty. There was a light sheen of sweat covering his body. His face was pale and there was a cut below his eye. His eyes. Bucky's gorgeous blue eyes were dull, unseeing. He didn't even flinch when I reached over and turned the harsh yellow light off.

"Oh my God," Steve breathed. Steve began ripping the thick straps from Bucky's body as I unwrapped his legs. Bucky's unseeing eyes widened when he heard the ripping of the material.

His head suddenly turned to Steve. "Is that –" I heard him begin to ask. Steve pulled away the strap on Bucky's left wrist. I was gentler with his right, being cautious with his wounds.

"It's me," he confirmed. "It's Steve."

"Steve?"

"Come on," Steve took a hold of Bucky's shoulders. He loosely grabbed Steve's jacket. I made my way around the chair and Bucky allowed his friend to pull him up and onto his feet.

When he stumbled a little I was quick to wrap my arms around his waist. "Don't go fallin' for me now," I whispered in his ear.

With a strength that surprised both Steve and I, Bucky twisted around. My hands were still on his hips when his landed on my upper arms. The firm squeeze and wide eyes confirmed his lucidity. "You," he breathed. "Sweetheart? You're here too…"

I gave him a little smile. If Steve had caught the little endearment, he didn't say anything. I placed a hand against Bucky's cheek. His eyes fluttered closed as my thumb traced the line of his dark stubble. "I'm here too," I reassured Bucky.

"Bucky," Steve's voice caused the man between us to turn back around. I had dropped one hand but couldn't find it in me to remove the other from his hip. "I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were smaller."

The sound of electricity buzzing broke the moment. "Steve, we have to go, now!" The soft alarm from outside was growing louder and more urgent. "We might not be able to go back the way we came! We have to get out of here!"

Steve began to frantically look around the lab. On one side of the wall, behind a desk, was a map of Europe. There were six triangular pins indicating where other HYDRA facilities were. He shook his head and threw an arm under Bucky's. I did the same and together we held him up while he regained feeling in his legs. The three of us started for the door.

"What happened to you," Bucky asked Steve. His voice wavered.

"I joined the Army," Steve replied with a little joking tone.

When we got back out to the hall, Steve looked straight ahead to where the man from before had run off. I saw the cogs turning in his head, trying to plan our escape. Bucky groaned and removed his arm from Steve's shoulder. I asked him if he was okay and I received a slight smile in return. Instead of following the shorter man's footsteps, Steve headed in the direction we had come from. Bucky walked after him. I stayed close to the Sergeant just in case he fell over. He was clearly favoring his right leg and he was holding the left side of his ribs.

"Did it hurt," Bucky called out to Steve. He knew something had happened. A man as sickly and small as Steve doesn't become taller and stronger from the Army in a few weeks.

"A little," Steve responded.

Bucky started walking faster to keep up with his friend. When he began leaning to the side, about ready to fall into the wall, I pulled his arm around my shoulder again. "Permanent?"

"So far," Steve cocked his head.

"Why are you here," Bucky asked. Steve looked back at Bucky for a split second before turning back and moving faster.

"I was drafted," I responded too quickly. I moved my legs faster to keep us up with Steve.

"But you told me you were a doctor."

"Yup."

"One of those little things?"

When I looked at Bucky out of the corner of my eye, he was staring at me. His gaze was unnerving. I gulped, "Big thing. Look, I'll explain everything to you. I promise. Okay?"

"Okay, Sweetheart," Bucky grinned.

* * *

The moment we were back out on the catwalk, the explosions started. HYDRA must have rigged the place with explosives. They went off under every bullet shaped column. We shielded our eyes from the heat of the blasts. It was a sea of fire down below. There was no going back that way. The catwalks below us had been engulfed in flames. Another blast sent us reeling back. We had to climb higher. Up a set of stairs to an even higher platform. When we finally got to a point where we could be safe, a voice called out to Steve.

"Captain America," the heavily accented voice rang out in glee. "How exciting! I am a great fan of your films." Two men stood on the other side of the catwalk, blocking out escape route. One was the shorter man Steve and I saw earlier. The other was wearing an officer's uniform. The red HYDRA symbol on his arm seemed to glow in the firelight. I recognized this man from his photo. Johann Schmidt. Red Skull. He began walking down the catwalk and Steve went to meet him in the middle. I wanted to follow him but Bucky grabbed my hand to stop me. "So Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive."

Steve grunted and punched the German in the face. He groaned and fell against the railing. "You've got no idea," Steve growled.

Schmidt threw a punch at Steve. When he held up the shield to protect himself, the contact created a loud echo. He pulled out his gun but Schmidt kicked him to the ground. With the gun out of Steve's hand, Schmidt kicked it over the side of the catwalk. I pulled the flamethrower over my shoulder and began to aim for HYDRA's leader.

"Hit him," Bucky urged. He was gripping the railing tightly as all he could do was watch.

"I can't get a good aim," I growled. Steve had jumped back up. I couldn't hit Schmidt without hitting Steve. Not wanting to harm my friend, I let the blue flamethrower swing to my back.

Schmidt had punched Steve in the jaw, sending him to the ground. Before he could harm Captain America again, Steve kicked him in the chest with his feet. The German flew back. The shorter man pulled a lever on the railing and the catwalk began to retract.

As Steve rode the catwalk back to our side of the platform, Schmidt began to laugh. "No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success," he grabbed the skin of his neck and began peeling it off. Under the apparently fake human skin, he did indeed have a red skull.

"You don't have one of those, do you," Bucky gulped, still staring in disbelief at Schmidt. Steve didn't spare his friend a glance. I watched the blasting fire below as Red Skull threw his human mask into the flames.

"You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality, you are afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind us," the man's words caught my attention. "Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!"

My humanity had always been a struggle for me. Schmidt claiming he was above the rest of humanity was wrong. Charles taught me that we were all still human, no matter what. The man standing before us was crazy. And yet, he had a point. We were greater than humanity. We should embrace it without fear. But killing innocence and taking peoples' rights was wrong. As I stared at Red Skull, the shorter man next to him had caught my little double take. His eyes narrowed at me in suspicion.

"Why are you running then," Steve yelled at Red Skull, bringing my attention back. The men across from us had walked into an elevator and disappeared.

Another big blast made the three of us shield ourselves from flying fireballs of metal. Steve ushered Bucky and I up more stairs until we reached the very top. The fire had risen higher and was getting hotter. It wouldn't be long before the roof of the facility blew out. Across from us was a door which we hoped would lead out onto the roof. From there we could scale down the building and make it to the ground safely. But the only way across was a support beam with a large hook in the middle. The metal groaned and swayed slightly. I knew it would not hold all of our weight.

"Let's go," Steve pushed me to the railing. "One at a time!"

I wanted to protest, but Steve and Bucky were already trying to help me over the rail. I took a tentative step on the support beam, feeling it move under my feet. As more fire flew up, I hesitated. Heights had never really been my thing. When I looked back, Bucky was climbing over the rail.

"You can do this, sweetheart. I'll be right behind you. Promise."

I looked back around and focused on the door. As I carefully walked along the beam, I kept shaking from the weight. Behind me, I heard Steve ask, "Sweetheart, huh? How do you know Macie?"

"Funny story. I'll tell you when we aren't in a burning building," Bucky chuckled.

Just as I stepped off of the beam and onto the platform, Bucky began walking across. He was halfway when the beam fell down a few inches. I screamed as I watched Bucky struggle to stay upright. My breath was erratic. He couldn't die like this. He wasn't supposed to die like this. He caught himself and took a large step over the gears of the hook. An explosion against the side of the building causing the beam to shake.

"Bucky, run!"

Steve was holding on to the railing. He leaned so far over I thought he was going to fall. The beam started screeching and Bucky began to run for the platform. I held out my hand for him to take as he leaped for me. The beam fell into the fire, sending sparks and metal flying up. I pulled Bucky from the edge of the platform and into my arms. His panting against my neck sent shivers up and down my spine. When we pulled away from each other, we saw Steve looking in our direction with his mouth open and eyes wide. He looked horrified.

"There's gotta be a rope or something," Bucky yelled over the blasts.

"Just go," Steve waved his arm. "Get out of here!"

"NO! Not without you!"

Bucky slammed his hand down on the railing next to him. Steve shook his head. "Macie," he yelled at me. "Get him out of here! Meet up with the others and lead them to camp!"

"We're partners, remember," I shouted back. "I'm not leaving!"

Steve's shoulders fell in defeat. With both Bucky and I staying, Steve had to think of something and fast. The heat was growing more intense and the fire was just below us now. Steve grabbed the metal railing the support beam had been attached too and used his new super strength to bend it away from him. Steve backed up as far as he could. "Oh hell," Bucky whispered. Steve was going to attempt to jump over the fire.

With one apologetic look, Steve took off. I don't remember the ear shattering scream I let out as he jumped. As he flew through the air, a blast went off in front of us, engulfing the view in fire. I held Bucky back as he screamed in pain, terrified that he had lost his best friend; his brother. Dark smoke was rising as the platform suddenly shook with a new weight. Steve had landed on his shield, completely fine. I fell to my knees in seconds. My hands roamed over his body checking for any burns I could easily heal. Bucky joined me as he pulled Steve to his knees. Nothing was said as the two embraced. I wiped the tear forming in the corner of my eye away.

"Come on," I whispered as I stood up. Bucky and I helped Steve up to his feet. He was still a little shaken from the jump.

On the other side of the door was the roof. Bucky let out a breath I didn't know he was holding in. The railed off pathway led to a small an empty helicopter pad. Looking around, Steve saw that the portion of the roof below us was sloped and dropped off onto a flat section that hadn't caved in yet from the fire. He went first, testing out how dangerous it might be. I was next at the urging of Bucky. I didn't feel fully safe until all three of us were on the flat part of the roof. A few feet away from us was another building, completely untouched by the fire. It was connected to a low wall like the one Steve and I had used to get into the facility earlier.

The jump wasn't as terrible as the one Steve had previously made. But it would hurt landing. It was decided I would go first. This was actually on my own accord. I think Steve understood. I wanted to see how bad the impact would be. I backed up as far as I could and took off. It wasn't as graceful as Steve's jump had been. I was kicking my legs for momentum through the air. The balls of my feet touched down first, causing my head to smash down as my body flew over into a somersault. It only took me a few seconds to scan through and realize nothing was broken. When I waved back to the others, Bucky and Steve both backed up. Bucky started running and leapt off the roof. His left foot came down first, buckling under him and causing him to tumble into me. I managed to stop his momentum when Steve landed next.

Steve was the first to hop down onto the wall. He helped Bucky down and then took off running. I stayed close behind Bucky as he pushed through the hurt I knew he was feeling. Once on the ground, the three of us were able to slip passed a portion of the gate that had been run down by a tank. Once Steve assessed that it was safe enough, we took off towards the tree line to meet up with the rest of the survivors.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello all! So first, I've moved APL to a crossover because readers were getting confused as to what the story was about. Second, I've been in and out of the hospital a lot since Christmas so I haven't had time to bust out a new chapter until now. This one is inspired by and dedicated to my super handsome nurse who reminded me of Sebastian Stan. Thanks for not jabbing me too many times when you took my blood!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18: Return**_

There were quite a few men waiting beyond the tree line. They had hijacked HYDRA weapons and a few high-tech tanks. The wounded were placed inside and on top of the tanks. Those with less physical harm were being held up by those able to walk. Each and every one of them cheered when Steve, Bucky, and I burst through the thick trees. We were quickly surrounded by men; Steve was practically blushing at the attention. With so many unknown men touching me, I'm surprised I was able to keep my cool. Bucky must have noticed my discomfort. He stayed close to me the whole time we made the trek back to the camp. I never left his sight, or maybe, he never left mine.

Nonstop, it took a good day and a half to make it back to camp. The men who were the most able had gone ahead of the rest of our group as lookouts. We had to be careful just in case HYDRA soldiers were around. The second we got within camp borders, it was unanimously decided that Captain America led us in. With Bucky and myself at his side, flanked by the soldiers from that first cage, Captain America delivered the captured American, British, French, and Canadian soldiers.

The stunned silence had been broken by one man. Then came a rain of applause and cheers. The soldiers in camp lined up to witness Captain America's triumphant return. I even smiled at the thought. These men who had once made fun of Steve, were now cheering for him with absolute respect. The only person who didn't seem at all happy was Colonel Philips. He had a grim look about him and his fists were balled so tight I thought they would pop like balloons. When he stopped, nose to nose, in front of Steve, my friend saluted the Colonel as a sign of respect.

"Some of these men need medical attention," Steve told Philips. Peggy appeared behind the Colonel. She wasn't doing a very good job at hiding the smile on her face. When the wounded men were taken for care, Steve looked back at me. I nodded at him. We both knew what we did was punishable. "Doctor Mitchell and I would like to surrender ourselves for disciplinary action."

"That won't be necessary," Philips said rather quickly. He looked around at the returned men and sighed. I almost missed the quick nod he gave to Steve before he turned and walked away.

That was when Steve noticed Peggy. She approached him, rather closely too I should say. "You're late," she commented.

From behind, the Asian man, Jim Morita, clapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and he and Timothy Dugan (the man Bucky mentioned a lot in his letters) were laughing together. Turns out, they had saved each other's necks in the fight getting out of the facility. Dugan even said he'd take back all of the racist comments he had previously made to Morita and his 'people'. Once again, Morita frowned and emphasized that he was from Fresno, California. Those two would definitely make a good team.

"Hey," Bucky suddenly shouted to everyone. "Let's hear it for Captain America!"

I started clapping as the soldiers, the whole camp, began cheering for Steve Rogers. He looked at every face in the crowd. I knew this is what he had wanted; to be accepted by his fellow soldiers. Bucky's reaction was what made me feel the most. He was so proud of his best friend. The little guy from Brooklyn who never would have had a chance finally got his chance. All the men were looking at Steve the way Bucky had always thought of him. A hero.

Once the crazy died down, it was time for me to get back to work. The medical tent was overwhelmed with patients. They were overflowing into the Sergeants' quarters. Every doctor and nurse had been assigned a small section and whoever stepped foot in their section was their problem. Not very orderly in my opinion, but quite effective. As long as my section was far from Doctor Dumbass, I was content working nonstop.

The men Steve and I had the most contact with were assigned to me. They had requested me personally after talking to Steve. Gabe Jones was the African American man we had first encountered at the facility. Next was Jim Morita. James Montgomery Falsworth was the British man with the red beret. Jacques Dernier was a Frenchman who hardly spoke English, but I made do. The last man I checked over was Timothy Dugan, or Dum Dum, as he asked me to call him.

I was sitting in a chair beside a Private while I took his blood. It had been a long day and I had given checkups to many men. A lot of those men had been talkers. And by that I mean it was as if they had never interacted with a woman in their lives. Primates, all of them. You don't tell a woman holding a needle or any kind of sharp object that she should check your 'man package' for damage. She might just, I don't know, stab it…a few times…then check for damage. Maybe that's just what I would do.

The young man had just delivered the punchline to a joke I hadn't been listening to when the tent flap opened up. The soldier's grinned, "Well, hey Sergeant!"

I slowly looked up and saw Bucky duck in. He was still in the clothes Steve and I had found him in and was also still covered in dirt, sweat, and blood. Despite all that, I thought he looked like a fallen angel. His lips were turned up in a small grin and his blue eyes popped against the muck on his skin. No. He wasn't an angel. Bucky had to be a Devil in disguise.

"Is it finally my turn, sweetheart," Bucky chuckled. He walked over to the examination table like the smug man he was.

"Sit down and don't talk," I groaned wearily. I had enough of cocky soldiers and I did not need the same from James Buchanan Barnes.

"You got it Doc Lady," Bucky jumped up on the table next to his fellow soldier.

I skillfully pulled the needle from the man's arm and placed a tuft of cotton over the broken skin. "Just hold that there for a few minutes and then you'll be good to go. If you have any questions or problems, don't hesitate to come back and see me, okay?"

"Thanks, Doctor Mitchell."

The young man jumped off the table and started to leave. I grabbed the items I used for him and set them aside to sterilize and put away. Bucky took this time to start scooting closer to me. Discarding my gloves and grabbing a new pair, I began collecting the necessary items to take his blood.

"Roll up one of your sleeves. I'm taking some of your blood, okay? Standard procedure everyone else has been getting. Don't over-exert yourself for a couple of hours, okay?"

"Aren't you gonna tell me what it's for?"

I walked over to Bucky with the supplies. "No," I replied. I grabbed his arm of choice, the left, and pressed into the crook of his elbow with my thumb, looking for the vein.

"Why not? Don't I have a right to know?"

I sighed. I liked Bucky, I knew I did. But I told him to shut up because he was being awfully chatty. "Yes, you do," I said. "But no I won't explain it because I'm tired of answering that question, okay?"

Bucky smirked, "Sure." I handed him a rubber ball. When I turned away to get an elastic band and the syringe, Bucky started bouncing the ball up and down. Even though he was being annoying, I couldn't stop the little smile that came to my face.

Bucky caught the ball and held his arm out to me. I slipped the thick rubber band up his arm just above his elbow. It was tight enough to cut off the blood supply. I hadn't seen this practice used since I had been a war doctor. If Bucky thought it was funny, he didn't question. He was suddenly being quiet. I gave the vein a little tap and wiped the area with antiseptic. Bucky didn't even flinch when I pressed the needle into his arm. His left arm was littered with needle marks. Whatever had happened to him, I didn't want to know. I assumed the short man who we saw with Red Skull had a hand in Bucky's torture. If I ever saw him again, I'd kill him. No mercy. Not for hurting Bucky.

I pulled the syringe until his blood filled half of the compartment attached. "You're beautiful," Bucky said softly. My head snapped up at him. He wasn't looking at me but I noticed the small smile on his face. I didn't respond to his comment as I drew the last of the blood I needed and gently pulled the needle out of his arm. I grabbed a small piece of cotton and held it to the bleeding. Bucky's right hand covered my fingers. "Hey," he whispered. I looked at him again. Bucky was staring at me. "I mean it. Macie Mitchell, you are beautiful."

I stuttered, turning away. I was such a fucking hypocrite. Here was this man I had come to adore, telling me that I was beautiful, and all I wanted was to tell him I thought he was so amazing, and I couldn't do it. I was rude to him and now I couldn't even speak properly. What was happening to me? I was never speechless around Peter. Talking came easy with him. There was a tingle in the pit of my stomach. I cleared my throat and just removed the band from around Bucky's arm. He didn't look mad that I didn't say anything. After I wrapped the crook of his arm with a makeshift Band-Aid, Bucky stood right up. He stumbled.

"Take it easy, Sergeant, you're gonna be dizzy for a while," I had wound an arm around him to keep him upright.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I'll be fine."

Bucky turned slightly and my breath caught at how close we were. It was ridiculous. One could argue that I hardly knew the man enough to be pressed against him. But I did know James Buchanan Barnes. I had always known him. I met him in comics and I was taught about him in history classes. We wrote to each other for God sakes. I didn't push him away because I felt so comfortable with him. I didn't want to move. For the first time since Peter found me in that warehouse, I felt safe. I felt Bucky's right hand settle on my hip and I ran a hand up his arm to rest on his shoulder. When I looked into his eyes, I saw a shine I had only ever seen once. It was the same look Peter gave Kitty. Bucky's eyes flitted down to my lips. I closed my eyes.

"Doctor Mitchell, you're needed at the Colonel's tent."

The kiss I was anticipating never came because Bucky jumped away from me so fast. If he wasn't standing next to me, I'd have thought that the moment had been a dream. A wonderful dream. A Private was standing at attention at the entrance to the tent. His face did not betray that he had witnessed anything. I spared a glance at Bucky who was smirking like mad. The asshole.

"Okay. I just need to finish up here."

"The Colonel said 'now', doctor."

"I –" I looked at Bucky who was leaning against the examination table. "Take it easy," I pointed at him. Bucky raised his hands in defense.

I smoothed out my shirt before following the Private to Colonel Philip's tent. More men were bustling about with boxes and maps. It looked like they were packing up. Philips was hunched over a large map of Europe, Steve standing beside him. Having seen Red Skull's map of HYDRA facilities, he was pointing them out on Philips's map. Peggy was standing off to the side. She was looking a bit uncomfortable as she stood beside Howard.

"Dollface," he exclaimed, leaving Peggy's side.

I threw my arms around Howard's neck and gave him a big hug. "I told you I'd come back," I laughed as he squeezed my middle. The man who had come to be my closest friend smiled against my neck.

"Didn't doubt you for a second."

"Doctor Mitchell," Philips cut into our little reunion. I let go of Howard and faced the Colonel. Howard's arm remained around my waist. "How are the men Rogers sent your way?"

"It'll take some time, but they'll recover, sir."

"Good," Philips grabbed a clipboard from the table. "Barnes. Jones. Morita. Falsworth. Dugan. Dernier. Mitchell." Then he looked at Steve with a raised eyebrow. "This is the team you want?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm giving you and your team a few days leave. To recover. You leave for London tonight."

"Thank you, sir." Steve nodded his appreciation. He marched out of the tent and I had to run to keep up.

"Steve, what was Philips talking about back there?"

"We're going for HYDRA. Red Skull is our number one target. Philips was assembling a team of men but I already had a few in mind."

"So, you want me?"

"Macie, you showed me you can hold your own. Not only can you fight, but we'd need someone with your medical experience."

I started shaking my head. My legs started to slowly back away from Steve. "I can't, Steve – I shouldn't! You don't want me fighting. I was holding back at the facility. If I join your team, everyone will know what I am."

Steve's brow furrowed into a sad frown. "You can and you should join us. You are strong, Macie; one of the strongest women I've ever met. I want you on my side for this. Help me – us – destroy HYDRA."

I fought back the tears forming in my eyes. Steven Grant Rogers was constantly surprising me. I don't think he had a bad bone in his body. Charles once told me that the right people would come into your life at the most unexpected moments. They would be people who loved you, not for what you have done, but for who you are. My life has changed drastically since I met Steve. I trusted him.

"I think it's time for you to know everything."


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: A Night Out**_

 _Your abilities don't define who you are. You decide who you are._

Steve's words shook me to the core. No one since Charles Xavier had accepted me for _everything_. Peter had been my best friend, but I knew that he worried about Poison. In the back of his mind, he thought I could mercilessly kill again. Howard, who had taken me in with no qualms, sometimes winced when he saw my wrists. The green veins disturbed him; reminding him that I wasn't normal. Steve sat completely silent while I recounted the events of my life. He never once looked worried. Didn't look disturbed. He looked sad. Sad that I had gone through what I had.

At the end of my tale, Steve reached across the café table we were sitting at in London, took my hand, and told me that I was my own person. No one controlled me. Not the Brotherhood. Not the X-Men. Not the SSR. Not Poison. Me. Macie Renata Mitchell. I am who I want to be. I want to be a hero. I've made so many mistakes and done so much harm. It was time to step up and be the person Captain America believed I could be.

Peggy surprised me that same night. She had been sent back to London the day after we all left. I don't know how she found me, but she was a spy, so I wasn't too shocked. Peggy had knocked on my door with two suitcases. One for her, one for me, she said. In my suitcase was the most gorgeous cocktail dress. Compliments of Howard Stark. It was a dark green velvet peplum with a modest sweetheart neckline and off-the-shoulder sleeves. A strand of real black pearls swooped along my collarbone and my ears were graced with black pearls as well. Much to my discomfort, Howard also included black peep toe heels. My hair had been curled and lips painted a dark red to finish off the look.

"Damn," I whispered when Peggy finally let me stand in front of the mirror.

She handed me a small black leather handbag, "Damn, is quite correct."

Peggy herself was a knockout. She was wearing a fitted red dress that came down to her knees. The sleeves were tight and reached her elbows. Her neckline was a modest V-shape that folded over. She wore her usual watch with a pretty chain necklace that had a teardrop just above her cleavage. With red heels and a red clutch, she looked the epitome of a killer lady. Steve's jaw was going to drop when he saw Peggy Carter.

* * *

The pub was loud and filled with smoke. Soldiers on leave were filling the precious moments they had with women and booze. I was overwhelmed with the smell of food and my mouth watered. In another section of the pub, someone was playing a piano and British soldiers were huddled around, singing rather obnoxiously. Peggy and I had to squeeze passed people who were standing around the entrance.

Someone bumped into me and I just about crashed into the wall. I heard a ripping noise and I looked over to see that I had caught a hold of a Captain America poster. There was a big sign through the middle that read "Tour Cancelled Until Further Notice" in bold letters. I smiled to myself. It was a shame that there would be so many people who wouldn't be able to catch Captain America's War Bond shows. But now, he might actually be able to sock old Adolph in the jaw.

"Well I'll be damned."

I turned around so swiftly, the skirt of my dress swished around my legs. Howard was leaning against the wall behind me. He was dressed in slacks, a button up, and black vest. His eyes were soft and wide. The smoke swirled around, catching the light which made Howard glow. I caught myself frowning at his sudden appearance. There was nothing wrong with him, I just had never seen him in that light before.

"What are you doing here," I asked softly.

"Thought I'd pop in. Do you like my gifts?"

Suddenly nervous, I started to smooth the dress down. I started doubting how I looked. "I've never worn anything so lovely in my whole life."

"Hey," Howard grabbed my hands and stilled them in front of his chest. "Don't do that to yourself. You look amazing – beautiful. Don't doubt yourself."

Howard had stepped closer to me. His hands were still holding mine. My frown slowly disappeared as I looked into the eyes of the man I called my best friend. He was so different from anyone I knew. Charismatic and charming; a comic who made sarcastic jokes at peoples' expense. He was so brilliant that he could take apart and fix anything he touched. People only ever saw one side of Howard Anthony Walter Stark. But I saw them all. He was kind and deeply loyal to those he cared about. His passions were many and his heart was large. He was handsome as well. Anyone could see that.

"You say that to all the girls," I smirked.

"There's only one for whom I really mean it."

I slowly pulled my hands out of Howard's grip. The frown came back. A silence fell over the pub and we looked up in time to see what everyone was staring at. Over a few heads, I saw that Peggy had shown herself in a less crowded part of the room. The men Steve was recruiting were sitting at a table closest to the bar while Steve and Bucky sat together on stools at the bar. They stood up the second Peggy walked through the doorway.

When I looked back at Howard, he was staring down at me with a slight smile of his face. Maybe it was the light, but it looked sad. He stepped away from me and tilted his head in Peggy's direction. So I left, calling out to Peggy as the music started up again.

For a moment, Peggy looked over at me. She walked away from the men and smirked. When we were standing together between the bar and the music room she clicked her tongue. "Your turn," she raised an eyebrow.

Peggy walked off and joined Howard. Maybe I should have turned around. But, I didn't need to see the look on Howard's face. Peggy would later describe it, as Howard stared off in my direction, that he had one of those forced looks you give someone when you are dying on the inside but still smile for their benefit.

I smoothed out my dress again and walked towards Bucky and Steve. "I'm turning into you. It's like some horrible dream," Bucky moaned.

"Don't take it so hard. Maybe she's got a friend," Steve patted him on the shoulder.

"Hello boys," I greeted the two.

Steve and Bucky turned as I walked up to them. Steve, as always, was the picture perfect soldier. He looked clean-cut in his new uniform. Bucky, he looked better. Clean, I mean. The last time I saw Bucky he was grimy and had bags under his eyes. He looked refreshed now. Gone was the five o'clock shadow, blood, and dirt. Bucky's hair was still a little longer but he had slicked it back and there were a few strands that had fallen out to touch his forehead. It made him look younger. In his military jacket he looked almost the same as he did the night we danced in Brooklyn.

"Macie," Steve cleared his throat. "You look pretty – I mean good! You look pretty good."

I laughed, "Thanks, Steve. You look pretty good yourself. Olive suits you."

Bucky, who looked like his eyes were about to fall out of his head, suddenly asked in a rush, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with a friend," I responded cryptically as I looked back in the direction Peggy walked off to. She and Howard were nowhere to be seen.

Steve's sheepish grin turned into a wide smile. Bucky opened his mouth but didn't say anything. Steve just patted Bucky on the back and turned to the bar. He ordered another beer and a Sidecar for me. I was going to need something strong if I was going to keep up a flirty charade. One drink turned into two and two turned into too many. Things started to mold together as I sat between Steve and Bucky, listening to them recount their childhood. After two hours, Steve took off, saying he had to meet with Howard early the next morning. He left with a brotherly pat on Bucky's shoulder and a hug for me. He complimented my dress one last time and a wide smile graced my lips. I told the boys it was Howard to thank for the dress.

Bucky slouched against the bar when I started talking about Howard after Steve left. Now, my brain was telling me to stop, but my mouth kept moving. Bucky knew I had been living with Howard, but the more I talked, the more Bucky looked sullen. Why don't you just go steady with him, he had asked. This offended me greatly for some unknown reason. Me? With Howard Stark? Never! I felt a twinge of hurt at the thought that Bucky would want me to go out with someone else. But it passed just as quickly as it came. I had no claim over James Buchanan Barnes.

He seemed to notice how upset I was because he placed a hand over mine. He apologized for the comment and we fell into silence, sipping our drinks. Just as the barkeep shouted for last call, the piano player started playing a soft melody. My body swayed a little as I hummed along. Bucky stood up and tugged on my hand. With a soft grin, he pulled me from the bar and into the other room.

There were only just a handful of couples swaying on the dancefloor. I let Bucky twirl me a little too fast, my dress flying out a little. I stumbled into him, laughing. We definitely had a lot to drink. The fingers of Bucky's left hand intertwined with mine and his right hand was warm and firm on my lower back. He was taller than me so I placed my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and let Bucky lead me into a light sway with the music. When the piano player started singing softly. Bucky chuckled. It was the same song we had danced to before he left New York. The word 'kismet' crossed my mind.

I pulled my head away from Bucky's chest and looked up at the handsome man. The final keys were played and the other couples walked away. Bucky and I were still swaying quite close. I couldn't deny the electric current that was tingling my spine. I had felt it the moment I saw him here. We had talked about all kinds of things. His eyes lit up when I shared anything about myself. It was as if he were hanging onto any and all information I let him have. It was sweet, the way he cared so much without saying it. I could tell from his body language. His body which, after a few drinks, I found myself wanting to see more of. I had been with only two men before, neither of them made me feel the way I felt around Bucky. I had thought I was in love with Peter, I mean, I knew I was. But that was one-sided. I could see a sparkle in Bucky's eyes I never saw in Peter's or the other men.

"What are you staring at," Bucky chuckled.

I felt myself blush. I didn't realize I was staring. "You," I whispered. "You're nothing like I thought you'd be."

Once we stopped moving, I felt the alcohol hit me. My legs almost buckled beneath me. Bucky was quick to swoop in and hold me up. With my hands on his shoulders, I giggled. A sound I had thought so foreign seemed almost beautiful when brought out by him.

"Come on, sweetheart," Bucky chuckled. "Let's go." Bucky held my hand as we made our way out of the much emptier pub. He and the others had gotten rooms above the pub but he started walking me out to the street.

I stopped on the sidewalk as he tripped down the curb. "Wait," I called out to him. Bucky turned lazily around. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I gotta – I gotta do something first."

"Sweetheart, I gotta get you back," Bucky whined. He stepped closer to me with a hand outstretched. Instead of taking his hand, I grabbed the front of his jacket and crushed my lips against his. It was a heated, rushed kiss. By the time I pushed away from Bucky, he looked completely stunned. "Oh, hell."

Bucky grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. He took the less heated route, opting to place feather kisses on my lips and up my jaw. I moaned in delight. My body was buzzing. When Bucky's lips were off of my skin, he took my hand and pulled me to the staircase between the pub and a tea shop that led up to the rooms. On the first step, I pushed Bucky against the brick wall, assaulting his exposed neck. Our fingers were still laced together when he began running up the stairs. We had tripped a few times because of my heels. Something which we both found hilarious. At the top of the steps, I was the one pressed against the wall. All inhibitions went out the window as Bucky's hand grabbed my leg roughly. I locked my leg around his waist and his hand started pushing up my dress. Before he could get passed mid-thigh, I slipped my hand into his pocket. The strain from the front of his pants made me growl. I grabbed the keys to his room and dangled them in front of his face. He pushed my leg off his waist and pulled me down the hall to his room. We giggled like children the whole way.


	21. Chapter 20

Moniquita2: What Howard wants or not is completely up in the air. But I have an idea.

Arkytior's Song: Aw I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. It was fun to write.

sushoholic: I feel bad for Howard too. If it makes you feel any better, he is going to play a very important role in Macie's life.

A/N: Okay guys and dolls, THIS CHAPTER WILL BE AN 'M' RATING. I have never written smut or anything like it before so I have finally decided to give it a go and I wouldn't have uploaded it if I didn't feel it was up to my standards. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20: Have You Ever Been In Love?**_

Bucky thought he was dreaming when he saw Macie Mitchell standing in front of him. She was stunning in her green dress. He would be lying if he said he hadn't looked her over a few times. She was beautiful in a mysterious way. It wasn't the kind of beautiful other women he had known strived to be. Macie didn't care about what she looked like or who was looking at her. As a doctor, she was more concerned with helping other people and, apparently, she could kick ass too. She had all the qualities Bucky liked in women; pretty, smart, and tough.

It never occurred to him that he'd see her in that hell Hydra put him in. She was a woman. A woman didn't belong in that place. No decent human being did. But there she was, helping Steve rescue him and the rest of his company. Bucky thought she was just a doctor in the army, not a soldier. He had so many questions for her; so much he had wanted to say. Bucky knew there was something she wasn't telling him. He could see it in the way Steve looked at her and how she always kept her hands in her pockets unless she was aiding the wounded on the way back to camp. It drove him crazy thinking something had happened to her. It didn't look physical. She seemed the picture of health. Internally, he thought. There was something wrong internally. Bucky didn't want Macie to hurt. If she hadn't been off checking on the more seriously wounded then he would have marched right up and asked what was wrong.

Instead, he went to Steve's side, thinking he'd ask her later. Hopefully she'd tell him. He wanted her to be able to tell him every little thing. He wanted to be there for her. Bucky didn't think Macie ever had a guy be sweet on her before. That's why she had shrunk away when he had gotten too close when she was examining him. Bucky decided that Macie Mitchell, the woman he knew little about, was the woman of his dreams. He wondered if the agent, Carter, had given Macie his last letter. A letter confessing how he felt about her. That he thought she was beautiful and cold and strong for the things she had been through during the war. Her eyes, he noticed, held the pain of someone who had seen too many terrible things. They were hazel; the color of a fern against wet soil. He didn't know why she preferred not to wear her hair in fashion, but twisted low at the nape of her neck or tied up high out of her face. He wondered how soft it would feel between his fingers.

The Doc Lady was one of a kind. He knew it was odd, the feelings he had, but they felt right. The night they first danced he didn't lie to her when he felt their meeting was fate. He had never danced with a woman who fit so perfectly in his arms before. It was like they were made for each other but ripped away before there was even a chance for something to happen. Bucky decided that he wouldn't let her get away again. She would be his and he would be hers. It was getting her to see that that would pose a problem. How do you convince someone that you were meant to be if they don't believe?

All of these thoughts flew through Bucky's alcohol-addled brain as he sat on the bed waiting for Macie to come out of the bathroom. It creaked under him as he shifted his weight, nervous for what he hoped was going to happen. His shirt was open and his boxers felt tight against his legs. He was tipsy and horny and excited. Macie was standing in front of the other side of the bathroom door, naked. Her discarded undergarments and dress were in a pile in the corner. Her stomach twisted, nervous for what she knew was going to happen. Her hand was shaking as she turned the knob on the door, breathing in through her nose sharply. She was tipsy and horny and anxious.

Macie peaked her head out from around the door. Bucky's eyes widened and he began struggling to get his arms out of his shirt. All anxiety Macie felt was swept away. She laughed and pushed the door fully open. Bucky stopped his struggling. His eyes grew wide as saucers when he saw Macie's naked form. She blushed. No, it wasn't her first time being naked in front of a man. But Bucky's gaze made her feel shy. She closed the gap between them and gently removed his arm from the shirt. He pulled her closer to his body and Macie stumbled. They laughed as they fell back against the bed. Bucky's lips captured Macie's in a heated kiss. It wasn't until his tongue slid across her lower lip that she started pushing down on the other sleeve.

With both arms free of the confining shirt, Bucky gripped Macie's hips and started grinding them against his. She gasped as she felt his hardness between her legs. She grasped the waistband of his boxers and inched them down. Bucky, needing air, pulled away from Macie's lips. He looked up at her, eyes glossy from the alcohol. Despite his intoxication, Bucky knew he'd never get tired of looking at Macie Mitchell. She leaned back in and placed a light feathered kiss on the corner of his lips. Macie pulled herself up off of Bucky. This made him shiver from the lack of heat. She bit her lip and got down on her knees. Bucky suddenly sat up. He began pushing his boxers down until they were finally around his ankles.

On her knees, Macie admired Bucky's naked form. He wasn't skinny and he wasn't a beefcake like Steve. Bucky had a perfect athletic body any girl would swoon over. And they had. He respected women. But Bucky was no virgin and with Macie looking up at him with her big hazel eyes, all he wanted to do was grab the back of her head and force her to do things only married couples should do. Macie bent her head and placed a kiss on the side of Bucky's knee. He groaned as she made her way up his leg with her light, teasing kisses. Macie stopped her kissing just before her nose hit the tip of his penis. With all the teasing, Bucky felt like he would go crazy.

Macie stood back up and Bucky fell back against the mattress, completely ready to just fuck Macie. The alcohol blurring his vision. Macie placed her hands on his waist and straddled his lap, her knees on either side of him. Macie let out a surprised gasp as Bucky shot up. He placed a hand on the back of her head and kissed her deeply. Bucky wasted no time as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Macie's body burned with desire, the alcohol adding to how warm she felt.

Bucky once again pulled away first, making Macie moan. He placed his forehead against hers as he panted heavily. "Tell me you want this," he said softly.

"More than anything."

Macie kissed Bucky harder than ever. Her nails were digging into his shoulders as if she were afraid to let go of him. Bucky shifted under her and started trailing kisses down her neck. With one hand clamped on her waist, the other slid down and around to grasp her breast. Macie hummed in delight as Bucky started nipping at the sensitive flesh on her neck. It was at this moment she hated her healing factor. She wanted to be marked by Bucky but the bite marks and bruises would be gone in a blink of an eye.

Bucky wasted no time in running a hand along the opening of Macie's wet core. She moaned as he circled her clit. Pressing her nose into the crook of his neck, Macie just about screamed as Bucky slipped two fingers inside of her, moving them in and out. She sighed in pleasure as his name slipped passed her lips. The fire consumed every part of her body as she nipped at the space between his neck and shoulder, making Bucky grunt. His free hand slid down her jaw as he gently nudged her to look at him. Bucky captured Macie's lips in a light peck, still pumping his fingers in and out. Macie's body shivered the closer she came to an orgasm. She felt so good. The butterflies had become a dragon, breathing more fire with each pump of Bucky's fingers. Macie's eyes shut as she grinded her hips harder on his hand, crying out Bucky's name. Pleasure rolled off of her in waves as she rode out her orgasm.

She felt herself fall to his side. Bucky, caught off guard, managed to roll his body over so Macie would hit the bed instead of the floor. Macie's eyes started to droop as her body began to shut down. She was laying on her stomach with her head facing away from Bucky when he started to lightly trace his fingertips down her back. She hummed softly as she started to drift away into unconsciousness.

"Macie," Bucky gently nudged the inebriated woman. "C'mon sweetheart, you can't be tired already?"

She did not answer. Instead, sighed deeply as she turned her head to face Bucky. He slumped against the mattress, defeated. Part of him was put out that they would not be continuing their little sexual adventure. But another part of him was content. He stretched his neck down and placed a chaise kiss on her lips. Macie wriggled towards him and wrapped an arm around his naked waist. Bucky smiled.

"Night, sweetheart," he whispered as he set his cheek against the top of her head. Macie mumbled incoherently as Bucky fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling like something hit me. I also noticed I was not in my room and certainly not in my bed. There was also a feeling of fleshy pressure against my lower abdomen. I groaned. The word 'fuck' traveled through my brain quite a few times. As in…what the fuck, where the fuck, and who did I fuck. My memory of the previous night was left a jumbled mess after I had joined Steve and Bucky at the bar – _ooooohhh yeahhh_. Bucky. I turned my head to see Bucky behind me. His face was pressed between my very naked shoulder blades. When I closed my eyes I was met with a terrible swirling sensation.

I managed to gently remove Bucky's arm from around my waist and I maneuvered my way to the end of the bed. I didn't bother to cover myself as I sat at the edge, staring at the open bathroom door where I vaguely remembered my clothes to be. I've totally done the Walk of Shame before, but this was the 1940s. That definitely would not fly here. Premarital sex didn't fly either. Not that I really cared. But I was able to put my clothes on from the night before and gather my things before Bucky made a sound. It was a deep rumble that made my legs quiver. A sound that made me want to strip and jump back in the bed to do dirty things. Yet, I couldn't even remember the dirty things from the night before. I mean, I was naked so I assume we did the nasty.

I found myself stopping short as I reached for the doorknob. Looking back at Bucky, I couldn't find it within myself to walk away. I didn't want to leave him without a word. I took a deep breath and placed my things on the table beside the door. I kicked off my heels and reached around to unzip the rumpled dress Howard gave me. Stepping out of it, I unhooked my bra as I sat down on the bed. Bucky opened his eyes, completely awake. This made me think he had been awake the whole time. I lifted the sheet as I slid back into the warmth. With one arm propping his head up, Bucky's other came back to rest on my waist. I had hooked a leg around the back of his knees and curled into his chest.

"I couldn't leave," I whispered the confession.

"I'm glad you didn't," Bucky murmured.

We stayed like this for a few moments before I looked up into his eyes, "Can I ask you something?" Bucky nodded. "Did we have s–?"

"Oh," Bucky grinned, somehow knowing exactly what I was going to ask. "No. Well, we did _some_ things before you passed out."

I hid my face in his chest. "That's so embarrassing," I muttered.

"Trust me, sweetheart, I enjoyed every minute of it."

I nuzzled his chest with my nose before looking back at him, "Well from what I remember I enjoyed it too."

"Enough to do it again," he asked hopefully.

"Enough to do it again," I confirmed. "And definitely enough to go further…while we're both sober."

"Copy that."

"Hey, Bucky? Have you ever been in love?"

Bucky was quiet as he bit the inside of his cheek. The arm behind his head came around and he placed his knuckles on the underside of my chin. His thumb drew little circles on my cheek. "Plenty of times. But it was never the real thing. There's been a lot of gals since they started to notice how handsome I am," he said with a maddening smirk. I chuckled. He couldn't have been more right. The smirk faded and Bucky's expression became more serious. "Have you?"

It was my turn to bite the inside of my cheek. I found myself thinking about this question more and more during my time in the 40s. When I left the mansion, there had been only two men I saw in California. One during the beginning of my undergraduate years, and the other lasted only seven months during medical school. I did not love either of them. I didn't love them because they weren't Peter. They were nothing like him. I had spent so much time fawning over my Russian friend and lamenting the fact that I couldn't have him, that I didn't allow myself to be open to love. Those two previous men filled the physical void if nothing else. So, when the time came that they confronted me (both at different points in my life), saying that I was a cold-hearted bitch who led them on, I felt nothing.

"No, I haven't," I found myself saying. "I thought I was. But I realize that I only thought I did because he was my only true friend. The only person who showed me any kindness and I latched onto that. He obviously loved someone much better than I am. Maybe if I had seen it earlier I would have been able to love someone else."

"Could you? Love someone else, that is," I looked up at James Buchanan Barnes and smiled softly.

"I think I could."

And at that moment, Bucky leaned down and kissed me. His lips just grazed mine, only slightly touching. I allowed him to run his hand down my neck as he pulled me closer. He pressed another kiss to the top of my head then sighed.

"Do you think you could fall in love with me?"

"I think I already am."


	22. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: In Which Steve Knows Nothing**_

"Emission signature is unusual," I heard Howard muse from the top of the stairs. Even from where I was standing, I could see a faint blue glow from the HYDRA flamethrower Howard was given to examine. He had been down in the basement of the London SSR facility for an hour now. Peggy, annoyed that he might miss his meeting with Steve, sent me to fetch him. I was halfway down the steps when my eardrums shattered.

The thick glass separating Howard from the blue glow had burst. The room rained shards of sharp glass as Howard was flung back. I rushed over to my friend who had skidded across the floor, completely dazed. The scientist assisting Howard had taken cover in the corner of the room. He blinked a few times before trying to stand up.

"Howard," I asked, placing my arms under his. I lifted him into a sitting position as he stared at the glass in shock and awe. The blue glow was coming from a small orb, probably no bigger than a grain of rice. Whatever Howard had tried to do to it, it didn't look like it had worked. "Are you okay?"

Completely ignoring me, Howard chuckled, "Write that down!"

The assisting scientist struggled to stand before grabbing a pad of paper and furiously scribbling. I noticed there was a little bit of blood on Howard's white lab coat. A piece of glass had cut across his arm. Before I could help my friend up, the scientist took off up the stairs, hopefully to get someone to clean up the mess. Howard started to push himself up but hissed when he felt the sting of the cut. "Don't hurt yourself any more than you already have," I huffed.

Howard finally looked at me. His eyes roamed my face, "Well, I must say, you look terrible."

I laughed, "Oh, Mr. Stark, you certainly have a way with words."

"It's part of my charm," he chuckled. Howard winced again as he brushed the cut with his fingers. "How was it?"

"What," I asked innocently.

"That Sergeant of yours. Barnes?"

"I – I don't know what you're talking about," I stammered. But I did know what Howard meant. I had woken up in Bucky's arms an hour before I was supposed to be at the SSR's London facility. I had contemplated staying with him. Bucky almost didn't let me leave. I knew I could get used to his light kisses on my neck and it took all of my willpower to keep his hands from straying passed my waist.

"It's okay," Howard nodded slowly. His smile faded too as he prodded his wound. "I get it. He seems like a good man."

"Here, let me," I muttered in attempt to stop Howard from continuing. I gently helped him remove the lab coat to get better exposure of the cut. The nice shirt he had been wearing under it was stained with blood. With a loud rip, I made the slash in the arm bigger.

"Hey! That's expensive material," Howard protested.

"Take it out of my paycheck," I rolled my eyes. I placed my left hand over Howard's cut. When he flinched away, my head snapped up. I almost removed my hand just as fast. I didn't want to make my friend uncomfortable. But he already was. It wasn't exactly fear in his eyes; more like uncertainty. "Let me help you," I managed to say.

With a stiff nod, I told Howard to relax. I felt a twinge of hurt when he didn't. I took a deep breath, drawing from the well of power my body contained. Howard had seen me heal myself, but he had never seen me heal another person. The soft green glow lit up Howard's eyes. His doubt turned to fascination as the green sunk into his skin. I could feel the small trickle of blood stop and the flesh knit together. It hadn't been a serious cut after all. When I removed my hand, the skin was completely healed. The only sign there had ever been a wound was the blood smeared around his upper arm.

Howard's own hand came up to poke at the spot. His mouth was open, gaping like a fish. I smirked. Howard looked at me for a long time after he was done examining himself. I had never felt uncomfortable around my friend, but his gaze felt odd. It was – I don't know what it was. He then took my left hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.

"Thank you," he whispered. I hadn't realized how close we were until he spoke.

I let out that deep breath I had been apparently holding and started to stand up. "Any time. Honestly." Howard was still on the ground, looking up at me as I stood to my full height. I didn't want to just leave him. "Well, before all this – fun – happened, Peggy sent me to get you. You have a meeting with the good Captain, if you haven't forgotten."

"Oh, right," Howard murmured. I extended my hand down to him. With an exuberance he hadn't had before, Howard took my hand and jumped up as I helped him up. "Well, what are we waiting for? Captain America awaits! But first – I should explain to Phillips why I'm going to need a new lab."

After Howard had cleaned up, he scurried off to find Phillips. On my own, I walked the halls of the facility. I had no idea why I was summoned here. I was a field doctor now. When Abraham Erskine was alive, I was considered part of the SSR medical team. Now, I wasn't so sure. Phillips didn't seem to know what to do with me either. The orders for leave that I had been given were almost up. It would only be a matter of time before I was sent back to the front lines. I had already faced that horror and I wasn't so sure I was ready to do it again. I read about what happened to the men; Shell-Shock and PTSD. I never imagined what it could have been like. Now I know. I know what it feels like to be thrown into a battle. I know the sound of screams and the taste of blood in the air. I know what it feels like to close your eyes at night and wake up completely terrified. If Magneto and the Brotherhood hadn't fucked me up enough, this war sure had. But with the bad, comes good. Howard is good. Peggy. Steve is a light in the darkness. Bucky; the man I knew would not survive this war. That was one of the worst nightmares.

I had stopped to lean against a wall when I heard Steve's voice. He sounded nervous. He was breathing hard and stuttering quite a bit. A silky voice called him a hero. Pushing off the wall, I peeked around a few rows of metal shelves. A very red-faced Steve was sitting on a desk, trapped by a leggy blonde. One hand was splayed against his broad chest while the other tugged at his tie. Steve's neck was pulled forward and the woman pressed her lips against his.

"Macie, have you seen Steve," Peggy asked from behind me. I jumped.

"Peggy," I heard my voice go up a few octaves. My eyes betrayed me before I could say anything else. Peggy followed my gaze and her face fell completely. Steve was still trapped by the blonde woman who was sucking his face off.

"Captain," Peggy's voice held no trace of betrayal. Steve bent back so fast I thought his back was going to break. "We're ready for you. If you're not otherwise occupied."

She turned and walked away, fuming. Steve started to follow but stopped when he saw me. He watched Peggy walking faster away and I slapped his chest. "Go after her, you idiot," I grumbled.

"Agent Carter, wait!"

Steve took off after Peggy, catching up to her quickly. I scoffed as I watched him try, and fail, to explain to her what had happened. It was something I would have liked to know as well. Steve's interest in Peggy was not hard to see at all. It wasn't in his character to go around kissing random women. Said woman, I noticed, looked completely smug. I wanted to smack that look off her puckered face.

"Well, that was one for the books," the blonde chuckled as she fixed her lipstick. "Though, he could use some lessons. Nobody's perfect."

My fist connected with her jaw. The sound seemed to vibrate off of the walls. Those who were working around us, stopped and stared. I knew I didn't have to hit her. I knew I would get in trouble. But she annoyed me. And I just wanted an excuse to hit something. When a woman, who was working in the next room, came to help the blonde, I stalked off. I couldn't believe that blonde bitch had the audacity to pull a stunt like that. I didn't like when people took advantage of my friends.

I reached Peggy and Steve just outside of the door that led back to the weaponry labs. Steve's body language was tense as I heard him ask if Peggy and Howard had been, what he called, 'fonduing'. My eyes rolled so far into the back of my head as Peggy just shook hers with an incredulous look on her face. Steve Rogers really knew nothing about women. I wouldn't blame him. He'd said that he'd never been lucky when it came to women when he was smaller. Peggy walked through the restricted access door as Steve stood his ground, dumbfounded. I stepped to his side and patted his shoulder.

"She's right, you know."

"But – she – and they –" I sighed. Hell, I'm a woman and I don't even fully understand our ways. But I knew someone who just might.

I led Steve through the door and into the room which held the SSR's secret weapon facility. All around us, men in lab coats were working prototypes for various weapons based on HYDRA's designs. In the middle of the room, a motorcycle was being tinkered with by Howard. I stomped up to the table he was working at. Steve trailed not far behind. When I cleared my throat, Howard looked up from his work.

"Ah, dollface," he smiled widely. "I hear you clocked some poor gal outside of the map room."

"I – what? How did you hear so fast? No. Nevermind. I don't want to know."

"Well you're welcome in advance for getting you out of trouble then. What can I do for you?"

"You two," I motioned towards Steve, "need to talk. Now. About things."

I saw Howard glance at Peggy and then look back at a sheepish Steve. He made an 'oh' with his lips before smirking wildly. "Alright, my friend," he said to Steve as he walked around the table. "What 'things' do we have to discuss?"

As he led Steve towards an office, I turned my attention to Peggy. She was standing by the staircase reading some notes on a clipboard. Next to her were a couple of brand new rifles and what looked like syringes. As I approached, she placed the notes down and placed her hands on her hips. She gave me a look that could melt ice.

"Have you come to apologize for him, then?"

"What? No. God no. Steve's an idiot. I want to know how you are."

"Me? I'm perfectly fine," Peggy walked passed me and started making her way to another table. Lab coats steered clear of her as she stomped around. I followed closely behind. "It's like I said; he wanted to be a soldier, now he is one. I don't care."

"Have you given it any thought that maybe Steve didn't want to be kissed?"

"Well it sure looked like he wanted it."

Peggy started to move on again. I moved in front of her, "Look. You are my friend. He is my friend. Clearly, you two have some unspoken thing together that you should address before you both go crazy."

"A bit late for that," Peggy mocked. "And you're one to talk. Maybe we should discuss your unspoken thing with –"

At this moment, Steve and Howard came out of the office. Steve looked less confused then he did before. There were still lines across his brow, however, as Howard led him to a table with his shield and a few other things on it. I watched as Steve picked up his shield which was charred, dented, and cracked in a few places. Next to the old one were a few new types that Howard had made. As Steve picked up a round one, Peggy started moving towards the two. I hadn't been paying attention to the heavy breathing and seething waves rolling off of her.

"Are you quite finished, Mr. Stark? I'm sure the Captain has some unfinished business," Peggy asked with distain. Steve held up the round shield and asked Peggy what she thought. She stood still for a moment before glancing at the table next to her. Before anyone could act, Peggy picked up the nearest hand gun and fired off four rounds at Steve. He was quick to use the silver shield to protect himself. "Yes. I think it works."

Peggy placed the gun back on the table and walked out of the lab. Everyone stared at her, stunned. I quickly took Steve's side as he and Howard watched her strut away. I had to smile. Peggy Carter was certainly something.

"I had some ideas about the uniform," Steve said, staring at the door Peggy just walked out of.

"Whatever you say, pal."

I crossed my arms and muttered, "Men…"


	23. Chapter 22

Moniquita2: Thanks for your reviews! I wasn't expecting three (especially from the same person haha). I'm so happy you like sad Howard. I love sad Howard too. There's a reason why I write him the way I do and that will be revealed later on. As for the unspoken thing – obviously Bucky and Macie aren't a secret and, well, Macie isn't very good at seeing what's right in front of her, even when it's being shoved in her face. Thanks for the love!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22: Missions**_

"You better be careful."

"What? Don't trust me, Sweetheart?"

"It's not that I don't trust you. Steve's told me you can be – reckless."

I twirled the trigger of Bucky's handgun around my finger as he strapped his sniper rifle to his back. Captain America and the Howling Commandos had been on several missions in the past months. They had been taking out as many HYDRA facilities as they could find and intercepting HYDRA troops and vehicles. The lot had been rather successful so far. Steve had gathered an ace team of men; all of them were the men I had helped liberate in Italy. There was Private Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan, the transport specialist; Private Gabriel Jones, the communications specialist; Frenchman Caporal Jacques Dernier, demolitions expert; Corporal James "Jim" Morita, a medic; Brit Lieutenant James M. Falsworth, team tactician; Bucky was the sniper and Steve was obviously operations commander. Steve had been trying to get me to go on missions with the Commandos since their first raid. I was officially on their roster but I turned down every opportunity. I wasn't ready. Plus, I am pretty sure I'd screw things up. But I was so far passed that now.

"What about you? Who's watching you while I'm gone?"

"No one needs to watch me, Bucky. I can handle myself."

"Oh, I see," Bucky said softly as he walked closer to me. When he was pressed against my chest, he leaned down so his lips brushed my ear. "No special guy you're seeing?"

"There's only one special guy, Sergeant Barnes."

"Is he good to you," Bucky whispered as he dragged his lips down my neck. My lips parted to release a moan as he sucked on a tender spot. "Does he treat you right?"

He was good to me and he did treat me right. I didn't get to see him often, but when I did, Bucky was always a gentleman. He never rushed me into anything; he never pressed for information about my past. He was genuinely good; a good I didn't deserve but one I coveted more than my own life.

I grabbed the back of Bucky's head and pulled him away from my neck. I rushed forward and placed an agonizingly hard kiss to his lips. He took no time in twisting his fingers in my hair, disheveling the intricate twist Peggy had taught me. I giggled when he growled, bringing our hips so close that I could feel him underneath our clothing. I felt Bucky start to pull my tucked in shirt out of my skirt. We were still kissing feverishly as I helped him, tugging up on the back of the material.

"Oh!"

Bucky's hands stilled on my hips. Our lips broke apart as he placed his forehead against mine, sighing. Howard was standing at the flap of the military tent looking either shocked or smug. This happened almost every time Bucky and I had a chance to be alone. Someone… _Howard_ …would walk in on Bucky and I making-out in an empty room or tent. With the lack of entertainment around, I swear Howard got a kick out of cock-blocking us. He never told anyone, but he always, every time, looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"Mr. Stark," Bucky grit out.

"Is everything alright, Macie," Howard asked. He loved lording over us that he had caught us in a lovers' embrace.

"Yes, Howard. Sergeant Barnes and I are fine. I was just giving him a little – physical."

"Well, dollface," this made Bucky growl softly. He hated it when Howard used his little pet name for me. "Your _physical_ is going to have to wait. Phillips needs to see you."

My head fell back in frustration. I pressed a kiss to the underside of Bucky's jaw and stepped out of his embrace. I started tucking my shirt back into my skirt as I walked passed Howard and out into the gloomy French morning. "This better be important," I groaned.

"More important than the 'physical' Sergeant Barnes was giving you? Yes."

I glared at Howard. "You know," I started, "one of these days you're going to find a woman who makes you happy and who you'll want a few precious moments alone with. And on that day, I won't let you have those moments. Do you know why, Howard Stark?"

"Tell me," he chuckled.

"Because you're an asshole," I spit back. I left Howard behind, laughing, as I stomped towards Phillips's tent.

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir. You want me to go on a mission?"

"That's what I said," Phillips told me firmly. "Captain Rogers seems to think you have some skills that will be useful on this particular mission."

"They already have a medic –"

"That's what I told him, but you apparently possess some hidden talent with knives and where they are going there might be hostages. You will be going on this mission to assist those POWs' should they need better care than Corporal Morita can provide."

"Sir, with all due respect –"

"Colonel, we're all set."

Steve had walked through the tent flap and stood at attention. He was dressed in his new suit designed for more protection and movement. His helmet was now a cowl light enough not to weigh his head down, but hard enough to protect his neck and head. His regular old boots were swapped out for red dyed combat boots. The entire design and color scheme of this new suit was the same as his old one. This was the Captain America I was used to seeing in my history books.

With permission to head out, Steve gave the Colonel a firm nod and held the tent flap open for me. There would be no argument. I was already on thin ice for punching a Private and my stunning personality flaws were beginning to show. The Colonel was getting annoyed with me for sure. He must have assumed dropping me on Steve and his crew would help. It possibly could. But I was always a glass half-empty kinda gal.

As soon as we exited the tent, Steve walked away quite fast. He was heading towards a convoy truck where the Howling Commandos and a few troops were standing by. Steve and his Commandos had separate orders, but they were always flanked by a small troop for backup. HYDRA facilities were unpredictable. The one the men were to take down today was deep in the French countryside, supposedly on an apple orchard. When I caught up to Steve, he briefed me on the mission; a possible undercover HYDRA facility in a barn on an apple orchard, disappearance of Allied soldiers in the area, troops requested to extract any hostages, Howling Commandos required to take out facility. Sounded like a good time.

I thought I wouldn't get a special suit. But, I was surprised when Steve handed me a box containing some things from Howard. He told me he had asked for them. Steve wanted me to fight with him again and hoped I would remain by his side even when I declined. I was touched. In the box were the same light black combat boots the Commandos wore. My pants were a bit tight ( _thanks_ Howard) but light as well. I was given a black undershirt which felt like underarmor and on top of that, a dark green vest looking thing which was meant for protection. Howard understood I had to give the illusion of protection. He also remembered that I hated using guns. Instead, two identical thigh holsters with bowie knives were placed at the bottom of the box.

After I suited up, I whipped out one of the knives, testing the weight in my hand. With no Steve in sight, I walked to the truck were Bucky and the rest of the Commandos were placing things into a truck. "Hello, boys," I greeted with a smile.

"Well hey –" Bucky stopped speaking. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open a little.

"Close your mouth, James. You'll catch flies."

As I walked around to the front passenger seat, I heard Dum Dum laugh, "What a woman." Someone punched him in the arm.

The ride into the French countryside was a bumpy one. I'm sure it would have been gorgeous had we taken main roads. But we did not want HYDRA to suspect we were on our way. It had been a two day ride and Bucky, the man I was falling for, ignored me. It was pretty clear to everyone that he did not want me with them. The others were more open to my help, however. Steve had told them I was a fantastic fighter, seeing it first hand in Italy, and I was a good throw. After a little demonstration where I killed a crow in a far tree, they accepted that I was going with them as an equal. But Bucky's silence continued.

When it came time to descend upon the barn in the orchard, I felt that, more than ever, I needed to prove myself. Steve, the Commandos, and myself quietly approached the barn through the thick apple trees. Blue light poured out of the barn. We had definitely come to the right place. Loud German shouting could be heard from our vantage point. So far, I hadn't seen any hostages. There were only HYDRA soldiers waiting around.

We stayed hidden in view of the front of the barn. "We need to take out those soldiers," Steve whispered. The troops that had accompanied us had been sent around to the other side of the barn. It would be easier to surround them since we did not want anyone getting away.

Steve sent me and Falsworth ahead. We ran tree to tree as we got closer to the barn. There were three HYDRA soldiers at the front. Two had machine guns and one was carrying one of those high-tech flamethrowers. I took a deep breath as Falsworth and I stepped out from the cover of the apple trees. The German men started shouting and raised their weapons threateningly. Falsworth immediately dropped to his knees and raised his hands in the air. I stayed standing. When a machine gun was forced in my face, I grabbed it and pulled down with all my might. The first soldier fell forward as I threw my fist into his face. Falsworth and the second soldier were in the middle of reaching for the fallen machine gun. Suddenly, the flamethrower was set off. Pushing the man into the line of fire, I dropped to the ground, smiling slightly at the screaming on-fire form. I cried out in pain as the soldier Falsworth had been fighting pressed his boot firmly against my back, smashing his other boot into the back of my head. I saw stars. He reached down to grab a fistful of my hair when a shot rang out. The flamethrower man and I stared at Falsworth for a moment. The soldier fell forward, a bullet had gone right through the middle of his head.

Steve and the rest of the Commandos came running forward. I lunged at the flamethrower man, locking my arms around his knees and bringing him to the ground. I had managed to wrangle the flamethrower from the man's arms and threw it as far as I could. Before I could knock his lights out, a boot smashed into his temple, knocking him out cold. When I looked up, Bucky's concerned face was looking down at me. But he quickly ran off to join the Commandos who had flanked Steve as he raised his shield, kicking the doors to the barn open. Each man fired their weapons as they went. I rolled my eyes at the display of masculinity. I pulled my knives up, flipping and catching them by the hilt. They wanted to act all badass, but I would personally show them badass.

* * *

The next mission I was asked to join was in Italy. Another HYDRA factory was quickly putting out new weapons into the battlefields. Again, I was told there could be Allied POWs who would need professional medical assistance. I was glad to go. After the first mission in France, being stuck in a medical tent seemed less than appealing. Despite my feelings, I wanted to fight. I loved it.

The factory we invaded was quite like the first one. It was producing and shipping out special weapons with the forced labor of captured Allied troops. This angered Bucky more than the rest of the men. I saw firsthand the recklessness that Steve had told me about. Bucky would burst into a room with little to no regard for anyone else. He didn't even seem to notice when he was getting shot at.

I was running along the bottom of the factory with Dernier, acting as his personal bodyguard while he set up explosives, when the Frenchman's large walkie-talkie thing went off. Bucky had been shot. My whole body had felt like it had been doused in cold water. I leaned against a tall metal support beam as my heart pounded. Everything sounded like white noise as Dernier shouted at me in French. Shots were fired and the Frenchman ducked, swearing loudly. He grabbed the last explosive from his bag and ran off. My body started to move on its own accord. I growled and clenched my fist, throwing it into the chest of the HYDRA soldier who had shot at us. When he stumbled back, I kicked him in the chest, this time bringing him down. I straddled his stomach and placed my hands on his face. He kicked and scratched, but I kept him down. I pressed down on his face, my teeth gritting together, as he struggled and struggled. Then, he stopped. I watched as the green made its way back into the veins in my wrists.

"Docteur?"

I flipped my head up and turned to look at the demolitionist, my hands still locked on the dead soldier's face. Dernier looked more concerned than afraid. Who knows how long he had been standing behind me, watching. I released my grip from the man's face and stood up. When I faced the Commando, he took a small step back. I could still feel my poisonous mutation flowing through my hands and that meant that my eyes were glowing a dull green.

"Appelle-moi Poison."

 _Call me Poison._

* * *

"Bucky, I can't help you if you won't let me!"

"I'm fine! I don't need to be looked at."

"You were shot! You definitely need to be looked at!"

"It only grazed me."

James Buchanan Barnes was really getting on my nerves. After Dernier and I had gotten far enough away from the factory, the Frenchman let blow it sky high. The entire HYDRA facility and its surroundings had erupted into a ball of flames, destroying everything they had been working on. All of the Allied prisoners had been rescued and HYDRA soldiers were either captured or had blown up with the factory. Bucky, who had been shot in the side, was laying on the hard ground, bleeding profusely. If he didn't let me help him, he would bleed out. As much as I hated him for snubbing me, I still felt something for the man. Asshole.

I stood up with a huff and walked over to the tree line. I took a few deep breaths before I felt Steve next to me. His cowl was down, exposing his worried face. "Can you help him," Steve asked. "We need to move."

While Captain America and the Howling Commandos had been given instructions to liberate the Allied troops, they were also asked to continue on to another HYDRA site across the border in German occupied Austria. We hadn't gotten far from the first HYDRA site when Bucky started to become pale. Jim had set out a blanket to lay Bucky down on so I could get a better look at his wound. It was deep and would need medical supplies that we didn't have on us. That meant there was only one other way.

I knew this day would come. It was the day I revealed my mutation. Steve and I had talked about this. I knew it could cause distrust and I was prepared for the consequences. Now, you may be thinking, why? Why give anonymity up and put my mutation on display when I could further push away the one person I latched onto so much? The answer…Bucky could die. As much as I thought I hated him for not acknowledging me the way he had before, I was more scared of losing him forever. I was so totally in love with him; more in love with him than I thought imaginable. It hurt me so much that he wouldn't talk to me. I had to heal him. For selfish reasons. I needed him close to me. If I couldn't be near him, I couldn't be the good person I wanted to be and if I couldn't be the good person, well, then…I'd go back to being a killer.

"Hey," we heard Jim shout. "Hey, Bucky! Stay with us!"

Steve and I ran over to where Jim was holding Bucky's white face in his hands. Bucky started to shake uncontrollably. "He's going into shock," I exclaimed. I was down at his side in seconds. I grabbed one of Bucky's cold hands in mine. When he stilled, Jim released his face, Gabe had grabbed Jim's pack which held some basic supplies. He had told Dugan and Falsworth make a small fire as quickly as possible.

Bucky's head had lolled to the side, his eyelids fluttered open. I gasped when his hand gently squeezed mine. "Sweetheart…" he murmured. "I'm – I'm sorry."

"I know," I whispered back, placing a kiss on his palm.

"Macie," Steve said my name firmly. There were tears in his eyes. "Please!"

With a shaky breath, I looked up at the Commandos who were staring down at me. "I'm going to heal Bucky," I told them.

"How," Gabe asked. "We don't have what he needs. He'll die!"

"No, he won't!"

I pulled open Bucky's vest and shirt with trembling hands. It was now or never. I was not taught to hold back who I truly was. That was not what I learned with the Brotherhood nor with the X-Men. Magneto once told me that if someone didn't accept me for what I was, then there was no need for them in my life. I couldn't explain to the Commandos' what I was; I had to show them.

As I knelt beside Bucky, I placed my hands on the bullet wound. Instead of fire filling my belly, I felt light. When I opened my eyes, I heard some of my companions gasp. Dernier whispered my mutant name in shock. The green healing glow seeped into Bucky's side. It pulsed brighter as I pushed it farther into the wound, stitching the muscle and flesh back together slowly. It was not a wound like Peter's had been, so when I felt myself keeling over, I was confused. I hadn't used my healing ability to this extent in quite a long time and it was draining my energy.

When I felt Bucky's wound had closed and the color came back to his face, I removed my hands. My eyes stopped glowing and I remained on my knees, lightly swaying to the silence. Not a sound came from my companions. It wasn't until Bucky groaned that the men cheered. Steve had a large and grateful smile on his face as he helped Bucky sit up. Bucky looked around, confused. I knew the feeling. One moment you're in pain and the next you feel perfectly fine.

Bucky's icy eyes finally landed on me. He frowned slightly. "Macie," he whispered, placing a warm hand on my cheek. I put mine over his, reveling in the feel of his rough palm. With a small smile and exhale, I fell over, completely passed out.

* * *

Winter had approached faster than we realized. Phillips had put off a mission on the Swiss-German border due to heavy snow storms. He wouldn't risk the troops Steve and the Commandos needed to back them up. There was also Christmas. We had spent the holiday in London. The city was quiet as lights dimmed in all counties when the sun began to set. A small party was going on down in the secret facility under a closed bookshop. Dugan and Dernier had cases of beer and wine brought in to celebrate the happy occasion. I had not joined them. I went straight to the apartment Howard helped me buy. After spending so much time with men, I needed time alone.

But I wasn't alone for long. Bucky had stopped by. After I healed his wound, Bucky demanded I tell him everything I was keeping from him. So finally, after so many months, I told Bucky everything. I explained my childhood to him and how I ran away after the death of my father; jumping from state to state so not to get caught. I recounted the horrors I had witnessed and my part in the Brotherhood. I told him about the X-Men and Charles Xavier who had been my savior. Bucky looked heartbroken as I talked about Peter and our friendship and how I gave him my heart. I narrated every detail I could think of up until the moment I had come to the 1940s.

After my tale, Bucky asked one more question. _What can you do?_ He already knew about my healing factor; that I could heal others by tapping into my own accelerated healing rate. I had to explain that, if overused, it could kill me. But I was immune to illnesses and diseases, maybe even death. My accelerated healing was a byproduct of my other mutation. When I admitted to Bucky that I was dangerous, an Alpha class mutant, he took my hands gently. He turned them over, displaying the green veins in my wrists. I stated that I had what was called poison generation. Through touch or gaseous release, I was able to assault others with a variety of toxins. I would have dropped dead the moment this mutation manifested if it had not been for the accelerated healing.

I hadn't planned on sleeping with him. But when he lowered his head and kissed my wrists, all of my pain and sadness flew out the window. The anger I felt towards him had dissolved. Bucky had been an excellent lover. He knew everywhere I needed to be touched. His lips left blazing trails down my skin and he had fit so well inside me that he joked I was made just for him – since he was technically way older than I was.

"Would you marry me? After the war is over?"

I looked back at Bucky from the balcony. The wind picked up and the sheet wrapped around my body swayed in the chilly London air. Bucky stared at me with a lazy grin. My messy hair was up in a loose bun, tendrils of curls framed my face. Bucky had told me last night that loved me like this; soft and unguarded.

I sighed sadly, "You don't want to marry me, Bucky."

He walked over to me, placing a warm hand on my cold shoulder. I should have been rejoicing. I should have said yes. But all I could think about was what would happen in the future. He was supposed to die, wasn't he? Who was to say I wouldn't save him? But then, would I stop ageing and have to watch the man I love grow old? Would mutants still be hated back at home?

Without warning, Bucky spun me around, catching me off guard. His eyes burned with a passionate blue fire as he pressed his lips to mine. As if under some spell, I did not resist as I flung my arms around Bucky's neck, deepening the kiss. Bucky pulled away first, placing his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes as the man I loved traced circles on my sheet-covered hips. Yes, I was so in love with him, yet I couldn't help but be afraid I'd hurt Bucky. He was so sweet and warm and he gave me all his love. But with Poison, love came with a price.

"Please. Sweetheart," Bucky's blue eyes pleaded. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Keeping me wrapped in his arms, Bucky managed to walk us back into the bedroom. I laughed as he flung me onto the bed. Bucky stood at the foot of the bed, looking magnificent in his naked glory. He took my breath away. Bucky was so beautiful. It broke my heart to think of the time he had to endure in HYDRA's clutches. My handsome Sergeant crawled on top of me, his eyes shining with love and devotion. I started to trace the contours of Bucky's face, closing my eyes and humming contently as I stroked his cheek.

"I love you, Bucky. If you want to marry me so badly…" I pulled Bucky's ear to my lips. "I'm all yours."

* * *

March of 1945 had come so fast. Captain America and the Howling Commandos were everywhere in the news. Everyone knew them and that their sole mission was to take down the German Nazi division, HYDRA. This made missions harder to carry out. More soldiers had been placed at the factories and HYDRA facilities than ever before. The long winter hadn't helped either. Snow could be dangerous because it left a trail and crunched under your feet.

With snow, came heavy fog. On our way to take out a weapons facility, we were enveloped in dense white fog. No one could see anything. It was cold, wet, and we had to slow our approach until the fog let up. Steve, whose super sight could see farther than all of us, led our way through the German woods. I was a few steps behind him with the Commandos behind me and a small number of American troops behind them.

When Steve stopped in front of me and turned around, I knew something was up. He flung his shield up at a tree and a man fell out, landing on his back. Before he could start crying out, I had my hand around his exposed neck. He gagged on the cold air before falling silent. The sound of engines caught all of our attention as a convoy of weapons and explosives drove not far from us. Jim had been waiting by the edge of the road and signaled when the last of the convoy drove by. Dernier, bomb in hand, ran ahead into the dirt road. Without being seen, he managed to get in a position to place the explosive under the tank and let it roll harmlessly over him. When he stood back up, the Frenchman plugged his ears and the tank blew, destroying everything near it. Dugan laughed at the display.

When the area was cleared, more of our men, trucks, and tanks arrived. With them came photographers, writers, and a camera crew. They were to document Captain America's progress for the folks back home. And document they did. Everything in fact. They captured Steve pointing out known HYDRA locations on a map and they also got the soft smiles Bucky and I exchanged to each other. The camera crew also happened to capture Steve's compass. This was funny to me and Bucky because it held a small picture of Peggy. The cameramen were just dying to know who the dame was. They got no response because Steve led us off to the next HYDRA facility as soon as they ran out of film.

* * *

March turned into April and everything had been going so well. Every truck and tank destroyed, every facility blown to bits was a victory for the Allied Forces. No matter how Schmidt pressed, Steve pressed harder and faster. We were tracking down a high-ranking HYDRA officer in France when Phillips got news that HYDRA was shipping some crazy new weapons via train along the Swiss Alps. Schmidt's right-hand man, Dr. Zola, the man who was creating all of HYDRA's weapons, was supposed to be on that train. His capture was far more important. For this mission, I was asked to stay behind. But, I fought for my right to stay at the team's side. I wish I hadn't. I wish I hadn't gone at all.


	24. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23: We All Fall Down**_

We were situated along a small snowy outcrop on the mountain that overlooked the train tracks. Falsworth had managed to shoot a thick wire across the canyon which attached itself firmly to the tracks at the bottom. The plan was that, when the train sped by, we would slide down the wire and land on the roof of the moving train. How hard could it be?

For an hour, Jim and Gabe had been listening to a radio transmitter for updates on the train. Dum Dum had been complaining about the cold for the same amount of time. He had been the only one to offer to keep watch. I chuckled at his discomfort for it was himself who put him in his situation. Annoyed with Dum Dum's griping, Falsworth walked to the other side of the cliff and started looking for the train. Our Frenchman was rigging some new explosives on his other side. I was standing between Steve and Bucky near the swaying wire. I watched in amusement as Steve tugged on the wire, making sure it was secure on the train tracks. Bucky winced.

"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island," he asked Steve, still staring down at the train tracks.

"Yeah? And I threw up?"

"This isn't payback, is it?"

"Now why would I do that," Steve chucked.

A particular harsh wind blew around us, making me shiver into Bucky. I didn't hear him chuckle over the whistling but I felt his body shake too. The whipping wind made my eyes water, sending little tears down my face. Bucky reached over and wiped them away. It was his subtle way of checking in on me. A small touch here and there was comforting on our missions when we couldn't be alone.

"It's confirmed," Gabe announced, making everyone look at him and Jim, "Zola is on the train. HYDRA dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. They must really need him wherever he's going."

Without a word, Steve placed his helmet on. The Commandos grabbed their gear and prepared to follow Captain America. From a ways away, I could see the black train snaking through the snow-covered valley, approaching our location at a neck-breaking speed. Steve threw a chain over the wire and released the handle bars. He told us we'd get a ten second window or become bugs on a window. Pleasant. Falsworth gulped as Dum Dum told us 'bugs' to get a move on. Dernier tracked the train with his head, raising his hand to signal Steve when to jump. Bucky clipped his chain on the wire right behind his best friend.

"Not scared are you," Bucky chuckled, looking back at me.

"Me? Scared of ziplining over a deep ravine hundreds of feet in the air onto a moving train? I'm absolutely terrified."

With Dernier's go, Steve jumped off of the cliff. Bucky followed, then Gabe, and Dum Dum. I clipped my chain to the wire feeling rather nervous. My hands felt sweaty. I hated heights. Not a lot of things scared me. But the sensation of falling was pretty high up on the list. On ten seconds exactly, I jumped after Dum Dum. The whole time I white-knuckled the handle bars and whispered in my head not to let go. Up ahead, Steve had perfectly landed on one of the sleek cars. The train began to drift closer to the mountain, making snow fly up in a flurry. Bucky and Gabe landed with little issue too. Dum Dum, to my horror, let go too early. His foot got caught in between two of the cars, making him begin to slide off of the train. Gabe had been too far to turn back and help in time. I flung my body forward, using the momentum to catch Dum Dum's legs before we lost him for good. He managed to push his upper body back onto the train as the last of the Commandos jumped on top of the train cars behind us.

Once safe, Dum Dum jumped right up, ready for action. It always amazed me how that man was able to bounce back from even the most life threatening situations. With a soft thank you, Dum Dum and I took off, heading for the front of the train where Steve, Bucky, and Gabe were. By the time we had gotten to the font of the train, Bucky was already halfway down the ladder into the car and Gabe had his rifle ready. Dum Dum joined him as I nimbly climbed down the ladder and stepped inside the train. Once I softly shut the door behind me, Steve motioned for us to move.

The middle of the car had a rack filled with rectangular and cylindrical cases. The metal groaned as our feet made soft 'plink-plink' noises as we walked on either side of the track. Steve had his shield up and ready on the right while Bucky, who had his rifle, and I made our way down the left. There didn't seem to be any doors between the two cars, but we had to be careful. When Steve reached the end of the car, he peered into the adjoining one. It was empty save for some more cases stacked against the metal walls. It was quiet, too quiet. Pulling out his gun, Steve frowned. He slowly walked forward with me following. Bucky took the rear, looking back in case of an attack from behind. Steve was in the other car when he turned to say something to us. Just then, the doors slid shut. I shouted as I banged on the door, trying to get it to open. Steve's eyes widened in shock on the other side. The door on the other side of the train car slid open and we were surrounded by gunfire. Bucky quickly turned around and shot his rifle. Someone was in the train car with us.

Bucky took the first soldier down as more spilled out behind him. Over the gunfire, I heard the familiar humming of a blue glow powered HYDRA weapon. I lunged at Bucky and pushed him behind a tower of cases, narrowly missing bullets. The humming was coming from the other train car. I hoped Steve would be okay as I pushed over the tower of cases and scrambled to the other side of the train car. Bucky popped out from behind the cover of more cases at shot at the HYDRA soldiers again.

"We have to get the door open," I shouted to Bucky over the gunfire.

A pained expression flitted over his face as I yelled in response to being shot at. There was a HYDRA soldier coming down the opposite aisle where I was hiding. I didn't have a gun, only my hands and close range weapons. Most HYDRA soldiers had no skin showing so I wouldn't be able to use my mutations on them. I had to rely on my knives.

I stepped out from my cover. Bucky cried out, "Macie, don't –"

He was cut off when shots skidded off the metal walls, making sparks rain down around him. I pulled my knives from their holsters with a maddening grip. I ran straight at the HYDRA soldier across from me. He started shooting his gun, but had the aim of a Stormtrooper. I was able to get in front of him and slash at his chest with my knife. He cried out when I danced around him and stuck the other knife in the back of his neck, piercing the weakest point in his armor. From behind me, I heard another soldier appear. His shots would have hit me if I hadn't swung the soldier I had a grip on around to use as a human shield. I pushed the dead weight towards the soldier who was caught off guard. I was able to grab his right arm and twist it behind him, popping it out of the socket. With his wrist still in hand, I kicked his lower back, forcing him to the ground as I shoved my knife into the back of his neck as well.

The gunfire had stopped. I heard Bucky grunt as his rifle clattered to the ground. Thinking the worst, I ran back to Bucky only to see him shooting at one last soldier. With a handgun. The soldier was hiding between the racks in the middle of the car. Bucky was cornered behind a few cases when an explosion shook the car. Steve's face appeared in the window of the door behind Bucky. I ducked under the fire of the soldier as I returned to the corner of the car across from Bucky. His handgun made clicking noises as it ran out of bullets. I watched as he pressed himself closer to the metal walls, sweat dripping down his face. On the other side of the door, Steve was still trying to get in our car.

Bucky, who was breathing hard, was a complete contrast to my calm demeanor. He looked at me with a tremble in his lower lip. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. When I opened them, I looked Bucky right in the eyes. He was scared. I could tell behind the mask of confidence he always wore. He was cornered with no weapons. But I wasn't. I could be the weapon. I jumped out of my hiding spot, turning the soldier's attention to me. I was able to dodge two shots before I was hit. The force of the bullet hitting my shoulder made me stumble back, but I calmly walked on, getting hit two more times.

While I distracted the soldier, Steve charged as Bucky stood up, shooting at the guy from his position. Steve slammed his shield into one of the rectangular cases, making it slide towards the soldier. He jumped out of his hiding spot and into the open. With a single shot, Bucky took the man down.

"I had him on the ropes," Bucky muttered seriously.

"I know you did."

"Aren't you two cute," I chuckled as I approached the men.

"What the hell, Macie," Bucky yelled at me. There were three bullets in total; one in my thigh, shoulder, and upper arm. I pressed into the flesh of my thigh as the bullet popped out. Steve looked away.

"You were out of bullets and Steve was behind a door. Who else was going to save your ass?"

Bucky surged forward, grasping my wrists. "Promise me you will never do something so stupid like that again," Bucky's grip tightened with each word.

"I can't promise you that," I whispered sadly as I looked away. "Not if it means saving your life."

"I don't like seeing you get hurt."

"Bucky, you can't protect me from everything."

"I love you, Sweetheart," Bucky sighed as he released my wrists. He took my chin in his hand and gently tilted my head to look up at him. With a small smile on my lips, I leaned up and kissed him. It was a chaise kiss, but it meant the whole world.

"GET DOWN!"

Steve pushed Bucky and I apart as a glowing blue ball of energy whizzed over us and hit the side of the train. The metal opened up upon impact. When Steve had thrown Bucky and I apart, he had dropped his shield. It had landed near Bucky who was in between the two racks. I had been thrown into the opposite wall with extreme force, making me hit my head and see stars. Steve landed on the ground not too far from me. The cold swept in and the wind roared loudly as the train barreled on. My head was still spinning when I saw Bucky pick up Steve's shield, protecting himself as he shot at the HYDRA soldier who blew away the train wall. Bucky looked like a true hero then.

As if in slow motion, and to my horror, the soldier shot a ball of blue energy at the shield. It bounced off, making Bucky fly back and out of the open wall.

I didn't hear myself scream. All I heard was white noise.

Steve and I scrambled to the broken and twisted metal, hanging on so we wouldn't fall out. Bucky had grabbed a metal bar and was holding on for dear life. The train was now traveling on a thin ridge hundreds of feet above the valley floor.

"BUCKY," I screamed. I could hear him grunting and gasping for dear life.

"Hang on!" Steve gripped the metal bars that once lined the inside of the train and slowly made his way to Bucky. I shouted Steve's name, but I was focused on Bucky. When I grabbed the metal, the bars gave a terrible groan under the weight. Steve's head whipped around. "Don't," he shouted back at me. I instantly removed my hands. Steve was right, anymore weight and the bars would give. All I could do was watch as Steve slowly inched towards the man I was in love with as he hung helplessly over the valley below. I knew Steve could hardly hear me behind him, shouting encouragement to both of them. We both screamed in fright as Bucky lost a grip and one of his hands slipped from the bar. When Steve got close enough, he reached out to Bucky. "It's going to be okay," he shouted over all the noise. "Take my hand!"

I began to lean farther out of the train, hanging on to the twisted metal for dear life. It cut deep into my palms. Blood was now dripping from the wounds. Bucky's eyes widened, "What happened to promising not to do anything stupid!?"

"I told you," I shouted over the roaring wind. "Saving your life isn't stupid!"

"Macie," Bucky started. A loud grinding from the metal cut him off.

By now, Steve had stretched his arm as far as he could. Any farther and it would be out of the socket. The tips of Bucky's fingers grazed his friend's. I yelled, "James Buchanan Barnes, reach goddamnit or I won't marry you!"

Bucky let out a strained laugh and he gave one final swing for Steve's hand. Just as his fingers grazed Steve's wrist, the metal bar gave way. Bucky released a blood curdling scream as his hand slipped from the bar. Steve's hand was outstretched, frozen as our screams mixed together in a wail of horror. My knees gave out as I watched the man I loved fall into the frozen valley below, his arms extended like he was still reaching for safety.

Steve was crying when he managed to pull himself back into the train car. I dragged him into my arms, screaming into his chest. Steve's gloved hand squeezed the back of my neck. He said nothing as he held my shaking body. His cheek rested against the top of my head. His tears made a large wet spot in my hair. Together we grieved, him in silence and me in the throes of madness. Bucky was gone. The man I fell in love with was gone. I told myself not to get close. I knew his fate all this time and I never told anyone. I wanted to spare Steve the pain. I wanted to spare him the pain I felt at that moment; knowing that he had Bucky in his grasp and lost him. I hated myself. I hated myself for not telling Steve what could happen. It was my fault Bucky was gone. It was all my fault. As the train rolled on, as the other Howling Commandos found us, I never stopped crying.

My heart and soul died that day in the Alps along with James Buchanan Barnes.


	25. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24: A Promise to Last a Lifetime**_

Zola had been brought back to London as a prisoner. The entire time he was under the Commandos' arrest, I wanted to kill him. Every time I saw his face I thought of the most horrible gruesome ways I could kill that man. I would draw out his death. I would make him suffer the way he made Bucky suffer. He would be on the brink of death, then I would bring him back only to torture him again and again and again; over and over until he was nothing, begging for mercy. He wouldn't get it. I would make sure he felt my pain. Death was too good for Arnim Zola.

I would not have my revenge, however. As soon as we reached London, Philips isolated me and Steve away from the doctor. Philips had revealed that, provided he cooperate by giving out valuable information, Doctor Zola would be allowed to remain in Switzerland. To say that I went ape-shit is an understatement. I was throwing things around the underground war room that Philips was keeping Steve and I in. It took all of the Commandos, Howard, and Peggy to calm me down. Across the room, Steve was sitting silently, watching with dull eyes.

As I sobbed into Howard's arms, the chair Steve was sitting in screeched across the floor. He stomped off and left, slamming the door behind him. The only sounds after that were my sniffles and Howard's calming murmurs in my ear. I don't know how much time had passed before someone cleared their throat. Dum Dum cracked his knuckles together and looked around the room to each and every one of us. He had the attention of everyone on the room.

"I'm not one for making speeches," the men all chuckled, "Bucky was one hell of a fine man! The most dedicated and driven sonofabitch I had the pleasure of knowing. We knew the risks. We all knew what could happen. Bucky more than others…but we can't let him die in vain! We are gonna hit Red Skull and all of Hydra with everything we've got! Who's with me?"

All at once, all of the Commandos stood up in solidarity. Peggy, who was standing near the door when Steve left, stepped forward. "Philips will be talking with Zola now," she murmured. "I can get him to tell me where Red Skull's base is located."

"Hell, I'm in too," Howard, who was still holding me in his arms, said confidently.

"Poison," Dernier asked softly.

I turned away from Howard. Through my teary eyes I could see the determined looks on the faces of the Howling Commandos. With a shaky breath, I pulled away from Howard's embrace, standing up. My hands curled into fists at my sides. "I want them dead," I whispered to the men I had grown to admire and respect. "I want all of Hydra dead. For Bucky."

"Alright then," Jim looked back at a map of the world on the wall behind him. "Where do we begin?"

* * *

We worked well into the night, creating plan after plan, scenario after scenario of how we would take down Red Skull and Hydra at their own headquarters. But nothing seemed right. There were too many obstacles and we were having a hard time getting around them. Peggy, who had left to find Steve, brought him back after an hour. Philips was trailing behind them. He was just as keen to destroy Hydra as much as we were. His reasons were a little more political, but none of us cared as long as we had his full approval. Philips granted us top priority, giving us everything we needed to operate our mission.

"Johann Schmidt belongs in a bug house," he said as he stood in from of the map. "He thinks he's a God. He's willing to blow half the world to prove it, starting with the U.S.A."

Everyone in the war room clung to the Colonel's words. I started to grind my teeth in irritation. Red Skull was crazy. He was going to use his super weapons to control the world; make the human race slaves to Hydra's will. I wouldn't allow that to happen. Bucky wouldn't have allowed it to happen. I felt a pang in my chest when I thought about Bucky. But I had to focus on the mission at hand. I couldn't fall apart again, not when we had to destroy Hydra and save the world. My team needed me. Captain America needed me.

"Schmidt's working with powers beyond our capabilities," Howard said. He crossed the room to sit at the table next to Falsworth and Steve. Steve was reading over one of our many plans that were scattered all over the table. "He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire eastern seaboard in an hour."

"How much time we got," Gabe asked, looking at Philips.

"According to my new best friend, under twenty-for hours."

A murmur rippled through the room. Steve glanced up from the papers with a worried look on his face. "Where is he now," Falsworth asked.

"Hydra's last base is here," Philips pointed to a fuzzy photo he was holding. "It's in the Alps. Five hundred feet below the surface."

He threw the blown up photo on the table in front of Jim. He observed it, shaking his head. "What are we supposed to do," he sounded dejected as he passed the photo along. "We've gone over everything. It's not like we can just knock on the front door."

"Why not," Steve asked. He was staring down at the photo with a deep frown. "That's exactly what we're going to do."

* * *

"Hand me that wrench, will you?"

Howard was laying under Steve's motorcycle adding last minute upgrades. In only two hours, we had a solid plan to attack Hydra's last base and take down Red Skull. Everything had to be perfect in order to work. Steve would take his motorcycle on the ground to draw off the Hydra soldiers watching the forest around the base. By doing this, he would be captured and brought right to Schmidt inside his base. The Commandos and I would be waiting outside across from Schmidt's lab. We would zipline across the pass and into the base via the window, attacking from the inside. Once the lab was cleared and we were inside we would alert the Assault Team and they would attack from the outside.

"Hey, dollface…Macie…are you listening to me?"

"Huh," I turned my head to face Howard. He had pulled himself out from under the bike and was staring at me. "Oh. Wrench. Sorry."

I grabbed what Howard asked for and pathetically handed it over. His fingers brushed mine as he gently took the tool from my hand. He sat up fully and faced me, placing the wrench next to him. Howard slowly turned my chin up towards his face so I had to look at him.

"Macie Mitchell. It's not your fault."

"Yes it was," I whispered.

"You couldn't have done anything. I read the report, Macie. There was nothing you or Steve could have done. Stop blaming yourself."

"I can't," tears were threatening to fall once more. "I could have reacted faster. I could have tried to grab him. I'm lighter than Steve. He wouldn't have fallen if I – I don't know if I can ever forgive myself. This isn't like how it was with Peter, Howard. I loved him – but he made me weak. I feel too much and that scares me," tears began to fall.

"Hey, hey," Howard's voice became so soft. He wrapped an arm around me, pulling my side to his. "I won's lie to you, dollface. Getting over this isn't going to be easy. What you saw, something like that will always stick with you. But you are strong. Loving someone does not make you weak – it makes you stronger. You will learn to move on. And you have me to help you."

"I feel like I won't ever be happy – not truly happy ever again."

Howard was quiet. I closed my eyes and felt the slow rise and fall of his breath. It was a comfort. "You once told me I deserve happiness," Howard suddenly spoke.

"I still believe that."

"What if – what if you're it?"

"Howard," I started, beginning to pull away from him. My breath hitched. I did not know if I would like where this conversation was heading.

"What if you're the happiness I've been waiting for?"

"You're mine too, Howard," I responded slowly.

"Really?"

I exhaled slowly, "I've never – I mean other than Peter and then Steve and B – I've never had anyone I could tell everything too. No one I trusted that much who knew everything. You're the biggest dick and the best friend I could have ever asked for. I don't deserve you as a friend."

"Oh – yeah – me too. You aren't a dick, just kind of a bitch sometimes. What I mean to say is –"

"Bucky proposed to me," I blurted out before Howard could finish his sentence.

"What…"

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for whatever pain I was about to inflict upon myself, "He asked me to marry him after the war. I said yes. I know I shouldn't have. I was supposed to want to go home. But I feel like he's become – I felt like he became my home. I needed him, Howard. And he's gone."

"Macie – I'm sorry."

"Promise me, no matter what happens, you will always be in my life. I've lost everything. I can't lose you too."

Howard cupped my cheek with his hand. I grabbed his wrist, turning my lips into his palm. He stroked the underside of my chin in small circles. "I, Howard Stark, promise you, Macie Mitchell, that I will always be in your life," I did not miss the hitch in his voice as he spoke these words. "No matter how, when, or where you need me."

"I do love you, Howard. You're always going to be my best friend."

"The best…"

"Besides, I need a place to stay after the war is over. I thought I could still crash with you."

"I'll see if I can make room for you."

"You better."

Then Howard reached into his pocket and pulled something out. When he opened his palm, I gasped. It was small and smooth and the deep orange color reflected Howard's eyes. "I want you to have this back. Look, I've spent a long time trying to get it to activate but it's a no-go. I swear. It's yours, Macie. If something happens, god forbid, but if something happens I want you to have something to remember me by."

"I'm not going anywhere, Howard," I whispered as he took my hand and placed the Time Stone in my palm.

"Like I said, it's yours. You can hand it back over to me when you get back, if you get back," Howard's head fell as he looked at our hands. His palm was still on top of mine, pressing the stone between us.

I did something that would come to bite me in the ass later on. I made him a promise that I knew I would never be able to keep. It was the only promise I made to Howard that I would ever break and I knew it would stick with him for a lifetime.

"I always come back."


	26. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25: The Last Hydra Base**_

The cold wind nipped at my face as Steve's motorcycle flew through the woods. My arms were loosely wrapped around his middle and his shield was strapped to my back for protection. We had hardly spoken to each other the whole ride towards Red Skull's base. I had defied his orders by going with him. It wasn't like he could keep me from doing so. We were still a team, Steve and I. Someone had to protect his back. I also wanted to kill a bunch of Hydra lackeys while I was at it.

The thunderous sound of roaring engines finally emerged from out of the trees. I looked back to see six Hydra men on tank-like motorcycles trailing behind us. The two in front shot at us with their high-powered weapons. The shots hit Steve's shield and bounced off into the trees. Steve swerved onto a different path and our pursuers' did the same. With a flip of two different switches, a rope shot out from behind me, attaching to two trees. I watched as four of the Hydra men ducked under the rope and two weren't quick enough. They went flying back off of their motorcycles.

The other four were gaining on us. I squeezed Steve's middle a little harder and shouted, "Punch it!"

Steve pressed a small red button on the control pad next to the right handlebar. The engine roared as we sped up, fire erupting from the tailpipe. With Steve's shield protecting me, I hardly felt the heat from the fire. When I looked back, one of the men's motorcycles crashed to the ground with him and it ablaze. A cry alerted me to another crash as a fourth man hit a fallen tree and was ejected from his seat. The last two Hydra men had been smart enough, however, to take a shortcut which landed them in front of us. I felt Steve lean forward as he sped us up right between them. One of the idiots had a grenade sitting near the back of his motorcycle. As Steve pulled passed the two, he reached over and grabbed the pin out of the grenade, making it live. The way the two Hydra associates looked at each other before they blew up was rather comical.

All six motorcyclists were disposed of, but we still had to deal with the tank that was parked at the short wall that served as the entrance to the Hydra base. Without a word, I handed Steve his shield from off of my back and he placed it in front of the handlebars. Two canons and the tank went off, blasting soil and shattering trees all around us. Steve masterfully swerved each blast of blue and orange flames that were launched out way. When the tank started to roll towards us, Steve flipped another switch which sent two small grenades at the tank, blasting it to bits.

The short wall had two slopes between each cannon and Steve drove us right up the wall. By the time we were midair, a host of Hydra men had flooded the area with their glowing weapons and more tanks. The blast from the first tank, thankfully, had pushed back some of the men from attack. I was itching to get my hands on some of them.

"Time to go," Steve shouted back at me.

Without acknowledging his words, I growled, releasing his body as I pushed myself off of Steve's motorcycle. It hurt as I skidded along the rough dirt. I had flipped over once, tearing the skin from the right side of my face. I must have looked terrifying to the first man who approached me because he hesitated. This gave me time to slice my knife across his thick jumpsuit, cutting clean through his throat. I cut down the next two men who were stupid enough to approach me just as fast. With a pained grunt, I felt a bullet pierce my upper arm and fly out the other side. The man who shot me from behind was completely covered head to toe in tactical gear. An explosion made the man flinch and turn away from me. That was his mistake. I launched myself at his weapon, ripping it from his grasp too easily. To my surprise, the man punched me in the gut. The wind was knocked out of me momentarily as he tried to wrestle the weapon back. I managed to get myself behind him and kick the back of his knees, sending him to the ground. I used the butt of the weapon to bash in the back of his head. His helmet went flying off. I aimed the super weapon for the kill. Then, ever so slightly, he turned around. I almost fell to the ground myself. I could see one of his dusty blue eyes glaring at me. An image of Bucky flashed before my eyes. I grit my teeth and, with a pull of the trigger, the man before me was turned to ash in the blue light.

The explosion moments ago, I had noticed, was from the motorcycle. It had left a gigantic hole in the inner wall to the base. I couldn't see Steve. I could hear the clanging of his shield hitting the metal tanks, however. I ran in the direction I last heard the noise, blasting all Hydra men who got in my way. Steve was quickly beating off each man who ran at him. I called out his name as soon as I got close enough, alerting him to a new attack. Steve crouched down, shield above his head. I dropped the weapon, running at top speed. I launched myself at Steve's shield, kicking off with one foot and slamming the other into a Hydra man's head. It snapped with a sickening crack. Side by side, Steve and I managed to fight off the Hydra men. Two overly suited guys with flame throwers approached us. They blocked us in a diamond shape with their flames. More Hydra men surrounded us as the two men lowered their flamethrowers. Steve looked around before his eyes landed on me. With a nod, he placed his shield back on his back and we both raised out hands in surrender. Everything was going exactly as planned.

* * *

It took two men each to cuff us and lead us to Red Skull. Schmidt's lab was high above the base in the mountain. The metal walls were vaulted and covered in the Hydra symbol and mythological carvings. The lab was dim with the exception of artificial light coming from floor lamps and a huge bay window looking out over the Swiss Alps. When we had been brought in, Schmidt was standing by his desk. As soon as he looked up, a cruel smile graced his unnatural red skull.

"Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait," he briskly walked over to Steve, "but I must say, you do it better than anyone. But there are limits to what even you can do, Captain. Or did Erskine tell you otherwise?"

"He told me you were insane," Steve's eyes narrowed at the German.

"Ah. He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine," Schmidt almost looked sad. I wanted to roll my eyes. "But he gave you everything. So, what made you so special?"

"Nothin'," Steve scoffed. "I'm just a kid from Brooklyn."

Schmidt grunted at pulled back his arm like he was going to hit Steve. I struggled against the hold on my shoulder. That's when Red Skull's dead black eyes finally looked at me. He cocked his head to the side so hard I though his neck would crack. The cruel smile came back to his face.

"And I am not surprised to find you here, Doctor Mitchell, was it," Schmidt placed his hands behind his back as he stood in front of me. "Talk of your reputation has caught my attention as well." He made a gesture and one of the Hydra soldiers behind me grabbed my cuffed hands. He raised them in the air so my wrists were facing Schmidt who roughly grasped my left wrist and examined the green veins. Before he could speak again, I noticed that one of the Hydra soldier's gloves had been pushed up from Schmidt's manhandling. The soldier's bare skin was touching mine. I glared at Schmidt, watching the reflection of my hazel irises turned neon green. The soldier started to choke. The second man holding me was quick to pull the dying man away. Schmidt did not seem angered by my action, instead, he looked intrigued.

"You are not one of Erskine's. I would know if you were. So, what are you?"

"A better human than you'll ever be," Steve said. Schmidt's head snapped towards Steve. The Red Skull smacked him across the face. I lunged for Schmidt. A bigger, stronger Hydra soldier grabbed me, pulling me back as Schmidt punched Steve's face and then sucker punched him in the gut. My friend fell to his knees, breathing hard. When he looked back up at Schmidt, there was a little blood rolling down the corner of his mouth, "I can do this all day."

"Oh, of course you can. Of course," Schmidt pulled out an energized pistol and pointed it right at Steve's head. "But unfortunately I am on a tight schedule."

At that moment, crunching metallic noises echoed through the lab. Schmidt turned to the window to see the Commandos ziplining over the deep mountain pass towards the lab window. "So are we," Steve grunted, grabbing one of the soldiers holding him and pulling him down as a shield as Schmidt pulled the trigger. The soldier burst into ash as the Commandos crashed through the window. Jim, Falsworth, Dum Dum, and Gabe open fired on the Hydra soldiers. I used the split second shock from the soldier behind me to use our combined weight to bring him down to the ground. My elbow slammed into his windpipe, effectively cutting off his breathing. Across from me, Steve had also taken out his capturers and managed to break the mental bonds on his wrists.

"Rogers," I heard Falsworth shout over the noise, "you might need this."

He picked up Steve's fallen shield and flung it towards captain America who caught it effortlessly. "Hey," I shouted at my friend. Steve smirked when I held up my wrists. "A little help?"

Steve raised his shield and brought it down hard on the metal keeping my wrists together. The force almost brought me to my knees and shattered the metal. I nodded my thanks as bullets flew all around us. Without a second glance, Steve took off in the direction Schmidt had fled. I followed him.

"What are you doing," Steve gasped as I caught up with him. "The plan was you'd stick with the Commandos and clear out the labs!"

We stopped at a cross-section before Steve decided to run down one end of the hall with me still training behind him. "How many times do I have to remind you, Steve," I panted. "We are partners! Friends don't leave friends behind!"

"You don't have to do this." My eyes shut as I frowned. Steve sighed, never seeming to be out of breath as we kept running, "I know why you're doing this. I lost him too, Macie. It doesn't have to be like this."

My head snapped towards Steve, "It doesn't have to be like what? Upsetting? Blinding rage? You lost him too, yes, but you have no idea why I'm doing this, Steve. I could tell you over and over what it was like for me, watching Bucky fall. Until you have all that you love ripped from you – then tell me you know."

From inside the halls, we could hear the bombs and tanks going off outside. The Assault Team was at the inner wall where Steve's motorcycle had blown through earlier. It wouldn't take long for us to wipe out this entire base. But I knew there were bigger fish to fry. Red Skull would not get away. Not this time. Not when we had him on the run. Steve and I had rounded a corner just in time to see Schmidt pick up one of his larger weapons and blast a few of our men into ash. Shield up, Steve chased him down, dodging blasts left and right as I trailed behind. When it seemed like Schmidt would actually get away, Steve flung his shield towards Red Skull. The round shield got caught between closing bay doors, giving us another chance.

With no time to celebrate, we took off only to be stopped short by a Hydra soldier with dual flamethrowers on his arms. Steve pulled me into a doorway to protect us both. Without his shield, Steve was vulnerable. I managed to swing my body around so it was my back that was getting singed by the heat of the fire. The sound of a machine gun and a small explosion alerted us that we had backup. Peggy, followed by members of the Assault Team, ran towards us. Steve jogged forward to meet her. I grasped the doorframe, arching my back as I felt the blistering skin heal up.

"Hey, partner," I looked over to Steve who was waving at me from down the hall. "You comin'?"

A smile came to my face as I jogged towards him. When I passed Peggy I noticed she looked flustered. As I passed her I said, "Next time make your move." Steve, who hadn't heard my little bit of advice to Peggy, waited for me to duck under his shield before he yanked it free of the doors, making it shut behind us.

* * *

The hallway behind the doors led us to a hangar bay which was already being cleared out by the Assault Team. Dozens of sleek-grey Nubian Star Wars looking planes were gearing up to take off. Steve and I didn't care about the smaller planes. We knew that the biggest one was where Schmidt would be. All we had to do was get passed the army of blue energy gun wielding Hydra soldiers. It wasn't hard to dodge the blasts. The blue energy was a straight shot once it was released. It traveled fast, however. Steve told me to follow closely behind him as he blocked a few blasts with his shield and rammed it into any Hydra soldiers who got too close.

Up ahead was a hanging chain suspended from some sort of wheel mechanism used to transport heavy metal crates. A rogue blast had cut through it moments before which make the contents fall to the ground. Steve jumped up on one of the crates and took a hold of the hanging chain. He told me to grab on to him so I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. With his shield protecting us in one hand, Steve jumped, flinging us over the heads of both Hydra and our Allied forces. When we dropped to the ground, we were just feet away from the plane.

Steve started to pump his arms faster as his legs carried him closer and closer, but still out of reach. I was falling behind both the plane and Steve. The rumble of a motor came from behind me and I stopped long enough to see Peggy and Colonel Phillips pull up next to me. "Get in," Peggy shouted over the noise of Schmidt's plane.

As soon as I was in the car, Phillips drove off at top speed. He caught up to Steve in record time who, like I had, stopped running. It was Phillips who told Steve to get in the car and again, took off as soon as Steve's feet hit the upholstery. Phillips pressed the gas down to the floor as the engine roared with a ferocity I had only heard in modern vehicles. But I didn't have time to reflect. The hangar bay doors were open and Schmidt was about to get away. Luckily, Hydra scientists had modified this particular car. Phillips pressed a button with the Hydra logo on it and the car jolted a good forty miles an hour faster than we had been previously going. It was just enough to get us caught up to the back of the plane where we could hang on to the metal attached to the wheels and be lifted into the plane safely.

I crawled over Peggy to stand on the side of the car. I held on for dear life. Falling at that speed would really, really hurt. "Keep it steady," Steve shouted to Phillips as he climbed over the side behind me. There was just enough room for the both of us to slide between the propellers to make a jump for the platform between the wheels. Just as I was about to jump, I heard Peggy call out. When I looked back, she had grasped Steve by the front of his suit and was kissing him. I felt a flicker of guilt. If history was to repeat itself, once I entered this plane, there was no chance of me coming back. Steve had asked why I was here; why I wanted to stick with him; why I was doing this. I was doing this because I had nothing else. I was doing this because I didn't not want Steve to be alone. I resigned myself to the same fate as Steven Grant Rogers the moment I decided to follow him into battle.

I shook off the horrible guilt I was feeling and jumped onto the tiny platform between the wheels of Schmidt's ship I said a silent goodbye to Agent Peggy Carter, Colonel Chester Phillips, and the brave Howling Commandos who I knew I would never see again.


	27. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26: History Must Repeat Itself**_

Steve had managed to jump onto the platform on the other set of wheels right before the plane took off in the sky. I had been holding my breath the entire time. He nodded at me (a little comfort to let me know he was okay) before the wheel started ascending back into the plane. When I was safely inside, I pulled myself up to a metal catwalk and walked quietly along it to meet up with Steve who had gracefully jumped over the bars.

"Are you okay," I whispered. A small goofy smile was all I received as a reply. I was about to say something else, but that's when I saw them. My heart stopped in my chest. I felt as if ice had flooded my veins instead of poison. History had told us a lot about this day. We were told how the Allies attacked Schmidt's base and how he got away on a plane. We were told that Captain America bravely gave his life so that the plane, and Schmidt with it, would never reach the Atlantic seaboard. What we were never told, however, was that Schmidt's plane was carrying bombs. Big bombs carried by one-man planes with major American city names plastered on the sides.

"Oh my god," Steve murmured. _Oh my god, indeed._

There was a clatter above us which captured our attention. Four Hydra soldiers were running down to where we were currently standing. Steve climbed on top of the New York bomb plane and hung from the rafters and I did the same from the Chicago one. As the soldier ran by, Steve swung down, knocking the last soldier off of the catwalk. I slid down the side of the small plane and joined my friend, ready for a fight. The three remaining Hydra soldiers pulled out knives. The one facing Steve instantly went for his gut. Steve raised his shield and I ducked under, ramming one of my bowie knives into the softest part of the Hydra soldier's suit. I heard him gasp in pain as I pulled my knife from his flesh and Steve twisted his arm, slamming his chest into the catwalk railing. He kicked the second soldier square in the chest, sending him flying back. I stood up tall, ready for the third guy to make his move. Instead of attacking, he took off in the other direction. I grabbed the small knife from the struggling soldier under Steve and aimed for the runner. As soon as the knife left my hand, I knew it would hit its mark. At least Mystique's training was good for something.

Steve punched the first soldier's face so he would stop struggling. As he did this, neither of us noticed the second guy get up and run off towards the Chicago bomb plane. Just as he was about to get inside the cockpit, Steve found the control box and opened the door underneath it, releasing the plane. The Hydra soldier couldn't hang on long enough and he fell out of the doors to his death. Another soldier came out of nowhere and attacked Steve. I cried out in pain as a soldier grabbed my arm, twisting it. The soldier Steve punched in the face was missing a part of his mask when he attacked me. I reached around with my free hand and pressed my palm to his exposed cheek. The man started to choke. This made him let go of my other arm which I used to grab his neck with. I had the man pressed against the catwalk railing when another bomb door opened. Steve made a jump for the New York plane but was attacked from behind by another Hydra soldier, knocking him down. Then, to my horror, the plane was released with two soldiers and Steve on it.

I screamed as I watched Steve fall faster and faster. From the back of the plane, a propeller unfolded and the bomb started to fly through the air. I screamed again. This time it was for the fact that Steve had a chance of survival! The bomb plane swerved all over. It was so far down now and covered by clouds that I couldn't see what was happening. Then, out from the clouds, the bomb plane started getting closer and closer to Schmidt's plane. Steve was in the cockpit! I watched as Steve flew right by the plane and then there were shooting noises. I gasped when I realized that he must have revealed himself to Schmidt. Coming back around the plane I also realized that he was coming in faster and faster. Grabbing Steve's fallen shield, I started running up flights of metal stairs to try and get out of the danger path. But there was no escaping it. The bomb plane flew right into the hangar were the other bombs sat. The sound of snapping and twisting metal made me duck for cover under the vibranium shield as a catwalk above me came crashing down.

"Macie," I heard Steve shout as he got out of the cockpit. "Macie, where are you?!"

"Up here," I called out as I pushed up on the shield, scattering metal all around me. I looked down at Steve who was staring at me with a slightly open mouth as I clutched the straps of his shield. I must have looked pretty fucking cool. "You dropped something," I taunted as I twirled the shield around.

Steve made it up to me in record time. I was about to hand over his shield when he enveloped me in a tight hug. I breathed heavily through my nose as I squeezed him back with my free arm. "I'm sorry I questioned you," he whispered into my hair.

I chuckled, "You were worried."

"I don't want to lose you too."

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. Not just punched, but shot, stabbed, gutted, and the like. I pulled away from Steve, holding out his shield, "Let's get this guy. Partners?"

"Partners," Steve smiled as he took his shield.

* * *

The door to the main cockpit was slightly ajar when Steve pushed it open slowly. It seemed completely empty except for the brilliant blue glow coming from a canister in the middle of the floor. Steve, who had insisted on going first, had his shield up for protection. I had my favorite bowie knife in my hand as I followed Captain America into certain peril. Steve motioned for me to come around him on the other side of the glowing canister as we crept up behind the pilot's chair. From my side, I couldn't tell if it was empty or not.

Then we heard the telltale hum of one of Hydra's energy weapons. Steve's shield was up in an instant as Red Skull shot at him. The blue energy bounced off of the shield and blasted out of the window. The wind was thunderous as it whipped around my hair. "You don't give up, do you," Red Skull asked Steve in annoyance. Steve ran at Red Skull. While he was distracting him, I flanked his other side, dodging blue energy blasts as well. "Ah! Doctor! I was wondering if I'd see you again," he laughed.

Steve reached Red Skull first, slamming his shield into his stomach and then punching him across the face. I swung my arm across the German's neck only for him to dodge my strike. He landed a kick to my side and a punch to Steve's. Red Skull grabbed me by my ponytail, pulling my scalp harshly. I grunted in pain as he pulled my ear to his mouth.

"I know what you are," he hissed. Steve had gotten up off of the ground and lunged for Red Skull. He pushed me into Steve and we both stumbled away. "It took me some time to remember. But I know what you are. How could I not. My own cousin has a gift like yours. Klaus has an affinity for finding and keeping special beings. In Auschwitz of all places too! But, it seems like I have found myself a special being."

I ran at Schmidt before Steve got up. He dodged every slice of my knife before I kicked him in the knee, sending him tumbling down to the ground. I kicked his shoulders and as I went in for another, he grabbed my foot and twisted it, bringing me to the floor as well. Steve was on his feet at the same time as Schmidt. My friend grabbed the German's shoulders and slammed him into the metal wall. He shoved Steve away. They both tripped over my feet and were on the floor again. I took a barrel that was near me and slammed it across Red Skull's face, causing him to fall again. Then Steve grabbed him by the neck and started to choke him. The two struggled which caused Steve to roll over the canister holding the blue energy. It started humming ominously.

Steve turned and I threw him his shield. He went to swipe at Red Skull, but the man caught his arm and punched Steve's gut. He took the shield and smashed it into Steve's face. I came up from behind Schmidt and pulled his head back, trying to pry him away from Steve. I pressed my hand so hard into the man's bare skull that I thought I would meld into him. I was willing a large amount of my energy to take him down but it wasn't working. Red Skull knocked his head back into my face, smashing my hand into my nose. The pain was like a small pinch as I grabbed the bridge of my nose and tweaked the cartilage back into place. Steve had kicked Red Skull into the control panel, making it spark and break under his weight.

The plane started a nosedive. Steve and I fell to the ground, sliding forward with the new position. We were flung up to the high interior as the plane fell in altitude. Red Skull used this new momentum to wring his hands around Steve's neck. My back hit one of the curved metal structures and the breath was knocked out of me. The further and further down the plane fell, the harder it was to grab on to something. Steve was falling left and right into the curved metal as Schmidt took a hold of one and climbed his way to his enemy. While he and Steve started duking it out, I tried to make my way to the controls to level out the plane. I don't know why I thought this was a good idea. I didn't know the first thing about flying and I couldn't read German. I was suddenly flung back as Red Skull started flipping switches on the controls. As the plane leveled out, I fell face first to the floor, hitting my head on the metal canister. My vision and hearing went spotty for a few seconds as the bone in my skull repaired itself.

Schmidt was yelling at Steve. He said something about being a God before he started shooting. "You wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations," As I stood up, Steve had just dodged another blue energy blast. "I have seen the future, Captain! There are no flags!"

"Not in my future," Steve roared over the blasts and rushing wind. He jumped from a platform, rolling over his discarded shield and blocked a well-aimed shot from Schmidt.

I came up from behind Schmidt and threw a punch into the back of his head. He stumbled forward before catching himself and turning on me. I had nothing to protect myself with as he raised his weapon. I saw Steve pull his arm back and fling his shield towards Schmidt. Jumping out of the way, I watched as the German was flung into the blue canister, breaking it and sending a shockwave of energy around the cockpit. The canister started to rise and the energy began to crackle and increase from within the casing. The sound wasn't that of this world. Schmidt growled, staring at the blue mass that was now growing. He picked up the object from where the blue glow originated. It was a large cube. The cube sent more flashes of energy into the air, lighting Schmidt's face. "Do you know what you could become with this," Schmidt shouted as he stared in awe at the cube. He turned to face me, holding out the object so I could look at it fully. "You could be a teacher for your kind! Show them how to use their abilities to become the higher species! You will be a Goddess!"

"My kind already has a teacher," I shouted back, enraged. The cube began to glow brighter. "His name is Charles Xavier!"

Before either I or Steve could attack, the cube flashed and the whole of space appeared above our heads. There were stars and nebulas and galaxies all painted across the cockpit. It felt like we were standing in the middle of space, looking at the universe itself. It was beautiful and grand and, most of all, chaotic.

I finally came to my senses and kicked Red Skull in the center of his chest. The German man went down, cube still in hand. Steve had just come up next to me when there was a blinding flash and a loud boom. Steve grabbed my waist and crouched low, pulling his shield over us for protection. When I had lifted my leg to kick Red Skull's chest, the inactive Time Stone that Howard gave me fell out of my pocket. It rolled towards the cube and exploded upon impact. The impact had triggered something within and the stone started to glow a deep orange, just like it had when it brought be to the 1940s.

Red Skull watched the reaction in astonishment. He stood up, grabbing the blue cube again and stared into its mesmerizing center. Steve and I watched in horror as the cube began to envelop Schmidt in the dangerous blue glow. He started to scream as his body began to disintegrate as it was sucked into the cube and up towards the darkness of space. Once Schmidt was gone, all that was left was the cube. It was not glowing anymore as it ate through the metal of the aircraft and fell to the earth below us.

The plane jerked violently. Steve and I were thrown apart and the Time Stone, still glowing orange, went rolling. When he managed to get up, Steve yanked off his helmet and rushed to the pilot's chair. As soon as he grabbed the controls, a screen with the fuzzy image of New York flashed before turning into an image of the path the plane was on. Looking over Steve's shoulder I saw through the clouds that we were coming up on land covered in white snow. Steve's face fell. He tried to pull up on the controls but they wouldn't give. The plane was on an auto course for New York and every other major city along the east.

"Macie – these bombs – we can't let the plane reach the States. I gotta put the plane down."

"What do you mean 'I', Steve? We're in this together," I shouted.

"No," he shook his head furiously. A look of pure heartbreak flash across his face. "You can go home now! The stone is glowing! You have to go before it's too late!"

"What," I screamed incredulously. I couldn't believe Steve would even suggest such a thing. "I'm not leaving you, Steve!"

"Macie, you have to go," Steve got out of the chair, confronting me.

"No! I won't leave you," I had started crying. "I won't let you do this alone!"

We didn't have time to argue. The plane was coming up to land rather fast. The bombs couldn't be dropped without someone to pilot their little planes. Since Schmidt left his larger plane on auto before the controls were busted, there was only one stop. If we didn't do something, New York, and many surrounding cities, would be destroyed. There was no walking away from this. It was to be Captain America's last heroic act.

"Please, Macie. Do it for me. Do it for Bucky."

"Bucky isn't here! You are! I couldn't save him! But I can save you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew he was going to die, Steve," I sobbed. "I have always known! I knew he wouldn't survive the war. And I knew you wouldn't either! This," I motioned to the plane and to the snowy landscape approaching, "this is my history, Steve. The great Captain America crashes in the snowy Northern wastelands never to come back!"

Steve was very quiet. His eyes were swimming with tears but he, unlike me, held them back. The next words he whispered were so soft, I almost didn't hear him, "Then history must repeat itself."

"No," I breathed.

"Macie, you can be happy," Steve looked at me calmly now. "You deserve to be happy. Just go."

"You should be happy too!"

"Of course I'm happy. I got to know you."

I threw my arms around Steve's shoulders. He let me sob, rubbing my back. This was the end. I knew it. He was right. Steve Rogers was never supposed to have any part of my life just as I was never supposed to have any part in his. I lost Peter. I lost Bucky. Now I was losing Steve and everyone I had come to know as well. My heart, if it wasn't broken before, shattered into a million pieces and there was no Red, White, and Blue shield to protect me from the fallout.

"You have to be strong," Steve whispered in my ear.

When Steve pulled away, he placed his hands on either side of my face and gently wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. I closed my eyes, committing everything about my hero to my memory. I did something that I would never have done had we not been in this situation. I kissed Steve. It wasn't a romantic, full of love kiss. It wasn't a heated, passion filled kiss. It was a soft, goodbye kiss. I was surprised when Steve kissed me back. But I knew what it meant because it was the same kiss Peter and I shared when I had decided to take the stone in the first place. I felt a tear finally slide down Steve's cheek.

I placed my hands on Steve's chest and pulled away from him. The Time Stone had rolled across the plane towards the corner of the glass overlooking the snowy landscape. I didn't look back as I walked over to it. My tears were blurring my vision again. In the reflection, Steve was watching me. This time he didn't hold his tears back. I looked down at the glowing stone and took a deep breath.

"If you see Bucky up there, tell him I love him," Steve chuckled and nodded. "I'll be seein' you, hero."

If Steve responded, I did not see it. I crouched down. With one hand on my aching heart I touched the stone with my other. The pain hit instantly. I felt as if my body was being split in two and then set on fire. The pain was so intense that my body was overworking to try and heal itself which was doing more damage than healing. The moment I touched the gem, everything turned orange and then green. I saw time pass in hues of green and black shadows. My mind was disoriented. It was difficult to pinpoint how far forward I was going. Then, there was a final searing in my hand, and I let go.


	28. Chapter 27

BigBangVIP: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. It was a lot of fun to write an action scene. This one doesn't have any action but I hope you like it anyway.

UrFan: She will definitely be happy to see Steve again even if it happens before or after New York *winky face*

A/N: The last part of this chapter was loosely inspired by a story and comic called _Rescue_ on devianart. I can't remember the name of the creator, but I give all props to that person for the train station scene. Everything else but the name and location is my own.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 27: The Alternate 2008**_

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a small room. The wallpaper was a dull green with grey stripes running down the length of the wall. The floorboards looked stained, as did the flat ceiling. A fan was making lazy circles above his head. He was laying on a squeaky mattress. It was uncomfortable, but nothing he wasn't used too. There was a worn table next to the off-white door which led to the unknown. Next to him, an old Philco Cathedral radio was playing a soft melody. The woman's song sounded familiar, but the Winter Soldier could not place it, his head felt too full of thick wool. In fact, he couldn't remember anything. How did he get here? Why was he here?

The sound of a door squeaking open caught his attention. Another off-white door had been pushed open to reveal a bathroom. But that was not what confused the soldier. The figure of woman was leaning against the doorframe. He couldn't see her face in the dimly lit room.

"Wake up, Sweetheart," she said softly. The soldier frowned. The woman pushed herself off of the doorframe and took a few steps closer to the bed. He could see her now. She was wearing a dark green velvet dress with black heels. Her hair was curled down with one big swooped curl against the right side of her forehead. Her lips were painted dark red against her pale skin. Even the black pearls laced along her collarbone stood out tremendously. Something deep down inside him stirred. Something that told him he knew her.

"Sweet – heart," he tested the words, trying to recall the name.

"Wake up, Sweetheart," she said a little firmer this time. "You need to wake up, Bucky." The woman's wrist flicked something at the soldier's chest. With his metal hand, he caught the item midair. Carefully, he turned his wrist and opened his hand. A pair of worn dogtags sat coolly in his palm.

 _Barnes, James B.  
Sergeant 32557  
107_ _th_ _Infantry_

The soldier blinked. Suddenly, the woman was right in front of his face. Her nose was almost touching his. He could feel her warm breath on his face and it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. He tensed up as she leaned in, touching her nose to his. Her green eyes closed and the soldier felt himself wishing she'd open them again. She hummed and lightly rubbed her nose against his in an Eskimo Kiss.

"I love you Bucky Barnes," she whispered. Then, very lightly, almost as if it never happened, the mysterious woman placed a soft kiss against the soldier's lips.

The Winter Soldier jolted awake. These odd – flashes were happening more and more the longer he was kept awake. They were terribly unpleasant. In most of them, he was strapped down; a small man in a lab coat standing over him with some sort of strange headgear. But this one, this one was the best yet. He dug his palms into his temples. He knew he knew that woman. Everything about her screamed familiar. Even the scent of her perfume hung in his nostrils. That name…Sweetheart. The Winter Soldier growled and threw the thin blanket off of his lower body. He walked heavily to the bathroom mirror and stared at himself. The soldier never cared about his appearance. There was no need. But looking at himself now, he didn't look right. The soldier lightly ran his fleshy fingers over the growing facial hair. _That shouldn't be there._ Next, he twisted the ends of his shoulder-length hair. _That's wrong too._ He grew more and more agitated as he stared at himself.

With a loud grunt, he bashed his metal fist into the mirror, shattering it. The cracks distorted his reflection. This was how he felt; the distorted image of someone else. With a shake of his head, the soldier turned away. He had an assignment to prepare for. The lingering scent of lavender would not distract him from his mission.

* * *

 _You must remember this_ _  
_ _A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh._ _  
_ _The fundamental things apply_ _  
_ _As time goes by._

I felt warmth seep into my body. I felt comfortable like I was waking from a nice deep sleep. As if someone had pulled wool from my ears, I could heard the deep singing voice of Dooley Wilson accompanied by a soft piano. Everything was still black as I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times to adjust to the darkness. A plain high ceiling greeted me. When I turned my head to the side, I could make out the outline of the objects in my sight. A block-shaped side table with a mason jar full of fairy lights and a portable speaker was directly to my right playing the soft music. A bit passed that was a tall bookcase and a plush looking lounge chair. I could just barely hear what I thought was the crashing of waves against rocks although I could not see any windows. Sitting up, I noticed what could have been a large flat screen TV across from the bed with a short coffee table under it.

I pushed the soft sheets off of my body and examined the clothes I was wearing. I had on long white pajama bottoms that felt like silk and a matching tank top to go with it. My arms and legs felt shaky as I slid my legs over the side of the bed. Getting up slowly, I fumbled around for the switch to the lights in the mason jar. When I finally had light, I saw that the room was rather large and the carpet beneath my feet was soft. As I suspected, this room had no windows and yet I could hear the ocean. I breathed deeply to keep myself from panicking. I had no idea where I was. I didn't know what ocean I was near. I didn't even know what year it was.

Despite not having any windows, there were, however, two doors. The first door I opened led to an equally large bathroom. A thought flickered through my mind – only Howard would need a bathroom this big. The second door I tried did not open when I turned the knob the first time. On the second try, it softly clicked and I was able to push it open. I peeked my head out of the doorway, not knowing what to look for. When I touched the Time Stone the first time, I landed in Howard's garden and he and Mr. Jarvis were alerted to my presence immediately. This was very different.

The door to the room I woke up in was at the end of a hallway down some stairs. Not finding any light switches, I guided my way by running my fingers against the walls. They felt like rough rock or some kind of stone. As I crept up the short staircase, I found myself on a landing with two options; go up another staircase or walk to the left down another hallway. Choosing to go up the second stairs, I tripped on the last step and stumbled to the ground. I found myself in a dimly lit living space. The light was coming from the full moonlight spilling in from a glass wall looking out over an ocean. The walls were smoother up here with lots of glass windows and doors and three large skylights. Modern art pieces lined the walls and were placed in the corners of the open room. Two electric guitars were on display near the glass wall and a large black grand piano sat on a raised platform facing away from the ocean. In the middle of the room was a lowered area with a few couches and a brick fireplace.

As I looked around the unfamiliar home, I noticed a glowing blue panel on one of the walls. When I walked up to it, I saw that it was a clear touch screen with the thermostat dial, outside temperature, and date and time lit up on it. The time was two in the morning. The date – May 2nd, 2008 – the same day I had left.

"I'm back," I whispered.

Suddenly, the blue screen on the wall turned red. A stern voice from within the room rang out, "Intruder! Intruder! Intruder!"

I started to panic as I heard the numerous clicking of doors locking all around me. I had to collect my bearings and prepare myself for a fight if need be. A shiver ran down my back when a piercing whine alerted me that I was not alone in the living room anymore. I raised my hands slowly as a gruff voice told me to turn around. When I was facing the opposite direction, I was in front of the man who, a long time ago, could have been my prospective employer. He was average height for a man with a strong build. His brown hair was pushed back from his face which sported an eerily familiar style of facial hair. His deep brown eyes glowered as he frowned. He oozed a confidence and smugness that took my breath away. A large circle the size of a fist was glowing blue under his grey AC/DC shirt. One of his hands was extended towards me, encased in red and gold metal with a blue repulsor pointed at me threateningly.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot," Tony Stark grunted. I felt my legs shaking. "How did you get in here," I felt my mouth move but my voice wouldn't come out. "How did you get into my home?!"

Iron Man almost had his repulsor pressed against my forehead when I shouted, "The Time Stone! An orange stone! It sounds crazy, but it's not! My name is Macie Mitchell, I'm a doctor. I'm –" I never got to finish my sentence. Tony Stark had backhanded me with his iron hand, launching me across the room into a wall. I passed out before it came crumbling down on me.

* * *

I woke with a start, finding myself in a soft bed again. I groaned as I sat up, feeling my joints crack and pop. Like father, like son, I suppose. Howard hit me in the head when he first met me too, albeit, not _that_ hard. I shielded my eyes from the sunlight filtering in through a glass wall that looked out over the ocean.

"Good morning, Doctor Mitchell," a voice chimed.

I looked away from the glass expecting to see the British man who spoke to me. But there was no one. I was alone in the room. "Hello," I asked tentatively.

"Hello," the disembodied voice replied back. "I am glad to see you are awake at last."

"Uh – excuse me," I rubbed my eyes.

"You have been asleep for two days. Would you like me to check your vitals, Doctor Mitchell?"

I tried to process what the voice had said but I was too confused, "Okay – sure."

A beam of red light came out of the ceiling, making me jolt. It zoomed down my body from head to toe and back up again. After a moment of silence the voice spoke once more, "Everything seems to be normal. Your heart rate spiked upon being scanned, but that is common upon one's first scan."

"What are you," I blurt out as I backed into the bed, falling.

There was a moment of silence before the voice came back, "I am J.A.R.V.I.S."

"What," I murmured. "But – Mr. Jarvis was a man. A real life flesh and blood man. Not a – a –"

"Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. I am an artificially intelligent computer system designed to take care of the daily operations within Mr. Stark's house."

"Mr. Stark? Howard," I exclaimed as I stood up. I rushed door, ready to throw it open when I heard the lock click. I jiggled the doorknob a few times before grunting in frustration.

"Doctor Mitchell, please…"

"Let me out of this room! If you can control everything then let me out!"

"Doctor Mitchell, I am under strict programing not to –"

"I need to see Howard! I need to know where I am! What is going on?"

"I'd like to know that too," a voice said from behind me. Leaning against the now open door was Tony Stark. My heart ached when I looked at my best friend's son. His arms were crossed threateningly over his chest. The deep frown on his face melted away. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Where am I," I asked softly, ignoring his question.

"Malibu."

"And – it's 2008?"

"Yup."

I bowed my head, eyes prickling with tears. "He's gone? Isn't he? They all are?"

This time, Tony Stark ignored my questions, "Dad had his theories about what happened to you. He told me you were his best friend. He always hoped he'd see you again. He said – no matter where you went, you always came back to him. I guess you lied," Tony Stark then snapped his fingers. "Follow me." He turned around and left the way he came. I continued to stare. My body refused to move. The shock rooted me deep into the hardwood floors. When he realized I hadn't followed, Tony Stark popped his head from around the corner. "Uh, hey, Old Maid? This way."

Curiosity finally got the best of me and I slowly followed Tony Stark. We went down a hallway and some stairs before arriving at what looked like a cross between a basement, garage, and a lab. The walls and door were made of glass and a blue touch screen appeared on the glass when Tony Stark approached. He pressed some numbers and with a beep, the door unlocked. He walked in, holding the door open for me. Inside were numerous tables piled high with metals and other junk. A row of buffed up cars lined the back wall which was rock. I tentatively walked in, not knowing what to expect. Howard's son went over to an old metal cabinet. As it creaked open, I looked around. More metal cabinets were placed around the walls and an old jukebox shone brightly across from where Tony was rummaging through something. There was a desk near the jukebox that had two large flat screen computers on top. A large white monitor of sorts was next to that. Tony's snapping brought my attention back to him. He was now sitting in a black leather armchair. Between him and an empty armchair was an old film projector. There was already a reel set up to it.

Tony Stark did not look at me when he spoke. "This film has been sitting in that cabinet since 1990. My dad left everything in it to me. I hadn't touched it until two days ago when you showed up here. I found this," Tony motioned to the film. I took a deep breath, ready to ask about a billion questions, but Tony Stark silenced me. "This is your explanation."

He turned to the projector and pressed the on button. The image flickered for a few seconds but when it became clear there was one word as the title. _DOLLFACE_. I suddenly felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. The image of a man appeared. He was older – much older – but I would never forget what Howard Stark looked like. Howard was standing in an office, swirling some kind of liquor in a glass. He swallowed the contents and then looked at the camera. His aged eyes were tired and full of deep sadness.

"Hey there, dollface," even his voice sounded tired. I was trying to control my breathing as I slowly sat down in the empty chair. It was Tony Stark's turn to stare. "If you are watching this, then welcome back to 2008. The last thing I think you'd remember is being on Johann Schmidt's plane back in 1945. The plane crashed and my team was never able to find your body. Unfortunately, we never found Captain Rogers either."

The reel went on for an hour. Howard explained that, while my body had never been found, he believed that I had done the right thing and the Time Stone had brought me back to 2008. But he said there was a chance that I would wake up in an alternate timeline. One where, my past was no longer my past. It existed in another time entirely. Howard explained that the Time Stone held properties that we'd never even begin to understand. When Howard's team searched parts of the wreckage, the stone was lost. The life I knew before I got sent back in time – and everyone in it – was gone forever. So, in a colossal act of love and respect, Howard had me erased from history. My name, my image, everything about me was omitted from history. Texts and audio recordings and video footages were all doctored to have me removed. Anything that I had been a part of that was unable to be cut out was destroyed. Howard and his partners made sure that no one would know who I was. Together, he and my old war friends were giving me a new life. But I didn't want a new life. I didn't sacrifice my life to be forgotten by everyone who I cared about.

At the end of the reel, Howard, who hadn't looked into the camera since the very beginning, stared right into to lens. "Tony, I know you're watching this. All of the stories I've told you, everything is true. Take care of her for me. She's my best friend."

The film faded and the empty reel clicked off. The breath I had been holding burst out in a long pant. I wiped away the tears and cleared my throat. Tony, who had been slouched in his chair, looked over at me. I could see so much Howard in him. It hurt.

"How did he die," I whispered.

"Car crash. Mom and dad – gone," Tony stood up, rubbing the back of his head. "He left a few things for you. Papers, letters, photos, one of the footages from some campaign he didn't – or couldn't destroy."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, well – he didn't talk about the war much. When he did, you were all he talked about. Made me promise never to tell anyone. Honestly, I thought he made you up. But here you are."

"Here I am," I repeated in a small voice. "What's going to happen now?"

Tony blinked, "Now? Now you live your life."

* * *

The Winter Soldier, dressed in all black, walked along Line 4 at the Meydan-e Azadi Metro Station in Tehran. He kept his head down, avoiding contact with anyone who passed him. The man came to a stop in front of a wall of lockers. Robotically, he reached out and touched the combination lock for a small locker at the top of the row. He couldn't remember when or why he had gotten this locker in this country. The Winter Soldier just knew something important was there. With a small click, the door opened. He reached up and felt a paper box. Careful not to crush it, the soldier brought the delicate box down to eye level. His heart raced as he opened the lid.

The soldier leaned against the locker and slid to the ground. He let out a pained groan which he hadn't known he was holding in. The contents of the box were yellowed and stained, but well preserved for their age. Placing the box on his knees, the soldier gently removed a small stack of letters. They were bound by twine. He noted that despite the age of the letters, the twine was fairly new. They were addressed to a Bucky Barnes. The same name on the dogtags in his dream. His hand shook as he turned the stack over, reading the return address. Macie Mitchell. Tears welled in the Winter Soldier's eyes.

"Macie," he breathed.

Under the letters had been a dried up sprig of lavender. He gingerly picked it up and held it to his nose. With his eyes closed, he inhaled deeply. It smelled like the perfume from his dream. The soldier's heart beat rapidly as he turned his attention to the heaviest content of the box. Dogtags. The exact same from his dream. Everything stamped on those tags were stamped on the ones he now held in his shaking hand. Tears streamed freely down his cheeks and is heart ached. It was all coming back to him now. _He_ was Barnes, James B. He remembered being strapped to a table. He remembered the little man in a lab coat. He remembered the pain. But with the pain came his most cherished memory. He was called Bucky.

There was one more item in the paper box. It was a faded photograph. The backside was facing up and, in loopy writing, was the words 'When or Where, Sweetheart'. Underneath the writing was a skewed lipstick mark. The Winter Soldier's hand trembled again as he reached in for the final bit of his lost memories. It took all the courage he had to flip the photo over. What he saw made him sob. A woman was sitting up against roses in a garden. She had a large smile on her face and her eyes seemed to sparkle even in the photograph. She had green eyes, the soldier remembered. Beautiful green eyes like a forest. Macie Mitchell. His Sweetheart.

"I remember you," he told himself. His voice shook as he touched her face. "I loved you."


	29. Chapter 28

alexc123: Thanks for the love!

TikiKiKi: The modern times is here!

BigBangVIP: I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

A/N: Thank you for the follows and favorites!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 28: King Arthur and Mordred**_

Three years had passed since I had woken up in Tony's home in Malibu. Howard's son was the most egotistical yet smartest asshole I had ever met. And I had known a lot of men who fit that description. Tony Stark – Iron Man. He's an A-class jerk. But, like his father before him, he does have a heart. I had only known Tony for three years but it felt like I had always known him. He reminded me so much of Howard that I would often find myself making comparisons. We bonded over our love of science and I sort of became his go-to physician after his adventures as Iron Man. Tony and I became close – or, rather, at arm's length – and it was almost like having Howard again. I was constantly reminding myself that he was, in fact, not his father. I knew it hurt him when I slipped and called him Howard. But Tony was very good at brushing away his feelings.

At one of Tony's extravagant parties, I met Phil Coulson, a top agent of SHIELD which was some secret government organization that had been around since the end of World War Two. It had been founded by Colonel Philips, Howard, and Peggy. While Phil and I talked, I found that he was very passionate about Captain America. He had collected all the comics as a kid and fashioned together his own shield. He also showed me his mint-condition trading cards. Soon, that conversation led to his other favorite topic; me. Phil seemed to know everything about me from my family to my association with the X-Men to my time in the 1940's. I froze up when he smiled knowingly. He called me a hero (even if no one else knew it) and gave me his card should I ever want to see what Steve Rogers and the Commandos had inspired. I phoned him up a week later.

Around that time as well, the Anti-Mutant Coalition popped back up in Congress. For me, this was the second time I had to endure prejudice against Mutants. For the rest of the world, this was the very first time and they had no idea how ugly things could get. I voiced my concern to Phil one day and he introduced me to SHIELD Director Nick Fury and I was offered a job. They needed someone with my particular set of skills; a doctor, a mutant, a killer. Fury told me, that with all the mutant hate happening in our country, I would never be safe. But SHIELD _could_ keep me safe. They would protect me.

Fury's first act of protection was reintroducing me to my mother and brother Dean. I was shaking the entire flight to New York. Things hadn't really changed in this new timeline I found myself in. I still killed my older sister – that was an accident – and I ran away again only to be picked up by Magneto. But, my father had not been brutally killed by me, instead he died in a boating accident off the coast of North Carolina while I was at Xavier's Institute. I cried when Dean and my mother took me in their arms. I cried because, even though everything I knew had changed, my childhood had still been shit.

Fury's second act of protection was to take me back to Xavier's Institute. My heart nearly burst from happiness when I saw that it was exactly the same. It was the same sprawling mansion with ivy crawling up the sides of the masonry. It had the same vast green lawn with flowering gardens and basketball court. There were the wondrous sounds of children running around, playing like normal kids. I knocked on the door and a tall man wearing tight pants and a deep magenta shirt under a brown trench coat answered. His pink eyes and Cajun accent surprised me when he said the professor was expectin' me. I knew exactly how to find Charles Xavier's office and the man, Gambit, had seemed surprised that I knew the way. He asked if I was a telepath. I laughed. As soon as I entered his office, Charles turned around in a hover chair (that was new) and his bald head wrinkled. There were tears in his eyes as he hovered over to me, taking my hand in his. Charles did not speak. He couldn't. I knew what he was seeing because I replayed it every night.

We were interrupted when the doors to Charles's study burst open. "Professor, you –" standing before me was Logan. He looked exactly the same as he had when I saw him during the war. His hair was a little longer – but he hadn't changed at all. "You're back," his voice was gruff, but still held some softness.

"Logan, Macie has been gone for quite a long time," Charles gave Logan a pointed look. Something passed between the two and Logan's eyes softened significantly.

"You too, huh?"

Charles, who was still holding my hand, sent me flashes of the days of future past. I stared at the Wolverine as the flashes ended. Logan had gone back in time to save us all from extinction. "Yeah," I breathed. "Me too."

Seeing Kitty again broke my heart. She was so cheerful and excited to see me. And then when I asked about Peter, well I guess some things never change because she smiled softly. They were getting married in a year. I was happy for them. But they didn't know the sacrifice I had made to save Peter. You know, letting go of someone you cared for hurts. But knowing that Peter was happy made me a little happier. I realized that Peter and Kitty were meant to be together. The love they had transcended time itself. A part of me was hopeful that I could have a love like theirs, but I knew it was impossible. Bucky was dead and I would never love someone the way I loved him.

Together, Kitty and Peter walked the halls of the mansion with me. It was weird being back. There were plenty of familiar faces as there were new ones. Those who I had known in the past knew me differently here. They weren't cruel and they didn't call me names. I was their friend here. I was respected here. I struggled to accept that things were different, that I was a different person. No time in the past, no alternate future could change how I had grown up. I still felt tormenting rage and depression when I thought about my younger self. Charles installed me as the resident doctor at the Institute so I could focus on other things – the children, mainly. It was also his idea to have me teach biology and genetics; two subjects I was quite passionate about. So, between spending my time in Malibu and New York, life began anew.

* * *

When SHIELD came calling I didn't formally join the secret organization. I was too busy with my job at the mansion and babysitting Tony Stark on occasion. The last time I saw him in person, was before he destroyed his mansion while wearing the Iron Man suit while fighting his pal in another Iron man suit. Classy. Anyway, he threw a fit when I told him that SHIELD wanted me to do a few consulting jobs. Those 'few consulting jobs' became more than a few and I found myself working with SHIELD more often than I expected.

The first big field assignment I was sent on was to New Mexico. Something 'alien' had happened and SHIELD was on top of it. A host of scientists, analysists, bodyguards, etc. were sent to the remote town of Puente Antiguo to check out a crater. It was like a small city; large white tents were set up all around with chain-link wire fences and crates of equipment and the latest technology. All of that, for a hammer…stuck in a rock. It was akin to Excalibur. We just needed to find King Arthur. I had been wondering why I was sent to the desert, but you wouldn't imagine how agents of SHIELD managed to hurt themselves. One patient showed up to the medical tent with burns and black powder all over his hands. When I asked him what happened, he replied that he was doing trial runs for exploding arrows.

The night King Arthur showed up, a storm had suddenly barreled through the area, making the crater we were camped in muddy and dangerous. From what I overheard, the storm was somehow being generated, or controlled, by the hammer. My own curiosity brought me to the area where the hammer was being watched. You can imagine how confused I was when alarms went off, making it known that the base had been infiltrated. Agents were scrambling about, the scientists who had been observing the hammer took off in fear of getting caught in the crossfire. I was on a platform overlooking the area when I saw him. King Arthur was a giant of a man; tall with bulging muscles. His blonde hair was long and plastered to his face. Even though I was above him and mud was smeared across his face, I could see his blue eyes glittering with sheer determination. A wide grin lit up his face as he pushed the sleeves of his flannel up to his elbows. He grasped the handle of the hammer, placed a foot on the mass of rock, and gave a great tug. Nothing happened. I watched as he did this over and over, agents now surrounding the area awaiting their orders. With one last futile tug, King Arthur fell to his knees. He looked up to the sky and let out a loud roar of pain. The agents approached the massive man, restraining him and taking him away from the area.

When they disappeared, I ran off to find Phil. It was my duty as Head of the Medical Bay to look after those who had been hurt, agent of SHIELD or not. I found Phil watching the man from behind a two-way mirror in the holding tent. He was flipping through a file with very little papers in it. It didn't surprise me that the organization had already dug up information on the man.

"Poison," he acknowledged me without looking up. I stared at King Arthur with a frown. Just minutes ago this man was a force to be reckoned with and now he looked completely broken sitting in the white holding room. "He's in no need of medical attention, if that's why you're here. I've already interrogated him."

My gaze settled on Phil Coulson with a determined heat. I grabbed a medical bag and took the file he offered me, "I'll have to see to that myself."

I wasn't surprised when King Arthur didn't look up as I entered the room. I shut the door behind me and flipped thought the file. There wasn't much, but it had already been determined that this man was not human. That is, to say, he wasn't from Earth. As I slowly approached, the man finally looked up at me. I was floored by his broken expression. "My name is Macie Mitchell. I'm a doctor. Are you hurt?" He did not respond, he just looked at me with dull eyes. "I just want to help you."

"I am in no need of assistance," his voice was deep and the way he spoke was almost kingly which fitted the nickname I gave him. It was unlike anything I had ever heard. I could see a cut along his left cheekbone which was bleeding and his lower lip had been split. So I moved closer to him.

"You're bleeding. Let me at least take a look." King Arthur stared at the ground but gave a slight nod. Knowing Phil was watching us, I looked over at the mirror and gave a small triumphant smirk. I quickly went to work disinfecting the wounds on the man's cheek and lip. I was almost surprised when he didn't flinch. The cut on the cheek wouldn't need stitches but I kept it closed with two butterfly bandages. His lip would heal eventually. Whoever he was, wherever he came from, I could tell King Arthur was very well trained.

As I started putting the supplies back in the medical bag, the man spoke. It was so soft I was unsure if he had even said anything, "Thank you. You are kind."

I don't know what compelled me to say this next, "To tell you the truth, I'm not. I am anything but kind. I have done terrible things. But I can tell that you have too. For whatever reason you want that hammer, I really do hope it's worth it."

I picked up the bag and walked out of the interrogation room without looking back at the man. When I went to put the kit away, Coulson placed a hand on my shoulder. "He's right, you know," he said. I shrugged his hand off and walked away, not knowing where I was heading.

I ended up back in the walkways above the hammer. Agents and scientists alike were trying to repair the damage King Arthur had inflicted upon the area. I was leaning against the metal railings, staring down at the rock. I wanted to know what was so important about the hammer. Why would the blonde man risk everything for something so ancient looking? I sighed, closing my eyes thinking about how odd all this seemed. When I opened them again, I saw something in the crater that wasn't there a moment ago. A pale man in a green suit had his hands on the handle of the hammer. He grunted as he tried pulling it away from the rock. No one seemed to take notice of him.

"HEY," I shouted.

Those working in the area stared at me in confusion. I gripped the railing hard, watching the black-haired man. Startled, the man stepped away from the hammer, spinning around. His green eyes went wide when he saw me. I don't know how long we stared at each other. I didn't know who he was, but I knew he was no good. I got this sickening gut-feeling from just looking at him. The way his eyes bore into me…it felt as if he could see my very soul. Suddenly, his lips curled into a malicious grin. My stomached lurched again. He gestured with his arms and an odd green and gold light rose from the ground. As it enveloped him, the man's eyes never left mine. Even after he disappeared, I could still see his mischievous grin.


	30. Chapter 29

Gilyflower: I miss Steve too! I'm sorry to disappoint you, but his awakening will be more or less the same. But he will get a nice little surprise from an old friend. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 29: Thor and Co.**_

It had been a few days since King Arthur's intrusion. Two scientists had come, claiming he was a doctor named Donald Blake. The identification had come up as fake, but Coulson let the man go. Since then, he had agents doing 24-hour surveillance on the scientists, their intern, and King Arthur. On the day I learned King Arthur's true identity, there was a freak storm on all of SHIELD's monitors. I had been with Phil when it appeared out of nowhere fifteen miles from the base. According to one of the technical analysts, it was giving off massive energy readings like nothing he had seen before.

"Let's go take a look," Phil nodded. He walked away down the steps to the waiting cars.

"You don't honestly expect me to go with you, do you?"

"Of course I do," he chuckled, looking back at me. "You're my bodyguard."

I scoffed. "That was one time," I shouted as he got in a car. Save a man's life once and he will never let you forget it. Phil rolled the window down and laughed.

"Suit up, Poison. I'll give you five!"

My main style of dress consisted of pencil skirts or slacks, a blouse, kitten heels, stockings, and a white lab coat. Working in the medical labs at Xavier's Institute and for SHIELD kept me looking professional at all times. But on rare occasions, I would suit up. I declined the standard SHIELD design. Instead, I wore a completely black, lightweight Kevlar and leather suit made for the X-Men. The sleeves were long and covered everything up to my knuckles. Around the collar, shoulders, and from my hips to my ankles were thin lines of emerald which I had chosen as my signature color. Even the zipper up the front of my chest was a darker shade of green. The belt around my waist still had the circular X symbol in dark green. Phil had suggested removing it, but I would not be rid of the metal buckle. It was a part of who I was and I didn't wish to forget that. Something Phil did get me to add, however, was a dark green holster around my thigh that held multiple small syringes filled with the antidote to many of the poisons I could emit. This way, I could heal without exerting too much energy. Ten minutes later, I walked out of the base and saw Phil narrowing his eyes at me and I gave him a shrug. He really didn't know how hard it was to basically put on a skin-tight catsuit. Fucking pain I'll tell you that. I slid into the backseat with him as the vehicles in front of us took off for the impact sight.

I had never seen anything like it before. Etched into the ground was a large circular pattern. I stood by with a few agents as scientists took readings of the strange drawing. Phil knelt down, running his hand over the lines. He turned to the nearest agent and told her to get someone from Linguistics. Just then, there was a terrible rumbling above us as a storm roared in the sky. As the storm grew in strength, the agents around me scrambled for cover as the wind picked up violently. I grunted when I felt a shard of glass slice my cheek as I took cover behind a car with Phil and Agent Sitwell. The cut stung but healed within moments. When I looked up, a funnel cloud exploded out of the open sky, touching down on the desert floor on the exact same spot as the strange pattern. I looked away and covered my eyes again as the sand picked up around us again. The ground shook with a terrible quake.

When I felt it was safe to emerge, I looked up from behind the cover of the car. An extremely gigantic metal thing stood in the middle of the circle. It looked like a man wearing armor. Phil stared at it in awe. Sitwell asked if the thing was one of Tony's creations. Phil responded with a shrug and a confession that Tony never tells him anything. During that statement he gave me a pointed look. Like I would know what Tony does, ha! That man likes to keep his toys to himself.

Phil left the cover of the SUV and was handed a megaphone. He stepped forward and called out to the metal being. "Hello! You're using unregistered weapons technology. Please identify yourself!" It was silent for a few seconds. I was half expecting the face shield to slide away and reveal Tony Stark's smug face. Instead, there was a metallic hum from inside the body, a fiery red glow burned from within. Phil dashed back to us, "INCOMING!"

We all took cover once again as a blast from the being destroyed one of the cars nearby. The explosion was deafening. The SHIELD agents returned fire. This agitated the metal thing more. Bullets were bouncing off of the silver metal as the red energy blasted another car, sending it flying up in a flaming inferno. I pressed my back into the SUV and glanced around the front.

"Don't think it's a friendly," I yelled at Phil sarcastically.

He ignored me, looking through the shot out windows. The metal thing approached the car we were behind, still ignoring the bullets. I popped up, staring right into its glowing face. It was so close that I could feel the blistering heat from its face. Suddenly, the humming died and the metal became a cool silver again. The being went still, staring right at us like it was waiting for something. Then it turned around at strode off in the direction of the small town.

No one moved until the being was several hundred yards away. The site looked like the aftermath of a war zone. Something I was unfortunately used to seeing. And where there was war, there were usually causalities. I didn't waste time in running to the agents who were wounded. Something I owed to Charles Xavier was my ability to heal. Long ago, his teachings had unlocked a part of my mutation from deep within that I had no idea was dormant inside of me. When I thought my mutation only had the power to take a life, Charles showed me that I could also save a life. But saving a life came with a heavy price. This healing mutation manifested from my body's own accelerated healing. If I used too much of it so save someone else, I could risk the possibility of killing myself.

While I was taking care of the agents, Phil had called for backup and transportation for the wounded. The metal being had reached Puente Antiguo by now. I could see the fires and smoke from its drop site. Phil called me to him. He and two other agents were already getting into one of the cars that had come with the backup. I knew he needed my help. So I hopped into the passenger seat and Phil sped off for the town.

If I thought the drop site looked like war, this town was much worse. Not a soul was in sight. Buildings had been destroyed or were on fire. The destruction this metal being had caused would hurt this town for years to come. Phil stopped the car suddenly when we came into view of the being and eight other people. There were two women, an older man, three men who looked like they walked out of a Renaissance movie, a woman in battle armor, and King Arthur. One of the men, a larger man with long reddish brown hair was wounded. The two other men, one blonde and one who looked Asian, were holding him up and spectacularly so because he looked much bigger than the two combined. The three men and the armored woman all had determined looks in their eyes, like they reveled in battle. But this seemed like one they were not winning.

I opened the car door, but Phil stopped me from getting out, "No! Wait…"

King Arthur, who was gallantly holding a small shield, tossed it aside as he faced the metal thing. It stared at him as he walked towards it, completely defenseless. He was too far away but from his body language, I knew he was saying something to it, as if he knew it. I kept my gaze on the two, trying not to blink in case I were to miss something. King Arthur was standing right in front of the metal being now. It was odd how small he looked in comparison because he was so tall and muscular for a man. As if to extend an Olive Branch of Peace, the man opened his arms to the being. My heart pounded in my chest as the thing looked the man over. A gasp bubbled up my throat as the metal being swat him with its enormous arm. King Arthur went flying with a sickening crack that echoed through the streets. He landed a few feet in front of us in a broken heap. One of the normal looking women tried to rush to his aid, but the older man help her back. The metal being stomped towards the unmoving man. It stood over his body, lowering its head. The body began to glow like I had seen it do before it unleashed its scorching heat blast.

Just as I blinked, a blinding bolt of lightning struck down from the sky, colliding with the blast. The agents in the car, Phil, and myself tried to protect ourselves the best we could as the jeep rocked violently. The explosion shook the whole town. I was the first to look back up, completely fascinated that the being had been knocked back into a building. A cloud of dust enveloped the street across from us. As the dust and debris cleared a man in full battle armor was standing where King Arthur had been laying. He was holding a hammer in his hand. It was the same hammer the SHIELD base was built around. He knelt down, red cape swishing in the wind as the hammer touched the ground.

There was another loud boom as another bolt of lightning struck the being. King Arthur took off straight into the air. He was flying! Dust and debris picked up once again as storm clouds covered a massive battle in the sky. With one final crack of thunder, the metal being fell to the ground, destroyed. As he landed, the other warriors and normal people ran to him. Phil scrambled out of the car. I followed.

"Donald…" he called to King Arthur. His comrades all looked at the two of us. "I don't think you've been completely honest with me."

"No," he chuckled. "I suppose I have not."

"What are you," I blurt out in a totally unprofessional manner. There was absolutely no way he and the others in armor were mutants.

"We," he motioned to the others in armor, "are Asgardians. I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard."

* * *

It took a little while to get there, but I soon found myself back at the circular pattern with the five Asgardians, the two scientists, the intern, Phil, and a handful of armed agents. On the way over, Thor's friends, who I had learned were named Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg, spoke fondly of their home. From the way Sif described the golden city, I definitely wanted to visit. Thor told us the story of how he came to be on Earth and how he met Jane, Erik, and Darcy. I was silent as I listened in wonder. Being part of the X-Men meant dealing with out-of-this-world crazy on the regular. But I had never actually dealt with anything this bizarre before. I could tell Thor glossed over some of the details, but from what I understood, there was trouble at home and he had to get back as soon as possible.

"Heimdall! Open the Bifrost," Thor called up to the sky as he stood in the middle of the circle. Nothing happened. He looked at his fellow Asgardians with concern. "He would open it if he could. I fear the worst.

"Then we are stranded," Hogun grunted.

"Then I suppose we'd best start settling into our new lives," Fandral shrugged in response. He looked at me and winked. My nose scrunched up in disgust. Next to him, Sif rolled her eyes. He must have caught my disinterest because he looked at Darcy next and asked, "Are all maidens as fair as you?"

The intern blushed. While the two began a conversation about who cares what, Sif moved to stand by me. We both watched as Thor shouted back up at the sky. "Maybe he's busy," I mused as I watched the sky above.

"No," the woman warrior replied. She too was watching the clouds above. "It is Heimdall's duty to watch the realms. He would not stray." I then felt her gaze on me. It was a little unnerving to say the least. "Forgive me for saying, but your armor…"

"My suit," I looked down in confusion. The zipper had come loose in all the excitement, sliding down a little more than I liked. I immediately pulled it up to where it rested just above my cleavage. I didn't believe in sexual appeal to gain attention or subdue one's enemies. I left that to Black Widow.

"You seem to possess the skills of a warrior, yet the temperament of a scholar."

"Well, I suppose you could say I am a warrior. Since I was a teenager I've been trained to fight; to protect myself and those I care about as well as the people of this planet. I did go to school. I'm a doctor. I wanted to do some good to make up for all the bad."

Sif looked at me with a gleam in her eyes. She nodded, a small smile on her lips. Respect. I didn't know it, but for someone of Earth to gain the respect of an Asgardian, that was a feat not many had acquired. Suddenly, a tunnel of rainbow light exploded down from the sky. I stared at it, amazed. The Bifrost, the gateway to Asgard, described through Norse mythology, was the most beautiful thing I had ever witnessed. Thor laughed heartily as he looked at our faces. Hogun and Volstagg walked into the rainbow light with a nod to all of us. Fandral, who had been wooing Darcy the whole time, kissed her knuckles and followed his comrades. Sif looked at me again and offered her hand.

"I hope to one day witness your prowess on the battlefield."

"One day," I smiled. I tentatively reached out and she gave my forearm a sincere clap with her hand. It was akin to how Aragon and Legolas greet each other at Helm's Deep in Lord of the Rings. Sif acknowledged the others and walked into the tunnel. It was certainly safe to say that the female Asgardian warrior was my new Woman-Crush Wednesday.

Phil took Sif's place as Thor began to speak, "Lady Mitchell. I must thank you for your previous kindness."

"It's my job," I waved his compliment off, but inside I was smiling that he remembered me.

Thor then turned to Phil, "Know this, son of Coul. You and I, we fight for the same cause. The protection of this world. From this day forward, count me as your ally…if you return the items you have stolen from Jane Foster."

If capable, Phil's face would have gone red, "Not stolen. Borrowed."

Jane Foster shot Phil an incredulous look. I nudged him and muttered a warning under my breath, "Phil…"

"You will get your equipment back. You're going to need it to continue your research. Which after today's events, SHIELD would like to fully sponsor. If that is alright with you?"

Jane's face lit up. Then Thor took her hand and kissed it like Fandral did with Darcy. But this kiss was more tender and loving. Her eyes filled with fear. I recognized that look. It was the kind of fear one felt when they thought they would never see someone again. It was the kind of fear one felt when they thought they were losing something they loved. I averted my eyes to give the two a little privacy. I inhaled sharply as images of a smiling Bucky flitted across my mind.

I only looked back up when I felt a gust of wind swirl around me. Thor had stepped into the Bifrost and the swirling rainbow tunnel was sucked back up into the sky. I don't know how long we were standing around the circular rune, staring up into the sky. The hole in the sky turned dark where Jane mused that excess energy was building up around it. She said something was wrong. It shouldn't be doing that. None of the agents were experts on this kind of thing so we put our faith in Jane Foster. She muttered to herself, pacing around the rune. We watched as blue energy crackled through the sky with such ferocity. Something was definitely happening up there.

Then all at one, the energy of the Bifrost exploded in the sky like fireworks on the Fourth of July. I can't say for the others, but I was amazed; a beautiful Aurora Borealis danced across the clouds. Suddenly, the darkness dissipated and the sky was blue once more. The circular energy became a white ring of cloud that was quickly swept away by the wind. I looked to the scientist. Her face was completely distraught.

The Bifrost, the link from their world to ours, it had vanished.


	31. Chapter 30

A/N: This is the last chapter of part one! It's been a long process of writing, deleting, and hiatuses. Thank you for the reviews, PMs, favorites, follows. Part two will be about the Avengers (coming soon sometime in the summer)! Enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 30:**_ _ **Finding Liberty**_

It was cold. Too cold to even function. The wind was howling outside, drowning out the drilling going on outside Macie's tent. The woman shook violently as she poured over maps of the Arctic. Her gloved fingers trembled as she traced the marked route. Somewhere in this ice wasteland was an American treasure. Its worth was more that silver, gold, or any other valued jewel. Just as Macie began crossing off empty areas, the tent flap blew open, letting in a jet of frostbiting air. A body slipped in. The person zipped up the flap, shutting out the cold wind. Macie didn't have to ask who it was. The black and white eagle insignia on the back of the grey ski jacket gave it away. Agent Mitchell lowered his hood as he turned to face the woman.

"It's fucking cold out there," the man said as he shook.

"There's a heat lamp by the bed," Macie nodded with her head in its direction. "Doesn't do much, but it helps." Agent Mitchell peeled off his gloves as he thrust his fingers into the warmth. Macie kept looking over the maps as the man sighed in frustration. She was right; it didn't do much. Without looking up, Macie held out one of her hands to the man, "Come here."

Agent Mitchell quickly walked over to the woman. She grabbed his hands and began rubbing them together with her own. The man smiled his thanks. There was once a time in Macie's life when Dean Mitchell wouldn't dare let his little sister touch him. But that was another time. Here, he loved his sister. Adored her even. Everyone who worked for SHIELD knew what the woman was. Mutant. To some, there was nothing worse than a mutant. Poison was the name the Brotherhood of Mutants had given her to get her to embrace her dangerous self. She was one of the bad guys gone good. Macie had been saved by the X-Men twice in her life. They had brought her to the light, although there were times when Macie toed the line between black and white.

"Any news from the front," the mutant joked, making a reference to a war game the siblings used to play in their youth.

"Nothing," Dean removed his numb hands from his sister's and shoved them back in his gloves.

Macie looked back at the maps, her brow furrowed in frustration, "Something's not right. Tony said Howard's co-ordinates led us here. We've dug up the ice in a five mile radius! There's gotta be–"

"What," Dean asked. Macie was looking at her brother with an expression of pure excitement.

"Unless it's under us…"

Dean wasted no time. He grabbed the high-tech radio equipment, jabbing several numbers. A concerned voice was shouting orders over the roaring wind. "Agent Bridges stop the drill! We've got a new location hit."

"Where…?"

Dean shared an ecstatic look with his sister, "Here.

* * *

The Liberty recovery team worked through the night. No one rested as the drill was moved to the previous location of Poison's tent. It got colder as the night grew darker. Still, it hardly bothered anyone as the anticipation grew. It was around dawn when the drill broke through into an ice cavern. Agents Mitchell, Bridges, and Poison were lowered into the cavern. It wasn't as cold in there as it was out in the open. Poison lowered the hood of her jacket, revealing a dark green beanie which hid her wild hair.

"Keep your eyes open, boys," she warned as she shone her flashlight on a sharp icy stalagmite. The three split up, looking for anything. Poison was halfway down a tunnel when Agent Bridges shouted. The sound was muffled but she could hear her brother rushing to him.

"What is it," he shouted back.

They were in the belly of an aircraft of some sort. By the looks of it, the design had to be at least 70 years old. Perfect, she thought. The last know whereabouts of Liberty had been 70 years ago. As Macie pressed on, excitement growing, a song popped into her head that she hadn't heard in years.

"Who's strong and brave here to save the American way…"

Macie hummed the rest of the 1940's hit "Star Spangled Man". It had been Captain America's theme song when he had been traveling the country selling bonds. When she and Dean were children, their Grammy Mitchell enticed them with stories of the Captain. She had been a young girl herself during World War Two and had the great fortune of seeing one of his shows in Philadelphia. Their Grammy had described the Captain as a tall man and quite fit too. She witnessed him lift a motor car with four of his pretty dancers sitting on it. According to her, he also had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They were so unforgettable. Macie had loved hearing stories about Captain America. No matter what he did or how many people fawned over him, he stayed humble. He was a real hero.

Macie's mind wandered. She got to witness her Grammy's stories first-hand. Captain America, Steve Rogers, had been her friend. A long time ago, Macie had been sent back in time by the orange stone appropriately called the Time Stone. The Captain was a huge part of her life. They met when he was just a little guy with a laundry list of health problems. She believed in him during the times when he wasn't so sure of himself. When he discovered her abilities, Steve didn't see her as a freak. "Your abilities don't define who you are," he'd told her. Macie smiled fondly, remembering the twinkle in his blue eyes. They fought Nazis together and she worked with the Howling Commandos to take down Hydra. They lost a loved one along the way. But they stayed true to their friendship in their times of grief. And when Macie took hold of the Time Stone once again, she mourned over the friend she'd lost.

Pulled back to an alternate reality, Macie dreamed of meeting her friends again. But, she knew none of her dreams would ever come true. Going back in time was not possible for she had lost the stone. There was a small part of her, however, that still dreamed of the day she would get to stand with Captain America again. Everyone can dream.

Another shout pulled Macie from her thoughts. This caused Poison to turn around, her flashlight pointing away from the ground. When she turned to continue on, she gasped in shock. In the ice, frozen in time, was a man. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, no older than thirty. His skin was a nasty blue-grey, his blonde hair looked almost silver in the ice, and his eyes were closed. He was wearing a tight blue bodysuit with red and white stripes going down the stomach. On his chest was a silver star. It was Steve Rogers. Captain America.

"Oh my god," she whispered to herself. "I found you. I finally found you."

* * *

SHIELD kept the finding of Captain America hush-hush. Only those who were assigned to "Project Defrost" knew of his whereabouts. It was a dangerous task. No one knew if the man from the 1940s would be able to function like a proper human being again. But the best doctors and scientists were watching him day and night. I didn't worry. I knew Doctor Abraham Erskine's formula firsthand – the same formula that ran through Steve Rogers' body. If my theory (and multiple science fiction plotlines about similar events) was correct, once thawed, he would wake up, still believing he was in the 1940's. SHIELD Director, Nick Fury, had the same theory. He had a special room set up at the SHIELD headquarters in New York to look just like a room from Steve's hey-days. Everything was set up down to the exact detail, even the street sounds. The room wouldn't be used for some time but Nick needed everything to be perfect. He even commissioned Phil to design Steve a new suit. One fit for the new century.

I didn't work specifically on "Project Defrost" at first, but since I was the one who found Liberty, I was given special clearance by Fury himself. Often, when I would visit, the doctors and scientists would be too busy to notice I was even there. I knew it was a bad idea, but sometimes, I would tap into my own healing ability to speed along the healing process…just to make sure my old friend didn't wake up with brain damage or internal harm. One visit, I walked in on Phil, watching the doctors checking on the half-frozen man. I came up next to the older agent and chuckled.

"You know, watching someone while they sleep is a little creepy."

Phil didn't move, "You do it too."

"It's different. He's my friend."

When Phil finally looked at me, his face was blank but I could clearly see the amusement in his eyes. We often watched Steve together. Not in a weird way. Not at all. If your friend and hero was lying unconscious, half-frozen in the basement of a secret organization that you sometimes worked for, what would you do? Probably not go see them because that's actually weird. Okay, Phil and I were being a little weird. But, Steve didn't have to know. He didn't have to know that Phil and I would whisper about him. That I recounted stories and said he was as humble and magnificent as Phil thought. Phil had finished the new suit and practically made a shrine in its glass case, shield and all. He was his own little fanclub.

The day Steve Rogers was fully defrosted was practically a holiday. Rumors had started and everyone from the highest to lowest of clearances had started talking about the waking of the American Hero. Alexander Pierce, the Secretary of Defense, wanted to wake the Captain up right away. It took some persuading, but the doctors and Fury had finally gotten the okay to let it happen naturally. They brought me in to gauge his health. Fit as a fiddle. Little did they know I had been helping his healing process along. So, Captain America was moved to the special room and only a few agents were allowed to monitor him. I went back to work at Xavier's mansion until called upon again. Phil said he'd let me know when Steve woke. I wanted to be there for my friend. He'd need me.

* * *

It was quite the coincidence that I was in Manhattan when Steve finally woke up. It had been a month and I was seeing a mutant patient in her home close to Time's Square. Phil had sent me a text that read: _He's running_. By the time I got to the square, it was crawling with SHIELD agents and numerous black SUV's. Civilians were staring and had their phones trained on a fairly tall and muscular man. I had to push through a few agents and shove my ID badge in their faces to get into the ring they made around Fury and Steve.

"Ah, Doctor Mitchell," Nick shouted over the noises of New York. "Glad you could join us."

Steve's back was to me. He was wearing a white t-shirt the SSR eagle embossed on it and tan pants. It was the same style he had been given to wear after he had been injected with the super-soldier serum. At the sound of my name, his back straightened.

"Steve," I called out to my old friend calmly.

He turned around slowly, probably expecting to have been hearing things. The moment I saw his blue eyes, I started to cry. Everyone I had come to care about during the Second World War had either passed away or were entering extreme old age. But here, standing in front of me, not aged a single day, was the man I had admired so deeply. The man who had accepted me even after he witnessed my mutation take over. The man who promised to always be there for me, to be by my side when things got rough because that's what friends do.

"Macie…" I didn't hear it over the crowd and crazy of Time's Square. But he had said my name.

"Now you'll know what it's like."

End Part One


	32. Part 2 Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome all to Part 2 of A Poisoned Life! This section of my character's story takes place during Avengers. So, if you're a returning reader, this story will now be placed under the Avengers tag. If you are new, please go back and read the previous 30 chapters so you are all caught up. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: A Crazy Team**_

I, Doctor Macie Mitchell, could tell my students were bored. Obviously, not everyone found genetics as interesting as I did. I was in the middle of teaching the teenagers where their mutations came from when I saw one of the boys in the front close his eyes. As I continued my lecture on their special strands of DNA, I wadded up a ball of paper and threw it at the sleeping boy. It hit him in the nose, startling him awake. As soon as the bell rang, signaling that the last class was over, I had to yell at my passing students to read two chapters of their biology books and to write a summary of what they read. It was honestly an easy assignment. Too easy, actually. I huffed. I knew I should really pay more attention to the clock, but I never did.

As the class filed out, I noticed a boy still sitting in the back. He was frowning down at the desk. I slowly made my way back to his seat. The clack of my heels did not deter him from his staring. I noticed a sheet of crumpled paper in front of him. "If you're trying to set that paper on fire, you're out of luck, kiddo," I joked. "Mutations don't develop like that."

Japeth, also called Maggot, was a quiet and tall-for-his-age South African boy with white hair and blue skin. He had come to the mansion in a horrible state. Just a few years ago, he started having intense stomach pains. When a western doctor told him he had cancer, he left his village to commit suicide. He went out deep into the desert only to be found by Magneto. The boy would not reveal what had happened to him during his time with Magneto. But I knew. I knew exactly what Magneto had Japeth do; he used him. Japeth was used and abused by the man who 'saved' him.

Japeth was just one of the many troubled children at Xavier's Institute that I personally looked out for. I made sure they were assimilating well and went to class. I basically became their guidance counselor without the formal title. The kids liked me because I understood them. I was one of them. Kitty Pryde called them my 'ducklings' and, in turn, I was their momma. No one fucked with my kids.

The blue-skinned boy did not laugh at my terrible joke. He kept frowning down at the paper on his desk. It was a crude stick figure drawing of him with two large maggots bursting out of his body accompanied by graphite-colored blood. Tears stung at his eyes. His fellow students could be so cruel. I had told him to chin up and try to ignore them. But how could he do either of those things when his classmates went out of their way to hurt his feelings? Was it because he refused to make friends? I know that Magneto had told him he didn't need friends, all he needed was himself. Friends would only drag you down and keep you from your true purpose.

I snapped my fingers at the boy to get his attention. He blinked, looking at me with a blank expression. "Japeth, remember what I told you," I asked softly.

"Your abilities don't define who you are," he mumbled, looking away.

"Exactly! Those kids – it's their fault that they don't want to get to know you. You're awesome! You're super tall and can reach the highest cupboard in the kitchen; you have the highest durability and strength in your class; not to mention your psychometric recall! Amazing! Japeth, you are the smartest kid in this class. I am absolutely proud of you and honored to call you a friend."

Japeth, who didn't exactly perk up at this, still gained a little color to his cheeks. If I could read his mind, I'm sure the two maggots that lived in his gut would be picking on him. _You hear that, kid? She's proud,_ one would laugh in Japeth's head. _Yeah, she is soooo honored,_ the other would decide to chime in with another laugh. I watched as Japeth blushed. I sighed deeply when he did not respond. I placed a comforting hand on the young mutant's shoulder.

"Look," I started, "someone once told me that if you don't let people in, your life starts to become something not worth living. I don't want that for you, Japeth. I want you to thrive and be social and have friends. I want you to have the school life I didn't. I came and went through the Institute in a flash. I had one best friend and I lost him the second I left. Don't shut yourself away because of this. This stupid piece of trash," I grabbed the crude drawing and started to rip it to pieces, "is not you. I know that there are students here who would love to be your friend! Stop worrying about what few think and many will open up."

The bell signaling the start of another class period rang though the classroom. I walked back to my desk and grabbed a hall pass and notepad. Japeth slowly began putting his things in his backpack. Unbeknownst to me, the maggots, Eany and Meany, were gabbing away in his head. I thought I heard him softly tell them to 'fuck off' as he got out of his seat and made his way to my desk. I handed him the hall pass and scribbled a message of apology to Professor Munroe. Although it hardly mattered to me, Storm was a woman of decorum and did not tolerate lateness in her class.

"Thank you, Poison," Japeth's lips twitched in the form of a smile.

"Anytime, Maggot."

Japeth walked out of my classroom and I fell into the chair with an exasperated huff. I threw an arm over my eyes to block out the sunlight streaming in from the large window. I loved Japeth; he was a terribly wonderful and helpful kid. I hated seeing him get picked on because of his physical mutation. It wasn't his white hair and blue skin that the kids thought weird. But maggots – it just had to be maggots. I'd have to go and have a talk with the Professor about some of his classmates.

* * *

 _Macie, could you meet me in my study please?_

I was in the lab, writing about my study on Insertion gene mutations, when Charles summoned me to his private office. The walk to the third floor of the mansion brought me passed Peter's classroom. He was the resident art teacher. I had found it humorous that such a big, tough man taught such a gentle class; but it suit him. Peter had a kind soul and he appreciated the beauty in life more so than anyone else I knew. As I leaned against the doorframe, I watched Peter, not realizing that a small smile was forming on my face. Peter was teaching the class about some Russian painter. He was able to keep the students' attention with his enthusiastic lecture; his thick Russian accent became a little less understandable but it was all part of his charm. His dark, steely eyes were different from the ones I'd spent my teenage years admiring. They were hardened from some unknown battle. Peter did not press me about my 'past' so I would do him the honor of privacy as well. But I knew. It was so evident that he had lost someone dear to his heart just as I had. Peter's head turned slightly and he caught sight of me standing in the doorway to his classroom. It was a split second, but he gave me a wide smile and nod before going back to his lecture. There was a time when such a gesture would make my heart flutter. But it had been replaced by a cocky grin and icy blue eyes. Something which I hadn't seen in many, many years.

I regrettably stepped away from the classroom and finished the walk to Charles' office at the end of the hall. The door was ajar so I knocked lightly and stepped inside. Charles was behind his desk. He had quite the serious expression on his face with his fingertips drawn together to create a kind of triangle with his hands. He only did this when he was deep in thought. Facing the Professor was a man with an air of arrogance about him. He was wearing dark jeans and a black blazer that matched perfectly with his shiny, expensive looking shoes. I breathed heavily when I realized who was standing in front of Charles.

"Hello, Tony," Tony Stark turned around when he heard my voice. He hadn't changed since I last saw him a year ago. He still had that same smug grin that reminded me of his father.

Charles, who had hovered around his desk, cleared his throat, "I'll leave you two alone. And lunch is at noon if you are staying, Mr. Stark."

My mentor gave me a pointed wink before he left the two of us alone in his office. I sighed deeply. I knew Charles would just listen to our conversation anyway. As soon as the door closed, Tony took it upon himself to look around Charles' office. He was silent as he examined each individual photographs of the classes of students since Xavier's Institute opened. I was about to clear my throat when Tony pointed to a photo taken in the year 2000. He looked back at me with a wide smile.

"Found you!"

"What are you doing here," I found myself asking softly.

Tony pointed at me, "You never returned my calls."

"You blew up your house."

"Okay, I can see you're still mad about that –"

"You blew up your house with _my_ research in it!"

"JARVIS was able to recover most of it."

"JARVIS was able to recover blood samples of some of the rarest mutations in the world?"

Tony's sharp inhale made me groan in exasperation, "Not exactly."

"What are you doing here, Tony," I asked again with my arms crossed.

"You look defensive. Are you defensive? Can't I visit an old friend?"

I was unable to stop myself from rolling my eyes so far back into my head I thought they would fall into my mouth. Tony placed his hands in his pockets. The billionaire suddenly looked so small in Charles' office. I shook my head, "You know you are more than welcome to visit me any time here. But – I'm happy and a bit surprised to see you."

Tony cleared his throat awkwardly as he looked around, "I'll admit, the last time I saw you, I was a bit – wary." A small huff escaped my lips. Thankfully, Tony didn't catch it or he ignored it. Our last meeting hadn't been all too pleasant.

 _Remember that not all people are used to our kind_. Charles chided me in my head. And he was right. Tony, despite who he was, had no prior knowledge of mutants. Howard hadn't told his son everything about me like he'd thought. Tony believed I was some kind of experiment like Steve. I had tried to explain the X-gene to Tony a long time ago and I knew even then that it was a lot of information to take in. But I also found it sweet that he actually wanted to know more about that side of me.

Tony sighed. He glanced at the closed door and I wondered if the Professor was speaking to him. His face was serious when he looked back at me, "As much as I'd like to tell you I'm here for a simple visit, I have a proposition for you."

I stepped back, suddenly suspicious, "Fury sent you here, didn't he?"

"That pirate? You wound me," Tony laughed, placing his hand over his glowing blue heart. "I'm here because I want you."

"You aren't my type," I shrugged.

"Are you sure? Cocky, smart-ass, handsome men sure seem like your type."

"What do you really want, Tony," I narrowed my eyes at Howard's son.

"SHIELD is putting a team together."

"That's a laugh," I scoffed. "Are you on this team? You aren't exactly a team player."

"I wasn't really invited. I'm showing a little faith by helping to recruit you," Tony explained smugly.

"Then no."

Tony blinked, "No?"

"No. I don't need to be on another crazy team. I'm already on a crazy team. The X-Men. Besides, I have a job here. I'm a teacher, Tony. I'm a doctor and a counselor and a mentor. I can't just leave the kids…"

Tony placed a hand on my shoulder as I trailed off. I stared at it. Tony was never a touchy guy. "I wouldn't ask you to leave if they didn't really need you, Macie. Besides, it's not permanent. I personally assure you that you'll still be able to teach here. You'd be – on-call – if you want. A standby."

"I don't know…"

"I'm sure Capsicle misses you."

That sounded more like a question. I hoped he missed me. I missed him like crazy. I hadn't seen Steve in months. Before I left for the mansion, I had taught him how to use a flip phone (an iPhone was way too advanced for him) and we talked whenever we could. Steve told me about his day-to-day life and the new things he was learning and I told him about my days as a teacher to crazy mutant kids. As much as we talked, I found I missed his presence and the calming effect he had on me when I was stressed out.

"Who is on this team of Fury's?"

"Glad you asked," Tony grinned. He threw a pair of yellow tinted sunglasses at me from the inside of his blazer. I fumbled with them before putting them on tentatively. "Feel special because I hacked into SHIELD's computers just for you. JARVIS, show Macie the file."

The inside of the glasses sprang to life, projecting files with photos and videos in front of me. I jolted, "Woah."

"Cool huh," he smirked. Then he poked his finger through a file. The hologram shimmered. "This is everything SHIELD has on you. Then there's me above it. Yours is bigger than mine, which I'm jealous of, by the way," I rolled my eyes, "There's Cap. Bruce Banner, you'd know him as –"

"I know who Doctor Banner is, thank you," I sighed. "Why need me if they have another doctor in mind?"

Tony ignored me, "– Black Widow, a hot red-headed assassin. Some Legolas knockoff. Lame –"

"If I said yes…"

"Great!"

" _If_ I said yes…I'm not fighting."

Tony looked at me funny. "I'm sorry," he questioned, "it sounded like you said you weren't going to fight?"

"Yes. If you – sorry, SHIELD – wants me on this team, I'm not going to fight. I'll be the doctor. I'll be the researcher. I'll be whatever they need me to be. But I will not fight."

Tony's nostrils flared for a second before he cleared his throat and stuck out his hand for me to shake, "Welcome aboard, Doc!"

"I can't believe you're making me do this," I muttered, shaking Tony's hand. "So what's this team called anyway?"

"I have a few ideas."


	33. Part 2 Chapter 2

Thank you to Gilyflower, Anissa, Guest, and Katinka for your reviews! Thank you to everyone new and old who followed and/or favorited my story. I love seeing notification emails pop up.

This next chapter was very hard to write. I lost my grandma recently and I dedicated this one to her.

Enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Hello, Old Friend**_

I stared at the blinding white door, hesitant to open it. Behind that pristine panel of wood was one of the last connections to my past; probably laying on an uncomfortable bed, slowly dying. In my mind's eye, I could see Peggy Carter so clearly; she was a tall commanding woman with chocolate curls, red lips, and a razor sharp gaze. She had a 'you punch me, I punch you harder' attitude. Her olive suit was perfectly pressed and complimented her body shape well. I wasn't ready to see her differently. I was scared.

I shifted the bundle of white roses in my arms and gently knocked on the door. I watched as the knob turned and opened painfully quiet. A slender woman, taller than I was, appeared on the other side. Her blonde hair was limp and her brown eyes were weary. Agent 13 – Sharon – was in her business attire. She looked like she had been at the assisted living facility for hours. My brother Dean's ex-girlfriend blinked a few times before giving me a tight smile.

"She's having a good morning. She's been up for hours. We were just discussing the political climate of the Reagan Era," Sharon murmured. She stepped aside, allowing me in. The young SHIELD agent then looked to her great aunt, "Aunt Peggy, you have a visitor."

"A visitor! Let's see them," an aged British voice commanded sweetly.

I took a deep breath and poked my head out from around Sharon. When I saw Peggy Carter, I bit my lip to keep from crying. The young Peggy I knew was now a little over 90 years old. Her hair was ashy – white at the roots, dark towards the bottom – but still thick and softly curled. Her sharp brown eyes were now lighter due to cataracts and sunken and hooded by deep wrinkles. Even in old age my dear friend was still beautiful. But she looked frail.

Like her great niece, Peggy blinked at me. At first, I was frightened that she wouldn't recognize me; she had only been diagnosed with Dementia a few months ago. Her eyes were dull as she stared, searching my face. Then, with a gargled gasp, Peggy pushed herself up with surprising strength. Tears filled those lovely eyes. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"Hello, old friend," I whispered. Sharon, who had been standing next to me, graciously stepped back.

"Could it really be you…?" Peggy whispered. Suddenly her eyes flashed with worry, "My mind is playing tricks on me again…"

Not knowing what to do, I found myself at Peggy's side, sitting in the chair across from her. My friend's aged eyes were still swimming with tears. She was genuinely afraid. "I'm here, Peggy," I reassured her softly as I placed a hand over hers. She flinched. "I'm really here."

Peggy relaxed and closed her eyes with a sigh. When they opened again, she smiled, "Macie! My dearest friend, Macie! It's been so long!"

"Too long," I laughed.

"Oh, what took you so long to see me," she chuckled as she swat my hand playfully.

I shared a knowing glance with Sharon who took a chair opposite me. "Well," I started, "I was busy."

"Yes, yes. I know all about that!"

"You do," I asked, genuinely surprised she knew what I had been up too since I appeared back in 2008. I had been successful at staying out of the limelight even with my association with Tony and the X-Men. Had it really been three years, I thought to myself sadly.

"Darling, I helped start and run a secret government agency for decades. Do you think I didn't know what you and Howard were up to…?" Now it was my turn to blink and stare at Peggy. She continued, "You two weren't discreet you know."

I placed the flowers I had been holding on her bedside table. Sharon's deep sigh stole Peggy's attention. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "Peggy, Howard and I were never up to anything. Really, it was more like me and – let's not talk about that though. I want to know about you. What have you been doing all these years? Sharon told me you were talking about the 80's when I arrived."

Peggy, who hadn't taken her eyes off of Sharon, blinked slowly. I felt her fingers curl under her palm. She turned her head towards me, but was staring out the window. She had a lovely view of the city of Washington D.C. and its famous cherry blossom trees. Sharon had been calling her great aunt's name softly. Peggy breathed deeply and turned her head to look up at me. I tried to smile but it must have looked like a grimace because she bypassed my eyes and looked at the flowers I had brought her instead.

"White roses," she acknowledged quietly.

"They're your favorite," I nodded.

"Are they? I – I can't recall."

"You told me once that roses are your favorite flower and white is your favorite color."

"No," Peggy tutted. "Blue. Blue is my favorite color. His color. The color I was going to wear when he takes me dancing…"

"Who," I swallowed, thinking of the one person that the color blue represented perfectly.

Peggy blinked. She tilted her head, "Who, what dear?"

"You said your favorite color is blue because it reminds you of someone. Who?"

"No. I'm particularly fond of white. White roses. Oh," Peggy jolted with a wide smile on her face. Sharon had one hand comfortingly on her great aunt's arm and the other on the 'Call Nurse' button in an instant. "You brought me my favorite flowers! Bless your heart!"

"Yes," I nodded, my voice thick with emotion as I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. "I never forgot."

"And I never forgot you," Peggy smiled. My sigh was shaky. "It hurt when Howard told me that you were gone. You – you were, and I don't just say this lightly – my best friend."

"I wish we had gotten more time together," I confessed, taking Peggy's hand in mine, holding it as tightly as I dared. My voice cracked as tears fell. "I wish things had happened differently. I wish I could have saved Bucky. I wish I would have stopped Steve from getting on that plane. I wish _I_ never got on that plane."

Peggy lifted her thin arm and placed a soft hand on my cheek. She wiped away the tears in a motherly fashion. There was no longer sadness in her eyes, but a soft faraway look. "Don't regret the choices you made, darling. I certainly don't and look at me," I let out a watery laugh. "You were given a second chance when I met you. Now you've got a third. Don't throw that away on ifs and what-could-have-beens."

Peggy's head turned to look out the window and she sighed contently, closing her eyes. Sharon, who had sat back when she realized there was no worry, swiped the corner of her eyes. She cleared her throat to say something, but Peggy turned her head back to me. She opened her eyes, blinking. Her face was blank and then flooded with tears. My heart dropped into my stomach. That's when I fully realized how bad Peggy's mind had been effected by Dementia.

"Macie! My dearest friend, Macie! It's been so long!"

"Hello, Peggy," my whole body was shaking.

"It's been so long," she sighed as her eyes fluttered closed. "So long…"

Not long after Peggy fell asleep, I left. I couldn't stop shaking. My heart was completely broken and my eyes hurt from crying. I held onto the wall outside her room, hunched over so no one would see my face. The doctors, nurses, and orderlies walking by did not notice my pain or did not care. Why should they? They see people in pain, people who are dying all the time. I was a doctor too, dammit! I had seen all the horrors of the Second World War! But I had never seen anything like that before. I wanted to shake some sense into Peggy. I wanted to shake her until she remembered me and everything else she was slowly forgetting. Her Dementia would slowly eat away at her brain until it became Alzheimer's disease and that would be the end. She'd forget everything; she'd forget how to eat, how to go to the bathroom, how to breathe, she'd forget me…Steve. It was too hard for me to grasp. I wanted to pull up my big girl pants, walk into that room, place my hands on her head, and heal Peggy. But I couldn't. My healing mutation didn't work that way. Her injury was mental, not physical.

The next time I saw Steve, I vowed to myself I wouldn't tell him I saw Peggy. I didn't want him to see her. He didn't know she was still alive. He had no idea she was still alive but slowly wasting away. I couldn't hurt him like that. How do you tell someone that the person they loved, who they thought was dead, was still alive but may not even remember them? It would be a bitter pill to swallow. I knew I had to tell him. Steve had a right to know. But he wasn't ready. I wasn't ready.

I received a phone call from Phil Coulson as soon as I left the assisted living center. He said he needed to show me something. I was eager to get as far away from DC as possible. So, a day later, I found myself sitting in the back of a black SUV with the SHIELD agent as the image of old Peggy sat in the back of my mind, eating away at it like Alzheimer's disease.


	34. Part 2 Chapter 3

Thanks to all those who followed and favorited!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: The Gym**_

"We're facing a potential global catastrophe here."

Phil Coulson sat next to me as I watched a screen that was playing the security footage from three days ago at a SHIELD/NASA base. The whole place imploded when an 'alien invader' (Tony's words) came out of a portal created by the Tesseract aka the glowing blue cube HYDRA had in the 1940s. The 'alien invader' was a tall humanoid with black hair that fell to his shoulders in a feathered style and wore a horrible grin. His pale skin was almost sickly white and there were dark blue-purple bags under his blue eyes. But I swore (if I had actually seen this man before, of course) he should've had light green eyes. He was holding a pointed scepter that was also glowing blue.

"Loki." So the man had a name. It sounded so foreign. Phil stared at the footage as well, "He's Asgardian. Like Thor. You remember Thor?"

"How could I forget," I muttered. "Do you think they know each other?"

"It's his brother," Phil scrunched up his nose. "But we have no way to contact Thor."

"That's too bad," I smirked, looking at Phil. "I would have liked to get to know him better."

When I looked back at the footage of the destruction Loki caused, I just about pulled my hair out. _Of course_ Howard had found the Tesseract. _Of course_ he'd kept it locked away. _Of course_ SHIELD was experimenting on it. Before the footage cut out, I was able to witness Agent Barton being compromised. When the scepter touched his chest, a blue glow spread up his body until his eyes became an unnatural shade of dark blue. Then, he shot out the security camera. As Phil debriefed me on the situation, I still couldn't help but think that I had seen Loki before. But that couldn't have been possible.

"I don't need to tell you," Phil said as he took the clear data pad from me, "that the Tesseract has the ability to wipe out the entire planet."

"I know what it can do, Phil. I've seen it firsthand. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Help us find it. The Tesseract emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace," Phil looked uneasy for a moment. Must have been hard for him to admit that SHIELD couldn't do everything. "Natasha Romanoff has recruited Doctor Bruce Banner. We'd like you to work with him."

"Out of everyone in this whole organization – you know me best. That's not the kind of doctorate I have, Phil."

"No, but you said yourself you've witnessed the Tesseract firsthand. If there's anyone who can help Doctor Banner, it's you."

I sighed, looking out the window of the SUV as we drove through Brooklyn. He'd got me there. That's when a thought popped into my head. "Thor would know what to do, wouldn't he," I asked, looking at Phil. "Are you sure there's no way to contact him for help?"

The car stopped and Phil got out. He came around to my side and opened the door for me. I was bombarded with the sights and sounds of New York. Car horns were honking in traffic or at pedestrians, people were speeding up and down the pavement to reach their destinations, hipsters were lounging outside the coffee shops, various types of music could be heard from the apartments above us – it was all chaotic. Exactly what I loved about big cities.

"Like I said, Thor is off world with no way to communicate. We can't depend on him for help."

"Is that you speaking or Fury," I asked with a chuckle.

Phil gave me a small smirk, "Between you and me – I'd bet he'll show up somehow."

We walked up the street not even a block when Phil stopped. We were standing in front of a gym that had definitely seen better days. I laughed quietly. It had been so long since I had set foot inside a boxing gym. This building had to be at least eighty years old. When I closed my eyes, I could see the old stained linoleum floors from Hero's place. I could smell the pungent scent of sweat and Lysol. I could hear his voice too; teaching me how to form a proper fist so not to break my thumbs. I blinked away the single tear forming at the corner of my eye and looked at Phil who was staring at the glass double doors. It looked dark inside.

"You taking me up on that offer to teach you how to box," I smiled at the SHIELD agent.

"I'm sure Agent Coulson can hold his own," a new voice chimed in. Nick Fury appeared out of the shadows from the alley between the gym and a laundromat. I almost smacked Phil. Somehow I knew there had to be a reason for him bringing me here. "However, I would like your help in securing another member of our team."

"Are you asking me, or telling me, sir?"

"Why don't we find out?"

We used the backdoor that led into an office. Walking inside the boxing gym was like a trip down Memory Lane. Through the chain-link fence that doubled as a wall, I could see that everything inside looked like it had been remodeled – about twenty years ago. The floor was wooden, not linoleum like in the old days; the lighting fixtures were brand new; the mirrors were clean and clear; in the middle of the floor I could see a large boxing ring with ancient looking gloves hanging over the side. Although I had never stepped foot inside this place before, everything seemed so familiar. I wondered if Hero's was still around; right behind Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas. I wondered if Hero was even alive.

As I slowly followed Fury deeper into the office, I noticed all of the posters and flyers covering the brick walls. There were posters for Jack Dempsey, Muhammad Ali, Gene Tunney, Battlin' Jack Murdock, and Mike Tyson to name a few. There were even posters for all of the Rocky movies lined along behind the cluttered desk. But nothing beat the wild thumping of my heart when I saw a larger-than-life, signed poster for none other than 'The Hero of Nevada', Eugene Hubert. Hero looked so handsome in his youth. He had an arrogant grin and a shine in his eyes as he took a fighting stance against his unnamed opponent. Hero had always been a hot-headed sonofabitch. He'd been more of a father to me than mine ever was. And I walked out on him with nothing but a note. It probably broke his heart.

I looked away from the poster when I heard vicious punching and a chain breaking. I turned to see a punching bag fly across the gym. It had split, spilling sand across the floor. My eyes found the boxer who was staring at his work, panting. It was Steve. A smile tugged at my lips as he turned to pick up another punching bag from the floor. With one arm, he clipped it to the swinging chain hanging from a beam across the ceiling. Just as he started punching again, Fury stepped into Steve's line of sight.

"Trouble sleeping," Fury called out. Steve stopped punching. He looked genuinely surprised to see Fury.

He went back to punching, "I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I had my fill."

"Then you should be out," Fury walked towards him, holding a file behind his back, "celebrating, seeing the world…"

Steve eyed Fury with a frown. He stopped beating the bag and walked towards a bench out of my sight. Fury was following him. "I went under when the world was at war," Steve breathed, catching his breath, "I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost."

Fury, who I could still see, held the file in front of him, "We've made mistakes along the way. Some, very recently."

There was a pregnant pause before Steve spoke, "You here with a mission, sir?"

"I am."

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

"Trying to save it," Fury opened the file and held it out for Steve.

I thought this was as good a time as any to reveal myself. My black heels clacked against the hardwood floors as I walked over to Fury. It had been stuffy in the office so I had taken off my black blazer, revealing my toned arms under a dark emerald satin peplum top. Steve was a sweaty mess when I saw him sitting in front of Fury. But he still looked as good as ever. When Steve realized I was standing in front of him, his blue eyes went wide. He stumbled when he stood up, making me chuckle. Same old Steve Rogers.

"Hey, Partner," I said happily.

Steve was speechless it seemed. Fury filled the silence, "Doctor Mitchell is one of the leading experts on the Tesseract. The other being you, Captain America. She's agreed to help us find it."

Blinking himself out of a haze, Steve looked down at the file. He frowned deeply as he looked at the picture of the blue cube, "HYDRA's Secret weapon."

"Howard found it in the ocean when he was looking for you," I explained softly. "He thought exactly what _SHIELD_ thinks," I emphasized on SHIELD because I didn't want Steve to believe I thought the same about what I was about to say. "The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy." From what I witnessed during the war and from what just happened few days ago, the Tesseract caused nothing but death and destruction. There was no way any good could come from its use.

"That is something the world sorely needs," Fury added, his voice full of annoyance. He gave me some serious side-eye with his good eye.

Steve closed the file and handed it to Fury. I watched as Steve disappeared into Captain America, "Who took it from you?"

"He's called Loki," Fury explained. "He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on – if you're in, of course." Steve looked at me. "The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

Steve shook his head and stood up, "At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me."

"Ten bucks says you're wrong," Fury countered humorlessly. Steve didn't look at him as he continued packing his gym bag. Fury sighed. He started to walk back to the office when he turned around, "There's a debriefing packet waiting for you in your apartment. Is there anything else you can tell us about the Tesseract that Doctor Mitchell can't?"

When Steve didn't answer, Fury retreated. Just as he reached the chain-link wall, Steve shouted after him, "You should have left it in the ocean!"

Once Fury was gone, I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at Steve. "You didn't say 'hi' back," I huffed. Steve laughed which made me laugh as well. "It's so good to see you!" As soon as Steve was within arm's length, sweaty mess and all, I hugged him. His embrace was comforting and my body released all the tension it seemed to have been holding over the last few months. "What have you been up to," I asked.

"Trying to get back out in the world," Steve laughed.

I pulled away and gestured to the punching bags on the ground. Steve's eyebrow rose. I shrugged, "I need to blow off some steam."

"You sure," he asked as he, again, picked up the heavy bag with one hand. "I wouldn't want you to ruin your outfit."

"Funny," I grinned as Steve attached the bag to the chain. He stood behind the bag and held it still. I craned my neck and pushed my palms into my knuckles, cracking the bones with satisfactory pops.

When I started punching, I remained focused. I could hear Hero's voice in my head; left side, right side, breathe, left side, right side, don't tuck in your thumbs, breathe. Jab after jab my breathing quickened. Steve never spoke. I think he understood that I needed this. He remained as still as a sentinel as he held the bag firmly for me. I never noticed the growing concern in his eyes. With each punch, I was releasing all of my frustrations towards life. Peggy's face flashed before my eyes and her words of advice rattled around my head, taunting me. With a loud grunt, I gave one final hard punch to the center of the bag. Unfortunately, I didn't realize I tucked my thumb in and I instantly felt pain as the bone snapped.

When I cried out, cradling my right hand, Steve was at my side in an instant. "Are you okay," he frowned as he gently pried my left hand off of my right.

"I'm fine," I tried not to snap at my friend. I grunted in pain again as I pressed my injured thumb to my hip and pressed down hard, pushing it back and snapping the bone in place so it could heal properly. I shook my hand while Steve still had a gentle hold on my left hand. I bent my thumb a few times as the pain dissipated. "Sorry," I breathed.

"Are you alright, Macie," my friend asked softly.

 _Peggy's alive. She's alive but she's dying. You need to go see her before it's too late._

I gave Captain America a small smile, "Don't worry about me, Steve. I'm a tough cookie."

I slid my hand from his, walking to his gym bag and shouldering it. It was very heavy. Steve unclipped the punching bag from the chain and heaved it over his shoulder like it weighed nothing. I smirked. He was such a showoff. I turned to make my way to the front doors when Steve said, "I do worry about you. I always have."

"Steve –"

"We didn't get to talk much after – Bucky would have known what to say, but –"

"Oh, Steve, that's not…look, it's been three years…for me. And I've come to terms with what happened. I know I can't – I can't spend my life hung up on someone who I'll never see again. Someone who is gone." Steve hung his head. He hadn't been awake for very long and probably hadn't thought about what happened on that train like I had. I had spent hours, days even, thinking about what I could have done differently. I dropped Steve's gym bag and placed a hand under his chin, lifting his eyes up to look at me. "Everyone we knew is gone –" _Liar…_ "–we have to move on. No matter how much it hurts. Someone –" _Just say her name. Say Peggy._ _Tell him._ "– told me that I was given a third chance. I'm going to make the most of it."

But, bad things happen in threes.


	35. Part 2 Chapter 4

Thanks to all those who follow and favorite and put me or my story on alert!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: The Helicarrier**_

"We're about ten minutes out from home base, sir."

The sleek SHIELD jet zoomed at low level across the ocean surface. While two agents flew us to our destination, Phil was sitting in a corner behind them, speaking to someone lowly over a headset. My foot tapped against the metal floor of the spacious cabin as I reread the Tesseract file for the hundredth time. Steve, who was sitting across from me, was staring down at his own data pad. Phil removed his headset and came over to sit by me. He smiled, glancing at the silver chain with an encircled X attached to it that rested around my neck; a gift from a few of my students.

Steve looked up from the videos of possible team members at Phil, "So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?"

"A lot of people were," Phil said to Steve seriously. He shrugged. "You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

"Didn't really go his way, did it?"

I observed the mirror image of the video Steve was watching. Doctor Banner had just become the green rage monster known as Hulk and was destroying a college campus. In another shot, the video showed that this did not happen unprovoked. The United States military had been waiting for him and triggered Hulk's anger. They threw bullets and tanks and grenades and even a missile launcher at him. The first time I saw the video, I was a little terrified. It seemed like Banner had no control over Hulk and he caused immense damage wherever he went. But I started feeling sorry for the man. I found myself wanting to meet him more and more.

Phil stood up and went to stand by Steve. He swayed a little as we hit a pocket of air. I could see the sad look in his eyes as he watched the end of the video. "When he's not that thing, though, the guy's like a Stephen Hawking," Steve looked up at Phil with his eyebrows raised in confusion. Phil shook his head slightly, stumbling over his next words, "He's like a…smart…person."

I chuckled when Steve looked back at the data pad, nodding a little as if he understood. I set the pad I had aside and reached under me for Steve's bag. In the front pocket was a small notebook and pen. Steve started writing down all of the historical and pop culture things he heard about that he wanted to research. I took the liberty of writing "Stephen Hawking" on the blank page where the pen was used as a bookmark.

"You know, I got to say –" Phil began again. He had this glazed over look in his eyes. I didn't know if I should laugh or groan. He was biting his bottom lip like he was trying to keep from saying something stupid. But he kept talking anyway. "–it's an honor to meet you, officially."

"Thanks," Steve smiled humbly. I thought that maybe Phil would be able to keep his cool.

"I've sort of met you. I was in the car when Macie met you at the gym and she talks about you _all_ the time. So I feel like I've met you. And, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." Steve's smile fell and he glanced at me with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes at Phil. Of course he couldn't keep his cool. He just had to be weird. Phil, picking up on how creepy he sounded, tried to backpedal, "I mean, I was present while you were unconscious on the ice…"

Steve had gotten up and walked up behind the pilots. I sighed, rubbing the middle of my forehead with two fingers as Phil tried to talk his way out of an embarrassing situation. He said "it's really an honor" about three times before looking at me for help. "Get yourself outta the hole," I told him sarcastically.

"It's really an honor to have you on board…this…" Phil stopped himself, looking at the floor and muttering about how stupid he was. I joined Phil and Steve as they looked out over the sea.

"I hope I'm the man for the job," Steve replied seriously. I think it was sweet of him to ignore Phil's spaztic moment.

"You are," he nodded enthusiastically. "Absolutely!"

"Thank you. And I'm glad I have a familiar face to work with," Steve clapped me on the shoulder softly. Phil blinked. I hadn't told Steve yet that I wouldn't be fighting. If there was a fight, that is. But I was pretty sure there would be.

"We, uh, made some modifications to the suit," Phil mentioned, dragging Steve's gaze away from me. "I had a little design input."

"The uniform," Steve asked, genuinely confused. "Aren't the Stars and Stripes a little, old-fashioned?"

"I think," I started, filling in for Phil who looked a little down, "that with everything going on in the world, and with the things that are about to happen, people may need old-fashioned."

Steve seemed to think over my words seriously. He nodded, accepting what I said as truth. He walked to the back of the cabin and sat down again, reaching for the data pad. Phil faced the pilots, hanging his head. I patted his back. He shook his head at his own awkwardness.

"That went well," he mumbled sarcastically.

"Don't worry," I reassured him. "You should have seen how women threw themselves at him. You weren't the worst."

"Thanks for that," Phil sighed sadly, still not happy with himself. "I feel _so_ much better."

"Trust me, he'll forget it by the time we reach the base."

"How are you so sure?"

"Like I said, there's been worse. You should ask him about a blonde I punched in the face once."

Phil's mouth opened and closed. I chuckled and joined Steve at the back of the cabin. He was swiping through the file about Agent Clint Barton when one of the pilots announced that we were in sight of the base. Steve set the data pad down and stood tall next to me. We looked out the front window to see a very large water aircraft carrier. Phil got back on the headset as we prepared to land. I took a seat as the jet made a large swoop around the back of the watercraft and started to lower down on the runway. Once we touched down, Phil led Steve and myself to the back ramp between the two jet engines. The whir was thunderous as the ramp lowered and we followed Phil out into the light. The runway was full of life. There were agents running around tending to the various jets and preparing to take off. Two agents in yellow jumpsuits approached the ramp and Phil became his serious self again.

"Stow the doctor and captain's gear," he told them without even looking at them.

"Yes, sir," the two responded as Steve stepped back, letting me off the ramp first.

I caught the eye of a red-head who was walking toward us, her hips swaying. She was wearing a red shirt under a tight SHIELD leather jacket, tight black jeans, and heeled boots. I gave her a slight nod as she got closer. It was Natasha Romanoff, SHIELD's best spy and former KGB assassin. Phil introduced her to Steve and vice versa. Her lips quirked into a short greeting before turning to Phil, telling him he was needed on the bridge. Without saying goodbye, Phil took off, walking at a fast pace to get inside. Agent Romanoff looked at us, placing her hands behind her back and motioning for us to follow her. We started off at a pace slower to all of that around us.

"It was quite the buzz, when Doctor Mitchell here found you in the ice," she recollected aloud about Steve. My head turned towards her at a neck-breaking speed. She smirked.

Steve blinked slowly, stopping in his tracks. He looked at me with a funny expression, "You didn't tell me that."

"I didn't want to make it a big deal," I responded evenly. Of course it was though. How could it not be? Captain America's old partner and friend gets sent forward in time and finds him frozen in ice? What a coincidence.

"I thought Coulson was going to swoon," Romanoff smirked again. There was some sort of gleam in her eye. The red-head started walking again and Steve and I followed. I trailed a little behind though. I was finding I didn't really like the former assassin all too much. I had heard a great deal about her and was interested in meeting her. Now, I wasn't so sure I liked her. "He never shuts up about how you two bonded over watching the defrosting process. I think Coulson even said he thought you were using your healing mutation to speed up the progression?"

Shit.

Steve was never supposed to know any of that. No one was. Phil must have caught me one day. At least he didn't have the nerve to bring it up. I didn't want Steve looking at me differently because, well, he was now. There was something about the way he was looking at me that I couldn't place. And, I wasn't so sure I appreciated it. It was akin to pity.

"You could have killed yourself, trying to save me," Steve gulped.

"But I didn't."

"But you could have."

"But I'm still here."

"But if you had –"

"Has Coulson asked you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

Agent Romanoff stepped in, sensing the impending argument between Steve and myself. She looked at Steve with an amused grin. He forced himself to look away from me, "Trading cards?"

"They're vintage. He's very proud."

I was grateful Agent Romanoff changed the topic. But she'd started the little spat that would have happened between me and Steve. And I think she knew that. When she called out to a man who looked a little lost, I rejoined Steve's side. Doctor Banner, who was wearing a worn grey suit, approached us cautiously. A small smile graced his face as he shook hands with Steve.

"They told me you'd be coming," Doctor Banner looked Steve up and down, impressed.

"Word is, you can find the cube," Steve told the scientist.

"Is that the only word on me," Doctor Banner stepped back and ringed his hands in anxious anticipation.

"Only word I care about," Doctor Banner visibly relaxed.

I stepped in with a polite smile as I extended my own hand, "Doctor Banner, I'm Doctor Mitchell. I was told we're going to be working together to find the cube."

"Oh, yeah, right," the scientist acknowledged softly as we shook hands. "They, um, well I wasn't told too much about you…"

"Well, then," I said softly, "we have a lot to learn about each other, don't we." I think he understood what I meant.

Not a moment later, Agent Romanoff interrupted again, "Why don't we all step inside. It's going to get a little hard to breathe."

Alarms sounded as the runway clattered with more sounds. Someone on the PA system called for other agents to secure the deck. Steve looked around, confused. He asked, "Is this a submarine?"

"Really," Doctor Banner scoffed. "They want me in a submerged, pressurized metal container?"

The sound of rushing water caught our attention as the three of us walked over to the edge of the runway. Looking down, the ocean water was swirling violently around the hull of the ship. A gigantic horizontal fan looking thing was rising up out of the water. I looked to the left and noticed another was rising up towards the bow of the ship. No doubt there were two on the other side as well. When I heard the distinct sound of turbines powering up, that's when I realized that this ship was rising, not sinking. As we rose above the sea, the wind whipped my hair around.

"This is amazing," I laughed.

"Oh no, no," Doctor Banner shook his head, "this is much worse."

Agent Romanoff escorted us to a large metal hangar door that was slowly closing. All around us, agents were quickly securing jets to the runway and tightening down thick nets that held down various barrels. As we walked through the hangar door, a group of agents ran passed us in two lines, placing helmets over their heads. Just as the door shut, the aircraft had fully taken to the sky.

Agent Romanoff led the two men and myself down halls and elevators until we reached the bottom of the hull and into main hub of the aircraft. We walked through two double glass doors and were struck by the enormous bridge. It had huge panorama windows that looked out to the sky. The SHIELD insignia was everywhere; threaded into the agents' jumpsuits, on the screens of multiple computers, stamped over files, emblazoned on the glass doors leading to other rooms, and behind us on the wall. The windows on the ceiling even made up the giant eagle. Doctor Banner moved away from Steve and me as he looked around in fascination and worry. There was a large circular table in the middle of the upper platform that I gravitated to as Steve looked down to the hub below. At least fifty crew members were sitting at the computers and walking around, monitoring the large aircraft's workings.

A woman was standing in the middle of the raised walkway with her hands firmly on her hips. "All engines operating," Agent Maria Hill announced to the whole bridge, "SHIELD Emergency Protocol 193.6 in effect. We are at full levels."

In the middle of the raised platform connecting the hub together was Nick Fury. He had his hands on two joysticks attached to two high tech computers. They must have been the main controls for the aircraft. Fury acknowledged the woman's words and said, "Let's vanish."

"Engage retro-reflection panels," the woman announced.

Nothing happened. At least, from the inside it looked like nothing happened. But I assumed that retro-reflection meant that the whole aircraft was now invisible. The Blackbird also had this ability so I was hardly impressed. Fury turned around and walked towards the table I was standing behind. Steve and Doctor Banner now moved closer.

"Gentlemen, Doctor Mitchell," Fury nodded at us.

Steve walked up to meet Fury and dug around in his jeans pocket. He pulled out some money and rifled through it. He handed Fury a ten and walked away, mouth still open in amazement. Agent Hill had taken Fury's place at the main console and stared at Steve as he walked forward, observing the see-through computer screens and everything below it.

I remained still as Fury walked over to me. He extended a hand and I shook it politely. "I didn't want to admit it, but it was a smart move," I looked him in the eye, "getting Tony to talk to me. Why isn't he here, by the way?"

"Oh, I didn't get Stark to bring you in. To be honest, neither of you were invited," Fury said.

I frowned, wringing my left wrist with my right hand. A tick I developed during my Brotherhood days. "And you didn't think to tell me this before…" I trailed off.

Fury ignored my question, "Stark insisted on having you in, so, I humored him. And here you are. So don't disappoint me. "

Fury quickly moved away and greeted Doctor Banner. The two engaged in a conversation. I only half listened as I thought about what Fury said. Why hadn't Tony mentioned this to me at the mansion? His whole 'SHIELD needs you' spiel sounded like a fat lie more so now than when he gave it to me. I started to feel a little self-conscious now that I knew I wasn't wanted here. SHIELD had Doctor Banner and Steve to work on the Tesseract. So they didn't need me. I reached for my necklace, running a thumb over the X symbol. I missed the mansion more than ever. It was nearing three in the afternoon. Classes would be over and the kids would either be in the library doing homework or outside playing basketball. I thought about Japeth and hoped he was getting along okay. But I knew Ororo would look after him and the others.

"Does Xavier's Institute have a spectrometer?"

Doctor Banner's question pulled me out of my thoughts of home. He had taken off his jacket and was rolling up his purple sleeves. Fury, along with Phil, who had appeared when I hadn't been paying attention, were staring at me. I shook my head, "Of course. We run a fully operated science lab. We have quite a few."

"Get in contact with someone and tell them to place all of your spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays."

"Okay," I said softly, wanting to be of use.

Doctor Banner continued speaking with Fury as I sat down at the table. I hadn't brought my phone because I didn't need it. I was a long way from the Institute and so far up in the air that I wasn't sure if I'd be heard. But I had to try. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, bowing my head and focusing on our Psionic Link. I pictured Jean Grey in my mind; her square-shaped face framed by dark red hair, green X-suit with the yellow sash around her waist, the power of the Phoenix.

As I pictured the woman who had saved my life, I heard far off voices, "What is she doing?"

"Probably some weird Mutie shit."

"Don't call her that!"

"Calm down, Captain…"

 _Your gift becomes a curse only if you let it be. Once you own it, nothing can own you._ My head started to pound as I concentrated harder; kind green eyes, bright smile, inquisitive mind, white lab coat, hair pulled back, thin square frame glasses. She was not afraid of me, was never afraid of me. _When you're with the X-Men, you're never alone._ I heard a crashing of glass in my mind and I called out to Jean Grey. She answered back. I managed to hold the mental connection just enough to get Doctor Banner's message across. The connection broke with my strained cry. I didn't possess Psychic abilities so reaching out to a Telepath was draining.

When I opened my eyes, Steve had an arm around me. I was breathing hard, trying to soothe the headache forming. Someone set a bottle of water down. Steve slid it over to me as he asked, "Are you okay?"

Ignoring the question, I looked up at Doctor Banner and Fury. Doctor Banner looked concerned but Fury didn't seemed bothered by my outburst. "They'll do it," I gulped for breath. "All of the spectrometers will be placed on the roof as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Doctor Banner cleared his throat, still looking uncomfortable.

"Yes, thank you, Poison," Fury crossed his arms. "You know, I hear connection with a Telepath can be a dangerous thing."

I narrowed my eyes at the SHIELD Director as my breathing finally evened out, "Or a helpful thing."

"Take a break, Doctor Mitchel. Agent Romanoff," Fury called to the red-head. She looked up from a computer that displayed Agent Barton's file. "Could you show Doctor Banner to the laboratory and Doctor Mitchell to her quarters, please?"

She exited out of the file and the SHIELD eagle popped up. Agent Romanoff walked up the short steps and passed us. Without looking back she said, "C'mon."

"I'd rather stay up here, if you don't mind, sir." Fury sighed and nodded. Doctor Banner turned and followed Agent Romanoff out of the bridge.

Steve, who hadn't left my side, removed his arm from my shoulder so I could stand. "Are you sure you're okay," he asked softly.

"I'm fine," I reassured him. "Reaching out to a Telepath if you aren't one is a bit…difficult."

Fury called for Steve. He was standing by the main console, looking out over the hub at the computers. Steve looked down at me and I waved him off. I still felt like I needed to catch my breath. My healing factor took care of the headache, but that didn't mean I still sensed the throbbing. When I felt ready, I stood at the edge of the railing, looking down at a dozen computers that were scanning the image of Loki. Steve and Phil joined me, standing next to each other on my left. We looked over the bridge in silence. It was almost unbearable. Then, not breaking his stoic posture, Phil leaned a little closer to Steve and said, "Did I mention I have a few Captain America trading cards?"

"Really," a small smirk appeared on his face. But it was gone as he crossed his arms.

"I was hoping – that is, maybe I could have you sign them? I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

"No, no, its fine."

"It's a vintage set," there was a proud tone in Phil's voice. "Took me a couple of years to collect them all." Phil kept glancing at Steve who stared straight ahead with a serious look on his face. Phil kept going, trying to get a reaction out of him. "Near mint. Slight foxing around the edges but –"

A ringing went off on one of the computers and then an agent – who turned out to be Sitwell – swung around to face Phil, "We got a hit. A 67% match. Wait, cross match. 79%."

Steve and I shared a look as Phil walked over to Sitwell. His location was in Germany. Somethings never change, I mused. The last madman who possessed the cube was German.

"Captain," Steve and I both turned to face the SHIELD Director, "you're up."


	36. Part 2 Chapter 5

Makayla1223: Thank you for your follow and favorite! I'm glad you love the story!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: The Villain**_

I did not want to fight. I did not come here to fight. I came because Steve was here. I came because Tony asked me – well, really he lied to get me to come. I came to give my input and observe the Tesseract because I had firsthand experience with the blue cube. I did not want to fight. But I found myself with Steve, who was in full Captain America regalia, in the cabin of a SHIELD jet with Agent Romanoff flying us to Germany.

When Fury told us to suit up, I refused. I reminded him a dozen times that I would not take part in the 'action', so to speak. He led me to my quarters and said to open the box on my bed and maybe that would change my mind. The box was an old cardboard dress box. It was fairly heavy and there were no distinguishable markings on it. So when I lifted the lid, I was not prepared to be thrown down memory lane. Folded neatly, were clothes. But not just any clothes. They were my old Howling Commando clothes. I let out a watery laugh as I lifted each item out of the box; first was the light weight black undershirt that fit like underarmor; next was a dark green vest meant to protect my torso, back, and stomach; tight black pants (thanks Howard); sturdy but light combat boots; and, my favorite, two identical dark green thigh holsters for the now-vintage bowie knives at the bottom of the box. There was no note, no card to explain who left the box. It was like the universe was laughing at me.

So I had put the outfit on, strapped on the holsters with my knives, and proclaimed that I would go to Germany. I would go because there were most likely innocent people who could get hurt and I was not going to let that – Greasy Asgardian Madman – harass innocent bystanders.

* * *

Invisible, we approached a grand white building with vast arches lit by numerous lights and sweeping spotlights. A red carpet had been rolled out and velvet rope was placed on either side to keep the photographers from getting too close. Men, women, and children – some dressed to the nines, and some in casual clothes – were huddled in a large circle in the street, kneeling. The Asgardian was dressed in golden armor and a long green cape. On his head was a golden helmet with long curved horns. In the vast, terrified crowd, one older man had been standing. Agent Romanoff had gotten us close enough for Steve to jump out of the ramp just in time to deflect a blue blast with his shield. The bolt bounced back and hit Loki in the stomach, making him crumple to the ground. I watched as he looked up with a dangerous fierceness. Frantic whispers circled around them.

Captain America walked towards Loki, "You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing in front of everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier," Loki stood slowly, laughing and grinning maliciously. With Barton under his control, I was not surprised he knew of Captain America. "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

Agent Romanoff disengaged the retro-reflection panels and everyone below gasped when the jet became visible. She had turned the jet around so the cockpit was now facing the crowd. I ran up to the front to peer below. She pressed a button above her and a machine gun pointed at him.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down," Romanoff commanded over the PA.

Loki threw his arm up and sent a bolt of blue at us. "Look out," I cried as I clutched the co-pilot seat in front of me. Romanoff jerked the controls to the left and the blast shot right passed the wing.

Below, Captain America threw his shield at Loki when he wasn't paying attention. It bounced off of the Asgardian, but this time he did not fall. Pandemonium. People started screaming and running in all directions. The old man who had stood up before fell to the ground, pushed by the bodies around him. I took off, shouting at Romanoff to get lower. The jet was a few feet off of the ground when I jumped from the lowered ramp. My whole body vibrated horribly as I hit the ground. A few bones snapped, but I powered through the short-lived pain. As Cap kept Loki busy in a fight, I straightened my left ankle out and ran to the man who was now on the ground. He was panting for breath when I reached him. I pressed my hands to his chest to feel for any broken bones. Two ribs. I dipped into the well of healing power as my palms glowed and seeped into the old man's body, healing his internal wounds. His breath returned as he pointed up with wide eyes. I looked back in time to see Loki. He raised his staff high above his head, poised to strike, then Captain America's shield flew into his back, making him stumble. Then he turned back to Cap, growling. I shouted at the old man to run in the little German I knew. He wasted no time in scurrying away. I tried my best to keep other civilians from running into the fight. It wasn't until Cap was on the ground, Loki's staff pointed at the back of his head, that I removed my knives. The worlds "I will not fight" echoed through my head as I felt the need to protect my friend.

Cap grabbed the end of the staff, knocking it away and spinning around, kicking Loki in the face. When the Asgardian got up, Cap threw another punch at him. Loki grabbed his neck and tossed my friend aside. Against my better judgement, I put my knives back in their holsters and ran at Loki. He turned fast but I slid on one knee, kicking out with the other and knocking the Asgardian to the ground. We had jumped up around the same time and I threw a strong punch into his side where I perceived his armor to be the weakest. He doubled over with a cough but swung out with his staff, catching me off guard and knocking me flat on my back. He flipped his staff and pressed the round end into my chest. I grabbed at it, trying to push it off. Loki pushed down harder into my sternum, making it more difficult to breathe. He grinned, madness lighting up his blue eyes. Then, he stopped. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes as if in thought.

"You," he questioned, sneering.

I suddenly got this sickening gut-feeling that, yes, I had seen this man before. His eyes bore into mine and I swear he was staring into my soul. Loki's sneer turned into a malicious grin. My stomach flipped. He was the man from New Mexico. The one no one saw as he tried to take Thor's hammer. The pressure on my chest seemed to decrease while he wasn't paying attention. He was just – staring at me. Even when the sound of an incoming missile soared across the night sky, Loki did not look up.

Iron Man flew passed the buildings. His two powerful blasts sent Loki flying backwards and I took a deep gasping breath. Tony landed, shattering the brick work of the sidewalk beneath him. Cap had run over to me. He helped me up with one hand and we watched as Iron Man stood up, palm repulsor and various mini guns and missiles pointed at Loki. The Asgardian was sitting on a small flight of steps, holding his side.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games," came Tony's modified voice. Cap and I walked over and stood on either side of Iron Man. Golden light swirled around Loki as his armor vanished, leaving him in the leather clothes underneath. He raised his hands in surrender. Tony disengaged all of Iron Man's weapons. "Good move."

Overhead, Agent Romanoff lowered the jet to the ground. Cap, never taking his eyes off Loki, greeted Tony, "Mr. Stark."

"Captain," Tony nodded as he also kept his eyes on the dangerous Asgardian. Then he nodded towards me, "Hey there, Old Maid. Decided to join the fun?"

"Don't start, Tony," I grumbled as I turned and walked towards the jet. I left the two men to take care of Loki.

So much for not fighting.

* * *

The weather turned nasty as we flew at top speed through the dark sky. Even with Steve and Tony baiting Loki for answers, the Asgardian remained soundless. He kept still, strapped into a seat and sitting straight up with his cuffed hands folded neatly in his lap. It was my turn to stare at him as I sat toward the back of the cabin near the closed ramp. I didn't like that he'd given up so easily. Loki put up a good fight against Steve only to give up as soon as more weapons were pointed at his face. His blue eyes were shifting around, looking at everything. He was definitely up to something. I couldn't tell what though. When thunder rolled thought the sky, Loki finally moved. Lightning flashed across the night sky as we all looked out the window above us. I almost fell out of my seat as the jet was rocked by turbulence. Loki suddenly looked terrified.

Steve must have caught it too because he called out, "What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki answered back cryptically as he raised his eyes up to the sky again.

I stood up, holding on to the hand straps to keep upright. I made my way over to Steve and Tony, Loki's eyes followed me. I hated the feeling. "I think something's going to happen," I murmured to Iron Man and Captain America as I stood between them. "He wanted this…"

"There's nothing to worry about," Tony huffed. He clapped my back a little too hard, making me jolt forward. "You're just getting paranoid in your old age."

At that same moment, a loud clanging noise came from the roof outside the jet. We lost a few feet of altitude before regaining it once more. Loki looked ready to jump out of his own skin as Steve and Tony braced themselves. Tony put on his helmet and Steve grabbed his shield with one hand as he pulled his cowl over his head with the other. Agent Romanoff concentrated on keeping the jet steady as Tony pressed a button to unleash the ramp.

"What are you doing," Steve shouted to Tony.

But Tony kept walking to the back of the jet. There was another jolt as a muscular man landed on the open ramp. His blonde hair and red cape swirled in the raging wind. It was Thor. I looked over at Loki who was still again, eyes wide in terror. Real or fake, I couldn't tell. Tony's repulsor whirled and I turned away.

"Tony! Stop!"

Thor slammed his hammer into Tony's hand before he could blast him out of the jet. His body flew back towards the cockpit. Thor, without even acknowledging anything else, grabbed Loki by the front of his leather vest, ripping him out of the buckled seat. His hand engulfed Loki's neck as he swung his hammer, flying out into the stormy night with him. Agent Romanoff looked back to see what was happening. Tony, who groaned as he stood up, sighed in frustration.

"Now there's that guy."

"That guy's name is Thor," I shouted over the roaring wind whipping inside the cabin.

"Another Asgardian," Romanoff asked.

"Is he a friendly," Steve looked at me. I was about to respond that he was when Tony cut me off, saying he didn't care. If Loki was freed or killed the Tesseract would be lost and that was all that mattered. Tony walked toward the ramp when Steve shouted, "Stark, we need a plan of attack."

"I have a plan. Attack."

Tony took off, flying into the storm after Thor and Loki. "Dammit, Tony," I whispered, shaking my head.

Steve grabbed a SHIELD parachute just as Romanoff was able to stabilize the jet. It seemed the storm was following Thor. Romanoff yelled back for Steve to sit out. He shook his head, telling her he couldn't just sit on the sidelines. Steve fumbled with the clips on the parachute. I grasped the top clips and snapped them in, pulling tightly. Steve smiled his thanks.

"This seems familiar," he almost laughed. "Would you come with me if I asked for backup?"

"I told you, there's something about this I don't like," I responded softly. "It's not safe."

"Then I'll be glad you have my back, won't I," Steve said, practically quoting me from our very first mission together.

"Not this time," I looked away as I pulled tightly on the last strap, securing Steve into the parachute

"She's right Cap," Romanoff yelled back as she circled the jet around, "These guys come from legend. They're basically gods."

"There's only one God, ma'am," Steve told Agent Romanoff as he grabbed his shield. "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

Without looking back, Steve ran to the back of the cabin and dove into the night. I ran back as well, grabbing on to the ramp's support beam as I watched Steve fall to the ground. When I couldn't see him anymore, I made my way back to the front of the cabin. I pressed a button to close the ramp and the inside of the jet was silent once more. Agent Romanoff was frantically pressing buttons and flipping switches, trying to lock on to Tony or Steve's location.

A surge of blue lightning crashed down through the tops of the trees in the forest below. "There," I shouted, pointing passed Romanoff's head. Thor must have called the lightning to him, making me think the worst was happening. And it was. A flash of orange and blue popped out of the trees and hit the side of a mountain not too far from us. Then it surged up and raced back into the trees below. Not too long after, we were blinded by a burst of brilliant blue light. We covered our eyes from the brightness and, when we looked back, the forest had become a large circular clearing with fallen trees all around. In the middle of the clearing were Iron Man, Thor, and Captain America, all surveying the damage they had done.

That was when Romanoff finally decided to land the jet. She lowered the back ramp and I met the three men. Tony, who had taken off his mask, looked thoroughly ticked off. He walked to the front of the cabin and did not say a word until we reached the Helicarrier. Behind the unusually silent Tony was Loki. Thor followed, his fist clutching the back of Loki's shoulder. The dark-haired Asgardian had a small smirk on his face that was unsettling. Steve brought up the rear. He set his shield down and picked up another set of cuffs to clamp around Loki's wrists. Thor had not-so-gently pushed him into a seat. The God of Thunder sat across from Loki with his arms crossed. Unlike previously, there were no more surprises on our way back to the flying SHIELD base.

* * *

When we landed on the airstrip, there was already a squad of heavily armed SHIELD agents prepared to escort the villain away. I had hung back with Thor as Tony, Agent Romanoff, and Steve followed them closely behind. Once we were all inside the aircraft carrier, the agents led Loki down a long metal corridor and the rest of us were escorted to the bridge. Phil was waiting for us. He and Tony suddenly disappeared as Steve and Agent Romanoff took two seats at the circular table far from each other. Thor was staring around the bridge in wonder. Doctor Banner came through the double glass doors as I approached Thor.

"It's good to see you again, Thor."

Thor looked down at me, a kind smile appeared on his face. "As it is you, Lady Mitchell," Thor's smile was replaced with a small frown, "despite the situation. I am glad to see a familiar face on Midgard. Are you still in the healing practice?"

"Please, it's just Macie. And yes, I'm still a doctor. Although I teach now too."

"Macie," Thor nodded in agreement. He remained quiet as we once again took in the bridge. It wasn't as crowded and loud as it had been hours ago. It was just after midnight and many of the agents must have retired for the night.

"This all must be strange to you."

"I have seen stranger," Thor rumbled softly.

I didn't doubt that. A deity from another planet? Thor was probably as old as dirt and must have seen a lot of stuff in his lifetime. I didn't ponder this for long because a video feed popped up on the monitor screens around the table. Both Steve and Agent Romanoff stared down at the ones in front of them. I left Thor's side and took the seat beside Steve, watching as Loki was pushed into a large container. It was cylindrical with window panels on all sides, possibly made of raw steel and heavy glass. The chamber was in a large hangar-like room held up by large metal clamps and suspended over an equally large metal iris panel hatch. It was a cage made for a monster. But not of the Asgardian kind.

We watched closely as Fury walked in. He started typing on a clear glass panel. "In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass," the large hatch beneath the cage opened up and wind swept around the SHIELD Director's trench coat, "It's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?"

I heard Thor grumble from the other side of the table. He was leaning over to see the feed, shaking his head. I returned to the feed just in time to see Fury gesture to the clear glass panel, calling it a boot. Loki backed away from his glass cage, chuckling sinisterly.

"It's an impressive cage. Built, I think, not for me."

"It's built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury narrowed his eye.

"Oh, I've heard," Loki turned his head and looked right at the camera. He walked closer to the side of the camera. We could see his face more clearly now. It was twisted into a terrible grin as his eyes flashed. My mouth felt dry. It was almost like he could see us all through the black lens. Romanoff looked up at Doctor Banner, who shifted uncomfortably, when Loki said, "A mindless beast makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

I couldn't help think that he was right. We were lost. None of us really wanted to be here. If it were up to Agent Romanoff, she'd be off on her own, looking for Barton. Tony would be with Pepper at his tower, doing whatever it was he even did anymore. Doctor Banner would be content back in India living on edge. Thor would still be in Asgard probably about to become King. I certainly did not want to be here. But Steve was here because he had nothing else.

"You threaten my world with war," I heard Fury snap at Loki. "You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace but you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate."

Steve glanced at me as I took a sharp intake of breath. A force one couldn't hope to control? Preaching peace but killing out of desire? Fury basically described my teenage years with the Brotherhood. I clutched my X necklace, trying to pull strength from my students and mentors and a past love. I would not identify with the villain again. I would not. What did that say about me if I did?

"It burns you to have come so close," Loki mocked Fury, "To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is?"

We watched as Fury moved forward, then he turned and walked away, "Let me know if "real power" wants a magazine or something."

As Fury left the hangar, Loki stalked towards the camera. He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned a wild grin. Steve turned off the monitor we'd both been watching. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. The faint coldness I had felt washed away. I hadn't felt this effected by someone so villainous in a long time.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he," Banner chortled oddly.

"Loki's gonna drag this out," Steve put in, staring down at the dark monitor. "So, Thor, what's his play?"

Thor, had been staring off into the distance, thinking. He kept staring at nothing as he unconsciously ran his thumb over his fingertips, "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or of any world known. He means to lead them against your people and win Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army from outer space," Steve stated disbelievingly as Thor turned to look at him. Romanoff rolled her eyes.

"We have a lot to talk about," I muttered to Steve as I patted his arm. Everyone was looking at him sympathetically.

"He's building another portal," Banner indicated. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig," Thor asked in confusion.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"Thor knows him," I told the scientist at the same time Thor said, "He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell," Romanoff put in passionately, "along with one of ours."

"I want to know what Loki let us take him," Steve interjected. "Macie said something didn't feel right about this. And I agree. He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," Banner sighed.

"And why not," I wheeled on him. "I've known men like him. He's got something up his sleeve…he's waiting for something."

"That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell the crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak," Thor threatened Banner. The scientist paled a little. "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard. And he's my brother."

Agent Romanoff looked irritated, "He killed 80 people in two days."

"He's adopted."

"Somehow that's worse," I groaned.

"I think it's about the mechanics," Banner changed the subject, "Why does he need iridium?"

"It's a stabilizing agent," Tony announced as he passed through the double doors with Phil. He turned to the SHIELD agent, whispering something animatedly. Phil shook his head, excusing himself to join another agent in the hub. Tony turned back to us around the table, "It means the portal won't collapse on itself. Like it did at SHIELD."

"Nice of you to join the party, Tony," I huffed.

"It's not one without yours truly," he winked. I rolled my eyes as he pointed at Thor, "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing," Tony tapped one of Thor's large muscles and I swear I thought he was going to punch Tony. But he continued on towards the main bridge controls, oblivious, "Also it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants."

Tony fumbled with his cufflinks as he looked at the equipment in front of him. Steve made an annoyed sound as Tony acted like a pirate captain and ordered around the agents working below. None of them were even paying attention, however. So, when no one responded, Tony pointed to someone and outed him for playing _Galaga_. The whole bridge turned to stare at the embarrassed agent. Steve looked at me and opened his mouth, but the question never came. Continuing with the pirate jokes, Tony covered an eye, looking around as if he were trying to emulate Fury. Hill, was not impressed. Tony smirked and then started playing with the monitors in front of him, continuing his speech from before.

"The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the cube."

"When did you become an expert on thermonuclear astrophysics," Hill asked Tony with narrowed eyes.

"Last night," we all stared at Tony in disbelief. "The packet? Selvig's notes. The extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"We can't all be geniuses like you," I snapped at him.

Before Tony could quip back, Steve asked, "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

"He would have to heat the cube to 120 million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Doctor Banner told Steve while he paced behind Romanoff.

Tony, who looked highly impressed, chimed in, "Unless Selvig has learned how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." The two went back and forth, spouting scientific facts that no one else could make heads or tails of. Steve looked especially lost. After a moment, the new Science Bros shook hands. Tony smiled, "Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened," Steve shifted in his seat.

"I'm a huge fan of how you turn into an enormous green rage-monster," Tony admitted to Doctor Banner.

"Thanks," he questioned, looking at anywhere but Tony.

He was saved when Fury walked in, "Doctor Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him and Doctor Mitchell."

"I would start with that stick of his," Steve told the two men. "It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube," Fury said.

"That's the thing," I looked at the SHIELD Director. "The cube, whatever it really is, Schmidt's scientists used it to power HYDRA weapons. Somehow they managed to harness the cube's energy."

"Then I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

Thor frowned, "Monkeys? I do not understand –"

"I do," Steve pointed at Fury suddenly, making me jolt. Tony's eyes rolled far back into his head as Steve smiled, looking very proud of himself. "I understood that reference."

"Well, Doctor, shall we play," Tony asked Banner.

"I'll lead the way," Doctor Banner walked through the double doors and Tony followed behind excitedly.

As the rest watched the two leave, I stood up and walked over to the bridge controls. One of the monitors was still on. Loki was still in the same spot he'd been in when Steve turned off the screen at the table. The leather clad man was standing with his arms crossed, nose almost touching the glass of his cage as he looked into the camera. I don't know why I kept staring at Loki. I just did. I felt curious. But, curiosity killed the cat. I shuddered.

Thor, who had been watching me, came over and stood beside me. He placed a hand on my arm, "You're afraid of him?"

"It would be stupid not to be," I sighed.

"Loki likes to play with the mind. He exposes your weaknesses, even when you think you have none," Thor stared down at the screen sadly. "Even the strongest falter."

I felt my face darken with disgust as I watched a mischievous grin appear on Loki's face. The blue in his eyes flashed dangerously, "I'm used to mind games."


	37. Part 2 Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who clicked favorite, follow, or did both! If you feel so inclined to leave a review please do so as well. I like seeing that people are enjoying my ongoing passion project. Have a lovely day guys.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Cracking the Cube**_

An hour passed and, as much as they entertained me, I was getting tired of Thor's tales of his own heroics around the Nine Realms. Romanoff, who I wasn't going to intentionally strike up a conversation with, had left the bridge not too long after Banner and Tony. Then Steve took off a few minutes into Thor's current tale of how he impersonated some goddess to win his hammer back from a giant. Phil and Agent Hill were overseeing the bridge while Fury was away again. I cut off Thor as he described his battle with the giants, telling him I should go to the lab to give Tony and Doctor Banner my input. Thor agreed, saying any information would be useful.

I saw Steve in the corridor outside the lab. His jaw was clenched and he looked thoroughly annoyed. I tried calling out to him twice. He looked around determinedly, not seeing me, and walked off in the other direction. My fist clenched. There was not much that got on Steve's nerves. But I had a wonderful idea of who may have done just that.

I marched into the lab when Tony said, "That's the guy my dad and Macie never shut up about? I'm wondering if they should have kept him on ice –"

"He's not wrong about Loki. He's got the jump on us."

"What did you do, Tony?"

Tony, who had been making his way towards Doctor Banner, spun around. Howard's lazy grin appeared on Tony's face. Doctor Banner's eyes shifted towards us before he returned his attention to his work. "Nothing," Tony feigned innocence. He rolled his eyes playfully as he turned back to look at the work Banner was assessing.

"They why did I just see Steve leaving in such a hurry?"

"Maybe he's cranky. Old people get upset when they don't take their naps."

"Don't be so immature, Tony."

"Captain Rogers was just telling us that he thinks Loki is up to something," Doctor Banner said, not looking away from his work. "Tony doesn't believe him."

"Loki's working with an Acme dynamite kit," Tony huffed. "It's going to blow up in his face. And I'm gonna be there when it does."

"Is that why Steve looked so annoyed? You'd rather this all – blow up – then stop it now," I frowned.

"Well, if it does blow up, we'll read all about it," Bruce smiled at me. Tony, who had ignored me again, started fiddling with another screen.

"Or, you'll be suiting up with the rest of us," he murmured. Then, as if gracing me with his gaze, Tony finally looked at me again. "Don't you miss a little action? I saw you in Germany, Macie. It's like riding a bike. You'll be begging to suit up again when the time comes."

"No, Tony. I wasn't fighting because I miss it or like it. I fought because Steve needed help –"

"And if I needed your help? Would you so gallantly come to my aid?"

"Yes, of course –"

"Then you won't be reading about Loki's downfall, you'll be a part of it. Same goes to you, Banner."

Doctor Banner chuckled as he shook his head, "No, you see, I don't get a suit of armor like you. I don't have a healing abilities. I'm exposed…like a nerve. It's a nightmare."

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl its way into my heart. This," Tony tapped the faint blue glowing arc reactor under his shirt, "this stops it. This little circle of light, its part of me now. Not just armor," I watched as Tony met Banner on the other side of the monitor screen. He had a complete serious look on his face, "It's a terrible privilege."

"But you can control it."

"Because I learned how."

As Tony questioned Banner about his accident with the gamma radiation, I stared at the scepter which was on a table across the room. I unconsciously ran a thumb over my left wrist, feeling the unnatural heat from my poisoned veins. It was a terrible privilege to be a mutant. Whether you accepted it or not, your abilities became a part of you. A few years ago, someone had tried to make a cure. There was complete chaos in the mutant community. I had thought about taking it. There were trials being done and test subjects were needed. Rogue decided to go. Storm did everything in her power to stop her. But I managed to convince Ororo otherwise. What would she know of the pain Rogue felt? Ororo was a goddess in her village. People like me and Rogue, we were treated like villains, like the scum of the earth. We killed things – people. It was awful, yes. But I was able to control it. I learned to control my mutation so it wouldn't control me. Rogue couldn't do that. She had no control over her mutation and was forced to wear gloves and full body clothing so her skin couldn't touch anyone else's. So I knew where Banner was coming from. I knew why he was afraid.

A hand on my shoulder brought me back to the present. Doctor Banner was looking at me with a deep curiosity. "Are you okay," he asked nicely.

"Yeah, yes, thank you," I shook my head clear. Remembering why I had originally come to the lab, I asked softly, "I know I'm not a scientist, but is there anything I can do to help?"

"Any information you can give us on the Tesseract will be helpful," he chuckled encouragingly.

"Oh please," Tony drawled. "Do tell us more war stories."

"Tony," Doctor Banner warned.

I turned to face the only Stark child. I haughtily placed my hands on my hips, "What is wrong with you today? Are you actively trying to piss everyone off?"

"No more than usual," Tony smirked slyly. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

Turning back to Banner, I said, "It's a weapon of mass destruction. Even with Howard's technology, however, we were – limited. I remember him saying that its emission signature was unusual. Obviously we learned that it wasn't from earth. It was always unstable, crackling or flowing within itself." As I recounted to Banner what I remembered about the cube – the death and destruction and HYDRA's technological advances behind it – I stared out the glass observation windows down at the bridge. Phil was talking with Thor who was staring at a monitor. I sighed, "Schmidt was foolish for thinking he could control that kind of power and he died because of it. Loki will no doubt head down that same path. There's a reason he took Erik Selvig. But I couldn't tell you for what. I agree with Steve. Something isn't right. None of this feels right."

"I don't know about your _feelings_ ," Tony mocked, "but Selvig is one of the world's leading astrophysicists. That's why Loki grabbed him."

"But _why_? What could he possibly know about the Tesseract that –" Banner stopped.

"He's using it to possess people, right? Maybe – maybe it's showing him something. How to gain more power from it."

"That's not possible," Tony crossed his arms.

"No it isn't," Banner said slowly. "Doctor Mitchell, you said that when Schmidt looked into the cube, his eyes changed, like he'd seen something within the cube itself, right?"

"Exactly," I said enthusiastically. "What if the Tesseract can show someone unlimited power and how to wield it?"

"What? Like the Ark of the Covenant? No way," Tony frowned at us.

"When Steve and I fought Schmidt on his plane, the cube opened up or something. It was as if we were standing in space, looking at the universe with all its chaotic beauty. Whatever Schmidt wanted to learn, he was denied because he was sucked away," I threw my arms up enthusiastically. "Maybe, to understand what the Tesseract is, one has to be possessed by it? Maybe that's what Loki knows and he's using Selvig to get the information he wants through Selvig's own curiosity?"

Tony stepped up to the same monitor Banner and I were standing in front of. Something on the screen had spiked in our passionate discussion and we'd ignored it. Tony started tapping and swiping on codes and information that I couldn't understand.

"What's happening," Banner asked, concerned.

"I don't know," Tony cocked his head. "We can't access the model."

I had no idea what he meant. Numbers and words were scrolling up the screen in highlighted red or blue boxes and words were connected by blue or red lines. The red boxed words and numbers disappeared, leaving the blue as more appeared when Tony tapped them. Tony tapped a small white box on the screen and a huge 'ACCESS DENIED' appeared in the upper corner. Tony pouted. Banner removed his glasses and cleaned them on a purple cloth. He pinched the bridge of his nose before replacing his glasses.

"What did you do, Tony," the scientist asked.

"I put JARVIS inside the SHIELD computers," I groaned. "We need to access SHIELD files to help sweep for the Tesseract's signature. And if we learn some dirty little secrets along the way, I won't complain."

"You're supposed to be on their side, Tony," I reminded him.

"Don't you want to know what SHIELD is hiding? Because I do. And I don't think my dad would have liked his organization keeping secrets from him."

"You aren't your dad."

Tony swiped his finger cross the screen, making everything go away except a small box at the bottom of the screen. It was still running figures, trying to gain access to the SHIELD computer files. The rest of the screen was as clear as a window. Tony slowly turned towards me with a tight smile, "So you like to remind me."

"Uh, guys," Banner waved his hand at us, gaining our attention. He was gazing out the observation window down at the bridge. Fury was staring up at us with a violent expression. "I think we're gonna have company soon."

"Good," Tony said cheerfully. "It's time for a break anyway."


	38. Part 2 Chapter 7

Hello! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season last year. I recently got a lot of alert and follow emails and I wanted to thank everyone, especially to Anissa (who left a review way back in September!). Thanks for your interest in Bucky and Macie. I have big, big plans coming up which I hope you'll love as well. To OurAria, thanks for adding both me and my story to your favorite/follow list! Again, I wish everyone the best and enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Explosion**_

Tony walked over to a lowered counter and jumped up, tucking one leg under the other as it hung over the side. He pulled the screen he was working on over to him so he could watch the progress. He patted the spot next to him and I pulled myself up, letting my heels clack against the metal drawers below. Tony pulled the packet of freeze dried blueberries out of his pocket and offered me some. I took a few as Banner shook his head, going back to work on a different monitor.

It wasn't too much longer when Fury came stalking into the lab quite annoyed. "What are you doing, Mr. Stark?"

Tony kicked his legs, "Uh, kinda been wondering the same thing about you."

"You're supposed to be searching for the location of the Tesseract," Fury narrowed his eye.

"We were. The model's locked," Banner replied. "We're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within a half a mile."

So that's what they're doing, I thought to myself as my eyes went from the monitor screens to Fury and back to the screens. The larger computer on the other side of the room had a red search bar that was almost half full. It was the one Tony had been working on earlier. It was working on a gamma signature location using all of the linked spectrometers around the globe.

"No muss, no fuss. You get your cube back," Tony shrugged. The computer Tony was sitting next to suddenly came to life with a green 'ACCESS GRANTED' and a pop up with the name 'PHASE 2' appeared. Tony hummed, "What is Phase 2?"

At that moment, there was a loud thud on one of the metal counters. Steve had loudly placed a metal cylindrical weapon down. It looked oddly familiar to a HYDRA weapon. Steve released the handle of the weapon and clenched his fists, "Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons."

"What," I glared at Fury.

"Sorry," Steve said to Banner and Tony, not looking sorry at all, "the computers were moving a little too slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean we're making –"

"I'm sorry, Nick," Tony cut in loudly. He moved the monitor screen around to face Fury. "What were you lying?"

On the screen were a series of blueprints for various weapons created by SHIELD using the power of the Tesseract cube. A nuclear missile was turning on the screen, opening up to show the inner workings of the weapon that was clearly stamped with the SHIELD insignia. Thor and Romanoff entered the lab just as Steve started reprimanding Fury. He preached peace, but he was no different than any other man.

"Did you know about this," Banner asked the Black Widow as she moved forward to take a protective stance by Fury. Thor looked confused.

"Want to remove yourself from this environment, Doctor," it seemed she was threatening Banner.

The underlying warning was: remove yourself, or I'll do it forcefully. Banner's brown doe eyes widened in shock. "Hey," I snapped at the redhead, growling lowly. "Threaten him one more time and we'll have a problem on our hands."

"Thank you, Doctor Mitchell. But I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you," Romanoff raised her hands in surrender. Her eyes narrowed at me as I moved to stand near Doctor Banner. Banner laughed. She was probably doing the exact same thing. It was what she was trained for. But I could see that the scientist was starting to get a little worked up. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged me off and reached for the computer screen with the missile schematics on it. Sneering at Fury he asked, "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction?"

Fury didn't miss a beat when he answered, "Because of him."

Without even looking, Fury pointed accusingly at Thor. The Asgardian looked around the room with a more confused expression. He blinked at the SHIELD Director. His arms were still crossed when he pointed to himself, "Me?"

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town," Fury explained. Banner and Tony shared a look. "We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor defended.

"That doesn't mean Loki does," I huffed under my breath. Thor glared at me and I shifted uncomfortably.

"You're not the only people out there, are you," Fury turned to Thor. "And you aren't the only threat. The world is filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

I sighed. I missed the days when the only threat the world had to worry about were dangerous mutants. Fury was right, however. It seemed like I had come into a universe full of dangerous beings who were intent on controlling and destroying each other.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki and his allies to it," Thor lectured Fury. "It is a signal to all the realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form," Steve questioned with narrowed eyes.

"So what your trying to say is that all the 'realms' ignored Earth because they thought our weapons were primitive? That we weren't even worthy to compete with?"

"They forced our hand," Fury looked at everyone but Thor. "We had to come up with something –"

"A nuclear deterrent," Tony shook his head sarcastically, "because that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you and your father made your fortune, Stark?"

"That was a different time, Fury, and you know it," I pushed myself away from the counter I was leaning on. I sauntered over to Tony's side. "Without those weapons, we'd be living in a different world."

"Like you should be," Fury countered.

"We aren't going into that right now," Tony pointed a finger at Fury threateningly.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep –"

"Hold on," Tony cut off Steve, shaking his head. "How is this about me?"

"Isn't everything," Steve squared his shoulders as he placed his hands on his belt.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor added, stepping closer to Fury who looked like he was going to have an aneurism.

"Excuse me," Fury turned on Thor, "did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

That's when arguments exploded in the lab.

"You treat your champions with such mistrust," Thor began to complain.

Black Widow's fists balled as she called both the Asgardian and her boss naïve. Like a mother holding off two of her children, Romanoff tried to deflect the conversation and bring it back to the Loki situation at hand. Turns out, Steve was on the list of security threats. I laughed at that.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Poison," Romanoff almost spat out my name like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "You've been a top threat for three years."

"Oh, please," I laughed again. "Being on top of SHIELD's security threat list is like having a gold-fucking-star. There are worse lists to be on. But you would know all about that. How's the Red Room doing these days?"

"THREAT," Tony shouted above everyone's raised voices, "Verbal threat! I feel threatened!"

"Don't speak of things you know nothing of, Fury," Thor grunted.

"Are you really trying to start something," Black Widow stepped closer to me. There was a touch of death in her eyes. Looks like I hit a sore subject. She touched a button on her wrist gauntlets and they came to life, buzzing with an electric charge.

"You think your little toy can hurt me? Your Widow's Bite would be nothing but a bee sting," I growled. I felt a fire in my wrists as I held back my own bite.

"You speak of control and yet you court chaos."

"What are we, a team? No, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos," Banner shook his head. My head snapped around. Banner was looking around frantically as he backed slowly towards Loki's scepter. "We're a time bomb!"

The quarreling stopped for a moment. Fury reached out to Banner. His eye flicked to the weapon, "You need to step away."

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam," Tony clapped Steve on the shoulder.

Steve batted Tony's hand away angrily, "You know damn well why so back off!"

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me," Tony nodded slowly.

"Big man in a suit of armor," Steve taunted, "Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Tony answered back without missing a beat. Romanoff shrugged. I hated to admit it, but I agreed with her. Tony was all of those things.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I don't care what Macie says about you. The only thing you fight for is yourself." Tony glanced my way. I found I couldn't look at him, electing to stare at Steve instead. Steve was sneering at Tony. "You aren't the type to make a sacrifice play," he continued. "You wouldn't be the guy to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I'd rather cut the wire," Tony responded seriously. Now even Banner rolled his eyes.

"Always a way out," Steve shook his head in disbelief. "You may not be a threat. But stop pretending to be a hero."

"Alright, Steve, stop," I implored forcefully, stepping forward. I placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back a little. "You made your point. Now it's time to back off."

"No, I want to know," Tony narrowed his eyes at Steve. "A hero like what? You? You're a lab experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Put on the suit," Steve challenged, "let's go a few rounds."

"Let's not," I growled as I pushed back on Steve once more. He'd stepped closer to Tony again, almost squishing me between them.

"You're one to talk," Tony laughed sarcastically, "You and Romanoff over there were about to go all MMA on us a minute ago."

Thor's laughing finally pulled the two's attention away from each other. Thor was still laughing as he said, "You people are so petty, and tiny."

"Oh yeah, this is a team," Banner scoffed.

"Agent Romanoff would you escort –"

Suddenly, my head started to ache. Pain pierced my brain between my eyes and spread towards my eyebrows. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head, trying to relieve the pressure I was feeling. I breathed heavily as the tightness above my eyes constricted. Apparently Tony was feeling the same because I felt one of his hands on my shoulder, his other rubbed the middle of his forehead. Something was happening. As soon as I felt it, the pain was gone. I realized that I couldn't remember why I felt like I wanted to fight Romanoff. I hadn't, and then suddenly, I wanted too. Like something – or someone - was prompting me too. Banner's agitation took precedence over the strange feeling I had. He was arguing with Fury now.

"The cell was just in case –"

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know, I tried," a small, surprised breath escaped my lips. Everyone else, Fury included, were staring at Banner with frowns. He looked at us all, thinking of his next words. "I got low. I didn't see and end," Banner told us softly. There was a deep pain in his eyes. "I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping people. I was good. Then you dragged me back into this freak show!"

Banner started turning toward the table with Loki's scepter. He kept talking. It was like he wasn't even aware of what he was doing as he got more and more heated. Thor shifted on his feet, fingers twitching as he watched Banner grasp the handle of the scepter. The blue orb inside was crackling. Natasha was slowly raising her wrists to her chest as I stepped forward, prepared to take out the scientist if I had too. Tony and Steve took each side of me as Banner's body faced forward again.

"You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm..."

Bruce Banner was now holding Loki's scepter in both hands. Fury reached for his gun, prepared as we all were to take action if Banner lashed out. It was Steve who called out to Banner first. He calmly asked him to put down the scepter. The doctor looked down, staring in complete surprise at the weapon in his hands. He looked back up, terror evident on his face.

Before anyone else moved, the computer behind us started going off. The gamma scanner was beeping wildly. Without looking, Banner quickly put the scepter down and walked towards the computer. "Sorry, kids," he apologized with a bit of humor, "you don't get to see my party trick after all."

"You located the Tesseract," Thor asked what we were all thinking. I hurried to Banner's side.

"I can get there the fastest," Tony practically boasted.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it," Thor emphasized.

"Geeze, Blondie, I was just saying…"

Banner and I stared at the screen in disbelief as the energy signature match bar rose from eighty percent to ninety perfect in less than a second. "That doesn't seem good," I whispered to the scientist.

"You aren't going alone," Steve reached for Tony as he started to leave the lab.

Tony smacked Steve's hand down, "You going to stop me?"

"Put on the suit. Let's find out," Steve baited Tony once more.

Ninety-Three Percent.

"Guys…"

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

Ninety-Five Percent.

"Guys!"

Ninety-Six Percent.

"Put on the suit."

"GUYS," I yelled at the two men.

Ninety-Eight Percent.

"Oh my god," Banner was stunned as the bar filled to one-hundred percent.

Then, fire erupted from the floor, sending us all in different directions of the lab.


	39. Part 2 Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited APL!

Ten Dual Commandments: Thanks for your review! Due to my work schedule I unfortunately can only upload about one or two chapters a week. I know cliffhangers are the worst but hang in there!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Do Not Engage**_

My body was forced backwards. The sound of glass shattering and metal cracking filled my ears as I crashed through a hanging computer screen and hit a wall. I groaned in pain and annoyance as I lifted my body up slowly, ears still ringing. The lab was filling with smoke. Many of the computers were sparking and on fire. The big window overlooking the bridge had complete busted out and I could see more smoke and fire billowing around outside. Debris was falling as well. As I gained my hearing back, I finally noticed the disorderly shouts and commands coming from the bridge. An agent was giving orders over the PA system while a loud siren was blaring from within the Helicarrier. I looked around the destroyed lab for the others. Steve and Tony were gone. Natasha and Bruce were gone too. Across from me, I saw a mass of black leather moving. Fury was sitting up, shaking his head woozily as he spoke into his ear piece. I strained my damaged ears to hear Agent Hill through my own ear piece. An engine exploded. We'd been hit. Fury called for Tony to help with the fix. Next, he called for Romanoff. There was no answer. I finally made my way over to SHIELD's director. Before I could assess any damage, he called for Phil. Fury wanted him to lockdown the detention section and told me to go with him.

Phil had been on the bridge when we were hit. When the lab window was blown out, a support beam was sent through the gaping hole, creating a sort of slide down to the bridge. I jumped up on the counter that previously held Loki's scepter. Avoiding exposed wires, I sat on the fallen beam and slid right down into the bridge. The speed at which I was going almost threw me into Phil. I caught myself before I knocked him over. My friend shook his head, smirking. He called me a showoff as we hightailed it down a flight of stairs out of the frenzied bridge.

The halls of the Helicarrier were rampant with activity. The blaring alarm only seemed to get louder and louder as I followed Phil down more stairwells and passed agents rushing out of their quarters with various weapons and gear. The detention section was at the very hull of the flying ship; four more floors below us. In my ear, I could hear Fury checking on the status of the others who were no doubt running around as well. A monstrous roar rang thought the vents nearby. Phil and I stared at each other in worry as we both thought the same thing. Hulk had been released. Shit.

"We need to hurry," Phil rushed out as we kept going. "One more turbine goes out and we'll be freefalling. And not like in the song."

I couldn't help but laugh as heavy footsteps thudded throughout the ship, following us like a ghost. When Phil and I came to a fork in the hall, he started to turn right. "Hey," I called out to him over another echoing roar. Phil stopped suddenly with wide eyes, thinking something had happened. "The detention section is this way."

There was a map of our current floor on the wall. I was pointing to the right where Fury wanted us to go. If we went straight, we'd end up at a staircase that would lead us to an observation deck. To go left would lead to the armory. Phil's expression became exasperated as he turned to continue on.

"You go," he shouted as he got farther away, "I need to get something first!"

"Phil," I shouted again in annoyance. We were under attack. Now was not the time to just run off and grab something.

I was about to start down the hall when the ship jolted. In the few seconds it took me to figure out what was happening, it was almost too late. My body lurched forward as the floor started to slope in midair. As the ship started to drop, I started sliding backwards on my stomach. My scream ricocheted off of the metal walls as I clamored for something to hold on to. I managed to flip myself over to my back, still sliding down the hall away from the detention section. Metal groaning forced me to look back to the door. A support beam was hanging by a thread as another explosion rocketed the ship. I shrieked as the beam snapped and came sliding down the hall after me. I reached out, managing to hold on to a door handle as the beam slid right by me and crashed against the wall. I felt one of my thigh holsters get caught on the twisted metal and rip off my leg. I watched as it fell under the beam and one of my beloved knives was warped and crushed on the way down.

The ship leveled soon after, but was still going down. I sat up against the door with my head between my knees, trying to catch my breath. Then, Fury's voice sounded in my ear, " _It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?_ "

Fury repeated his question when there was no response. I was about to reach out when a shaken voice answered, " _This is Agent Romanoff. I copy._ "

With a stronger voice than Black Widow's, I copied.

" _Poison_ ," I heard Fury in my ear. " _What's your location? We don't have a status on Thor._ "

I pressed on my ear piece as I stood up and started to run back to the door leading to the detention level, "I'm almost to the detention section."

" _Subdue Barton if you must. Find Thor and do not, under any circumstances, engage Loki._ "

"Got it!"

I prompted my legs to work faster as I started reaching the end of the hall. The door to Loki's prison had been forcefully opened. There were indents in the metal like someone had pried it open. I knew it had to have been Thor. I slipped passed the door. To my shock and horror, Thor, not Loki was inside the glass cage. He looked absolutely enraged as he banged on the thick glass with his fists. There was a large spider-web crack in the glass as well. Thor's breath was fogging up the glass, marring his face. Back to me, Loki was standing close to the console. He was staring at someone with his palms up waist high.

Phil was approaching Loki. In his hands was a large rifle gun. It was thick; Phil just barely got his hands around the thing as it rested just under his shoulder. Phil stepped over an unconscious SHIELD agent who had probably been working with Loki. His eyes shifted to the console which flickered ominously and then he blinked as he noticed me in my hiding spot. Phil's lips twitched, knowing that I was ready to attack if needed. In the cage, Thor was watching his brother and Phil with wide eyes as he clenched his hammer, ready to bust out.

"You like this," Phil continued to approach Loki slowly. I heard a small, evil chuckle escape the taller man's lips. "We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer." A chill went up my spine as Loki moved further away from the console. He kept his hands in the same position, however. "Even I don't know what it does. Wanna find out?"

The gun hummed to light, side flaps opening up to reveal a terrible orange glow. Just as Phil chuckled, he gasped in agonizing pain, the sound of metal piercing skin resonated though the detention level. My screams laced with Thor's thunderous cry as I watched Phil gargle on his own blood. The Loki that had been standing in front of him faded away in gold light as he appeared behind Phil. He had shoved the tip of his scepter through my friend's back and out his chest. Phil's body shuddered as Loki shoved him off of his scepter. Thor banged on the glass again.

An empty vortex swallowed me whole as I leaped out of my hiding place, slamming my fist into Loki's jaw. He dropped the scepter as his body crumpled to the ground. My whole body was heaving. "Get up," I growled lowly, "Get up!"

Loki turned back, touching his jaw lightly. There was already a slight discoloration on his pale skin. Then, he looked up at me and he laughed. It was a small thing; a slight release of air. But he was smiling like a lunatic. He was undeniably crazy. His eyes suddenly flicked to the side, staring wide, as if listening to voices in his head. Japeth usually did that. Loki stood and, like I wasn't there, as if I were nothing, he picked up his scepter and moved to the flickering console. My anger was still running rampant. But there was Phil. Phil was sitting up against the wall struggling to breathe. A large red streak of his blood was painted down the metal behind him.

Loki now stood at the control console, his fingers moving over the screen, probably trying to decipher which button to push. I muttered a dark expletive in Italian as I rushed to Phil's side, ignoring the awful chill that ran down my spine. My friend inhaled deeply as I knelt down, pulling away at his suit jacket. Not once did I look back as Loki goaded his brother in his cage. With the flip of a switch, the iris panel below Thor opened up, surrounding us with whooshing air. I used my knife to rip open Phil's shirt, but his shaky hands bat mine away.

"Phil," I tried to reason with him, "Phil, stop. Let me help you."

Phil struggled to take a breath as he shook his head, "No. You'll just end up hurting yourself. I'm – I'm a goner."

"It's not that bad," I whispered as I gently placed my fingers over his dripping wound. Phil winced. It was bad. With the way Phil was breathing, Loki's scepter must have punctured a lung, causing it to fill with blood. A wound like that was difficult to heal, even for me.

The sound of crunching metal finally made me look back. Loki had pressed the big red button, releasing the glass cage down into the sky. Phil placed a pale hand on my shoulder. "Get him," he wheezed.

Loki was stalking towards us now. I wouldn't let him touch Phil again. Not over my dead body. I grabbed his staff the moment he lunged. With our combined strength, I managed to whip it aside, throwing a punch to Loki's face just as he kicked me backwards. I stumbled, pain blossoming in my chest. The impact nearly snapped my sternum. As he reached out to grab me I lashed out with my leg, bashing my heel into his side. I smirked when I heard a nasty crack. Loki doubled over but swiped at me again with the sharp end of the scepter which was still glistening with Phil's blood. I jumped back, ducking when Loki threw a knife right where my head would have been. I gasped as I looked back. It was a small enough weapon to conceal up a sleeve. I growled. We traded blows and blocks when I fell to my knees, slicing as Loki's thighs with my Bowie knife. He jumped back, disappearing in golden light. Breathing hard, I watched Phil with wide eyes.

"You're gonna lose," he rasped out.

"What," I asked, completely concerned. Phil wasn't looking at me. His eyes were directed behind me but when I turned around, there was nothing there.

"It's in your nature."

"Phil…"

I gasped in alarm, something brushed passed my arm. But there was still nothing there. I grunted in pain as the feeling turned into long fingers digging into my skin painfully. Phil was still staring passed me as I tried to unlatch the phantom fingers.

"You lack conviction."

The sensation was gone suddenly as Phil pulled the trigger on the gun sitting in his lap. A blur of black and green flung away from my side as the fiery orange burst hit its target. The wall behind me exploded in a smoky haze of energy. Loki's cry echoed back to us.

"What the hell?"

"So that's what it does," Phil sighed. Blood dripped out of his mouth as he coughed.

"Hey. Hey, Phil," I tapped my friend's pale face, pulling his eyes back to me. "I'm gonna help you, okay? You won't feel a thing."

"No," Phil told me for a second time. "I don't want you too."

"I don't care what you want at this moment, Phil," I told him, my hands and eyes glowing.

"Don't be selfish."

"Selfish," I spit out, "Selfish would be me going after Loki and killing him now! I'm not letting you d – I'm not leaving you."

"You can't save everyone, Poison."

"Goddamn it," I sniffed, turning my head away for a moment. Tears prickled at the edges of my eyes, threatening to open a floodgate. "I don't want to lose another friend."

With his remaining strength, Phil reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out two pieces of paper the size of small index cards. They were slightly bent around the edges and there was now a bloody thumbprint at the bottom corner of the one on top, but the trading cards were in near mint condition. He held them out for me to take. When I didn't move, Phil pressed the cards to my chest, dropping his hand so I had to take them. I looked at the one on top first. It was me. I was on a trading card. Doctor Macie Mitchell; Howling Commandos; Medic. I chuckled in surprise.

"Took me a very long time to find you. Howard Stark and Peggy Carter did a good job of hiding you from the world. But I found you again."

My mouth opened, but I couldn't seem to find the right words. I was so touched. I moved my trading card under the second one. Sergeant James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes; Howling Commandos; Sniper. I lightly traced the serious expression on Bucky's handsome face. He was on his stomach, sniper rifle pointed off to the corner of the trading card, waiting for some unknown enemy. He was wearing the blue winter coat I loved so much. It matched his eyes. Eyes that seemed to light up on the picture.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I found you together. The way you should be."

"Phil," I started before he cut me off.

"You'll see him again someday."

" _All hands to crash stations immediately_ ," a male voice commanded over the PA system.

"You need to go," Phil rasped.

I hung my head in shame, knowing that I had to leave him here, dying. "It's been an honor, working with you," I told Phil sincerely as I squeezed his hands.

"It's been an honor being your friend," Phil huffed out a laugh. "Now go. Help the team."

With one more small hand squeeze, I pocketed the trading cards and took off towards the large gaping hole in the wall where Loki was shot through. On the way, I scooped up my knife, flipping it in the air to catch it by the handle. As I stepped through the hole, I thought I heard Phil callout, "Showoff". I shook my head of the fuzziness and set my mind on my goal. Taking down Loki. Loki was the cause of all this. He was the reason I was on a flying ship falling out of the sky. He was the reason Phil was dying alone.

I pressed on the ear piece given to me by Phil, "Fury, it's Poison. Do you copy?"

There was no answer. I called for the SHIELD Director three times before he answered back, " _I copy._ "

"Phil's down in the detention section. I'm going after Loki!"

" _Stand down, Poison! I told you do not engage Loki. Do not engage!_ "

"I have a score to settle with him," I growled.

Just as those words left my mouth, something hit me in the back of the head and I lost consciousness.


	40. Part 2 Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited my story! To those who left a review, sorry it's been a few weeks. Life tends to get in the way. If I had an extra day in the week it would be to write!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Stark Tower**_

 _The first thing I remember was waking up from a horribly dark nightmare. A soft voice lulled me back to sleep. The second thing I remembered was feeling warm around my stomach while the rest of me was cold. Lips dragged down my neck. Bucky hummed as I reached back, looping my arm around his neck. Still not fully awake, Bucky rolled over, getting me on my back. He pressed his lips to mine in a light kiss. My eyes fluttered open._

" _Morning," my voice was still rough with sleep._

" _Moring, Sweetheart."_

" _I love you."_

 _He leaned down and captured my lips again, sliding his tongue against mine like he always did. His cold, hard fingers threaded with mine, bringing one of my hands above my head and pinning it on the pillow –_

 _Cold? Hard?_

 _That's when I looked. Really looked. One of Bucky's arms was completely gone. Now it was made of shiny metal. I gasped in pain as he began to crush my hand in the hard metal. I struggled to pry it off, but his other hand, normal and fleshy, held me back. There was now a tight metal muzzle over his mouth. His eyes, his beautiful icy blue eyes suddenly turned red. I screamed. Bucky reached up to pull away the muzzle. Deep red blood poured from his mouth as he frowned, concerned. He kept saying the same word over and over again in Russian. It sounded like 'Vaz-loo-blin-neh'. I screamed and struggled but Bucky was holding me down, blood still pouring out of his mouth as he kept saying that word. It was a question at first – soft and sweet – then he started to shout it – cruel and malicious._

" _Stop," I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Stop it!"_

 _The blood disappeared and Bucky's eyes became blue again. The frown was gone from his face. Just when I thought it was over, His whole body tensed up, becoming a pale blue. White tendrils of snow covered his face and his hair also became white with frost. His blue eyes rolled back until they were completely white. I screamed in terror._

" _Save me," he snarled deeply._

 _Then everything became clear._

* * *

A cold pressure tapped on my chest and I felt like a part of me was being sucked out of my body.

"What did you see?"

"A man I loved once."

"Ah. And?"

"He was in pain. He was – why am I even telling you this?"

"I am curious to know what else the Tesseract has shown you."

I stared at Loki with unblinking eyes as I breathed hard. Sweat dripped off my nose and down the back of my neck. I couldn't remember much of what had happened before I arrived at Stark Tower with Loki. Six times now he's pressed the tip of his scepter to my heart and then I felt – awakened. I saw things for what they were – what they truly were in the world. Things from my past and my present unlocked and I was able to see. There was a voice in my head telling me to fight it; fight the mind control. I realized I knew how to do that. I was taught how to do that. The first time I fought the power of the Tesseract, everything became distorted and aqua in color like I had lenses over my eyes. Loki had been furious. I was tied to a chair so I couldn't fight back when he cut my cheek open with the tip of his scepter. He grinned cruelly as he watched the slash heal up. I don't know how long I had been sitting, enduring his questioning at the hands of the Tesseract. Loki, the sadistic man he was, was having fun. He was getting his kicks watching me spill my guts under his control and then struggle to regain myself.

My head cocked to the side. I repeated a part of his question like a child would to their parents when they did not understand, "What else?"

Loki ignored me. He just smiled, gazing at me up and down. The rope tied around my chest and forearms and my wrists and ankles were tight enough so I wouldn't slip away. He had nothing to worry about. "Barton told me all about you, _Mutant_ ," Loki smirked as he circled me. "You have a history with the Tesseract. You are at its mercy. And mine."

"Yes," I agreed monotonously. "The Tesseract has shown me many things for you have put me at its mercy."

"Then let's see what else it has to show you." Loki loomed over me. His presence was like a weight, pushing me down into the ground as he held his scepter over me. I closed my eyes, preparing for another moment of hell. It never came. Loki laughed as he made his way back around to face me. "Small mercies," he mocked. "To show mercy is to show humanity and love. And, as I intent to rule Midgard, I assure you, Poison, I am not without it."

"They say you show no mercy; that you can't love. But the Tesseract has shown me what you really are and I say differently. You have loved. You have shown mercy. But you've never been given it in return."

"Stop…" Loki commanded.

"And it's a deep pain that you live with. So you hide that pain."

"You don't know what you're talking about," the God of Mischief snarled.

"You twist it and shove it upon others. You claim you have no heart," I stared at Loki with pity. "And yet, your heart will be your downfall."

"Do not speak to me of the heart," he thundered. With one hand, the furious man grabbed a fist full of my hair, pulling me and the chair I was tied to closer to him. I didn't flinch as he pointed the tip of the scepter inches from my chest. I wasn't scared or threatened by him anymore.

"Behind all of your mischief lies a broken heart."

The first thing Loki did was press his thin lips together. I could have sworn his eyes widened a fraction as the hand holding the scepter faltered. His thick black eyebrows knitted together as if in deep thought. Frown lines marred his forehead which made him seem less of a villain and more like a victim. If eye contact could start a fire, my whole being was aflame. Loki's eyes swirled with the colors of the Northern Lights under an unnatural blue as they watered with hurt from the truth of my words. Exposed. He looked so exposed as his grip on my hair fell away.

In the years to come, I would think back on this moment and wonder what I could have done differently. Maybe if I had acted, we'd be living in a different future. But it's not like I would have known what to do. This man killed my friend. As much as I felt sorry for him, I hated him too. I wanted him to suffer and die. It was everything he deserved.

Three tough looking, Tesseract-eyed SHIELD agents walked into the main living area of the penthouse. Each was armed to the teeth, ready for a fight. They stood at attention, waiting. Loki snapped back to normal. He pulled himself away from me, slicking his hair back with one hand. I stared at the scepter clutched in his other hand which was crackling with energy. One of the agents stepped forward.

"A bogey just entered the city limits. What are our orders, sir?"

A malicious grin appeared on Loki's face. "Stark," he purred with deep interest. "Let him come. See to the Doctor and the Tesseract. I'll take care of the Man of Iron."

The three agents saluted Loki and took off to protect Doctor Selvig and the Cube. Loki's eyes darkened as he turned back to me. I started to struggle against my bonds again, wishing that I had an acid mutation to eat away at the ropes. Loki stalked towards me again, that wicked grin of his accentuated the purple bags beneath his eyes. The penthouse suddenly shook as if rocketed by an earthquake. Tony must have gotten here faster than the agents anticipated and attacked whatever Selvig was working on. Loki smirked, not seeming at all angry as he turned to look out the large panoramic windows over New York.

"Phil was right," I said to the God. "You're going to lose," Loki lazily turned his head to me. "You will always lose."

Outside, Tony landed on his armor removal deck. I started to grunt as I struggled again. I thought that if I could just loosen the ropes… Then Loki waved his hand in my direction and suddenly, I couldn't speak. He'd captured me, bound me, and now, he'd muzzled me. I was starting to think that I was a pretty shitty good guy if I was so easily defeated. I watched in silence as Tony walked down the steps towards the penthouse, the circular robotic mechanism started removing the pieces of his scuffed up Iron Man suit. Loki had materialized himself outside, watching Tony with interest. Tony spared Loki a glance and I could see the deep bruising around my friend's face. Loki turned, not breaking eye contact and sauntered back inside.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," Loki mocked Tony. My friend looked me over with concern in his eyes as I tried to twist my ankles around. The rope still wouldn't budge.

"Uh, actually, I'm planning to threaten you," he responded to Loki.

Loki chuckled softly and pointed to the deck outside with the scepter, "You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah," Tony shrugged. He clasped his hands behind his back and walked down the sandstone staircase…right to the bar. He continued, "It's seen a lot of mileage and you've got the glow stick of destiny."

"Quite a pair," Loki smirked, looking down at his scepter.

"Hey, Macie," Tony finally acknowledged me. I scowled. "Missed you. Found you. I feel like that's becoming a thing. I thought you were supposed to look after me?" If I could speak I would have called him a jackass. The muzzle was digging into the corners of my mouth painfully. "Would you like a drink," Tony offered us both. Triple shot of Tequila wouldn't have been half bad after what I'd been through.

Loki took the scepter in his other hand. His empty one now rested on my shoulder. I tried to shrug it off. "Stalling me won't change anything," he smiled genuinely.

"No, no," Tony wagged a finger at Loki, "threatening. And hands off!" Loki removed his hand, dipping his head and backing away a little. I rolled my eyes. "No drink? You sure? I'm having one. Strong Old Fashioned for you, right Macie? On the rocks?"

Loki moved toward the window. He stared out over the city, scepter gripped tightly in hand. He said seriously, "The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

Tony pulled a cork out of an expensive looking whiskey decanter. He started pouring a decent amount into a cocktail shaker. He replied to Loki nonchalantly, "The Avengers." Loki frowned in confusion. The God of Mischief looked over at me and I just shrugged. Tony rolled his eyes. "It's what we call ourselves. We're sort of like a team. Earth's-Mightiest-Heroes' type of thing."

"Oh yes," Loki laughed. "I've met them."

"Yeah," Tony huffed. I rolled my head back. This 'threatening' was taking too long. Tony should have already blasted Loki through the window by now and untied me. But he was still making two drinks when he put the decanter down, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "Let's do a headcount here. Me; your brother, the demigod; a super soldier, a living legend who kinda lives up to the legend," Loki huffed in anger and turned away. He was getting fed up with Tony's stalling too. I smirked under the muzzle as I saw Tony place something metallic on his wrists, "A man with breathtaking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins, a Mutant who can literally poison anyone she touches, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan," Loki boasted.

"Not a great plan," Tony said what I was thinking. He took a sip of his drink and walked around the bar. Our eyes made contact but he made no attempt to try and free me. He had a plan. He had to have one. The others would come. Tony was just buying them time.

"I have an army," Loki declared softly.

"We have a Hulk."

"Oh, I thought the beast had wondered off," Loki walked behind me. If he intended to use me as a human shield, I'd kill him.

"There's no throne here," Tony started to get confrontational. "There's no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army does come, maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because even if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

Cue the slow clap that I couldn't physically do. Loki must not have thought the same because his face became dark as he walked up to Tony. Loki was physically imposing, towering over Tony Stark by inches. He chuckled sinisterly, "How will your friends have time for me when they're so busy fighting you?"

My muffled shouts of warning didn't keep Tony from fleeing. The glowing blue scepter lit up Tony's brown eyes. It hummed menacingly as Loki tapped it to Tony's heart before he could act. Nothing happened. All that was heard was metal on metal clank. Loki shook his head and tapped the scepter to Tony's heart again. The man with the metallic heart grinned.

"This usually works," Loki was so very confused. I wanted to laugh in his face.

"Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon," Tony shrugged at the God. "One out of five –"

Before Tony could finish his sentence, Loki grabbed him by the neck. This time, I screamed. Loki threw Tony across the floor. With a loud thump of his body on the floor, Tony called for JARVIS. Loki was circling Tony like prey and I was thrashing wildly in my chair. Loki grabbed Tony's neck again, lifting him up so that he was just on his toes. Tony's face was turning red. Hatred flowed through me as I watched Loki squeeze Tony's neck harder. He was so angry that veins were practically popping on his temples.

"You will all fall before me," he spoke with complete insanity.

Tony's last words were, "Deploy!" Then Loki, with as much strength as Thor or Hulk, threw Tony out the window. My muffled scream filled the penthouse as the window shattered and Tony went freefalling down to the street below. Suddenly, a red metallic missile flew out of the wall and right passed Loki. He was thrown back, his green cape flipped over his face. Loki popped back up with a deadly grace as he looked down at the window where the missile blasted out of.

" _There's one other person you pissed off_ ," Tony flew up to the blasted out window, completely in a new Iron Man suit. He sounded angrier than I'd ever heard him before, " _his name was Phil_." Loki lifted his scepter but was met with a repulsor blast to the chest. Loki flew back, his scepter sliding away from him. With Loki out of the way for a moment, Iron Man turned to me. " _Get down to the street. This is going to hurt_ ," his voice wavered a little. Tony lifted his palm repulsor again and shot me with a blast that sent me careening across the penthouse.

He was right. It had hurt. My body felt like it had been torn to bits. But I was free. The chair had busted and the ropes fell away, burnt. I groaned in pain as the rope burns on my wrists healed as well as the four cracked ribs, fractured skill, and burst blood vessels in my right eye. My fingers peeled off the muzzle. I threw it at Loki, who was still in a heap across from me. I had to help Tony and the others. Loki's army would be here at any moment. After tossing back the very strong Old Fashioned, I threw open the doors to the penthouse and booked it down the stairs. Even from inside I could hear the inhuman roars of the Chitauri army.

The Battle of New York was beginning.


	41. Part 2 Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited my story!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Real-Life Galaga**_

The sky around Stark Tower burst into flames as Iron Man attacked the Chitauri who were coming out of a wormhole like ants out of a crushed anthill. They were coming down towards the city on what looked like flying sleds. The tunnel of energy from the Cube that opened up the wormhole in the sky was brighter than the sun. It hurt my eyes to look at it as all around me, civilians started to panic and run, screaming in terror. With each Chitauri that escaped Iron Man's missiles, twenty or so more escaped the giant hole in the sky. I pushed a businessman out of the way as a trio of invaders swooped down, bombarding the streets with jets of blue energy. I started running down the street, pushing people off the sidewalk and yelling at the horrified public to get to safety inside buildings that led underground. Bits of pavement burst a block away as more Chitauri blasted up the street, sending cars and chunks of asphalt flying. The streets surrounding the tower smoked as flames billowed from exploded cars and downed powerlines. A family of tourists sprinted passed me and I followed their path to a bank. There, the brave security man was helping people get inside.

A shrill shriek caught my attention and my head whirled around to see a small boy spinning in circles, crying out in terror for his mom and dad. A woman's voice rang out louder than everyone else. She was already at the door of the bank, struggling against the current of New Yorkers and tourists barreling into the old bank building. A pair of Chitauri were flying right at him, blasting the ground and surrounding buildings as they neared. I pumped my arms and legs as fast as I could to reach the boy; his screams were getting closer and more frantic as I leaped over chunks of sidewalk to reach him. His terrified shouts for his mother were cut short as I wrapped my arms around him, securing him to my body. We both screamed as I threw my head back; feeling the skin tearing pain of the Chitauri laser weapon. It hurt a thousand times more than fire. I could feel the blast rip up my back, exposing the skin and muscle for all to see. Blood drenched my destroyed shirt and vest as our attackers flew over us, sparring neither the boy nor I a second glance. I pushed the unharmed boy away, yelling at him to run through my grinding teeth. He took off as my back gave out. I managed to crawl behind an overturned taxi as the muscle and skin stitched back together.

Looking up at the sky, another flash of silver and red zoomed towards Stark Tower. I couldn't see him, but I knew Thor had come to confront Loki. Blue energy blasts flew off of Tony's Iron Man platform as they struck the "R" and "K" of the "STARK" logo on the tower. The giant letters crumbled and fell to the ground, crashing down on the roof of a building below. I heard the sirens of police cars and various other emergency vehicles as I emerged from behind the taxi. The emergency responders were staring in awe and horror at the scene above as Iron Man danced around the incoming Chitauri. There was a buzzing in my ear and I thought I heard Romanoff's voice. The sound was like static but I was able to make out that the others were on their way. Then I saw Iron Man dive towards the street, eight Chitauri followed. Right in front of the tower, the aliens exploded in balls of flame. The Quinjet rounded the corner of a building, firing at the aliens who rounded on them. The broken voice of Barton buzzed in my ear as the jet easily took out the approaching aliens. On the street, the Chitauri started landing their aircrafts in a small plaza, pulling humming weapons off their backs.

Looking around, I saw a fallen umbrella from the café nearby. I slammed my foot on the spokes, breaking off the fabric and pointing the sharp spiked end towards the aliens who were shooting at fleeing civilians. I yelled at a group of approaching Chitauri. They were ugly looking things. They began charging my way, shooting their laser weapons at me. The plaza emptied quickly as I just barely managed to dodge their attacks. The first one to get close to me was impaled with the spikey end of the umbrella stand. The remaining two were smart enough to leap out of the way, blasting their weapons which hit the Chitauri struggling on the end of the pole. With all of my strength, I managed to whip the pole and Chitauri out of my hands and into the attacker on my left, knocking it down. The Chitauri left standing shot at me, but missed when it was distracted by the crashing of dozens of windows. It made a curious noise as the Quinjet approached, wobbling in the air and smoking. I backed up as the jet touched down, bringing up the cement underneath it. The two alive Chitauri made gasping noises as the nose of the jet rammed into them and crashed into a building. Billowing black smoke engulfed me as I choked on the fumes. When the smoke cleared. I saw the tail ramp lower and Captain America, flanked by Romanoff and Barton, finally came on the scene.

"Macie," Steve shouted, "thank god! Are you alright?"

"Do I honestly look alright," I retorted as I tried to keep my vest close to my chest. My top was just hanging on by a thread. "The Chitauri weapon's got a mean bite."

"Good thing you've got a backup suit," Romanoff raised a manicured eyebrow.

Romanoff threw me my X-Men suit and I wasted no time in changing. I cracked my knuckles and smoothed out the long sleeves as I joined the others who were staring up at Stark Tower. Thor and Loki were still fighting as silver and gold glinted in the sunlight. People were still scattering in panic as the four of us ran towards Grand Central Station. An ominous mechanical growling filled the air. Above us, the portal started to ripple. A gigantic metal monster with blue eyes and hundreds of sharp teeth roared out of the portal surrounded by more Chitauri aliens. The metal thing snaked through the sky like a massive Loch Ness Monster, its jointed flippers flicked and waved as it maneuvered its way towards the tops of the buildings. Steve, Barton, Romanoff, and I all watched in complete shock as it slid its way down a building, shattering glass windows and ramming into a statue of the Greek God Hermes atop the subway station. As it flew above our heads, more aliens descended from ropes jutting out of the monster's flank while others ejected from purple colored pods and latched on to the sides of buildings. We could hear the Chitauri weapons blasting inside buildings causing terrified screams to erupt all around us.

"Stark, are you seeing this," Steve breathed as another fleet of Chitauri aliens flew above our heads.

A trail of orange flit across the sky, following the flying serpent monster. Through my new ear piece I heard Tony reply, " _Seeing. Still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?_ "

"Banner," Steve questioned, clearly not understanding how the scientist could help.

" _Keep me posted!_ "

Behind us, more people were screaming as an entire building started to topple over. The top of the building slashed through its neighbor, shattering glass and pulling cement and metal to the ground below. A small fleet of the Chitauri battle sleds started approaching the four of us while we were distracted. Romanoff pulled Barton behind a taxi as Steve grabbed me and lifted his shield high above our heads. The six metal sleds shot up the spot where we'd been standing, effectively destroying the street around us. Steve grunted as he strained against the power of the Chitauri weapons. I raised my hands and placed them flat on the back of his shield, helping my friend with the burden. When the Chitauri passed, we both wasted no time in joining the SHIELD agents who were crouched low to the ground. Not too far from them were a dozen NYPD officers and three firefighters. One of the officers had picked up a fallen Chitauri blaster. He was examining it with shaking hands. I called out to the officer, telling him to hand it over to someone who might know how to use it. The officer willingly threw the long-ranged weapon my way.

Somewhere behind us, we heard that there were civilians still trapped in a tour bus. Steve chanced a look around the taxi just as another small group of battle sleds roared overhead. Gold gleamed atop the sled in front. I could hear the anger in Steve's voice when he told us Loki had finally joined the battle. We could see his group tearing down the street, firing at will. From our vantage point on an overpass, we could see cars being flipped over as if a child stomped through their playset. Fireballs bloomed in the air as the sleds soared by without a second glance.

"They're a fish in a barrel down there," Steve muttered, watching the butchery with large eyes.

Suddenly, as if knowing where Steve was, Loki's sled wheeled around. A shot from his sled came barreling towards us. I pressed my hand down on Steve's neck, pushing his head down and saving him from the blast that took out the taxi's window. Romanoff was up first, shooting off her two automatic hand guns at the approaching Chitauri and the God of Mischief. Barton moved to the cover of another taxi as dozens of aliens dropped down from the buildings above. I could sense that the police officers and firemen were frightened as they looked to Captain America for help.

"We got this," Romanoff told Steve in a soft voice. "We're good. You go."

And we all knew she was referring to the people that could be stuck in the subway. They needed help. Barton, who was still watching the Chitauri, grabbed an arrow from his quiver. "Think you can hold them off," Steve asked, looking for faith.

"Captain," Barton smirked as he knocked an arrow, "it would be my genuine pleasure!"

To my surprise, Barton stood quickly, dodging a blast of blue energy. His arrow landed perfectly in the middle of an alien's head, making it stumble back. Shards of sharp shrapnel exploded from the arrow, taking down and killing any aliens in close proximity to the alien.

"Oh, yeah," I nodded happily. "We'll be fine."

With a single nod, Romanoff and I stood along with the officers, firing into the fray as Captain America jumped down to a street below us. As the officers, Romanoff, and I covered for Barton, he and the brave firefighters helped the people get out of the bus. I looked back for a moment and saw Barton pry open the bus doors, letting more people dash out to find a safe place to hide. The three firefighters were quick to follow as the police covered them, firing at any alien that got too close. Soon, it was just the three of us on the overpass. I hated guns, really I did. They were loud and even if you were aiming, there was still a chance to miss your target. I cringed every time Romanoff pulled the triggers on her dual automatics. However, the Chitauri weapon, loud as it was, released a bolt of blue energy – so you knew, when an alien's head exploded in blue-purple blood, that you actually made a kill shot.

When Barton joined us, Romanoff smiled. It was something I had never seen before. The assassin really did have a lively smile. "It's just like Budapest all over again," she yelled to her SHIELD partner over all of the roaring, blasting, and gunshots.

Like his partner, Barton never took his eyes off his targets, "You and I remember Budapest very differently…"

"Barton," I shouted as a blast pushed me away from the agents. Barton spared me a glance as I whirled around, shooting an alien who was coming up behind them in the face. "Up top!"

I pointed the barrel of the gun upwards towards more aliens who were descending from the metal serpent that was coming back around towards us. Barton pulled a different arrow from his quiver and, without looking, released it towards an alien. As it hit its target, a blue jolt of electricity flickered trough the monster, making it release a terrible roar of anger. Dozens of Chitauri fell from the sky, twitching in death as they hit the ground.

Unfazed, the Chitauri on the ground rushed forwards, causing me and the two agents to fall back. With our backs pressed to an abandoned police car, Barton scanned the skies as Romanoff reloaded her empty guns. I looked through the rear window, watching as more aliens landed on the street next to us. They were closing in and fast.

"We need a distraction," Barton muttered. "We won't get out of here if we don't think of something fast."

"You two go," Romanoff told us firmly. "I can take these things."

"No," I shut her down quickly, "I'll distract them. You guys take out the ones on the sides. We need to keep them from surrounding us. Cover me." Thank god Steve wasn't with us because what I did was probably on the 'Top 5 Dumbass Things I've Done' list. I crawled on top of the police car, dodging blasts from the dozens of Chitauri approaching us. Romanoff and Barton were taking out as many as they could, but couldn't hold off for much longer. "When I say 'go', take out the other aliens, got it," Barton and Romanoff looked at each other before nodding together. "GO!"

Behind me, the agents whirled on the approaching aliens on our left and right. My breath came out ragged as I pulled deep from the well of poison within my very being. I screamed, letting out a stream of thick, green gaseous Poison from my hands. My eyesight glazed over into a dark emerald haze as I willed the poison cloud to surround the confused and engaged Chitauri aliens. I rounded my arms to create a ball with my fingers, successfully encasing the aliens as they started making choking and gaging noises. Welders or anyone who does soldering with metal can come down with metal poisoning when exposed to certain types of metal's toxic fumes. When I unleashed Poison, I had no idea that the metal of the Chitauri armor and weapons would react the way radioactive metals do when exposed to certain elements. The metal on the armor began to melt away, exposing the flesh like a snail without its shell. Neither Barton nor Romanoff stopped their assaults. But I knew they could hear the unnatural last gargling of the Chitauri in my poisonous grasp.

" _Ball of green something or other at my nine o'clock_ ," Tony's voice reverberated around in my head.

"She's killing them," I heard Barton reply.

" _Can she do that_ ," Tony sounded anxious.

"Hold on a little longer," Romanoff yelled up at me. "You can do this! We've almost got them!"

I was slipping. I could feel Poison flaring up more and more, trying to take over. I felt like the Chitauri, I was caught in a grasp I couldn't escape. It was only when I heard Steve's voice, telling me to hold on, telling me that I was strong, that I was able to break the dark hold over me. With one last grunt, I clapped my hands together. When each alien fell down dead, I released the gaseous hold, pulling it back into my hands and clearing my eyesight once again. I had only ever done this once. And it most certainly didn't go as smoothly as this. The first time, I didn't have good people behind me. I had a man who was obsessed with killing standing behind me.

As I turned around, Romanoff and Barton were staring at me. My eyes were still glowing neon green in the sunlight. Barton scratched the back of his neck and chuckled almost nervously. "Well," his eyes shifted towards Romanoff who was still looking up at me wide-eyed. "Now I really feel useless."


	42. Part 2 Chapter 11

I know it's been awhile, but, as always, thanks to everyone who followed and favorited my story!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: Fight as a Team**_

I wasted no time in kicking an alien in the stomach as it jumped on top of the police car. As it doubled over, another jumped down on the trunk, shooting passed my ear and hitting the other as it stood. Another mass of aliens fell from the sky, landing on the destroyed and bloody ground. They attacked as soon as they sighted us. Barton was quickly running out of arrows so he started using them as knives, slicing into the necks of the aliens. When I saw this, I grinned. I pulled out my Bowie knife and started to attack at random. Romanoff had also long run out of bullets. She'd found a Chitauri blaster and started to knock away any invaders who approached our group. The loud, wounded roar of the flying serpent didn't faze us as Romanoff jumped on an alien's back, bringing it down with her weight and zapping it with her Widow's Bite.

" _Well, got its attention_ ," we could all individually hear Tony's small voice. " _What's part two? Anybody?_ "

As one Chitauri fell in front of me, another rammed me in the stomach. My breath left my body as I folded over. This Chitauri had a long sharp blade attached to its wrist gauntlet instead of a blaster. I moved my head away from the blade as the alien roared, bringing the sharp point down again and again. One of Barton's fallen arrows was just within reach as I wiggled closer, narrowly missing a stab through the ear. When my fingers wrapped around the arrow, I brought it up to the alien's exposed neck, stabbing it all the way through. I pushed the release button on the back of the arrow and the alien was blasted into the sky. Droplets of blue-purple blood rained down on my face.

I pushed myself up in time to grab a discarded Chitauri blade staff. Romanoff was already using one to its full advantage. She was fighting off two aliens at once with the electric blade slicing through the Chitauri armor like butter. When the woman's back was turned, I jumped on to an approaching alien's back. I dug my fingers into its neck and released the metal toxicity, both of us falling to the ground as the alien was eaten inside out by poison. Discarding the blade for another blaster, Romanoff nodded her thanks and then she shot at a Chitauri that was on top of Barton. As more and more aliens came running at us, Barton slid on his knees in front of Romanoff and I, releasing an arrow that ejected a net, pulling down three more aliens.

Just when it looked like we were about to be overtaken once more, a blur of blue jumped into the fray. Captain America used all his strength as he batted an alien away from me with his shield. Despite his arrival, we were quickly being overwhelmed again. There were just too many. Romanoff was about to call Iron Man for aid when thunder rolled across the sky. Jets of lightning came down and hit every single one of the aliens around us. Thor descended from the sky, hammer white-knuckled in his hand. I ran towards the blonde as he stumbled, leaning on a battered up Lexus for support. His side was oozing blood.

"Hang on, bud," I sighed quietly. "You look like you're going to fall over."

"'Tis nothing," Thor grunted as he held his wound and straightened his stance. "Just a small stab."

Barton looked at the God of Thunder like he was crazy. With a shake of my head, I stepped away from Thor. "What's the story upstairs," Captain America took my place next to Thor as Barton and Romanoff stood on guard for more aliens.

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable."

" _Thor's right_ ," Tony replied in our ears as more battle sleds whizzed over our heads. " _We have to deal with these guys._ "

"How do we do this," the Black Widow asked, concerned.

"As a team," I told them firmly.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor growled.

"Yeah," Barton narrowed his eyes as he screwed on a new top to a broken arrow. His action seemed almost threatening. "Get in line, pal."

"Save it," Steve pointed at Barton, sensing the hostility. "Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top. He's gonna need us to –"

The displaced sound of a motorcycle approaching stopped Steve midsentence. The old looking motorcycle slowly appeared through the smoke and rubble. Doctor Banner, wearing ill-fitting clothes and looking pretty weary, approached us. Thor, Barton, Romanoff, Steve, and I all walked towards the scientist as he looked around with watery, wide eyes. His arms outstretched to the turmoil around us.

"So, this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse," Romanoff nodded as she raised an eyebrow at the man.

Banner bit his lip, "Sorry."

"No, we could use a little worse," she smirked.

"Stark, we got him," Steve called out to Tony as he looked up in the sky.

" _Banner's finally here_ ," Tony sounded relieved.

"Just like you said."

"Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."

A second later, Iron Man flew around the corner of a building and into our line of sight. The flying snake Nessie was trailing right behind him. My mouth dropped open. Chitauri aliens – fine, no problem. But that thing!? The metal monster snarled as its flippers smashed into the side of a building, bringing chunks of it falling to the ground.

"I – I don't see how that's a party," Romanoff stood firm but was clearly astonished.

The monster was flying low, shredding the car lined street that Iron Man was leading it down. As Tony raced over our heads, the monster was slowly moving right at us. Banner just looked at each of us with a shrug. Then he turned to look at the monster, walking away.

"Doctor Banner," Steve reached out. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain," Banner looked back as he and the monster kept getting closer and closer to each other. "I'm always angry."

As Banner turned back around, he started to turn green and large and big and suddenly Hulk was standing in the scientist's place. Hulk fully emerged just in time to smash his oversized fist right into the monster's face, bringing its head crashing to the ground. Hulk dug his heels into the asphalt as the monster pushed him back. Slowing down, the monster's tail began to lift above its head, curling into the air. Its hard metal shell plating started to slide into each other and crack apart, exposing its spine.

Speeding back towards us, Tony called out for Hulk to keep holding the monster down. Hulk roared loudly in response. Iron Man launched a missile into the monster's flesh and everyone ran for cover Steve grabbed Romanoff and hid them behind his shield, Barton ducked behind the bed of an overturned Ford, and both Thor and I stood steady, shielding our eyes from the sparks of fire as the monster exploded. It send aliens, shrapnel from its armor, and burning flesh everywhere. The front half fell limply as the tail crashed down to the street below us. All of the aliens that were still alive all roared in solidarity for their fallen – comrade…carrier? I don't care. The flying serpent Nessie was dead.

Once out of that danger, we all circled up, back-to-back, ready to protect each other. Hulk was roaring in response to the aliens' anger. Tony harrumphed as he hovered in the middle of the circle, staring up at his tower. Everyone readied their respective weapons as the aliens began to move towards us. Thor caught sight of Loki who was hovering high above the carnage, surveying the scene. More aliens and metal serpents poured through the portal. We had to close it and fast.

" _Call it, Captain_ ," Tony told Steve firmly.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof," Steve pointed to an untouched building not too far from the tower, "eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark," Tony's helmet grinded against his chest as he turned his head to look at the Captain, "you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

Tony nodded once. Barton strapped his bow to his back, "Can you give me a lift?"

" _Right. Better clench up, Legolas._ " Iron Man grabbed Barton's shoulders and took off into the sky.

Next, Captain America addressed Thor, "You gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Thor swung his hammer around, causing a surge of wind to sweep around us. When Thor was air bound, Hulk roared with impatience. "Romanoff, Poison, we stay on the ground. We keep the fight here. And Hulk…"

Hulk rounded on Steve with a snarl.

"Smash."

Hulk bared his green-tinted teeth in a ferocious grin and then bounded up into the nearest building. Taking Cap's word to heart, Hulk smashed from building to building, taking out every alien he could find. He let out a mean roar as he jumped out of sight, bringing down a sled that got in his way. In the sky, the clouds gathered and hit a building with a crackle of lightning. Every alien still clinging to the skyscraper was electrocuted and fell to the ground below. The lightning was suddenly redirected towards the portal as aliens and battle sleds and another one of the serpent monsters exploded in the air.

Another fleet of aliens landed on the ground just as more flying above exploded a building behind us. Steve flung his shield into the fight, knocking down three incoming aliens. Romanoff and I both had fallen blade staffs as we started to fight the invaders. We had a little help from Barton, but there were too many. Captain America, Black Widow, and I got separated. Steve was backed up against the overpass guardrail to my left, slamming his shield and fists into multiple aliens at a time. I twirled the blade staff above my head and bringing it down, slicing through the back of an alien that was shooting at Romanoff. She blew strands of red hair out of her face, nodding my way. The gurgled roar of a Chitauri alien behind me made me grasp my knife, stabbing the alien in the neck from behind my own neck as I brought the electric blade staff down on its helmet with my other hand. In front of me, Romanoff had just been thrown back onto the hood of a car. A Chitauri alien had just missed her head with a blaster spear. She wrapped her legs around its neck, screaming as she thrusted her Window's Bite into the back of its neck, frying the spinal cord. She ripped the spear from its hands as I dashed over, heaving the blade staff I was gripping down on its still twitching neck, cutting its head off. Something jumped behind us and Romanoff whirled around, pointing the spear right at Captain America.

Romanoff lowered the spear, wiping a bit of blood from her lip. Black Widow slumped against the trunk of a car, breathing hard. Along with her split lip, she had a nasty cut on her hairline which was dripping blood down her forehead. She shook her head, "Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal."

Above the tower, the portal was still wide open. More Chitauri were flying down out of it. Steve nodded in agreement. Both Tony and Thor had given their all trying to close that thing and it still remained open. "We have to get up there," I murmured, staring at the spot where the energy was keeping the portal open. Black Widow hummed her agreement. Behind us, more aliens dropped down from the buildings.

"If you two want get up there, you're going to need a ride," Steve said hurriedly.

Romanoff glanced up, rolling her eyes, "I got a ride." She dropped the spear and backed up a few paces. "Could use a boost, though. You coming, Poison?"

I threw the staff to the side. Steve grabbed my arm before I could join Romanoff. "Be careful," his eyes flickered as he warned. "Don't do anything stupid…"

"Me," I scoffed, "do something stupid? C'mon, Cap. That's your M.O."

When I joined Romanoff, she nodded, holding out a hand to shake. I grasped it and found her grip as tight as my own. "If it means anything," she began as we released each other, "I'm glad you came on. You're one hell of a fighter."

"Thanks, Widow," I was genuinely touched by her words. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Just, don't get me killed, okay. I can't come back like you."

"None of us are dying today," I scowled as the flying Chitauri swooped down the street.

When Steve was backed up against the guardrail, he held up his shield to his chest, "You sure about this?"

"Yeah," Romanoff squeaked as she stared at the approaching aliens, "it's gonna be fun."

Black Widow went first. She sprinted towards Steve, then jumped on the trunk of a car, and then just as her feet touched Steve's shield he pushed her up in the air. Romanoff caught hold of one of the passing sleds and they both disappeared around a corner. I bounced on the balls of my feet, waiting for my chance. Three more flying battle sleds were racing across the sky. Steve signaled for me to go but his blue eyes were full of apprehension. I took off, following Romanoff's every move until I too was airborne.

I grasped the back of the sled and held on for dear life as the wind beat my face. We were already down two blocks by the time I managed to pull myself up. Holding on to the metal, I managed to slice through the chain that kept the Chitauri alien secured to the sled. In the alien's confusion, I was able to push it down, pulling myself up to the controls. The sled lurched as the alien grabbed me by the ankle, pulling me down. The heavy alien was on top of me, trying to wrestle my knife out of my hand. Too bad it didn't know my hands were weapons themselves. I latched on to the back of the Chitauri's neck, filling it's every alien pore with poison. When the thing stopped moving, I pushed it off the back of the sled and grabbed the foreign controls. The mechanism locked around my palms.

"Shit. Shit. Shit," I cried out in terror as I nearly crashed into a building. With a flick of my hands to the left, the sled moved far to the left. "Nope! I lied. I _am_ dying today!"

A sled pulled alongside of me. Romanoff was literally riding the alien that had been in command of the sled controls. Tony zoomed by, saluting us as he blasted three aliens hot on our tails. Over the roaring wind and unnatural alien sounds, I could hear Romanoff yelling at me. She pulled back on the dead Chitauri and started flying up towards the tops of the buildings. I pulled my hands up and screamed as the sled made a steep lurch in the same direction. When we leveled out, we could see the National Guard making its way into the area of containment. An explosion caught Romanoff's attention as the windows to another bank and a ball of blue light was blasted out into the street. I nearly wheeled around when we caught sight of Steve, stomach down on the roof of a flattened car.

"No," she called out to me. "We need to reach the tower! Cap will be fine!"

Suddenly, a blast struck a building she was flying by. Romanoff swerved her sled too close to mine to avoid being hit by debris. I chanced a look behind us. Gold was glowing in the sunlight. Loki grinned maliciously as he raced hot on our tails.

"Oh, great. He's loose," I grumbled as I rose up higher to avoid another one of his sled's blasts.

"Hawkeye," I heard Romanoff call.

" _Nat, what the hell are you doing_ ," came his incredulous response in my earpiece.

"Uh, can we get a little help?"

Just as she asked for Barton's assistance, Loki's blast hit my sled. My body and the sled lurched as I lost altitude. The back of the sled was completely on fire. Romanoff brought her sled under me she yelled up at me to jump just as we were speeding up on a building. With no other option, I held my breath and jumped. I landed hard on the back of Romanoff's sled. I rolled around, desperately reaching for something to hold on to. The sled I had commandeered rammed into the building just as Romanoff swerved left, bringing the sled completely around. My legs nearly swung over the edge, making my heart stop in fear. We were heading the opposite way now but Loki was still trailing after us, scowling in frustration.

Holding on to a rail, I pulled myself up, staring at the God of Mischief who was closing in on us. Then, a dangerous thought came into my head. I looked back at Romanoff who was busy trying to outrun Loki. "Slow down," I shouted at her.

"WHAT?!"

"Slow down! Level out with Loki! I've got an idea!"

Romanoff muttered something in Russian as she shook her head. The assassin managed to slow the sled down so Loki was right up against us. He threw a dirty look at her, not paying me any attention. Steve was going to kill me when he found out but I leaped off of Romanoff's sled and landed on my knees behind Loki. His head whipped around violently as Romanoff raced forward.

I pulled my knife out of the holster and slashed at Loki's back. His green cape ripped open as half his body rounded on me. With another slash, the tip of my knife grazed his jaw. Blood bloomed on his alabaster skin. The man snarled viciously. I grabbed his arm, twisting it around and pulling him away from the controls of his sled. Loki's free arm flung out, his elbow caught me in the stomach. Somehow, in a dance we both knew very well, Loki managed to pin me against the controls. The point of my knife was placed on his Adam's apple, however. Loki stared at me and smirked. He smirked! Before I could plunge my knife into his throat, he grasped my upper arms, pulling me around to the edge of his sled. His lips grazed my ear.

"As fun as this has been –" Loki never finished his sentence.

A shot from an incoming Chitauri sled struck me in the side. My back arched as I screamed in pain. The sudden surprise of what had happened caused Loki to release me. With where I was standing and the speed at which we were going, I started to fall back. A small gasp escaped my lips as Loki astonishingly reached out to grab the front of my suit. His fingers missed, however, and caught my X necklace, ripping the chain from my neck. Loki's eyes flashed green as I fell through the sky, arms extended as if trying to reach for safety.


	43. Part 2 Chapter 12

Thanks to all my new followers and to everyone who added APL as a favorite!

Searece: Thank you for your review! I'm so happy you get excited for updates. I love seeing that people are as interested in Macie's story as I am.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Tony's Sacrifice, Loki's Defeat**_

My breath left my lungs as I slammed into something hard. Red whipped all around me as Thor's arm cradled me to his body closely. I groaned in pain as his armor agitated my wound that was in the process of closing up. He flew to the observation deck of Stark Tower and set me down gently. He looked down at me, concerned as the gaping hole in my side stitched up like nothing happened. All around us, more Chitauri were flying down to the surface. I told Thor to go, that I would be alright. He nodded hesitantly and then flew off. On the roof, there was an explosion as something slammed into the building. I looked up in horror as I pulled myself out of the path of the falling debris from the remaining parts of the 'STARK' sign. A terrible roar from Hulk alerted me to the fact that I was not alone on the observation deck anymore. Loki was standing a few feet from me, fuming. Then, Hulk bounded to the platform, punching Loki through the glass windows and throwing the villain inside.

When I stood up, Hulk turned around, roaring at me with his fists raised. I flinched, raising my own in defense. Hulk grunted when I said, "I'm on your side, Big Guy, remember?"

A third roar ripped out of his mouth, clearly stating that he did not care. But Hulk turned back around, ready to pulverize Loki when the man jumped back up. "Enough," Loki roared back at the green monster. "You are, all of you, beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature," I looked at Hulk sideways. He was shaking with fury. "I will not be bullied by –"

Loki didn't have time to finish. Hulk had grabbed him by the ankle and smashed him against the floor repeatedly as if he were a doll. I winced as chunks of the flooring flew up with each indent of the god's body. I was very glad I wasn't Loki at that moment. After a few hits, Hulk smashed Loki into the ground one more time. The god was on his back, not moving and completely stunned at what had just happened. Hulk huffed as he stomped away, shaking his head.

"Puny god."

The monster stared down at me as I looked up at him in awe. He talked! He said words! Maybe he wasn't so brainless after all. Hulk actually grinned when I laughed. "Okay," I nodded a few times, eyes still wide. "I'll get Selvig on the roof. Get back out there and smash!"

Hulk didn't have to be told twice. He took a running leap out of Stark Tower and landed on a building across the way, cleaving into the aliens trying to crawl down its sides. Behind me, Loki was still in the floor, wheezing like a broken squeak toy.

" _Poison, where are you_ ," Romanoff's voice sounded in my ear. I ran out to the half-destroyed observation deck, searching the sky for her form.

"The Tower. What's going on?"

" _I'm with Doctor Selvig on the roof_ ," she said hurriedly. " _Loki's scepter is the safety we need to cut the power source. Selvig thinks it can close the portal. Can you get to it?_ "

"On it," I looked around the deck. Far to my left was the scepter, glowing ominously under shards of glass. Without looking back at the man who caused the destruction of Manhattan, I ran. Glass bit into my palm as I picked up the scepter, but I was too focused on getting it up to Romanoff and Selvig too care.

When I returned inside, Loki was still laying down but was staring daggers at me. I stopped cold, pointing the tip of the spear at him threateningly. He raised one hand in defeat, the other was still holding his bloodied side. "I won't hurt you," Loki said in a raspy voice. His eyes were now a different color than before. Loki's eyes were mostly green but there was an undercurrent of light blue to them. I thought hard on his words. I didn't want too, but, somehow I believed him.

I took to service stairs all the way to the top of the building, breathing hard when I kicked the locked door open. Romanoff was quickly helping Doctor Selvig pick up his overturned equipment. I handed her the scepter. The older man was scanning everything for any possible damage that could hinder closing the portal. He started furiously typing on his SHIELD issued laptop, making the device that controlled the portal hum to life.

"Put it to the crown," Selvig yelled over the humming.

I watched the sky for any incoming aliens as Romanoff thrust the tip of the spear into the force field that was protecting the Tesseract generator. She grunted as she strained to push the spear into the generator. A burst of energy bubbled up and pushed the spear back out of the force field. When she cried out, I rushed over, taking the very end of the scepter's handle and used all of my might combined with Romanoff's to push the spear back towards the generator. With both of us pushing the tip of the spear towards the generator, we realized we could pierce the Tesseract and close the portal.

"We can close it," she rasped, pushing harder on the scepter. "Can anybody copy? We can shut the portal down!"

" _Do it_ ," Steve's voice rang in our ears.

" _No, wait!_ "

It was Tony. Steve was frantic, " _Stark, more of these things are coming!_ "

" _I got a nuke coming_ ," Tony responded calmly. " _It's going to blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it._ "

"What," I cried, "Tony, where are you? What are you doing?" When Tony didn't answer me, I started to panic. My grip slackened on the handle and Romanoff and I were pushed back a little.

"Keep it together, Poison," she yelled, not looking back on me.

"Oh my god…" Between the shorter buildings, coming across the water at a dangerous speed, was the nuclear missile. Iron Man was shouldering it with his hands holding the bottom.

" _Stark_ ," Steve's voice was soft, " _you know that's a one-way trip._ "

"Tony…" I tried again. "Anthony Edward Stark, answer me," I shouted like a madwoman.

Iron Man and the missile were thundering towards the tower now. The scepter was getting heavier and heavier as I watched Tony come closer to the broken Stark Tower. His mask's emotionless features were distinguishable now as he started lifting the nuke up, aiming it and himself towards the portal. Within seconds, he was climbing up the side of the tower and shot passed me, Romanoff, and Selvig. My chest constricted in pain as he raced up the blue column of energy and disappeared through the portal. My body trembled as a tear fell down my cheek. The thought of losing Tony was agonizing. I'd lost so many people in my life; I was supposed to protect them. And yes, sometimes I hated Tony, but he was his father's son. He was my friend.

"Tony," I called out softly, my voice shaking.

An explosion rocked us from nearby. One of the metal slithering monsters had fallen on top of a building. And then another fell. And another. Romanoff exhaled deeply, still staring up at the portal. He did it. The nuke must have hit the mothership! But there was still no sound or sign of him.

"Come, on, Stark," she whispered, although her voice was stronger than mine. The portal was churning as the yellow and orange fires of the explosion filled the black space.

" _Close it_ ," Steve told us.

"Steve, wait," I tried to reason. "Give him a few more seconds."

" _Close it now._ "

Romanoff didn't give me any warning as she gave one last strong thrust. I followed suit as we managed to get the tip of the spear to touch the base of the generator. The blue column shuddered in the sky and then disappeared. The portal started to close, making the hole that was ripped open filled with our own atmosphere again. But one last thing fell through. Iron Man was freefalling through the sky. Romanoff and I shared smiles as Tony tumbled through the clouds.

" _I'll be damned_ ," Clint's voice chuckled.

I felt the blood drain from my face as I realized something was off, "He's going too fast! His thrusters aren't working!"

I took off for the stairs. I knew Romanoff was yelling at me, but my ears were full of cotton. We'd closed the portal. Tony was my next priority. I'd remembered seeing a fully intact Chitauri sled on the platform when I'd grabbed the scepter and I knew, if I could get under him, that I could catch Tony. I didn't care how many bones I'd break or how much blood I'd lose. I had a chance to save my friend.

I hadn't even gotten on the sled when Hulk flew passed me. He let out a thunderous roar as he caught Tony midair and then latched onto the next building, scoring a huge channel down the front like he was King Kong. My heart leapt. As I used the sled to bring me down to the ground. Hulk had just thrown his body into a car to stop his momentum, flipping over on his back while protecting Tony with his arms. I shouted Steve's name when I saw him and Thor watching Hulk with delighted faces. I jumped from the sled, letting it crash to the ground. What was one more damaged street corner?

Steve, Thor, and I rushed over to Hulk who was still on his back. He pushed an unmoving Tony off of him. Thor, who reached him first, flipped Iron Man over with ease. Hulk was now on his knees, his large fists pressed into the ground. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought Hulk was actually concerned for Tony.

"Is he breathing," Steve asked, getting low to the ground as well.

Thor pulled off Tony's faceplate, tossing it to the side like a piece of unwanted trash. I pushed the burly men aside as I placed two fingers under Tony's nose. I felt nothing. The panic reared its head again. Tony, eyes closed in his battle scarred Iron Man suit, remained still. I banged my fist down on Tony's cracked chest arc reactor.

"Damn it, Tony," I grasped the sides of Tony's face. His facial hair tickled my palms as I concentrated on healing him. I felt the energy I already lacked drain from my body and transfer into him. But he still wasn't waking up. Hulk made a curious sound.

"Macie," Steve called my name softly. I felt a strong hand cup my shoulder. Thor was looking down at Tony sadly. I shook my head. I couldn't lose another…not like I lost Phil.

"You've got to be alive, Tony," my voice sounded broken. "You don't need to say anything. I just need a response of some kind…please…"

Hulk, who had been breathing pretty hard up until this point. Let out an ear-piercing roar as if to say 'wake the fuck up'! Tony's eyes flew open as he shrieked in fright and shock. The arc reactor flickered to life dully as Tony panted, trying to catch his breath. Hulk roared triumphantly above us all.

"That'll do," I smirked up at the monster.

"What the hell," Tony asked breathlessly as he looked from Thor to Steve and finally to me. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me…?"

Steve and I shared a funny look. Through the sweat and grime and char marks across his handsome face, Steve smiled. "We won," he nodded at Tony.

Tony's head clunked against the street as he sighed in relief. "Alright. Yay," he lifted his fist in the air before it gave out and fell back to the ground. "Good job guys. Let's not come in tomorrow. Let's take a day off. You ever tried shawarma," Tony looked at Hulk. Steve's smile got wider as he chuckled at Tony's running mouth. "There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I wanna try it."

"Take it easy, Tony," I told my friend softly as he tried to lift his head again. "Stay still for a moment while I heal you, yeah?"

When I placed my hands against Tony's cheeks again, he stared up at me. His brown eyes were full of an emotion I'd never seen in him before. He looked like a man trying to hide his fear from the world. Tony finally was able to lift up his hand enough to touch a metal finger to my cheek. A stupid smile turned up his lips.

"You cry for me, Granny?"

I shook my head in disbelief as I removed my hands from his face, "I hate you sometimes."

"Yeah," Tony groaned, carefully letting Steve help him roll to his side, "Love you too, Honey Bunch. I'm starving. Food's on me guys."

"We're not finished yet," Thor shook his head sadly. Steve looked up at Thor wearily. He clearly didn't want to go another round with anything else today.

Tony, recognizing what Thor meant, said, "And then shawarma after, right?"

Thor looked back at Tony with a friendly smile, "Right. For a glorious battle deserves a glorious feast."

Hulk made a snorting sound. Steve, Tony, and I all stared up at Thor, blinking slowly. "Okay, yeah, sure," a small laugh escaped Tony's lips. "What he said."

* * *

Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and I were staring down at the God of Mischief as he crawled out of his hole. He groaned in pain as he pulled himself to his elbows, still leaning on his less damaged side. He was scratched, battered, and bruised and most of all, he looked broken. Just what he deserved for coming down here and trying to rule the earth. When Loki realized something was off, he slowly turned his head, looking at each of us. Hulk was in the back, teeth bared; Tony was in his destroyed suit on the verge of falling over; Steve had his shield clutched in hand; Romanoff was holding Loki's scepter; Thor's face was a mask of pure fury; Hawkeye was down on one knee, arrow pointed in Loki's face; and I had my knife at hand, ready to strike.

We stood as one united team in front of Loki.

We stood as the Avengers.

"If it's all the same to you," Loki rasped, moving to sit up cautiously. He bit his lip as pain bloomed across his face. "I'll have that drink now."

None of us moved to oblige. In fact, we kept our wits about us until Fury, Hill, and SHIELD came to collect Loki. This time, however, he wouldn't be getting away. We made sure of that. He was wearing sturdy cuffs that he wouldn't be able to magic himself out of. When the SHIELD agents were leading their prisoner away, I stopped them. He's got a silver tongue, I told them. How did they think he got away with so much of what he did? I recommended the one thing that could stop him from speaking. I told them to muzzle him. Loki was not appreciative of that. After everything I've done for you, he had sneered the words at me. He'd done nothing for me. Loki was a dangerous criminal I wanted to have no association with. Loki was so dangerous that it took seven of us to take him down. Even so, Hulk was the only one who did the job decently; throwing him around like a ragdoll. Even with a few scratches, he was up and good to go moments after. If we had allowed him to heal for even just a few more minutes you bet your ass he'd have returned to his rampage. He's not someone to mess with. He's the deadliest threat because he's unpredictable. He figures out methods of attacking his enemy in the way they least expect. He's smart and he may not have Thor-level strength, but he is strong too; a trained fighter. He's a crazy person and terribly cunning. And lethal. Not to mention he can use fucking magic. So, yeah, I found Loki scary. He reminded me of me.

A monster.


End file.
